


Life Saver

by andersd5



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Daan is pronounced Dan, Fucking him hard and deep, Hot for Chris, Hot for Daan, Jealousy, Love Triangle, M/M, Make me cum Chris, Protective Chris, Sweaty Chris Redfield sex, Voyeurism, a new virus, becoming an operative, drug induced rape, lot's and lots of wanting sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:46:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 29
Words: 125,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28386468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andersd5/pseuds/andersd5
Summary: Daan begins to panic and breathe heavy, the water now up to his chest. Daan is unable to think and he sees the water rising higher. Daan feels a strange sensation of a very strong arm going around the center of his chest a deep but calm voice speaking in his ear saying, “It’s alright, I’ve got you, relax”. Daan feels himself being pulled backwards, the lab door now open and he is being pulled towards the stairs. Once outside the lab, he sees the stairs but is unable to walk, his legs are failing him. Suddenly Daan feels another strong arm on the back of his legs and being hoisted in the air. Daan feels his head lay against a powerful chest and looks up. Daan is peering into a pair of the warmest brown eyes he has ever seen, and a face that wears a 5 o’clock shadow, the man’s voice is reassuring him that he is alright. “Hey, you’re alright, stay with me, don’t close your eyes, look at me, Hey, said the man”. Daan is unable to focus any longer and feels himself being lowered down onto a soft surface. Daan hears many voices and a woman yelling, “We got to get him to the infirmary, he’s going into shock”, then darkness.
Relationships: Chris Redfield/ Daan Anderson, Samantha Nicks/ Horse
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Did some rewrites on this

Daan took a quick look at himself in the mirror by the door. He didn’t need to be concerned about his hair as he kept it in a crop cut, no need for brushes, combs or gel. Taking a deep breath Daan breathed out and said, “Let’s do it”! Daan had accepted a job with the BSAA at their new compound. Daan was the new HR Liaison between HR and the military personnel. He would be helping connect personnel with benefits, resources, counseling and help with other issues. Even though Daan was not military, the BSAA would hire civilians for positions like this. Daan had a Master’s degree in Social Work and had taught Social Work for over ten years. It would be exciting to work with his friend and former student Samantha Nicks. Samantha had been one of his top students and the two became very fast friends.

He had a meeting with Melanie Burden, the head of HR and also Daan’s friend. Daan had worked with Melanie at an agency before he started teaching. As Daan pulled up to the gate, he waited for the military guard to approach his car. “May I help you sir?” asked the guard. “Daan Anderson to see Melanie Burden in HR”. The guard asked for Daan’s ID and returned to the guard shack and made a call. A moment later the guard returned to the side of Daan’s car and returned his ID. “Follow this road to Quadrant A building and park in the green spaces”, the guard informed him. Daan smiled and proceeded down the road, “Quadrant A building” Daan repeated to himself. As Daan continued down the road he could see a structure coming into view, yet still far off.

Daan did not know how enormous the structure was until he began to get even closer. “Jesus”, Daan said to himself. “This place is gigantic…shit”. Daan began to feels nervous, how would he ever find his way around in this place. Daan could see military personnel running in the fields and practicing what looked like combat routines. Daan seen a sign with an arrow pointing QUADRANT A BUILDING, so he followed the arrow to the left. Daan parked his car (making sure he was in a green space) and approached the door. Once through the door Daan was met by a soldier sitting at a desk. “May I help you sir”, the soldier asked. “Daan Anderson to see Melanie Burden in HR, I’m a new hire”. The soldier did not seem to interested and directed Daan to place his bag on the scanner belt, place his keys, wallet and phone into a small plastic container. 

He then directed him to step through the metal detector. Daan passed through without setting off the machine and collected his items and bag. The soldier standing in front of him handed him a temporary badge and instructed Daan to follow the hallway down to Office A-17. Daan gave a polite smile and proceeded down the huge hallway. The office doors were odd numbered on the left and even numbered on the right. A-13, A-15, Ahh, A-17. Daan opened the door and was greeted by the smiling face of Samantha Nicks. The two squealed like teenagers and immediately hugged. “OH MY GOD, I can’t believe we are going to be working together, I’m so excited that you are here”, stated Samantha. It was really good to see Samantha again, they haven’t been able to spend that much time together lately due to different work schedules. 

Daan and Samantha had met for lunch a few weeks ago and that’s when she told Daan about the new Job she had taken. “I just got hired at the BSAA to work in the HR department and there is another opening for a HR Liaison, Oh my god, you should totally apply”, stated Samantha. “What the hell is the BSAA”, asked Daan. “Bioterrorism Security Assessment Alliance”, stated Samantha. “And you work there, isn’t it a little… un-nerving” stated Daan. “Nah, we don’t deal with any of that stuff just HR related things”, said Samantha. “Besides, watching all those hot military guys running around, and carrying those big guns…mmm, mmm”, joked Samantha. “Maybe I should look into it”, stated Daan. Daan did look into it and applied, he was not sure if he would actually get the position, but he definitely needed a change. 

Daan loved teaching, and being on the advisory board for the county’s Social Service agencies, but it just wasn’t fulfilling as it used to be. It had only been six months since he called off the engagement with Max and gave his ring back to him. Max had lied and cheated, not to mention shattered Daan’s heart. No, this was exactly what he needed, a new job, a new location…a fresh start. “Mel is waiting for you in her office”, stated Samantha. Everyone had called Melanie “Mel” for short. Daan knocked on her office door and heard “Come in”. As Daan entered the office, Mel got up and came across the room to greet him with a huge hug. “Oh god it is so good to see you and to have you working with me again” said Mel. “Thanks again for the job Mel, I promise to live up to whatever standard you set”, stated Daan. 

“Of course you will, why do you think I hired you” teased Mel. As the two of them sat down to complete yet more paperwork Mel began to inform Daan about the compound. “Here is your security badge, since you are HR you will have more clearance than most others, you don’t have full clearance in the compound, but once you scan your badge you may also need to enter your personal code to gain access to more sensitive areas of the compound”, stated Mel. “Speaking of the compound, this place is freaking huge, how do you find your way around”, asked Daan. Mel reached inside her desk and took out something folded up. “Here” said Mel. “What is it”, asked Daan. “A map” said Mel with a laugh. Daan unfolded the map a little and was instantly panicked, he had never been good at following maps.

“Couldn’t I just use the GPS on my phone”, Daan joked. “Not yet”, stated Mel, “They are still working on getting the satellite link up”. Daan sat looking somewhat befuddled as he was thought he was making a joke. Mel got up and walked over to a dry erase board and picked up one of the markers. “Okay, so each quadrant is about the size of a standard city block and contains three floors, there are four quadrants. Quadrant A which is where we are, it houses HR, IT, Admin, finance, two of the generals and the director Jill Valentine. Quadrant B houses the indoor training facility and cafeteria, feel free to use the indoor firing range or the gym and definitely avoid the cafeteria, the food is awful. Quadrant C is military personnel housing, there are also more housing available on the East side of the compound for military families.

Quadrant D is the Infirmary and Research. They are still working on D Quadrant, they have been having some problems with the wiring or something like that. So basically the whole compound takes up four square city blocks. Each quadrant is connected by pass through's so you don’t have to go outside to access another quadrant. Oh and we do have carts that you can use if you don’t feel like walking. Overwhelmed yet, asked Mel. “It’s going to take some time, but nothing I can’t handle” stated Daan. “Good, your and Samantha’s office is on the second floor, and yes they are right next to each other” laughed Mel. Daan was very happy to hear this. “Samantha will show you where they are, Welcome aboard Daan. Samantha had hooked her arm inside of Daan’s as they walked down the hallway to their offices. 

She was very giddy and completely thrilled to be working with Daan. Daan notice a very attractive redhead in uniform coming from the opposite direction. The officer smiled and nodded to them both as he passed by. “GODDAMNNN, Daan whispered to Samantha and turned around to look in the man’s direction who was also looking back in Daan's direction. “I know, it’s like working in Candy Land” Samantha whispered back. Daan was definitely going to like working here. After getting somewhat settled into his new office, there was a knock at his door. Daan looked up and seen a man standing in his doorway. “Yes”, stated Dan. “Sir, I’m Private Williams from the IT department”, stated the young man as he saluted. “Oh you must be here to set up my laptop and network, and you don’t have to salute me, I’m not an officer, said Daan. 

“Yes sir, I mean no sir. I mean I am here to set everything up for you but your equipment will not be in until tomorrow, Sir. “O, well should I call you in the morning to check and see if it has arrived, or” stated Daan. “No sir, I will call you when everything has come in and set a time with you to complete set up, Sir”, stated the young soldier. “I see, okay well I guess I will see you tomorrow then”, stated Daan. “Sir, Yes Sir”, the young man started to salute but caught himself. With military precision the young man pivoted around strode away. Daan spent the rest of the afternoon reading manuals, policy and procedure guidelines for non-military personnel working with military personnel, the BSAA sure did like their rules. Samantha had taken Daan out for dinner and a drink to celebrate his first day.

The compound was like its own town. There was a grocery store, a Café, bar/restaurant and so much more. As Daan sipped on his glass of Chardonnay and nibbled the great pizza he and Samantha chatted about future plans and all of the fun they were going to have together. When Daan arrived home he was exhausted. Daan looked around the room at all the boxes he had to yet unpack and put away. Instead Daan walked out on to his back porch and sat down and took in the scenery. His house set right up next to a forest in the back and he had a perfect view of the lake. As Daan lost himself in thought his mind wandered back to a time when he was happy…with Max. Why did he have to break Daan’s heart the way he did. Daan snapped out of the bad trip down memory lane and busied himself unpacking boxes.

Daan met Samantha in the parking lot and walked in with her. As Daan sat in his office reading a report his desk phone rang. “HR Liaison Daan Anderson” stated Daan. “Sir, this is Private Williams with IT, I ‘m sorry to report to you that your equipment was not included in this morning’s shipment” stated the soldier. “Of course it wasn’t” Daan breathed. “I’m sorry sir, I did not hear you” said the soldier. “Nothing, it’s alright I understand. Please let me know when it does arrive”, said Daan. “Right away sir”, said the soldier and Daan hung up the phone. Daan heard a knock at his door and looked up to see Mel standing there. “Good morning, how are things going”, asked Mel. “Good, well my equipment did not arrive this morning so it looks like I will have to wait until tomorrow to get started”, stated Daan. 

Mel looked at Daan and suggested that he should visit the other quadrants and introduce himself instead of staying cooped up in the office. “That is a great idea, and it will give me the opportunity to learn my way around” said Daan. As Daan entered B quadrant he saw soldiers working out in the gym and smiled to which he received nods of acknowledgement. Daan went to the second floor where the firing range was but thought it a bad idea to try and get someone’s attention that was firing a weapon. Daan passed through C quadrant and did not want to knock on any of the doors seeing how this was people’s private quarters and Daan did not feel comfortable doing this. As Daan entered D quadrant he notice that some of the lights were flickering on and off, “must be the electrical problems Mel mention to me” he thought to himself. 

Daan saw two signs, one said INFIRMARY with an arrow pointing to the left and one that said RESEARCH with an arrow pointing to the right. Daan decided to start with Research. As he walked down the hall, he couldn’t help but notice how dim it was and then noticed that there were no windows, this kind of creeped Daan out a bit but he pressed on. Daan came to a set of stairs that descended down, he could see light at the bottom of the long staircase. Daan descended the stairs and walked into a large lab. The lab was filled with what looked like glass cubicles, some of them had metal tables in them and the lights were very bright. Daan heard voices coming from the back of the lab and followed them. When Daan reached the back of the lab he found the source of the voices, it was some kind of Comm system. 

Daan observed the lights and screens but had no idea what the hell he was looking at. Daan heard a noise coming from the ceiling, a sort of clicking noise and the lights began to flicker and then…darkness. Daan could not see anything except for the light coming from the Comm system. He could hear mechanical sounds but had no idea what it was, then suddenly the lights were back on. Daan breathed a sigh of relief and thought now would be an excellent time to get the hell of here. As Daan made his way back to the other side of the lab where the stairs were, he sees a glass door sliding shut preventing him from reaching the stairs. Daan runs to the door but is unable to budge it. He looks to the side of the door and sees a badge scanner and swipes his card but the door does not move, he tries again and again but the door will not open.

Daan decides to call Samantha for help but realizes that he did not pick up his phone when he left the office. He decides to walk back to the Comm system to try and use it to call for help. Daan is almost half way across the lab when he hears an automated voice make an announcement. “HAYLOC System activated”, Daan’s heart drops. He knows that HAYLOC will remove all the oxygen from the area during a fire so the fire has no fuel to continue burning. Daan begins to run towards the Comm system. As he is running the sprinkler system begins to rain down water on him. “WHAT THE FUCK”, yells Daan? Daan reaches the Comm System and begins to push the call button and starts yelling into the speaker that he is trapped in the labs and needs help, no response. 

Daan sees a button on the Comm System that reads, “EMERGENCY DOOR RELEASE”. Daan pushes the button and begins to run back toward to door by the stairs. As he run’s he notices that the water is staring to raise in the lab and continues to run towards the door. Daan can see that the door is still closed but tries to scan his badge again, still closed. Daan decides to run back to the Comm System to push the emergency release again. As Daan is heading back he notices that the water is half way up his thighs but he continues on to the Comm system. Daan pushes the button several times and heads back to the door. Daan struggles to reach the door now that the water is at his waist and he is unable to run. Dan sees that the door is still closed and tries scanning his badge again but the door remains closed. 

Daan notices that the water is now pasted his waist. Daan stops and tries to calm himself. “Breathe, don’t panic, think, think, look around”, Daan says to himself as the water continues to pour from the ceiling and rise higher around him. Daan looks into one of the labs and sees a metal table, maybe he could find a chair or something to break the glass door. Daan struggles to get into the lab but there are no chairs and the table is bolted to the floor. Daan begins to panic and breathe heavy, the water now up to his chest. Daan is unable to think and he sees the water rising higher. Daan feels a strange sensation of a very strong arm going around the center of his chest a deep but calm voice speaking in his ear saying, “It’s alright, I’ve got you, relax”. 

Daan feels himself being pulled backwards, the lab door now open and he is being pulled towards the stairs. Once outside the lab, he sees the stairs but is unable to walk, his legs are failing him. Suddenly Daan feels another strong arm on the back of his legs and being hoisted in the air. Daan feels his head lay against a powerful chest and looks up. Daan is peering into a pair of the warmest brow eyes he has ever seen, and a face that wears a 5 o’clock shadow, the man’s voice is reassuring him that he is alright. “Hey, you’re alright, stay with me, don’t close your eyes, look at me, Hey”, said the man. Daan is unable to focus any longer and feels himself being lowered down onto a soft surface. Daan hears many voices and a woman yelling, “We got to get him to the infirmary, he’s going into shock”, then darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

Daan can hear voices around him, not as loud as before and a heaviness like someone laying on top of him. Daan opens his eyes to see that he is in a white room with people moving all around him. He hears an all too familiar voice, its Samantha and she’s saying my name. “Daan, Daan, can you hear me? You’re going to be just fine”, states Samantha. Daan attempts to sit up but again it feels like someone is laying on him. Daan looks down and notices that about a dozen blankets have been place over him. “Where am I”, Daan asked to anyone in the room that would answer. A tall slender woman wearing a dark blue dress answers him. “You’re in the infirmary”. Another woman approaches the bed and introduces herself. “Hi Daan, I’m doctor Claire Redfield and you have had quite the adventure today”. 

You got trapped in the lower labs and the sprinkler system activated. Daan begins to think back to the incident, “No, it was the HAYLOC system, but it was the sprinkler system that came on”. “Are you sure” asked the lady in the blue dress. “Yeah, I’m sorry but who are you”, asked Daan. The lady’s face softened a little and she introduced herself. “I’m sorry Daan, my name is Jill Valentine and I run this compound. Jill continued to ask Daan questions but Claire finally stepped in and informed Jill that he had been traumatized and needed to rest. “Of course,” stated Jill. Claire looks down at Daan and begins to explain what happened. “You went into such a state of panic that your body went into shock. Your blood pressure plummeted and you lost consciousness. 

You’re fine now, but you will need to rest”. “And why are there like 50 blankets of me” asked Daan. Claire smiled and said, “When your blood pressure plummeted your body temp began to fall, we had to keep you warm until you stabilized. Daan looks over and sees Mel and Samantha standing there, they approached the bed. “I’m so glad you’re alright”, said Mel. “Me too”, said Daan. Then Daan had a sudden flash of warm brown eyes looking down at him. “Hey, who was the guy that got me out of the lab”, I really want to thank him, said Daan. Everyone just looked back and forth at each other shaking their heads. Claire looked at Daan and said she did not know and neither did everyone else. Daan had to find this man, he owed him his life. "Right now, you need to go home and rest, take a few days and relax” stated Claire. 

“I’m fine”, said Daan. “You have been through an emotional and physical trauma; your body needs to rest” said Claire. Mel stepped forward and smiled at Daan, “I know you really want to find this guy to thank him but you need to rest, now I’m going to have Samantha drive you home and I will see you back here in two days providing Dr. Redfield clears you to return”. Daan felt the fatigue catching back up to him, maybe they’re right Daan thought. Daan woke up the next morning and tried to get out of bed. Pain and severe soreness gripped his body. After a few minutes Daan finally managed to get up, but his whole body hurt. Daan made his way into the kitchen to make coffee. Daan heard his cell ringing, thank god Samantha remembered to grab it for him before she drove him home yesterday. 

“Hello” said Daan. “Hi Daan, it’s Dr. Claire Redfield I wanted to call and see how you’re doing?” “I feel like I got hit by a dump truck, body slammed by a linebacker, and then run over by a tank”, said Daan. “That’s to be expected, it’s from going into shock. I could write you a prescription for some muscle relaxers if you like”, said Claire. “Sure, if you think they will help”, Daan said. “I’ll call them in to the compound pharmacy, they should be ready in an hour”, said Claire. “Thank you, Dr. Redfield, I really appreciate it” and Daan hung up the phone. The muscle relaxers did help but made Daan sleep a lot. Samantha stopped by after work with one of the soldiers from the compound. “I had him drive your car here so you could get to work tomorrow. If you don’t feel up to driving, I would be happy to stop by and pick you up tomorrow”, said Samantha. 

“I think I will be fine, but thanks”, said Daan. With that Samantha gave Daan a hug and left to take the soldier back to the compound. Daan sat on his back porch that evening recalling those brown eyes. He had to find this man, not just to thank him, there was something else Daan saw. Daan would make this his mission when he returned tomorrow, he would find this man. As Daan walked into his office his desk phone began to ring. “Good morning HR Liaison Daan Anderson speaking”. “Good morning Mr. Anderson this is Dr. Redfield. I received a call from the infirmary a moment ago and they informed me that you didn’t show up for your exam this morning to determine if you could return to duty”. “FUCK” Daan mouthed. “I’m so sorry Dr. Redfield I completely forgot, I came in and came straight to my office”. 

No problem, your office is in A Quadrant correct” Claire asked. “Yes, stated Daan, I’m on the second floor A-27. “Really”, said Claire, I’m right above you in A-37, I had to stop by my brother’s office to drop something off. Stay put and I will be there in just a few minutes. “Sure”, said Daan, and thank you. Dr. Redfield examined Daan and determined him fit to return to work. Samantha and Daan were sitting at lunch, Samantha was going on about this great on-line deal she gotten on the shoes she was wearing. Daan was thinking about how he was going to locate the man that saved his life. “HELLLOOOO, Earth to Daan, come in Daan”, said Samantha. “Hmm, O sorry I was someplace else” said Daan. “Uh-huh, what’s his name” mocked Samantha. “Brown eyes” said Daan. 

“Well that’s a dumb ass name”, retorted Samantha. “No, I don’t know his name just that he had these incredible brown eyes that just pulled me in and wouldn’t let me go”, said Daan. “Honey, what are you talking about, because you’re not making a whole lot of sense right now, do you want me to call the doctor for you”, asked Samantha. “No, I’m fine. The man that saved my life, he had these brown eyes that…that, ugh I’m going to drive myself crazy if I don’t find him soon”, said Daan. “Alright, but how do we find someone when we don’t know his name”, asked Samantha. Daan began to look around at the other people that were in the area eating lunch and socializing. Daan watched as a young soldier that was flying a drone over a table where his friends were eating lunch. 

Everyone at the table looked up and smiled, waved, some flipped the drone off. “THAT’S IT”, yelled Daan causing Samantha to jump. “What’s it” asked Samantha. “I know how we can figure out who this guy is”, said Daan. “Okay, want to share” said Samantha. “Surveillance”, said Daan. “Daan, what the hell are talking about”, said Samantha. “There are surveillance camera’s all over the place here, if we can locate the surveillance footage from the other day, we could probably ID him by still framing a shot of his face and asking around to see who recognizes him”. “I guess it’s worth a shot” said Samantha. “C’mon”, said Daan. As the two ran toward A quadrant Samantha injected a problem into the plan, “But what if we can’t get a hold of the footage, BSAA policy clearly states that surveillance can only be viewed by authorized personnel”. 

Daan came to a screeching halt, “Fuck, I didn’t think about that. Daan thought for a moment. He knew he would have to go to security for the footage and there was probably no way in hell they would give it to him, but he had to try. Daan knocked on the door labeled SECURITY located on the third floor of A quadrant. “Come in”, Daan entered the door. Monitors were all over the room. “Hi”, Daan said. “I was hoping you could help me with a problem. There was an incident the other day, and to make a long story short a man saved my life and I’m trying to locate him to thank him but I don’t know his name or anything about him”. “Are you talking about the incident at the labs? That was you, they said you went into shock and almost died”, stated the security specialist. 

“Yeah, that was me”, stated Daan. “The security specialist looked at Daan and said, “I would like to help you but we only survey A Quadrant, to view footage from the Labs you would need to go to D Quadrant security”. Daan’s hearts sank, he felt he was so close. The security specialist looked at Daan, “I’ll tell you what, let me call D Quadrant and see if they will send me the footage, I can’t promise anything but I will ask. Daan felt his heart lighten once again with renewed hope. The security specialist picked up the phone and mashed a few buttons. A few seconds later he was speaking to someone in D Quadrant. “Carl, hey this is David over in A Quadrant. Listen I wanted to know if you could do me a favor. Do you remember the incident in the Labs the other day? 

Well I was wondering if you could sent me the footage from that”? “Why do I need it…..Umm…..I mean I don’t need it me Dale were just kinda curious to see it was all. Okay cool, thanks man I owe you one”. The security specialist hung up the phone and turned to Daan. “He’s got to pull it and then he will e-mail it to me. Daan could not describe the joy he felt. “I owe you big time”, said Daan. “You sure do” stated the security specialist. “How long until it gets here?” asked Samantha? Anytime now, and his computer pinged. It’s here. As the computer specialist cued up the footage Daan was beginning to tremble, he was finally going to find out who this man was. The security specialist began to play the footage. As the footage played, you could suddenly see lights in the hallway begin to blink and an alarm begin to sound. 

Then you see a man in a black t-shirt and camo pants run into frame and dart down the steps. Moments later you see the man coming back up the stairs with someone in his arms. Medical personnel meet the man at the top of the stair as he lowers the man he is carrying onto a gurney. The man stands up and for a brief moment looks at the camera. The footage does not show enough detail in the man’s face. “Damn it”, hisses Daan. “There he is but we still can’t make out who he is”, said Daan. “Sure we can”, said the security specialist. All I have to do is just zoom in on his face. As the security specialist pushed buttons and turns knobs the man’s face is clearly visible, and there right before Daan’s eyes is the owner of those brown eyes. But who the hell is he Daan thought? 

“Holy shit”, said the security specialist, “That’s fucking Captain Chris Redfield”. “Dude, you were saved by Captain Chris Redfield. Now Daan had a name, all he needed to do now was to look up where he was stationed in the compound and pay him a visit. “Thank you, thank you, thank you” Daan said. “Now I just need to look up where his office is and I can give him a proper thank you. “Let me save you some more time, his office is located at the opposite end of the hall, A-37” said the security specialist. Why did that office number sound so familiar to Daan? “You rock, Security Specialist David and I can tell you that there is a huge bottle of bourbon coming your way” said Dan. Samantha returned to her office as she didn’t want to be a third wheel, she would get all the details later on. 

Daan walked down the hall towards office A-37. Daan found himself now standing at that very door. Suddenly Daan got nervous, why was he nervous? This man saved his life, he had to thank him in person, and he had to see those eyes again. Daan knocked on the door, and the heard a deep voice say “Come”!


	3. Chapter 3

Daan gently opened the door. A dark-haired man with a 5 o’clock shadow sat at the desk working on some kind of paperwork. Now for some reason Daan lost the ability to use his voice. The man sitting at the desk finally gazed up at the stranger standing in his office. “Can I help you” he asked. Uhh…. There they were, those eyes. Are you Captain Chris Redfield?”, Daan asked with a rather shaky voice. Yes, I’m Captain Redfield, how can I help you?” “Uhh you probably don’t remember me but I’m the guy you saved in the labs the other day”, why did he suddenly have an urge to laugh? Chris got up and walked over to where the man was standing. Daan could not help but notice the sheer size of the handsome man and how the t-shirt he wore hugged and strained over all of his well-defined muscles.

“Oh yeah, sorry I didn’t recognize you, you’re not all wet”, Chris said smiling. Daan began to laugh and sounded like a drunk hyena. Oh god and there were those eyes smiling down at him. Daan was frozen in place, unable to move and unable to stop looking into those eyes. Chris finally spoke, “Are you alright?” Daan was able to speak, “Yes, Dr. Redfield cleared me this morning to return.” That’s when Daan made the connection. “Office A-37”, Daan repeated, that was the office she was in when she called me this morning, her brothers office. “Dr. Claire Redfield, she’s your sister”, Daan asked Chris. “Yeah, she is”, Chris stated. “She is the doctor that has been treating me since the lab incident”, said Daan. “Well, if Claire is treating you, you are in the best hands you could be in. 

My sister is an incredible physician, stated Chris. As the two men stood there, Daan looked at Chris and said, “I wanted to stop by and say thank you for saving my life, if you hadn’t found me when you did…..I hate to think what the outcome would have been”. Chris smiled down at Daan and said, “Hey, all in a day’s work for a member of Alpha Team”. Daan was not sure what Alpha team was or did, but he was thankful that Chris was there that day. “I feel like I should buy you a bottle of wine, a dinner, or a car,” Daan laughed. Chris smiled, “Really, none of that is necessary, I’m just glad I was able to help”, said Chris. “Let me walk you out”, stated Chris. As the two were walking down the hall, a soldier approached Chris, “Captain” as he gave a hard salute. 

“At ease, what do you need”, Chris stated. As the soldier was talking to Chris, Daan could not help but to take this opportunity to get a really good look at Chris. Daan liked the way his broad shoulders and well-defined chest tapered to a slim waist that then connected to an ass you could bounce quarters off of. Daan was snapped back to himself when Chris ended the conversation with the solder by saying, “Very good, dismissed”. With that the soldier turned walked away. Chris smiled at Daan, “I will let you get back to it, you probably have much to do instead of talking to some BSAA captain”, stated Chris. “Yeah, I’m still learning the ropes so to speak and should be getting back”, said Daan. Daan smiled and turned to leave when a question jumped into his head. 

“Captain”, Chris turned back to Daan. “I was curious, how did you know I was in the labs? “Chris smiled that devastating smile and said, “The HAYLOC alarm went off and since that system is only set up for the labs I knew something was wrong down there and wanted to make sure no one was down there. That’s when I found you.” Daan smiled. As the two turned to go in different directions Chris thought to himself about the man he had been talking with and that was when Chris realized, he had no idea who this guy was, he never asked his name. Chris turned and began to jog down the hallway after the unknown man. Chris had been so entranced by the handsome face and deep blue eyes that he forgot to get his name. As Chris made the turn in the hallway, he spotted the man going down the steps towards the second floor.

“HEY”, Chris called to the man going down the steps. Daan turned and saw Chris jogging towards him. Chris started down the steps to where Daan was. Daan looked up at Chris who was standing on the step above the one he was standing on, from this angle not only was Chris towering over him but he looked like a giant compared to the 5’ 7” that Daan stood. “Is everything alright”, asked Daan. And there were those eyes again, warm, welcoming but also piercing at the moment. “Uhhh yeah, it occurred to me during our chat I never got your name”, said Chris. Daan brought his hand up and rubbed his forehead, “How could you forget to introduce yourself”, Daan thought and was immediately embarrassed. “I’m so sorry, I was just so happy to finally find you and have the opportunity to thank you, I…..I…..seemed to have forgotten my manners”, Daan said.

Daan extended his hand to Chris, “Daan Anderson”. Chris looked down and took the man’s hand in his shook it. “Captain Chris Redfield”, after which Chris felt a little dumb, “He already knows who you are jack ass”, Chris thought to himself. Daan smiled, “Definitely a pleasure to meet you Chris or do I call you Captain”, said Daan. “Chris is fine and likewise”, stated Chris with a huge grin on his face. When Chris took Daan’s hand in his, Daan felt as if he had just grabbed ahold of a bolt of lightning. Pure electricity shot through his entire body seeming to coalesce in his groin. Daan could feel the heat rushing to his face as he felt the roughness of Chris’ hand. A huge stupid smile spread all across Daan’s face. Chris felt his heart begin to pound in his chest as he shook Daan’s hand.

A sense of warmth and desire swept over him. “Well I should let you get back to work”, said Daan. “Yeah”, said Chris. The two parted ways, Chris lingered on the steps a minute longer watching Daan walk down the stairs. Chris knew he was attracted to Daan, but being a Captain in the BSAA, he knew he could not go any further with his feelings. Daan arrived back at his office and Samantha was waiting. “Spill”, was all she said. Before Daan had a chance to say anything Mel entered his office. “I had a feeling that I would you here Samantha”. “I need you to drive over to Clermont County to pick up some documents and bring them back to me”, said Mel. “Daan I would like for you to attend this afternoon’s admin meeting so you can familiarize yourself with everyone’s process. 

Daan nodded his acceptance. “See you in an hour”, said Mel as she exited the office. Samantha walked over to Daan, “I’ll call you tonight, and I want every single sorted detail you have”, said Samantha with a grin. As Daan and Mel walked down the hall to the large meeting room, Mel says to Daan. “Today’s meeting is just an update, take notes and feel free to ask questions. Some of these military types are just plain assholes but I know you can handle it”. Daan and Mel entered the room, there was a large oval table in the center of the room lined with heavy looking wooden chairs. Daan and Mel sat down. As Daan scanned the room he noticed a few faces that he recognized. Jill Valentine sat at the head of the table and next to her was Dr. Claire Redfield, it was nice to see a few faces he knew. 

As Daan continued to scan the room his eyes fell upon another familiar face, a face with brown eyes that he would know anywhere, Chris Redfield. Chris was looking right at him, smiling. Chris gave Daan a nod of acknowledgement to which Daan gave his warmest smile and nodded back. The light chit chat was ceased when Jill spoke up and stated, “Let’s get started”. “Our first order of business is to address the incident in D Quadrant earlier this week. A non-military personnel almost drown in the lab due to a wiring malfunction. The sensors, for some unknown reason detected what it thought was a fire and sealed the lab door trapping the individual in the lab. The HAYLOC system was then activated, but instead of the HAYLOC deploying the sprinkler system fired instead. 

This was actually fortunate because if the HAYLOC would have deployed the individual would have suffocated to death. As you know the labs in D Quadrant automatically seal in case of fire or viral escape. With the lab door sealed the individual could not escape and the lab began to fill with water. Thanks to the quick thinking and actions of Captain Chris Redfield, he was able to gain access to the lab and rescue the individual, and I am happy to report that the individual is fully recovered and is back on active duty. Daan looked across the table at Chris, who was looking back at him, Daan just smiled. Daan could see the flush in Chris’ cheeks and thought to himself, “hot and modest, hell of a combo”. Jill continued to speak,” As a result of this malfunction the sub-contractor has been terminated and a new one will begin on Friday. 

A rather plump man asked Jill if she knew why the malfunction happened. Jill responded, “It seems that the contractor crossed the two systems wiring. The HAYLOC system was wired to the sprinkler system and the sprinkler system was wired to the HAYLOC system. So when the HAYLOC system was activated the sprinklers fired instead, thankfully”. Jill looked down the table at Daan and gave a slight smile to him, acknowledging what the man had been through. The rest of the meeting was about budgets, needs, admin issues and Daan was noting it all. Daan looked up from his pad in Chris’ direction and caught the handsome Captain looking at him to which Chris quickly look down at the papers in front of him. Daan smiled and blushed a little. 

The meeting was finally over and Daan and Mel returned to her office. “So what did you think?” asked Mel. “I think we should probably address the issue of staffing”, Mel looks at Dan and cuts him off by saying, “I was referring to the handsome Captain that saved your life. I saw him staring at you and you at him”. “I…..I mean…we weren’t staring, I was just looking around the room familiarizing myself with everyone”, said Daan. “Uh huh, well I know of at least one in that meeting that you want to “familiarize” yourself with”, said Mel. Daan could feel the heat rising to his face and turned back to his list on the pad. Mel walked over to where Daan was setting. Mel smiled warmly at Daan and said, “I know what happened between you and Max and I know it still has to be incredibly hard to try and open yourself up again, but you can’t shut yourself off like this Daan. 

Daan felt the sting in his heart as the memory of Max’s betrayal came flooding back to him. “I’m not saying you have to knock Chris down and have your way with him, just be open to some of the possibilities that are right in front of you”, said Mel. Mel gave him a quick hug and the two returned to addressing the problems on the list. As Daan drove home that evening from work he began to reflect back on the words that Mel had said to him. Was he really holding back because of what Max did to him? Was he really overlooking possibilities that were right in front of him? Was he letting his fear of being hurt again allowing him to shut himself off from others? Daan pulled into his driveway and walked inside. Sometime later his phone rang and Samantha’s happy voice greeted him. 

“Alright bitch what’s the T”, Samantha said. “There’s really nothing to tell, I went to his office and I thanked him, simple as that” Daan said. “That’s it? No sparks, no sudden unbridled passion where he grabs you, kisses you and throws you on his desk to have his way with you” said Samantha. “No” Daan stated laughing. “Besides I’m pretty sure he straight, I mean like arrow straight”, said Daan. “Well shit, I was hoping that you at least made out with him”, Samantha giggled. “No such luck, but he seemed like a really nice guy, maybe you should make a move on him” Daan chuckled. “Nah he seems a little too old for me, he’s like your age” Samantha chimed. “Hey, I’m only 44, bitch”, Daan growled. Samantha and Daan laughed and continued their conversation.

Chris sat at his desk completing the day’s reports when there was a knock on his door. “Come” he stated. “Are you still working”, asked Claire. “I’m almost finished, just need to sign and date, done”, said Chris. “You know you’re the only man that stays here this late, you need to find a hobby or preferably someone”, said Claire. Chris shoots Claire a disapproving look as if to say, don’t start. “And speaking of “someone” I couldn’t help but notice that someone caught your eye in the meeting today”, said Claire. “Claire there was no one at the meeting that “caught my eye”, said Chris. “Really, because I saw you looking at Daan more than once and you even smiled. He’s very handsome and just your type”, stated Claire. “Type, I have a type” says Chris. “You sure do, he’s got a compact build, he’s very handsome, intelligent, funny, and he is smart”, stated Claire. 

“And how do you know all of this asked Chris. I’m an excellent judge of character and you can look at him and see how handsome he is said Claire. “For the sake of argument, let’s say everything you are saying is true, I couldn’t have a relationship with him if I wanted to, he’s a subordinate and I’m a superior officer. The BSAA policy is very clear that a superior officer “CAN NOT” fraternize with a subordinate”, said Chris. “Sure you could” came a voice from the door. Chris and Claire turn to see Jill standing in the doorway. “What”, said Chris? Jill walked further into the office and up to Chris and Claire. “Sure you could”, said Jill again. Chris looked at Jill and said, “He’s a subordinate, not an officer”. “You’re right said Jill, but he is not “Your” subordinate. 

Jill continued on, “The BSAA policy is clear that a superior officer may not engage in fraternization with a subordinate under their command, last time I checked Daan worked for HR and not Alpha team”. Chris was becoming frustrated by being ganged up on by both women. “Sweetheart I wrote the policy and procedures for the BSAA and I know them well”, said Jill and giving Chris’ cheek a little pinch. Chris knew when to surrender, and said “Let’s just change the subject and go to dinner. “Fine” said Claire. “Fine by me” said Jill. As the three of them walked to Chris’ SUV, Chris is remembering those deep blue eyes and the smiling face they are attached to.


	4. Chapter 4

Daan opened his eyes and stretched. “Friday”, he said in a sleepy voice. Daan looked at the clock on the night stand, it would be going off in ten minutes. Daan turned the alarm off and decided to get up and get his day started. After his coffee and shower Daan dressed for work. As he was getting ready his mind began to drift, wondering how Chris got ready in the morning. Did he have coffee first or did he get a shower first. Daan guessed that he showered first. Daan imagine the muscled man in the shower, washing those bulging arms, running his soapy hands across his abs, and watching as the soap slowly slid down his back towards that perfect ass. Daan was jolted back to reality by his cell phone. “Yeah” Dan said. It was Samantha asking about his plans after work. 

“I was planning on just coming home and unpacking some of these boxes, they’re everywhere and I can’t find shit”, Daan said. “We’ll talk about it at lunch I gotta go or I will be late for work”, Daan said and hung up the phone. Daan grabbed his bag and went to his car. At lunch Daan and Samantha were at the Café on the compound looking at menus. A man in a black and white uniform walked up to their table. “Hello and Welcome to Dante’s Café, what can I get for you” asked the man. Daan look up and said “Chad”? What the hell are you doing here and waiting tables”. Chad squealed and grabbed Daan for a hug. “Bitch please I own this MOFO, my waiter is out today so I’m waiting tables in addition to everything else” said Chad. “What the hell are you doing here” Chad asked. 

“I took a position with the BSAA’s HR department, I have only been here a week”, Daan said. “And he almost died his first week”, Samantha injected pushing Chad’s drama level through the roof. “Actually, he almost died twice said Samantha holding up two fingers. “OH MY GOD, what happened asked Chad. “It was just a wiring malfunction, I’m fine”, said Daan trying to down play the situation. “Oh my god, I can’t believe you are being so “It was nothing” about this said Samantha. Samantha continued by saying, “If it wasn’t for Captain Chris Redfield, Daan would be dead. Daan rolled his eyes trying to minimize the situation. Samantha went on,” Okay so Daan gets trapped in these labs and the sprinkler system starts pouring out water and Daan can’t get out, but somehow Chris is able to get in and rescue him. 

He carries Daan up the steps to get medical treatment”. “So how did he save me twice Daan asked? Samantha blows out a puff of air and says, “Because he saved you from drowning and carried you all by his self to get medical attention without you would have died. “Oh my god, I hope you thanked him with a good blow job” said Chad. “Excuse me waiter”, called one of the patrons. “I gotta go, but we need to catch up sometime, smooches “and Chad was gone. “Why did you tell him about that?’, Daan asked Samantha. “Oh, stop being dramatic, it’s just Chad” said Samantha. “Yeah, Chad who literally blows everything out of proportion, by this time next week he’ll have people thinking that I’m on life support”, said Daan. “Wait”, said Daan, how many people have you told this to? 

Just a few, said Samantha, I told Rich, who is General Bales assistant, Lauren and Christina in accounting, Pat and Trevor from development. Daan laid his head on the small table and rocked it back and forth. “Please, do not tell anyone else, okay”, said Daan. “Fine, my lips are sealed” said Samantha. “So instead of going home tonight and emptying a bunch of boring boxes, why not come with me to Pearls”, asked Samantha. What’s Pearls, Daan asked. “Oh, it’s this great place at the edge of town and the food is a-maz-ing. They have live music, a dance floor, games, karaoke and all kinds of fun stuff. I overheard some of the soldiers talking about it and I went and checked it out and it’s awesome, said Samantha. “I don’t know, I really need to get my house put in order”, said Daan. 

“I’ll tell you what, you come have dinner and some drinks with me tonight and I will come over and help you unpack, deal?”, said Samantha. “Fine”, said Daan. It was finally 5 pm and the end of the work day, Samantha could barely contain herself about going out tonight. Daan got into his car and followed Samantha to Pearls. Daan got out of his car and stared at the building. “This….is Pearls” Daan said. “Yep, isn’t it cool”, answered Samantha. “It’s a barn”, said Daan. “It’s just rustic” said Samantha. “It’s a freaking barn”, said Daan. Oh, come on wait until you see the inside, you’ll love it”, said Samantha. “I swear to god right now, if I see livestock n there, I’m out”, said Daan. Just come on said Samantha. The two entered the door and once Daan’s eyes were able to adjust, “Yep, it’s a barn. 

“We are going to have so much fun tonight”, said Samantha. The waitress walked by and said, “Just grab a seat anywhere y’all”. Daan and Samantha spot a table and seat themselves. Daan places his hands on the table and immediately removes them from the sticky surface. Daan does a quick survey of the bar. He notices some soldiers playing pool, some guys at the bar making an encampment around a woman with horribly dyed blonde hair and who is talking way too loudly. “So, this is what gay hell looks like”, Daan sniped. “Oh, just give it a chance”, said Samantha. The waitress comes to the table, “How y’all doing, I’m Becky what can I get for ya”, “Well says Daan, you could start by wiping this table down, it seems to be covered in something…sticky”. 

“Oh, that's probably just some spilt ice tea, Ray makes its real sweet” the waitress says. “Good to know”, says Daan. “I’ll have a draft please”, says Samantha. “And for you hun?” “I’ll have a glass of Chardonnay, please asked Dan. “Hmmm, I don’t know if we got any that, I’ll sure check for ya” said the waitress. A few minutes later the waitress returns with a draft and a glass of wine. “Here’s your draft and we didn’t have any of that Chardonnay, but did have some white wine and I brought you some of that”, stated the waitress. “Thank you”, said Daan. “Well, here are some menus, I’ll come back in a few to get ya order. Daan politely nods his head. As the two are reading the menu, Samantha grabs Daan’s fore arm and lets out a very bold, “OH MY GOD”. 

What is it Daan asked? Oh my god, he’s here, he’s actually here says Samantha. Who’s here Daan asks. Samantha points towards the door and there stands none other, than Chris Redfield. He is with a group of soldiers, Daan watches as Chris smiles and laughs with the other men. For a moment Daan feels a warmth coming over him at the sight of this man, then terror strikes. Turn around, stop looking Daan says. Samantha waves at the waitress to come over. Are y’all ready to order she asks. Not yet says Samantha, but I would like to send a draft over to that big guy right there as she points to Chris. “You mean Chris, ahh honey most of have try to crack that egg with no luck, says the waitress. “Tell him it’s from him and points to Daan. 

The waitress gives Daan a very curious look. “That man save his life as she points to Daan, not once, but twice this week says Samantha. The waitress now thinks she understands, “I’ll take care of it honey” says the waitress as she walks back towards the bar. “No, no, no,no,no, shit says Daan. What are doing asks Daan. “What? I’m just sending the nice man a beer to say thank you is all says Samantha. “Are you out of your fucking mind”, asks Daan. “Gay guys do not send drinks of any kind to men like that, that is how gay guys get seriously messed up says Daan. It was too late the waitress walks over to Chris and sets down the beer and then points to Daan. To Daan’s surprise Chris picks up the large glass and raises in the air towards Daan wearing a large smile. 

Daan lifts his wine glass back in response. Chris takes a large gulp of the beer and continues to smile. “SEE, says Samantha. “Please for the love of god, please don’t ever do anything like that again”, pleaded Daan. After Daan and Samantha finished their meal, they both ordered more drinks. That’s when Daan notice a rather tall soldier approaching the table. Daan started to get nervous. “Excuse me”, said the soldier, the captain would like to know if the two of you would like to come and join us at our table? Daan and Samantha look at each and before Daan can say anything Samantha blurts out, “We would be delighted”. Daan quickly interjects, actually I think we should call it a night, it’s getting late says Dan as he looks at Samantha with pleading eyes. 

“Nonsense it’s only 6:30 says Samantha. Samantha picks up her drink and follows the soldier over to the other table. Daan reluctantly follows. As Daan arrives at the table he smiles at Chris. Chris offers him the empty seat next to him. Oh, I thought someone was already sitting here says Daan. “I’m good says the tall soldier that came to their table with the invite. Daan accepts the seat next to Chris. Chris gently nudges Daan's arm and says, “Thanks for the beer”. Daan looks at Chris, smiles and says, “Thanks for saving my life, twice according to Samantha” says Daan. “Twice” where the hell did that come from Daan thinks to himself. Chris is looking at Daan with a puzzled look on his face. “Twice”, Chris says. Daan would give anything right now just to be able to leave he is so embarrassed. 

Daan knows that if he opens his mouth to try and explain it, it just will not come out right. Samantha suddenly perks up. “Well, you did save him twice. You pulled him out of that flooded lab so he didn’t drown, save 1, and then you carried him up the stairs so he could get medical attention, save 2. Chris looked at Samantha and burst out laughing, “Alright young lady, if you say so laughed Chris. Samantha shrugged her shoulders and smiled back then continued her conversation with the tall soldier. Chris and Daan looked at each other and laughed. “She is something, Chris said. She certainly is stated Daan. Daan asked Chris what it was he did at the BSAA. Chris tells Daan that he is Captain of the Alpha Team that actually goes into the field to combat bioterroristic threats. 

Daan looks at Chris, “That sound so dangerous, Daan says. “Well it’s not for the faint of heart”, chuckled Chris. “So you’re an HR Liaison huh”, Chris said. “Yeah, I just started on Monday, it’s been quite the week”, said Daan. Chris looked into Daan’s eyes and his expression soften, “I would say that you have had a pretty tough first week, but you made it through. That tells me you’re a lot stronger than you let people know, said Chris. Daan drops his head a little and laughs, “It’s going to take more than a little water and mild shock to hold me back and he winks at Chris. Chris looks into those deep blue eyes, and the radiant expression on Daan’s face. How he would love to kiss him right now, to finally taste his mouth and explore that compact frame. 

“Who knows maybe next week it will be some crazy lab experiment that comes after me, joked Daan. Chris leaned in closer to Daan face, “Well if that’s the case, you call me and I will show you just how me and my team deal with that kind of problem, said Chris and grinned. Being this close to Daan, Chris could smell the man’s cologne and it set his senses on fire. Chris had never smelled anything like it before. It was sweet, a touch of musk, with, Chris could not figure it out but it drove him up the wall. Chris suddenly felt a tightening in his crotch and knew he needed to back away from Daan. “I promise I will call you if any crazy lab experiments show up laughed Daan. Chris began to introduce his team to Daan and Samantha. 

This is Serge and he is my demolitions specialist. That guy right there is my sniper, Piers Nivans, who gave a little nod with his head. And that crazy son of a bitch right there is my lieutenant, Horse. “Horse” Daan and Samantha said at the same time. “Alright, I’ll bite. Why do they call you horse, Daan asked? Horse stood up and reached for his belt, they call me Horse because I have a really huge, “Horse, we are in public, Chris said in a low tone. Personality, said horse, I have a HUGE personality and the other soldiers erupted with laughter. Daan leaned into Chris’ shoulder and said, somehow, I don’t think that was what he was going to say. Chris leaned down to Daan’s ear and said, “Trust me it wasn’t and be thankful that we were in public. There was that smell again, God he smelled so good. 

Chris could not resist taking in a deep breath through his nose being so close to Daan and exhaled loudly. Daan smiling, turned and looked at Chris and said, “Did you just sniff me? “Sorry said Chris, I have just never smelled anything like that before, I have to ask, what is that? “It’s a combination of Sandal Wood, lavender, and Calendula. I have very sensitive skin and can’t wear most colognes because they either cause a rash or make me itch, so I make my own”, said Daan. “WOW, that is one the best things I have ever smelled in my life and the scent really suites you. It’s almost intoxicating, said Chris. Daan blushed a little, thank you. Chris suddenly realized that he had a full-fledged hard on in his pants and quickly set up. Daan notice the sudden movement and asked Chris, “Is everything alright?

“Yeah, I’m fine, just…..sometimes I… I need to set up straight to keep my posture right. Daan just smiled, thank god the woody he was sporting was concealed by the table they were sitting at. As the night went on many laughs and funny stories were shared among the group and a good time was had by all. Daan looked down at his watch. It was midnight, Daan was usually sound asleep by now, but being next Chris seem to fuel his energy level. “It’s getting late and I really should be going, but I wanted to thank each and every one of you for making me and Samantha feel so welcomed and for showing us such a wonderful evening”, said Daan. Chris stood up and looked at Daan, “Hey it was our pleasure and hopefully we can do this again sometime”, said Chris. “Definitely”, said Daan. Well good night all and with that Daan and Samantha walked out to their cars.

Chris and Horse climbed into Chris’ SUV. As Chris and Horse are driving back to the Compound Horse says to Chris, Tonight was awesome, the little blonde Samantha gave me her number and she’s so fucking hot. Chris laughs. What about you Cap? Chris looks at Horse with a strange expression on his face, “What do you mean Horse”? Oh, come on. I seen you down there with Daan, smiling, laughing, leaning in whispering. You two a thing now or what asked Horse. “We were just talking, that’s it, said Chris. Right because you’re not attracted to him or anything teased Horse. C’mon Cap, he’s just your type. Chris turned to Horse, what is it with you and my sister and this type thing, stated Chris. I don’t know said Horse he just looks like someone you would be interested in. 

Let’s just change the subject said Chris. Chris, I’ve known you since the 9th grade, we have been friends for over 20 years and I know you and I know that you’re interested in Daan. I can see it for crying out loud. Chris brought the SUV to a stop, Good night Horse, see you tomorrow. Good night Cap. Chris drove on to his housing unit and parked. Chris goes inside and takes off his boots. He walks to the refrigerator and takes out a beer and tosses the cap on the counter. Chris take a long gulp of the cold beer and walks to the living room and sets down. Immediately his thoughts drift to Daan and that scent. Chris sets back in the chair and places his beer on the side table. Chris allows his mind to wander to images of Daan. 

Chris can almost feel himself holding Daan, kissing Daan, exploring that compact body with his hands and Daan doing the same to him. Chris imagines cupping that tiny round ass in his huge hands and feeling its firmness under his touch, wanting him so badly. Chris opens his eyes and looks down at the raging hard on in his pants. Well, I guess I should go take care this before bed, Chris thinks to himself. Just as Chris gets up his phone rings. Who the hell would be calling him at this hour he thinks? Chris Picks up the phone,” Captain Redfield speaking. I understand, right away ma’am.


	5. Chapter 5

Chris deepens his kiss on Daan’s lips, pressing his tongue as deep as he can into Daan mouth. Daan welcomes the invasion, wanting more. Chris breaks the kiss and stares into Daan’s deep blue eyes, he sees a longing there a longing that Chris knows he can fulfill. Daan begins to kiss softly down Chris’ neck, then across his broad chest, stopping just long enough to give each nipple a flick from his tongue, Chris is being driven mad as Daan slowly descends ever closer to where Chris really needs him right now. Dan licks and follows the dark line of hair that is guiding him to his destination, a place he longs to be. Daan takes the huge member into his hands and gentle strokes up and down a few times. Daan is ready to see how much of this man he take in his throat. 

Daan is jolted awake by the ringing of his cell phone “GOD DAMN IT” Daan yells. Daan picks up the phone Yes, what, who is this. “Well good morning to you too cranky ass, Daan recognizes the familiar voice of Samantha. Were you still sleeping, asked Samantha? “Yes, said Daan. Dude it’s like 9:30, I’ve never known you to sleep this…..Oh, my god, did you and Chris hook up last night? Is that why you are still in bed, Samantha asked. No, me and Chris did not hook up last night, dude how many times do I have to tell you, he’s straight. Now what do you want, asked Daan. I just wanted to see what time you wanted me to come over and help you unpack. Now Daan felt bad, I’m sorry Samantha, I don’t mean to sound like such a shit. It’s just I was in the middle of the fantastic dream when you called and, “Was it about Chris? Were you playing with his rocket launcher, even this made Daan laugh? No, it was just a really good dream. What was it about, asked Samantha? You know the longer I’m awake the more I forget, I’ll see you in an hour and Daan hung up the phone. Daan wished he could go back to sleep and pick up right where he left off, DAMN, Daan cursed.  
An hour later Samantha pulls in to Daan’s driveway and honks the horn. Daan walks out just as Samantha is getting out of her car. “Hey sweetie and gives Daan a hug. I brought all of the flower pots from my garage for you, I hope you can use them all. Just then Samantha and Daan heard the roar of jet engines overhead, not just a few but at least a dozen or more. The roar of the engines shakes the very ground that they are standing on and they both cover their ears. What the hell was that Daan says. I don’t know said Samantha. Do you think they came from the compound asks Daan. Could be says Samantha, there is an air field far behind the compound. Daan had the most unsettling feeling about the fly by.  
Dan and Samantha clink their wine glasses together. 

As the two of them sit in Daan’s living room and admire all the hard work they did at getting all the boxes unpacked and put away. Done, says Daan. You have an awful lot of crap Daan, smirks Samantha. It’s not crap, these are treasured memories I’ll have you know, says Daan with an air of superiority. They both laugh. Samantha looks at Daan and asks him, do you miss teaching? I do sometimes but it was time for a change. Samantha takes a sip of her wine, do you ever hear from Max? This question catches Daan off guard. Last time I saw or spoke to Max was when I threw his ring at him and told him to shove it up his ass, Samantha laughed at the statement. Was a very nice ring, Samantha says. It was, says Daan. Didn’t you and Max meet at the university, Samantha asked? 

No, we actually met while volunteering at the foodbank. He had no idea what he was doing and he was causing people to slow down. I felt so sorry for him, he was trying his best to do something good and was just totally making a mess. That’s when he hurt his hand and I had to drive him to the doctor’s office and he asked me out for a coffee to say thank you. We started dating a week later. Two years later he asked me to marry him and I found out that he was a cheating, lying piece of shit. So I ended it. Samantha leaned over and gave Daan a hug. The perfect guy for you is out there somewhere and you are going to find him, marry him, and live happily ever after, said Samantha. What the hell have you been smoking asked Daan and they both laughed. 

You know sometimes the perfect guy can be right under your nose and you don’t even know it said Samantha. The perfect guy huh, said Daan. Yeah like, oh I don’t know maybe…….. Chris, said Samantha. Samantha, seriously. Chris is not into me, and the fact that he is straight only sends that message home harder, so come on, no more Chris Redfield talk. “Fine”, says Samantha, but what if you’re wrong? I’m not wrong, I’m right, case closed. Now let’s get some food I’m starving. Monday morning had arrived and Daan strolled into A Quadrant still feeling a little giddy from the weekend events. As Daan got himself settled in Mel walked in. Good morning Mel. Good morning Daan, my, someone sure is in a chipper mood this morning. Daan giggled a little at the comment. 

What can I do for you this morning Mel? Mel handed Daan a piece of paper with names listed on it. I need you to go to the file room and pull all of these files, they will be in the red section. Once you have them all, please take them to the third floor to General Bales office and give them to his assistant Rich. Sure, said Daan. Dan walked down the hallway to the file room. Daan scanned his badge and entered his security code and the door opened. Daan made his way to the red section of the file room. Okay, first on the list is Cruz, Serge. Daan found the file and moved on to the next name. Next up is Hausmann, William (Horse), Daan looked at the name again. Could this be Horse’s personnel file? Daan opened the file and looked inside and sure enough there was a picture of Horse in his uniform.

Daan set the file to the side a little confused. Daan returned to his list and stopped when he saw the next name, Nivans, Piers. Dan had just met all of these people on Friday, what was going on. Daan pulled the file and placed it with the others. Daan pulled a few more for the pile and when he got to the last name on the list his breath literally caught in his throat. Redfield, Christopher (Captain). What the hell was going on, Daan thought to himself but he did not have a good feeling about it. As Daan was gathering up the files, he noticed that each files was stamped on the outside in bold red lettering, ALPHA TEAM. Chris had just told Daan on Friday night that he was the Captain of the Alpha team. Why was General Bales requesting all of the Alpha team’s personnel files? Daan knew he had to find out. 

Were they in some kind of trouble? Did something happen? Daan picked up the files and headed to General Bales office. Daan arrived at the Generals office, at the desk sat rather young looking man with brown hair, then Daan read the name plate, Rich Carson, Assistant. Daan remembered Samantha telling him that she had mention his near drowning to this guy. Rich hung up the telephone and greeted Daan, Hi, how can I help you. Hi, I’m Daan Anderson from HR and I was asked to bring these files up for General Bales. Oh, yeah, he said something this morning, but I usually just tune him out. Well, thanks for bringing them up. You’re welcome said Daan. As Daan turned to walk away he heard Rich say, wait a minute, your Samantha’s friend, the one who almost died last week. 

Yeah, that would be me. God, I’m so sorry, it must have been a harrowing experience, except when you got carried out but that Captain Redfield. What was it like? Do you remember anything? Not too much, just bits and pieces. Hey I actually have a question for you if you don’t mind. “Shoot” said Rich. Well I’ve only been here a week, and I don’t know that much yet, but is it common practice for the General to pull an entire teams personnel files? Oh, god yes, but only when there was a problem on a mission or something like that. I see, said Daan. Well you know I couldn’t help but noticed that all these files have the name Alpha Team stamped on them. Oh yeah, they definitely had a mission this weekend. I’m trying to remember what the initial report said. 

Oh, yeah they got called out really early on Saturday morning for reports of B.O.W’s up in Northern Georgia. Apparently, the whole mission went sideways and a lot of them were seriously hurt, one is in intensive care at the infirmary. They don’t know if he is going to make it. Some civilians died, it’s just a mess. Do you know if they took the whole team there? Yes, BSAA personnel cannot go to a regular hospital to be treated, BSAA guideline state that they must return to base or be treated at another BSAA location. Wow, Rich you really know your shit. Well considering that I do most of the Generals work, I kinda have to. Well, thanks for the chat, and you should definitely come out with Samantha and me sometime. Oh, I would love to, sounds like fun. Daan gave a wave and headed down the hallway straight for office A-37.

Daan knocked on the door of office A-37. No answer. Daan tried the door handle and to his surprise it turned and the door opened. “Hello” Daan said as he stepped inside. Nobody here. Daan began to look around although he had no clue what he was looking for. There were some files on Chris’ desk, but nothing that looked important. Daan looked around a little more but nothing stood out to him. “What are you doing in here”, the voice behind him asked. The sound made Daan jump and turn to see who the owner of the voice was. It belonged to one of the military guards that monitor this floor. I was just looking for Captain Redfield. “Who are you the guard asked? Let me see your security badge. The guard took the badge and scanned it through his portable scanner. 

You’re Dawn Anderson, its pronounced Dan, it’s Swedish, it’s just spelled with two a’s instead of one. You work for the HR dept. as an HR Liaison. Yes, answered Daan. What are you doing in Captain Redfield’s office? I told you before I was looking for him. What for? I cannot discuss any of that with you as it would violate the captain's right to confidentiality. The captain is not in right now. Yes I can see that, said Daan. Do you know where I might find him? The captain is out of town right now, unclear when he may return. I see. May I have my badge back please? The guard looked at Daan with suspicious eyes. My badge, please said Daan. I think you are going to have to come with me. Why, said Daan? Because I said so and the guard grabbed Daan by the arm. 

CORPORAL, said a voice from the door. The woman in the doorway walked further into the room, it was Jill Valentine. Since when do you not salute a superior officer…corporal? The guard dropped Daan’s arm and immediately saluted his superior, MA’AM, YES MA’AM. And why do you think it ever alright to man handle the staff of this compound? The soldier still holding his salute, began to shake. I ASKED YOU A QUESTION CORPORAL, Jill yell in his face. It’s not ma’am, I was just going to take him in for questioning. Questioning, Jill hissed through clenched teeth. Questions about what….corporal. I found him alone here in Captain Redfield’s office and he is out of town, ma’am. Jill turned her gazed towards Daan and winked. 

Daan did you know that Captain Redfield was out of town, Jill asked? No, that’s why I came here looking for him, some HR stuff. I see says Jill. Did you ask Daan if he knew that Captain Redfield was out of town…corporal? Yes ma’am, I mean no ma’am I told him that Captain Redfield was out of town, ma’am. I see, said Jill. This is what you are going to do now corporal. You are going to apologize to Mr. Anderson, over there and you will be standing in my office at 0600 tomorrow morning………..along with your CO, understood, said Jill? MA’AM, YES MA’AM. Dismissed. ”Sir I apologize for my behavior, sir”, said the guard. The coldness from Jill’s tone gave Daan the chills. With that the guard practically ran from the room. Jill walked over to Daan. 

Are you alright, her face showing concern and nothing like it looked a few seconds ago? Yeah, you are one scary woman. Jill laughed, thank you she said. I will not tolerate abuse of a position under my watch. Don’t worry about him, I’ll make sure the little shit gets what’s coming to him. Now what do you need with Chris. Oh, I was just wanted to talk to him about some stuff, nothing really important. I should be getting back down stairs; Mel is probably looking for me. As Daan started to leave Jill spoke up and Daan froze. I know that you know that Chris is not out of town. I also know that you know that he is in the infirmary. Jill walked over to where Daan was standing. I don’t know how you know all of this information, but it shows me just how resourceful you can be. 

I like that, Jill said. Jill turned to walk out the door and stopped just inside, by the way how do you like your job Jill asked? Uh..it’s great I like it very much thank you, said Daan. Good said Jill, a happy employee is a productive employee. Keep up the good work. Daan took a deep breath and braced himself against Chris’ desk. How the fuck did she know that, Daan thought to himself. Now that Daan knew for sure that Chris was indeed in the infirmary, he had to figure out a way to see him and find out what was going on. Dan made his way to D Quadrant. Daan stood before the same two signs once again. INFIRMARY with an arrow pointing to the left. RESEARCH with an arrow pointing to the right. Daan took the left this time. Just being in D Quadrant made Daan uneasy. 

When Daan came to the end of the hall he seen medical staff going in all directions. How the hell am I going to find Chris in all of this? Not to mention there were two floors above him to explore. Daan spotted a floor map on the wall next to him. 1st floor were mostly examining rooms, x-ray, and medical labs. Daan looked at the 2nd floor map, surgical rooms, rehab rooms, more medical labs. Daan looked at the map for the 3rd floor and his heart sank. Written in bright red letters were the words RESTRICTED: LEVEL 10 CLEARANCE OR HIGHER. There were outlines of rooms on the map but nothing was labeled. Oh, fuck me running Daan huffed out. “Can I help you, a voice from behind Daan asked? Daan turn to see a man in a long white coat. Daan quickly spotted the man’s ID badge clipped to his coat. 

The badge read Dr. Steven Conner, Daan also noticed that there was large blue 9 at the bottom of his badge which meant he only had level 9 clearance. Yes, Hi. I’m Daan Anderson, the new HR Liaison. My boss Melanie Burden thought it would be good for me to get out and explore on my own, meet people and let them how I can help, you know make new friends. I know Melanie, she used to work at a hospital I used to work at before I came to the BSAA, great lady. Yes, she is and what a small world I too used to work with Melanie at an agency and now here I am working with her again at the BSAA. If you have the time, I’d love to show around, said Steven. Why that would be just wonderful. You know I have always had a curiosity for hospitals and how they operate, you know, behind the scenes. 

I think I accommodate that for you Daan. Great, lead on. I’m afraid there is not much to show you here on the first floor, mostly examination rooms, a few labs for processing nothing really interesting. However, if you would like to follow me up to the second floor, I could show you the surgical rooms where we actually perform surgeries. Oh my god. Really, you’re not teasing me are you doctor? Not at all, please follow me. Once on the second floor and after seeing a third surgical room Dan asked the doctor about the third floor. Oh, that’s for classified work only, I can’t even go up there. Hey how about when we are done here I take you for some coffee. Well let me see how I’m doing on time, I don’t want to be gone to long and have Melanie think I don’t want to work, Well there is not much more to see up here said the doctor. 

Daan looked down the hallway and son of a bitch. There was Jill Valentine coming in the opposite direction. Daan felt his heart pounding, he looked around and saw Locker Room on a door. Hey what’s in here Daan asked as he rushed through the door the doctor right behind him. This is just a locker room where the surgeons change. Really, said Daan. That is so incredible, I mean the doctors that actually save lives change in this very room. I just can’t believe I’m in here. Daan heard the door open and Jill’s voice speaking to someone. Shit, Daan thought to himself. Is there a restroom in here I really need to go? The doctor pointed to the corner where there was sign that read RESTROOMS. I’ll tell you what, why don’t you wait for me in the hall and I will be out as soon as I can. 

Sure, said the doctor. Daan made a dash for the restrooms. He found a cubicle; he closed and locked the door. Daan could hear heels walking across the tile floor and peered out, it was Jill. She talking on her cell phone and applying make-up in mirror. Just get it done, and with that she hung up the phone. Jill left the restroom. Daan waited a few minutes to make sure that she had time to leave the locker room as well. When Daan felt the coast was clear he came out of the cubicle. Now he had to go deal with friendly doctor Conner waiting in the hall. Daan exited the restrooms and was greeted by the familiar voice of Jill Valentine. Why Daan imagine running into you here, said Jill. Daan about jumped 5 feet in the air when he heard it. Jill stood there with a smirk on her face staring at Daan. I can explain everything Ms. Valentine, said Daan. 

Oh, I just bet you can as she gave a little laugh. Daan was in a corner now. Listen said Jill, if you wanted to see Chris, all you had to do was ask. Really, said Daan. Come with me said Jill. Daan followed Jill to the hallway where the doctor was still waiting. Oh Daan there you are said the doctor. Jill turned to the doctor and said, Doctor return to your work his tour is over and motioned for Daan to keep following her. Daan smiled at the doctor and followed Jill to the elevator. Once inside Jill scanned her badge and the elevator began moving up. In a few seconds they were standing on the third floor. The guards didn’t even bother stopping her but did salute. Dan stopped and Jill turn to face him. Why are you doing this Ms. Valentine? Call me Jill, my mother is Mrs. Valentine. 

And I’m helping you because I have my reasons. And those are, Dan asked. Like I said I have my reasons. Jill stopped at a large metal door and scanned her badge and the door unlocked. I can only give you about ten minutes, better make the count, Jill said with a smile. Daan entered the room. After walking past a wall Daan looked to his right and sees Chris laying on a hospital bed. There is a bandage just above his left eye and one going across his chest. He is covered in bruises and small cuts. Daan approaches the bed and gently touches the side of Chris’ cheek. Jesus Christ, what happened to you, Daan whispers. Chris stirs a little under Daan’s touch. Daan is not sure what to do now. Daan stokes the man’s short black hair gently. C’mon Chris, you can beat whatever this is, I know you can. 

Daan realizes that his time is almost up. He kisses Chris on his forehead. As Daan is pulling away, he looks at Chris’ lips. I can’t, it wouldn’t be right, thought Daan. But Daan can’t resist kissing this man, and let’s face it, it would be the only kiss he ever got from Chris Redfield. Daan slowly bends down and softly presses his lips against Chris’. As Daan is slowly moving back from the kiss and opens his eyes, only to have Chris staring back at him. Daan gasps. Chris you’re awake. Did you just kiss me Chris asked? No, no I’m not even here I’m just a dream. You look real, that kiss felt real Chris says. No, none of this conversation is real, just a dream. It’s the really good drugs that they are giving you. It’s just a hallucination, that’s it. Which one, asked Chris? 

I don’t understand Daan says. Is it a dream or a hallucination asked Chris? Both stated Daan. And now you need to go back to sleep and dream about other people. K, bye. “Wait” said Chris in a raspy voice, c’mere I need to say something to you. Daan is thinking in his mind, I bet you do. Daan turns and goes out the door. You’re hot, says Chris. When Daan enters the hallway, he sees Jill talking to a man in a lab coat. Daan walks up to Jill and the man. I’m sorry to interrupt, but Chris is awake. Jill and the man look at Daan stunned. Are you sure, Jill asks? Yeah, I’m sure, says Daan. Jill and the man run into Chris’ room. Jill comes back to the door and looks at Daan, aren’t you coming asked Jill. No, I don’t want to get in the way, besides I need to get back to work, see ya.

Daan turns and walks toward the elevator. Hey Daan, Jill calls, nice work I knew you could do it. Daan gets on the elevator to go back to work. As Daan exits the elevator and starts to head towards A Quadrant he runs in Dr. Claire Redfield. Daan, how are you Claire asks. I’m great says Daan. What brings you to the Infirmary, is everything okay, Claire asks. Yeah, I was just getting to know my new surrounds, answers Daan. Well I don’t want to be rude but I really need to get back, great seeing you Dr. Redfield. I’m fine stated Chris, I’m just sore and tired that's all. That group of B.O.W.’s almost ended your career and you team, said Jill. It was an ambush Chris said. We were not prepared enough, our intel was bad said Chris. I should have called the jets in sooner said Chris. 

How’s my team, asked Chris. Everyone is recovering well, except for Piers stated Jill. Is he gonna make it asked Chris? The doctors are not sure yet Chris but everything is being done for him that can be. Chris rubbed the back of his head. Claire walked into the room and rushes over to Chris’ side and gentle hugs him. Hey sis Chris says. You should be resting stated Claire. I’m fine Chris replies. Can you guys give me some time along with my sister Chris asks? Jill and the doctor exit the room. Claire, I need you to keep a close eye on Piers for me alright, I need to know of any changes in his condition, alright? Alright agrees Claire. Chris lays back down in the bed. Claire can you find out what kinds of drugs they have been giving me and if they can make you have crazy dreams or hallucinate? 

Have you been experiencing symptoms, Claire asks? I think so, I think I had a conversation with a dream or maybe a hallucination that kissed me. It gets better, it looked and sounded just like Daan. I’ll look into it said Claire, not get some rest. Daan finally reached his office. “Where have you been said Samantha. Mel has been looking for you for a couple of hours now. Great that’s all Daan needed to hear. Mel then walks into the office, there you are where have you been? I have been looking everywhere for you said Mel. I must’ve taken a wrong turn because I ended up getting lost but I finally found my way back. Well just be more careful next time, and if you get lost again just ask someone for help. Daan smiled. “Okay that bull may fly with her but not with me, where were you really, asked Samantha. 

Not here. Come over tonight after work, I have royally fucked up this time and I think I may be in serious trouble. Samantha looked very concerned after that statement. Samantha arrived at Daan’s at 6pm. She had stopped off and picked up some Chinese on her way to Daan’s. Once they had filled their plates Samantha started. So tell me what really happened. Do you remember that list of names that Mel wanted me to pull the files for the General? Yeah. Well, it turned out all of the files belonged to one team, Alpha Team. I almost fainted when I saw all those names on that list including Horse’s, whose real name is William and Chris’ was on there too. So I got some information from your friend Rich at the General’s office and to make a long story short, Chris and his team were involved in some kind battle with B.O.W;s in Northern Georgia.

Apparently, the battle did not go well and the whole team was injured and brought back to the compound and placed in a restricted area at the infirmary. Here’s the weird part, Jill Valentine got me in to see Chris. Jill, said Samantha. I know totally weird right. But that’s not the worse part. While I was in visiting Chris, who was unconscious, I kinda…. kissed him. “WHAT”, yelled Samantha? He looked so pitiful and he had bandages, cuts and bruises. I gave him a little peck on the forehead but then I kissed him on the lips. That’s not the absolutely worst part. When I went to stand up from kissing him, his eyes were open. Oh my god, said Samantha, what did he say? He asked me if I just kissed him and I told him he was dreaming that I was not real. I’m not sure he bought it. 

What are you going to do Samantha asked? I’m going to avoid him at all costs and hope he thinks he was just dreaming. Samantha was looking at Daan with a smirk on her face. What’s with the smirky face, asked Daan. I knew you liked him, I just knew it, Samantha said. Look I will admit that Chris Redfield is one very handsome man, but he is also straight. Samantha continued to smirk, what said Daan? I want to hear you say it, said Samantha. Say what asked Daan. I want to hear you say that you think Chris Redfield is hot, said Samantha. I will never let you live it down until I hear those works said Samantha. Fine, but if I say it then you have to promise NEVER to bring up the kiss again. Agreed? Agreed said Samantha. I’m waiting said Samantha. FINE, I think that Chris Redfield is hot! And you want to have his babies Samantha giggled. That’s all you get says Daan.


	6. Chapter 6

A week had passed since Daan saw Chris. Daan was adjusting well to his new job and finding his way around. Daan was at his desk working when he noticed an e-mail come in from Jill Valentine. Daan went to his inbox and opened the e-mail from Jill.

Hello Daan,  
I just wanted to let you know that Chris is doing very well and will be released later today. He should be returning to duty first thing tomorrow morning. I was rather surprised that I have not heard from you or received any requests from you to see Chris while he was recovering, I hope everything is alright between the two of you.  
Jill

Shit Daan thought, he will be coming back to work tomorrow. Daan knew this would eventually happen he just didn’t expect it so soon. Daan decided to play it by ear and hoped that Chris didn’t remember the kissing incident. Daan told Samantha about Chris returning to duty tomorrow over lunch. Are you going to see him, asked Samantha? Probably not said Daan, best to probably avoid him just in case. You can’t avoid him forever, Samantha says, eventually you two are going to run into each other. But what if he doesn’t remember anything or he really does think it was a dream or a hallucination, said Samantha. Daan lit up and looked at Samantha. I don’t like that look one bit, said Samantha with a nervous laugh. I know how we could find out, said Daan. 

How, asked Samantha. We buy him a welcome back card and then you take it to and make sure you tell him it’s from the both of us and see what his reaction is, said Daan. “I don’t know Daan, said Samantha. Sounds kinda….well….dumb. Well if you have any other idea’s I’m listening. That night while Daan sat on his back deck, he started thinking about kissing Chris. He regretted it, but at the same time he didn’t. Daan was not looking forward to tomorrow. The day started just as any day had, Daan had stopped on his way home to buy a card for Chris. Daan waited for Samantha to arrive so she could sign the card and take it to Chris. While Daan waited he opened his e-mail and started going through them, one in particular caught his eye and it was from Jill. Daan opened the e-mail.

Attention all personnel and staff,  
Please join us tomorrow morning from 9-10 am to welcome back the ALPHA Team. The gathering will be held outside by the track. Refreshments will be served.  
Jill Valentine

Great a welcome back ceremony. Daan planned on sending Samantha with the card. Samantha walked through the door. “Good morning, she said in her usual cheery way. Morning, said Daan. I take it that you are not going to the ceremony this morning asked Samantha. Nah, I’m just going to stay here and work, said Daan. See ya later said Samantha and out the door she went. The tables were lined with red, white and blue paper table covers and they were crowded with all kinds of different snack foods. Another table held beverages and cups. Above the tables was a banner with, “Welcome Back Alpha Team”. People were gathered and was waiting for the guests of honor to arrive. Daan sat in his office looking out the window at the festivities below. 

He actually had a good view of everything from his window. They should be getting started any time now. Daan turned his chair back to his desk and that’s when he saw it, the card. DAMN IT, Daan cursed. He forgot to give Samantha the card for Chris. Daan jumped up, grabbed the card and took off to the celebration to find Samantha. There was not a whole lot of people but enough to make it hard to find Samantha. Daan searched and searched and he finally spotted her talking to someone. Daan tried making his way over to her, but then some big guy stepped right in front of him. “Excuse me”, Daan said kind of short as he tried to make his way around the person. Daan! Daan looked and it was Chris and he swallowed hard. Chris, Daan said, Hey, look at you up and around. 

Yeah, the doctors let me out yesterday and I can come back to work but I am on restriction. Oh, said Daan. Well at least they are letting you come back. Jill snaked her way up next to Chris and told him that they were ready to get started. I’ll catch you later said Chris as Jill led him to the mic. Chris thanked everyone for all of their prayers and support and promised that Alpha Team would be up and running in no time. Daan looked down in his hands and looked at the card he was still holding, the one he forgot to give Chris. Chris did not appear to be hostile or angry towards him, maybe Chris had forgotten about the whole thing and chalked it up to a dream or a hallucination. Daan breathed a huge sigh of relief and went back to his office.

Daan was working when there was a light knock at his door, it was Jill Valentine. Jill, Daan said. I notice that you were gone from the celebration and I had a feeling that you came back here, said Jill. Yeah, I really need to get this done today for Mel, said Daan. Hmmm, said Jill. You know it is almost like you are avoiding Chris, tell me, did something transpire between the two of you that has created some sort of…rift, Jill asked. Uh…..not that I know of, I mean we were just talking before you came and got him to make the announcement about Alpha Team, said Daan. Hmmm, Jill replied. Tell me Daan, can you meet with me next Thursday at say 9am? Daan did a quick scan of his schedule, Yes, I’m free. Good said Jill, I will see you then as she strolled out of the office. 

Daan could not imagine what she could possibly want to meet about. When lunch arrived Daan decided to take the card and place it in Chris’ mailbox before grabbing a bite to eat. Daan placed the card in Chris’ box and left to grab lunch. After lunch Daan was working on a report when Mel walked in. Daan, called Mel. Daan looked up and smiled at Mel. I’ve been called into another meeting could you take my 3pm meeting today, asked Mel. Daan knew he was free, Sure Mel. Thanks, said Mel. At a little before 3pm Daan walked down the hallway to large conference room and entered. Daan was confused, there was no one here. Daan quickly pulled out his phone to confirm the time and location. Well, I’m in the right place at the right time Daan thought. 

Maybe the meeting had been cancelled and they forgot to tell him. Daan sat down and decided to wait a while. A moment later the door opened and in walked….Chris. Chris looked across the table to see Daan. “Hey, I thought I was meeting with Melanie. Daan smiled and answered, “You were but she got called into something else and asked me to set in for her”. Chris smiled and walked over and sat down next to Daan. “So what can I do for you today Chris”, asked Daan. Chris smiled as he thought to himself, I guess stripping Daan naked and sitting him on my lap would be an option. “I need to talk to you about one of my men that has been severely injured, Piers Nivans, said Chris.

Chris went on to explain, He was injured on our last mission and the doctor’s told me that he will make a recovery, he will not be eligible to come back to Alpha team due to the injuries he sustained. I know Nivans and this news is not going to be received well and I was wondering if there was something else he could do here? Dan logged on to the computer to pull Pier’s file. “Well, said Daan, there are lots of different things he could do, however the doctor’s would have to make a determination of whether or not he is fit for duty. Based off what you’re telling me and what the reports from the doctors are stating it looks more like they are going to give him an Honorable Discharge. Chris could smell the scent of the man’s cologne, the scent that screamed Daan. 

Chris reaches over and takes Daan’s mouth. Daan does not pull away but leans into the kiss. Chris pulls Daan onto his lap as Daan straddles his thighs. Chris is completely lost in the scent and taste of this man. Chris stands and lays Daan on the large conference table as he begins to unbutton Daan’s shirt. Chris finds smooth, firm skin underneath the shirt. Chris begins to run his hands over the smooth chest. Chris leans down and takes Daan’s mouth before moving to the man’s chest. Chris finds a small pink nipple and gentle begins to lick and suck at it until it is wet and rigid. Chris begins to kiss and lick his way down the smooth abdomen…CHRIS! CHRIS, Daan calls once more shaking the man. Chris is thrust back into reality. 

“Hey, are you alright, asked Daan? You seemed to phase out there for a minute. Chris quickly regained his senses. No, I’m fine said Chris. You’re looking flushed, said Daan, maybe we should stop for now and you should get some rest. No, really, I’m fine, said Chris. Alright, said Dan, let me get some paperwork together for Piers to sign and speak to the doctors and I’ll get back with you. Okay, said Chris, just call or stop by my office when you know something. Daan smiled. Chris turned in his chair to get up and leave, that’s when he realized that he had a major rager in his pants. Chris walked to the conference room door and paused. He looked back at Daan who was typing on the laptop, Chris opened the door to the hall and peered out. 

There was a men’s room about twenty feet away, Chris surveyed the hall and waited for a soldier to pass by before he made a dash for the men’s room. Chris quickly entered and found a stall that was not occupied. Chris shut the door and began to unbutton his pants. He knew that was only one way he was going to be able to make this hard on go away. As Chris released his massive member from the confines of his pants and underwear, he noticed that he was oozing a large amount of pre-cum. Chris began to slide the pre-cum up and down his shaft, paying special attention to the large now purple head. Chris increased his grip and began to thrust into his pre-cum slicked hand. He imagined Daan licking up and down his shaft and coming to the head watching Daan slide his hot, tight mouth over it. 

That was all it took and Chris began to shoot long, white ropes of cum. Chris moaned as each explosion of cum left his body. Once Chris’ body spasm’s stopped he dropped his head. After a moment, Chris began to clean and put himself away. Chris looked down and seen that he had left quite the mess. Chris left the men’s room and returned to his office. Hey, whatcha doing after work”, asked Samantha. “I’ll probably just go home and relax”, said Daan. “Come to Pearls with me”, said Samantha. “Nah, I think I’m just going to go home and relax, but thanks”, said Daan. “You know that Chris will most likely be there” Samantha said in a sly tone. “So”, said Daan not taking his eyes off the computer screen. “Ahh, c’mon, you know you like him”, said Samantha. 

“As I recall I said he was hot, nothing about liking him”, Daan retorted. “Besides don’t you have a date with Horse tonight”, asked Daan. “Yeah, were meeting at Pearls after work, said Samantha. “So you want me to come along and be the third wheel, no thanks”, stated Daan. Samantha closes the laptop and makes Daan look at her. “I want you come because you’re my friend and you’re fun to hang out with. You make everyone laugh and I don’t want you to be at home all alone on a Friday night……Pleeeease”. Daan looked at Samantha’s face, “Fine”, said Daan, but I’m not going to stay late because I have stuff to do tomorrow, deal? Deal, said Samantha. After work Daan followed Samantha to Pearls. Samantha guided them to a set of picnic tables that had been set up behind the bar outside and sat down. 

“Maybe we should go inside and sit said Daan, I don’t want to get eaten alive by mosquitos. “They have citronella candles burning it will be fine, Mr. Delicate, joked Samantha. “Damn right I’m delicate”, stated Daan and the two laughed. Becky the waitress came over to where they were sitting. “Hey y’all welcome back. What can I get for ya, wait don’t tell me? You will have a draft beer, looking at Samantha, and you will have a glass of chardonnay? Daan and Samantha looked at each other in amazement. Yes, they both said. “How did you remember that asked Daan. “Well, said Becky, I always associate a person’s drink choice with something about them that stands out to me. Becky looked at Samantha, like with her, she has prettiest, longest blonde hair and so when I see it I think of draft beer. 

“What about him, asked Samantha looking at Daan. Oh, you are real easy, said Becky. How’s that, asked Daan. Honey, no one has come in this place in over a year asking for wine, let alone “Chardonnay” Becky laughed. Besides said Becky, you do have this air of class and sophistication about you and it definitely suites you. Daan smiled. Well, thank you Becky, I appreciate the compliment, said Dan. “See”, said Becky, just like what you said just then. No one in this place ever says “please” or “thank you”, it’s “where’s my beer” and around here a slap on the ass is the only “thank you” or appreciation any of these hill jacks are ever gonna give ya. Becky let me ask you something”, said Daan. Have you ever considered an alternative career? “You mean like college or something”, asked Becky. 

“Well”, said Daan, I mean what is it you always wanted to do, surely you don’t plan on working here for the rest of your life? Becky sat down across the table from Daan and Samantha. “I have always wanted to become a nurse, I just don’t have the book smarts for it, said Becky. “Well, maybe not now but who’s to say you couldn’t, asked Daan? “Look”, said Becky, I only made it to the tenth grade and then I ran off with this man, who I thought I was in love with, and got married. Thank God we never had children, I hate to think of being tied to that saddle sore for life. “So start small”, said Daan, start with you basic education first. Get your GED, and then look into where you want to go for nursing. I’m sure there are plenty of programs out there that could help you. 

“Really”, said Becky, you really think I could become a nurse? “Listen”, said Daan the only thing that is standing in your way right now, is you. You’re allowing your own fear and doubt to stand in your way. Put your foot in fear and doubts ass and kick it the hell out your way. “I will”, said Becky, then she leaned across the table grabbing Daan in a hug, Thank you. “Give me your e-mail address and I will look up some GED resources for you and e-mail them to you”, said Daan. Becky took out her order pad and pen and wrote her e-mail address and handed it to Daan. “Thanks again”, said Becky. She turned to go inside to get their order. Daan and Samantha suddenly hear clapping coming from behind them and turn to see who it is. Daan sees Chris and Horse standing there clapping and smiling. 

“Bravo”, said Chris, do you always inspire such drive in people everywhere you go? “I try to help anyone who needs it”, said Daan. “Well, you are incredibly good at it, hell for minute there I almost wanted to become a nurse, Chris said giggling. Daan and Samantha laughed. Horse sat down next to Samantha and Chris sat down next to Daan. Daan could see Becky approaching with their drink order, he quickly reached into his pocket to retrieve one of his business cards to give to Becky. Daan set the card on the table and Chris picked it up and began to read. “Dawn Anderson”, I thought you said you name was Dan, Chris asked looking confused. My name is Daan, my father is Swedish and he gave me the Swedish name for Dan, which in Swedish is spelled Daan, not the American style of Dan. 

Oh, said Chris, so you’re Swedish? “Well”, said Daan, half Swedish. Chris looked at Daan as he continued to explain, understanding now where the deep blue eyes and fair skin came from, noting how sexy the man was. Chris went back to reading the business card, HR Liaison, MSW, LISW. “What does the MSW, LISW behind your name stand for”, Chris asked. “Masters of Social Work, Licensed Independent Social Worker Daan and Samantha said in unison, which made both of them giggle by saying it together. Oh, said Chris, not really understanding what the titles meant but too embarrassed to ask. Daan handed his business card to Becky and she thanked him. While at the table Becky took drink orders for Chris and Horse.

“So how are you feeling, Daan said to Chris. “I’m doing good said Chris, my body is on the mend and I’m getting stronger every day. Doctors still have me on restriction, but hopefully on Monday they will remove some of them”. “What kind of restrictions do they have you on, asked Daan? “Things like, no lifting anything over 20 pounds. Limit alcohol intake. Physical therapy exercises 3 times a week. no sex. Shit like that, said Chris. I’m sorry said Daan, I didn’t catch that last one? Chris leans close to Daan and in a hushed voice says, “No sex”. Oh, says Daan, your girlfriend must not be too happy about that and laughs a little. Chris laughs a little and says, not a problem I have, and continues to laugh. It’s hard to start or maintain relationships when you’re running into a fight all the time, doesn’t leave a whole lot of time for “cuddling” as Chris makes air quotations. 

“Sounds lonely”, says Daan. Not really, I’ve been seeing these twins for years and they know how to take care of me, says Chris. “Twins”, says Daan. Yeah, here let me introduce you, meet lefty and this is righty and Chris places his hands on the table. Daan and Chris explode with laughter, as Samantha and Horse look on. “What’s so funny asked Samantha. All Daan and Chris can do is waive their hands at the two and continue laughing. Once the two catch their breath, Chris leans over to Daan and says, “They really get mad when I call them by the wrong names. The two erupt into laughter once again, Daan leans his head against Chris ‘shoulder as he cannot stop laughing. Chris throws his arm around Daan’s neck and the two press their heads together and continue to howl with laughter. 

What is going on over there, asks Samantha. Daan is wiping tears from his face and Chris is wiping tears from the corner of his eyes. “I’ll tell you later, Daan says. Samantha turns to Horse, what do you think they’re laughing about. Horse responds with “just cap being cap and it’s nice to see him laugh like this after the mission. “What about you Daan any special girl you got, says Chris. Daan took a large drink from the wine glass. Uhhh…..no. I was engaged 6 months ago but I broke it off once I found out he had cheated and lied to me. Chris sets silent for a moment and Daan’s nerves began to get the best of him. Finally, Chris spoke, “Well, he is a fucking fool for losing a guy like you, don’t worry the right one will come along, said Chris. Daan was not sure how to take this from Chris. 

Other soldiers begin to arrive and the table filled up quickly. After some time Samantha looks at Daan and says, I need to go to the ladies room. “Alright, says Daan. Samantha elbowed Daan in the side, “I need to go to the ladies room, practically growling at Daan. “Alright, alright, don’t get your nickers in a twist, says Daan. Chris overheard the exchange and chuckled to himself. As Daan and Samantha turn the corner at the front of the bar Samantha stops Daan. “What”, says Daan. I need to talk to you about something, says Samantha. “I’m listening”, says Daan. I’ve been thinking, says Samantha, and I think you’re right about Chris. I think you’re right about him being straight. “And”, says Dan. After watching the two of you sit over there laughing and stuff, it was like Chris was treating you like one of the guys and I feel really stupid because I thought I was reading something else when we first met him and now it’s like, “SAMANTHA”, you’re rambling, said Daan.

“Wait”, said Daan, are you telling me that I was right and you were……wrong? Samantha looked at Daan who was smiling like a Cheshire cat. “Yes”, said Samantha, you were right and I was…wr…wr.., “Say it”…wro…wro…SAY IT”….wrong. “YES”, said Daan as he threw both arms up in the air in victory. “You know you are my best friend ever”, said Samantha, and I never want to see you get hurt or get another….broken heart. Daan gave Samantha a hug and said, “Well I got some news of my own to share”, said Daan, I told Chris tonight about breaking off my engagement with Max and do you know what he said…huh..guess? “I have no idea said Samantha. “He said that Max was a fucking fool to ever give up a man like me”! “So Chris knows now that I’m gay and he really doesn’t seem to give a rats ass”, says Daan. 

Daan continued, “So see there are some straight men out there that can handle having a gay guy as a friend”! “But you think he’s hot” says Samantha. Daan hung his head and then looked at Samantha. “Yes”, said Daan, but look at him, he is hot. But that doesn’t mean that I want to have my way with him, what the hell would I do with a straight man? “I guess play sports or something”, said Samantha? The two of them busted out in laughter. “Let’s get you to the ladies, says Daan. “Oh, I didn’t really need to go I just want to talk to you, said Samantha. Chris gulped down some of his beer. His head still reeling from the information that Daan had given him. “Daan was engaged to a man, but broke it off”, Chris pondered. Daan was gay, Daan was fucking gay. 

Chris was not sure what he should do now, his head spinning from the beer and the information that he had just received. Chris knew he wanted Daan, but was Daan even interested? Was this something Chris even wanted? How would his men react if Chris started a relationship with Daan? How would the BSAA react? So many questions were swimming around in Chris’ head that he didn’t even feel Daan sit down next to him. “Earth to Chris, come in Chris”, Daan joked. Chris turned and saw Daan’s face, his scent floated up into Chris’ nostrils and there were those deep blue eyes. Chris felt as though he could drown in those eyes, the face of an angel he thought. “You all right” asked Daan. “Yeah, I’m fine said Chris. Chris turned back to his beer and gulped more down. 

Daan knew what he had to do, but hesitated. The live band had started. The twangy country singer started following along with the music. “C’mon Daan, you know you have to do this”, Daan said to himself. Daan turned to Chris just as Chris turned to Daan and each said the others name at the same time. Chris nodded for Daan to go first. I need to talk to you about something Daan yelled trying to be heard over the people and music. Chris looked at Daan and shook his head indicating that he could not hear him. Daan looked at Chris and motioned for him to follow. The two walked towards the front of the bar then a little further up so they could be alone. “Ahh, that’s better said Daan. “Sorry said Chris, I lost most of my hearing in my right ear and it’s hard for me to hear sometimes. 

“How did that happen asked Daan? “Percussion grenade about ten years ago, knocked me on my ass as well. Daan smiled, listen Chris I want to talk to about something. I haven’t known you that long but I feel that we are becoming friends and there’s something I need to let you know. “We are friends, state Chris. Daan smiled sweetly at Chris. I just need to say, Daan paused, I let you know tonight that I was gay, and I need to know if it’s an issue for you. “Chris quickly responded, “Never”. “Good”, said Daan, because I don’t want you to feel uncomfortable around me and I don’t want you to worry that, “OH, God the gay guy is after me” or anything else stupid like that. I just want you to know that I respect our friendship and I would never cross a boundary like that.

Chris’ heart sank a little, but he smiled at Daan and placed his hands on Daan’s shoulders. “You need to know that I choose my friends based upon their character, not who they sleep with. Understood”, Chris said. Daan smiled, sir, yes, sir. Daan moved in for a hug, but quickly stepped back. I’m so sorry, said Daan, I’m a hugger and at times it’s instinctual and, Chris stepped forward and wrapped his arms around Daan’s frame, Daan raised his arms and wrapped them around Chris. “You can hug me anytime you want Daan” said Chris. After they ended the embrace Daan looked at Chris and said, we should probably get back. “Sure” said Chris. Once back at the table, Daan noticed Samantha giving him a peculiar look. Daan just dismissed it continued listening to the music. 

The band broke for a ten-minute break and everyone could hear once again. “I have to admit they are not half bad”, stated Daan. They are good”, stated Chris, but I think I’m going to call it a night. “Horse stood up and looked at Samantha, “That’s my cue, my ride is ready”. Samantha stood up and kissed Horse goodnight. “Goodnight guys, drive safe”, Daan said. Chris patted Daan’s shoulder as he walked by. Once in Chris’ SUV, Chris started the vehicle and began to back up. Horse looked out his widow to check clearance for Chris. “Be careful cap, that’s Daan’s car you’re getting close to”, said Horse. Chris pushed the gas pedal and “CRUNCH”. “Oh shit cap, you just hit Daan’s car”, said Horse. Chris pulls the SUV back into the spot he was just trying to leave from. 

Both men exited the SUV. They walk over to Daan’s car to survey the damage. A broken tail light, red pieces of the broken plastic lay on the ground. Chris retrieve’s his flash light from the SUV to check for body damage. “Could you go get Daan please, asked Chris? Horse nodded and starting walking towards Daan’s location. A minute later Horse could see where Daan and Samantha were still setting enjoying the music. Horse walks over to Daan and says, “Hey listen, there has been a little fender bender in the parking lot involving your car” Daan turns to Horse, “Someone hit my car”? Daan gets up and heads straight for the parking lot. Horse informs Samantha of the incident and they follow Daan to the parking. Daan walks up to the back of his car and sees Chris leaning against his SUV wearing an innocent smile and his hands shoved in his pants pockets. 

Daan looks at his car and sees the broken tail light pieces scattered on the ground. “Oh no”, Daan says, “Did anyone see who did this, or get a license plate number as he kneels by his car. “I did”, says Chris as he walks over and kneels down next to Daan. I not only got his license plate number, but a complete description of the guy. “Great”, said Dan, what kind of vehicle was it? “It was a 2019 Black Chevy Suburban”, said Chris. “Did you get a plate number asked Daan? “Yep”, said Chris. “Well what did the driver look like, did you get a good look at him”, asked Daan. “Yeah”, said Chris, he was 6’5 about 190lbs, solid. Short dark hair, brown eyes, and extremely handsome, one might even say…dashing. “Chris”, said Daan, did you really see who hit my car? 

I did and I can show him to you right here, right now, said Chris. Daan looked at Chris in confusion, Okay, where is he, asked Daan. Chris led Dan over to his SUV and opened the passenger side door and motioned for him to sit down. Daan climbs into the SUV, “Where are we going asked Daan? Chris holds up a single finger to indicate to be patient. Chris then turns down the sun visor and the opens it to reveal a mirror. Daan is confused. Chris tells Daan to look in the mirror and Chris leans in next to Daan so that both of their reflections can be seen in the mirror. Daan says to Chris, ”I don’t get it, and Chris responds, Well it's real simple, only one of the reflections in that mirror hit your car. Daan cocks his head to the side and purses his lips, “You hit my car didn’t you Chris, Daan looks in the mirror and Chris is smiling so big Daan can see all of his teeth, Daan laughs. 

Chris turns Daan so that he is now sitting in the doorway. I got you covered, says Chris. I have a friend that owns a body shop and I called him and said he can replace the broken cover tomorrow and at no charge to you. “That’s great said Daan. “There is one little catch, said Chris. “What’s that asked Dan. We have to have your car at his shop at 9am and have it picked up by 4pm. “Okay said Daan. “YES”, said Chris as he smacks his hands together. Daan looks at Chris’ face, Chris looks at Daan and says, “I’m really, really, REALLY, sorry I hit your car. Daan put’s his hand on Chris’ shoulder and says, “That’s why they are called accidents and not on purposes’, Chris cracks up laughing at Daan, and Daan laughs with him. “Alright” says Daan. I guess I will call it a night.

Chris injected quickly, I’ll follow you home so no cops bust you for the broken tail light. “That’s okay”, said Daan, Samantha can follow me, she doesn’t live that far from me anyway. “Oh, before I forget let me give you my address”, Daan said. “I already have…Chris said, I already have a pen and paper in my car, Chris smiles. Daan gives him his address and says goodnight. As Chris and Horse are driving back to the compound, Horse looks over at Chris and says, you know Daan is gay right? “Yep”, says Chris. You hit his car on purpose didn’t you, says Horse. “Affirmative”, says Chris. You didn’t really need his address because you already had it didn’t you, says Horse. “YUP”, says Chris. Horse and Chris start to laugh. “I don’t get it”, says Horse, if you know he’s gay and you like him why not just ask him out on a date, I’m sure he would say yes.

Why the theatrics with his car? “It’s not that simple now, says Chris, look he told me tonight that he broke off his engagement to another guy 6 months ago, he’s still vulnerable. “Yeah”, says Horse. Then he tells me that he wants to be friends, but he doesn’t want me to worry about him crossing any kind of friendship boundaries. “And”, said Horse. “Dude he totally put me in the friendship zone, if I was to make a move now, he might see it as a betrayal of trust and never have anything to do with me, said Chris. “So why did you hit his car then”, asked Horse. STRATEGEY! Says Chris. Look, by hitting his car, then I get to spend more time with him, learn more about him and he will see what a great guy I am. Beside Chuck is charging $1200 for this tail light fix. $1200, says Horse. Yeah, says Chris, he’s bumping two other appointments to fix Daan’s car. I sure hope you know what you’re doing. “I do”, says Chris, and don’t say anything to Samantha, she will just run straight to Daan with it. “Yes sir”, said Horse.


	7. Chapter 7

Daan was sipping his coffee when he heard the sound of a horn blowing outside. “That must be Chris”, Daan thought to himself. Daan walks to the front door and opens it, he can see the smiling face of Chris walking towards him. “Good morning “, says Daan. “Good morning “, says Chris. Daan holds up the mug he is holding, “Would you like some coffee”, Daan asks Chris. “Yeah”, says Chris, I think we have time before we need to go. Chris follows Daan to the kitchen. Chris can’t help but watch the little ass in front of him as Daan escorts him to his kitchen. As Daan reaches into the cabinet for a mug, Chris is mesmerized as he watches Daan, thinking about the things he could do to Daan. “How do you want it”, asks Daan Chris is suddenly caught off guard. 

“What”, stammers Chris? “Your coffee, how do you want it”, asks Daan. “Oh. Black, one sugar…please”, says Chris. As Daan prepares the coffee, Chris thinks to himself” Get it together Chris”. “Here you are”, says Daan as he hands the mug to Chris. “Thanks”, says Chris. “Nice place you have here”, says Chris. “Thanks”, says Daan. “I still need to do some work and I am not the best with home repair, but I’ll get it there”, says Daan. “If you need some help with the place, just let me know and I would be happy to help you”, says Chris. Daan smiles warmly at Chris, “I appreciate that”, Daan leans closer to Chris, “and I may have to take to up on that offer”, jokes Daan. Chris looks at his watch and says, “Hey we should get going, it’s a quarter to nine”. Daan walks towards the front door and plucks his car keys from a bowl sitting by the door. 

“Ready”, says Daan. “Great”, says Chris, follow me. As Daan follows Chris down the road, Daan begins to think about Chris. He can’t help but to think about those strong arms, that incredible body and how his smile makes him weak. “Stop it”, Daan thinks to himself, he’s your friend not a fuck fantasy. But Daan would still like to know what it would be like to have that body on his. Daan slams on his brakes and his tire squeal. “SHIT”, yells Daan. He was so lost in his daydreaming of Chris that he didn’t see that Chris had turned on his signal to turn left and had stopped. Fortunately, Daan had managed to stop before he smashed into Chris’ SUV. The two pull into the body shop and parked. “You need to slow down there Speed Racer”, Chris joked. “Yeah, I was thinking and wasn’t paying attention, sorry about that”, Daan said.

A man came walking out of the open garage and over to Chris. The two exchange handshakes and slap each other on the back. “So this is him, huh”, says Chuck looking at Daan. Chris shoots Chuck a quick and stern look. “You must be Daan”, says Chuck extending his hand. Daan shakes the man’s hand. “Thanks for getting to this so quickly”, said Daan. “No problem”, anything for a friend, says Chuck as he gives a cocky smile to Chris. “Yeah”, says Chris. “Well, I’ll see you boys at 4 o’clock”, said Chuck. Daan walks over to Chris’ SUV, Daan opens the door and is having difficulty trying to climb in. “Would you like a step latter”, Chris jokes. “Bite me”, Daan says. “Anytime”, Chris whispers. “What was that smart ass”, Daan says. Chris chuckles and says “nothing”. 

As the two are driving down the road, Chris can smell Daan’s cologne and he is feeling a swelling in his crotch. Chris quickly pipes up,” Hey are you hungry”? I know this great place a few miles up the road that serves the best breakfast you ever had. Daan looks at Chris and says, “Sure, I could go for something to eat right now”. “Great”, says Chris, one thing, don’t judge this place by the way it looks, okay. Daan gives a nod. As they pull up to a small, disheveled looking house with a sign out front that reads “Ben & Rita’s”, Chris parks the SUV and the two get out. “Welcome to gay hell part 2 Daan says. Chris looks at Daan and says, “You may feel that way now, but wait until you try the food, you’ll change your tune”. Daan raises his brows and walks toward the door.

Inside there are several tables and a counter that stretches almost the length of the room. Chris escorts Daan to a booth and the two sit down. There are only two other people there. A rather plump looking woman comes over to the table and greets Chris with a hug. “Daan, this is Rita Sutton. Her and her husband own this place”. Rita turns to Daan and grabs him in a hug, “OH, any friend of Chris’ is welcomed here”, said Rita. “My, what cute little thing you are”, says Rita to Daan. “We are going to have to put some weight on you before a big ‘ol wind blows you away”, says Rita looking at Daan. Daan smiles politely as Chris is covering his laugh. “Now, what will you feller’s have”, ask Rita. “Do you mind if I order for us”, asked Chris. Daan nods in approval. 

“We will have the Ben & Rita breakfast please”, said Chris. “And what do you boys want to drink”, asked Rita. “I’ll have a sweet tea please”, said Daan. “Ditto”, said Chris. “Alright I’ll have that right out for you”, said Rita. As Rita walks away to put in their order, Chris looks at Daan and says, “Rita and Ben are really good people, salt of the Earth”. “I can see that”, says Daan. “How did you find this place”, asks Daan. “Horse brought me here when I transferred here to Mount Washington from Dayton. Horse actually grew up here and when the BSAA made the announcement that they were going to build the compound Horse put in his transfer”, said Chris. “Why did you transfer here”, asked Daan. “YEW”, said Chris. “Me “said Daan his face flushing red. Chris laughed. 

Not y-o-u, Y-E-W”, said Chris. Daan looked at Chris with a confused look. “Yorkshire Epstein Wallerman”, it’s an engineering program that works exclusively with the BSAA with topics ranging from Aeronautics to Quantum Physics. There was a two-year waiting list to get in and I was at the very bottom of that list, until someone dropped out and Jill offered me the spot and I jumped on it.”, said Chris. “What did you study”, asked Daan. “Weapon engineering. They teach you how to modify existing weaponry to make it more precise, perform a specific function, or make it more deadly. I modified some anti-material rifles, some grenades, and R-7’s”, said Chris. “Wow, anti-material rifles, impressive”, said Daan. “You don’t know what an anti-material rifle is do you”, asked Chris?

“Not a clue”, laughed Daan. “I should take you to the range sometime and teach you how to shoot”, said Chris. “Teach me huh”, the last man that tried “teach” me something couldn’t get out of bed for two days” smirked Daan. “Impressive, what was you trying to learn”, asked Chris. Chris could see redness coloring Daan’s cheeks. “I don’t think that would be a conversation to have over breakfast”, said Daan. Chris was very curious now, “Another time”, said Chris. Rita returned to the table with a tray the size of the table. “Alright, here are your pancakes, bacon and sausage, eggs, biscuits and gravy, fried potatoes, and sweet tea”., said Rita. Daan’s eyes were wide as he surveyed all of the food laid out before him and Chris. “If you need anything else, said Rita, just give a wave and she turned and walk back towards the counter. 

Chris smacked and rubbed his hands together, “Dig in”, he said. Chris began to fill his plate, Daan was still looking at all of the food, he wouldn’t eat this much food in a week. Daan began to place small amounts of food on the rather large plate. Daan could hear Chris making “MMMM” sounds with every bite he took. Daan began to eat and was very impressed with the flavors that were dancing on his tongue. “What do you think”, asked Chris. Daan nodded his head in approval and then swallowed, “It is absolutely delicious”, said Daan. Chris smiled at Daan, “Told you”, said Chris. Chris watched Daan’s face as he ate, he watched as Daan closed his eyes and made ”MMMM” sounds. Chris wanted to see Daan make that face and those sounds while he was deep inside him. 

Chris was snapped back into the here and now when Daan spoke. “Oh my god this so good”, said Daan. Chris smiled at Daan, “Your welcome” he said Chris. They finished their meal and got into the truck to head to Daan’s house. “What are your plans for today”, asked Chris. “Not a whole lot”, said Daan, I figured I would collect some scallops, maybe do a little fishing to kill time until my car is ready”, stated Daan. “Scallops”, said Chris. “I love scallops, how do you make yours”, Chris asked. “I pan sear them in butter or wrap them in bacon and grill them”, said Dan. “Oh, my god you’re making me hungry”, said Chris. “Hungry”, said Daan. “You just ate a mountain of food back there, and you’re hungry”, said Daan. “Talking about food I like makes me hungry”, said Chris. 

“Well, I guess you would have to eat a lot to keep all those muscles inflated”, quibbed Daan. Chris took one of his hands off of the steering wheel and flexed his arm to Daan, “Respect the guns”, said Chris. Daan Laughed, but at the same time turned on, they were very impressive biceps and Daan would not mind feeling them around him. "“Stop it”, said Daan as he mentally scolded himself. Chris pulled into Daan’s driveway and parked. “Hey, if you don’t have any plans you are welcomed to fish with me”, said Daan. “Sure, I love fishing”, said Chris. As they got out of the SUV, Daan watched as Chris slide his keys into the front pocket of his cargo shorts. The shorts hugged Chris’ lower body like a second skin, and he sure could fill them out, back and front.

While Daan was changing into his linen shorts Chris was making a phone call on the back deck. Daan retrieved a bucket and a fishing pole from the garage. “Ready”, Daan asked Chris. “Let’s go”, said Chris. The two walked down to the lake. On arriving Daan began walking into the shallow water of the lake. “So how do we fish for scallops”, Chris asked. “Come here”, said Daan. Chris kicked off his shoes and waded into the water next to Daan. “So, you have to look for the scallops on the floor of the lake, look there’s one”, said Daan. Dan bent down and picked up the scallop shell. “They’re in shells”, asked Chris. “Yes, they are relatively easy to open with an oyster knife and then you cut out the scallop”, Daan said. “Hmm, sounds easy enough said Chris. 

“You need to be careful if you see dark sediment on the lake floor, it’s not stable like the rest of the lake floor and it’s real easy to sink and get thrown off balance”, said Dan. “WHOA”, Chris yelled and then splash. Dan quickly turned in Chris’ direction. Chris was standing back up completely soaked. Daan could not contain his laughter as Chris began to shake his head side to side to shake off the water. As Chris stood there, water dripping off him Daan laughed even harder. “You think this is funny”, said Chris. “Yes”, said Daan through his laughter. Chris began to stalk towards Daan, “I’ll show you what’s funny”, said Chris as he continued to stalk towards Daan slightly bent at the waist. Daan realized what Chris was about to do. “No”, said Daan putting up one finger to Chris. 

Chris continued to advance towards Daan, with a look of revenge in his eyes. Wearing a stern look, “Chris I mean it”, said Daan. “Oh, I’m sure you do”, said Chris. Chris lunged at Daan tackling him down into the water. When both resurfaced, the water war was on. Water splashed everywhere as to two tried to outdo the other. “I SURRENDER”, yelled Daan. “Damn right you do”, said Chris and giving Daan a final splash. “No one beats Chris Redfield in a fight, even in water”, stated Chris laughing. Chris stood and watch Daan shake water of himself, and walked over to him. Daan looked up at Chris. Chris looking down at Daan as the water running down his face and dripping from his cheeks and chin. He wanted so much to kiss him in that moment. 

The two look into each other’s eyes, locked for what seemed an eternity. “I’m going to kiss him”, Chris thought to himself. Daan broke the gaze, “Shit the bucket”, Daan yelled and took off after it before it floated into deep water. Daan retrieved the bucket and returned to Chris. “Well we better get a move on before high tide comes in”, said Daan. “High tide”, said Chris. “Yeah, this lake is fed by the ocean at high tide, that’s why there are so many different kinds of fish and shell fish here. It’s like a giant tidal pool”, said Daan. The two resume looking for scallops and once they had collected enough Daan walked up on the shore and handed Chris the fishing pole. “What’s this”, Chris asked. “This is called a fishing pole and you use it to catch fish out of the water, like the water behind us”, Daan chirped. 

“HA HA”, said Chris. “I’m going to dig some clams to have with the scallops, you get to catch a fish for the meal”, said Daan. Chris bated his hook and waded in the water up to his knees and cast out the line. Daan was on the shore digging for clams. Chris felt a hit on the fishing line. Then something started pulling the line, “I got something”, said Chris. Daan got up and walked over to where Chris was standing. Chris reeled the line in, “Must be a big one”, said Chris. As he finally able to get the fish out of the water, disappointment covered his face. Daan smothered a laugh that was coming. The fish was only about 4 inches long. “Wow, 10 more like that and we can make a fish sandwich”, said Daan. Chris gives Daan a smirky smile and tosses the fish back into the lake. 

Daan walked back to shore to dig for clams. After a few minutes Chris felt the line pull. Chris knew this was no little fish by the way the pole was bending. Chris wrestled with fish and was winning. As Chris reeled the fish closes it splashed in the water, it was a good sized fish. Just as Chris got the fish in reaching distance, the fish somehow managed to free itself from the hook and swam away. “FUCK”, Chris said. “What”, said Daan? “Nothing”, said Chris. Chris had to go to shore for more bait and that’s when he saw it. Daan down on all fours digging clams with that sexy, tiny round ass stuck up in the air, begging Chris to take it. Chris thought to himself that he could just walk up there right now and mount him and fuck him into the sand. 

Chris realized that he was almost fully hard at this point and the huge bulge in the front of his cargo shorts was a dead giveaway. Chris walked to the shore watching that ass the whole way. Chris took one more long look and turned to the bait cup. Daan sat up and back on his feet and stretched. His back ached a little from the digging, as Daan stretched he groaned. This caught Chris attention and he turned to Daan. “You alright”, Chris asked. “Yeah, my back hurts a little, that’s all”, said Daan. Chris got up, still half hard from watching Daan’s ass show. Chris came up behind Daan and began to massage his back. “OH MY GOD CHRIS, YES”, said Daan. Words Chris really wanted to hear from that mouth, but not while doing this activity. “A little harder and just a tad lower”, said Daan, that did it, Chris now had a major rager in his shorts and no way to release it. 

As Chris rubbed Daan’s back he could feel Daan lean back into him, Chris loved the feel of the man’s body under his hands. Chris stopped and turned to go back to the bait cup. “Hey”, protested Daan. Chris made sure to keep his back to Daan, thank god there were no other people around. Chris baited his hook and walked back out into the water, but this time he walked out until it was up to his waist to hide the raging hard on he had. Daan finished digging clams and Chris had caught a nice sea bass. The two walked back to Daan’s house. Daan set up a small folding table so he and Chris could clean their perspective catches. Daan took the clams in the house and placed them in the refrigerator and walked back to Chris with two cold bottles of beer. 

Daan was not much of a beer drinker, he enjoyed one here and there. Daan walked up Chris and tapped him on the shoulder with the cold beer. “Alright”, responded Chris. Chris took the beer and took a big drink. “Ahhh, that’s the stuff daddy likes”, said Chris. Daan laughed. Chris went back to cleaning the fish and Daan got started on the scallops. Once everything was cleaned Chris and Daan went into the house. Daan seasoned the fish and scallops and placed them in the refrigerator. Daan took out another beer for Chris and poured himself a glass of wine. Daan walked out on his back deck and handed Chris the beer and sat down in the chair next to him. Chris looked at Daan, “You got a great place here, how did you ever find it”, asked Chris. 

“A friend of mine’s grandmother lived here and decided that she wanted to move to Miami to be closer to her sister. So he called me because he knew I was looking for a house in the area and suggested that I take a look. A week later I was moving in”, said Daan. “Hungry”, asked Daan. “Actually, now that you mention it, I am”, said Chris. Daan started the grill and went in the house to get the fish, scallops and clams. “What can I do to help”, asked Chris. “If you could cut two pieces of foil for the fish, put the fish in with a pat of butter and seal them up”, said Daan. “Yes sir”, said Chris. When Chris was done preparing the fish, he looked at Daan and said, “All done, now what”? “Just set the fish on the grill to cook. Daan walked over to the grill and began to place the clams on the grill, once he had them all on he covered them so they could steam. 

Daan then put the scallops on the grill to cook, giving them one turn after 5 minutes. Dan went into the house and came back out with a large platter and two plates complete with flatware. Daan removed the food from the grill onto the large platter. Daan set the two plates on the table along with the platter of food. “Eat up”, Daan said. The two men dug into the platter, as they ate they chatted and laughed until all of the food was gone. “Want another beer”, Daan asked. “Sure”, said Chris. As Daan was getting the beer he heard Chris’ phone ring and Chris say Hello. “SHIT”, he heard Chris say. Daan turned to go back out and met Chris coming in. “Something wrong”, Daan asked. “You could say that”, said Chris. “That was Chuck, we’re late picking up your car”. 

“Well what time is it”, said Daan as he looked at the clock on the stove. 5:15pm. “Its 5:15, how is it 5:15 already” said Daan. “We must have lost track of time”, said Chris. “We should go”, said Chris. “Right behind you”, said Daan. Chris drove Daan to the body shop. Daan got out of the SUV and Chuck was coming out of the open garage. “I’m so sorry Chuck”, said Daan. “Yeah, me too. We sort of lost track of time”, said Chris. “What have you two been doing that you would lose that much time”. Asked Chuck. “It’s a long story”, said Chris. “I bet”, said Chuck. “Well, here are your keys”, said Chuck. “Thank you so much Chuck, I really appreciate it”, said Daan. “Anytime”, said Chuck. Chuck turned and walked back into the garage, lowering the door once inside. Daan turned to Chris. 

“Thanks again for this, I appreciate it”, said Daan. “Well, it’s the very least I could do considering I’m the one who did the damage”, said Chris. Daan smiled at Chris. Daan’s phone started to ring and he saw it was Samantha calling. “Hello”, Daan said. “Where are you? I’ve been here almost a half an hour waiting?”, said Samantha. “Shit, popcorn night. I’m picking up my car right now and I should be there in like 15 minutes”, said Daan and hangs up his phone. “Popcorn night”, says Chris. “It’s something me and Samantha try to do at least once a week. We get together and make popcorn, snacks and watch a movie, make snarky comments about the actors, you know hang out.” said Daan. “You’re welcome to join us if you like.” said Daan. “Nah, I’ve taken up your time all day, and made you late to pick up your car”, said Chris. 

“You go enjoy your “Popcorn Night” with Samantha. I’ll see you on Monday.” said Chris. Daan smiled at Chris who smiled back. Daan turned to walk back to his car when Chris said, “Wait”. Daan turned back to Chris. Chris opened his arms and said to Daan, “Come on, bring it in, I know you’re a hugger”, said Chris. Daan laughed and walked over to Chris and entered his embrace. God, those big arms felt so good wrapped around him. They each said good bye and left in different directions. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry”, said Daan to Samantha. It’s just been a weird day is all. “What did you do today”, asked Samantha. “Chris took me to drop off my car. Then he took me to this great little diner, the food was amazing, we have to go there. 

Then we came back here and went fishing, I gathered up some scallops and clams. Then we grilled everything and ate and that was how we lost track of time”, Daan said. “Oh my god, he’s turning you butch”, said Samantha. “What”, said Daan? “He is totally turning you butch. Next thing you know you will be slapping women on the ass and spitting on the ground”, said Samantha. This made the both of them burst out in laughter. Samantha pulled her pants up high and began to walk around the room with her arms out to her side mocking Chris’ muscular build. “My name is Daan, and I’m the man”, said Samantha. They were howling with laughter.

Chris caught up with Horse on the compound. “There you are, where have you been? And what’s with the goofy look on your face?” asked Horse. Chris realized that he had been smiling all the way back to the compound after his time with Daan. Chris slapped Horse on the back, still smiling. “Only the best day ever”, said Chris. Horse looked at Chris and said, “Okay, who are you and where is the real Chris Redfield”. Chris laughed. “Have you ever had just the perfect day? I mean where everything just goes right and you are happy, I mean truly happy to just be?” said Chris. “Dude, have you been smoking weed”, asked Horse. Chris laughed, “No I haven’t been smoking weed, but that’s not a bad idea.” said Chris. “Chris, what the hell are you talking about?” asked Horse. 

“Today was just incredible, I mean me and Daan really connected. I took him to Ben & Rita’s for breakfast. And then we went back to his house and guess what we did, go on guess?” said Chris. “I don’t know, you put him against the wall and fucked him into it”, said Horse. “No” said Chris shoving Horse. “We went fishing for scallops. And then he dug some clams and I caught this really nice sea bass, and it was delicious. Hey, did you know that scallops actually live in a shell? I didn’t know that until today. And he is an amazing cook, I mean we ate everything.” said Chris. Horse puts a hand on each one of his cheeks, widens his eyes, and in a high-pitched voice looks at Chris and says,” OH MY GOD, that so totally, awesomely cool”. Chris ignores his sarcasm.

“Dude, maybe he put something in your food, because you are acting weird”. Said Horse. “No Daan wouldn’t do something like that, I’m just happy, really happy.” says Chris. “Let’s go smoke that joint now’” says Horse. Once the men are on the roof of the A Quadrant building, Horse passes the joint to Chris who takes a big hit. “God, look at that sunset says Chris. I bet Daan would love to see this. Horse passes the joint back to Chris. “Chris, I know you’re really into Daan, but, well…I just have never seen you like this, it’s kinda like you lost your mind a little” said Horse. “I’m fine, I’m better than fine”, said Chris. “If you say you’re fine, then I believe you”. Said Horse. “So what’s the next step in Operation Get Daan? Are you going to fire bomb his house and then offer to come over and fix it? 

Hey, maybe you could have some of the other guys try to kid nap him and you save him from the bad guys. Or maybe you could abduct his cat and pretend to help him look for it, then when he inconsolable, you miraculously find the cat and bring it back to him and he sees you as a hero.”, said Horse in a taunting tone. “You know that cat idea isn’t half bad”, said Chris. “CHRIS, dude you are fucking losing it. You are the Captain of the Alpha Team and you’re acting like….like some lovesick school boy. The team cannot see you like this or you will lose their confidence. Chris stopped to consider what Horse was saying to him and he knew Horse was right. If the Alpha Team ever seen Chris show weakness of any kind, he would lose their trust and loyalty.

“Cap listen to me. I’m not saying you shouldn’t pursue Daan if he is what you really want. You deserve to be happy, we all do. You just have to somehow separate this thing for Daan and your duty to the BSAA and the Alpha Team. How could he had been so happy moments ago and now he feels like he has lost all hope Chris pondered. Chris thought to himself, maybe he needs to distance himself from Daan…for now.


	8. Chapter 8

Monday arrived again as always and Daan walked into his office. After setting everything down Daan turned to the plastic container in his bag. Daan removed the container that held his fresh baked pumpkin bread, along with homemade icing. Daan sliced a generous piece and drizzled it with icing. “Oh my god, did you make pumpkin bread”? Came Samantha’s voice from behind him. Daan turned to find Mel and Samantha glaring at the sweet treat on his desk. “Help yourselves”, said Daan. Daan went to walk out the door. “Where are you going”, asked Samantha. “I was going to take this piece up to Chris”, said Daan. “Chris Redfield”, said Mel with a grin. “It’s alright Mel. It’s platonic, Daan is getting butch lessons from Chris is all.” Samantha said in a sarcastic tone. 

Mel looked at both of them with a puzzled look. “I’ll explain everything once he’s gone”, said Samantha. Daan rolled his eyes and started for Chris’ office. “Git’er done”, yelled Samantha out the door behind Daan. Daan politely put his free hand behind him and gave the one finger salute to Samantha. Daan walked up to office A-37 and knocked. “Come”. After hearing this Daan entered Chris’ office. Once inside Daan said “Good morning Captain, I brought you something”. Chris jerked his head up from the paperwork he was doing and looked at Daan. Chris started to smile but quickly fought it back. “This is my world famous Pumpkin Bread with homemade icing.” beamed Daan. “You can just sit it on my desk, thanks.” said Chris as he returned to working on the paperwork in front of him. 

“Hey, I was thinking and, Chris abruptly cuts Daan off. “I’m really busy this morning and I don’t have time for chit chat this morning”, said Chris in a flat tone. “Oh sure I understand”, says Daan. “Well see you later”, Daan said as he left the office. Once Daan was gone Chris threw his pen on the desk with a resounding, “FUCK”. Chris hated treating Daan like that. Daan returned to his office and started working. The next day as Daan and Samantha were eating lunch outside Daan turns to Samantha and says, “So how are you and Horsey boy getting along”. “We are getting along good”, says Samantha with a little shake of her shoulders. “But you can ask him yourself, because I asked him and Chris to join us for lunch”, said Samantha. They could see Horse approaching, but Chris was not with him. 

Horse leans down and give Samantha a kiss. “Ahhh, isn’t that cute” said Daan. “Hey where’s Chris”, says Samantha. “Uh… the Captain won’t be able to attend, and sends his regrets.” Says Horse. Samantha looks at Daan, who looks a little disappointed. “Oh, cheer up Daan, he’s probably looking for butch things for the two of you to do”, says Samantha. “What”, said Horse? “Chris and Daan hung out on Saturday and I been teasing Daan ever since that Chris is turning him butch”, laughed Samantha. “Sam, please don’t say things like that about the Captain”, said Horse. “What”, said Samantha? “The Captain has a reputation to maintain and uphold, and comments like that could cause him to lose face in front of his men if something like that was to back to the team”, said Horse. 

“It’s just a little joke, it’s nothing serious”, said Samantha. “It may be a joke to you, but it wouldn’t be to his team”, said Horse. “Fine”, said Samantha. Daan looked over to see Chris marching up. “Looks like he was able to make it after all”, said Daan. Chris walked up to Horse who jumped to his feet and saluted. “At ease”, said Chris. “Hey Chris”, said Daan. Chris looked at Daan and gave him a nod. “We need to leave immediately”, said Chris. “Yes sir”, said Horse. Chris turned without saying anything and began to walk away. Horse bent down quickly and gave Samantha a quick kiss. “I’ll call you later”, said Horse who ran to catch up with Chris. “I think something is wrong with Chris”, said Daan. “What makes you say that”, asked Samantha. 

“He didn’t say hello, he just nodded and when he left, he didn’t say goodbye”, said Daan. “He’s probably just focused on whatever is he needs to do”, said Samantha. Daan just stared as he watched the two men enter the building. Thursday had finally arrived and Daan was preparing for his meeting with Jill. “Are you sure you didn’t do anything wrong”, asked Samantha. “No Sam, I didn’t do anything wrong”, said Daan. “Then why would the director want to meet with you”, said Samantha. “I don’t know but I’m about to find out”, said Daan. “Good luck”, yelled Samantha as he walked out the door. Daan walked into Jill’s office and was greeted by her assistant. “Hi, I’m Daan Anderson, I have a 9am with Ms. Valentine”, said Daan. “Yes, please have a seat and I will let her know you have arrived”, said the assistant. 

Daan walks over to love seat and sits down. He is starting to feel a little nervous. Daan watches the assistant as she picks up her phone and press a few buttons. “Your 9 o’clock is here Ms. Valentine, right away. The assistant stood and walks out from around her desk. Follow me please. Daan stood and follows the assistant as she opens the door to Jill’s office. She walks him over to two chairs sitting in front of Jill’s desk and motions for him to sit. Daan sits down. “May I bring you anything, coffee, tea, water”, the assistant asks. “No, thank you. I’m fine”, says Daan. “Will there be anything else Ms. Valentine”, asks the assistant. No Marie, thank you. The assistant turns and walks out the office, closing the door on her way out. “How are you this morning Daan”, Jill says. “Good”, says Daan. 

“Glad to hear it”, Jill says. “So I won’t keep you in suspense any longer. I asked you here because I would like to offer you another job”, said Jill. “Another job”, said Daan. “Yes. I’ve been watching you since you started, and testing you. You did not disappoint”, said Jill. I don’t understand, watching me, testing me”, said Daan. The incident in the lab was no accident, I set that up and you passed”, said Jill. “Wait, you locked me in the lab, and turned on the water? Why?” said Daan. “I wanted to see how you handled extreme stress, and there is nothing more extreme than thinking your life is in danger and death is imminent. You performed so well. Trying to use the comm system, looking for another way out, looking for something to get through the door, stopping and calming yourself”, said Jill. 

“Then there was the test I gave you to find Chris. I called General Bales to look over the Alpha Teams personnel file and I told him to specifically request you. I know you saw the names on all the files. That was just to wet your curiosity. You see my intel told me about the good time you and Chris had at Pearls that Friday night, after watching the video of you two, “Wait, video”, Daan injected. “You mean you spy on people outside of work”, Daan asked. “Of course we do”, said Jill very matter of fact like. “Listen the BSAA has been infiltrated before by outside entities, we have to know “who” is working for us. As I was saying, after watching the video of you and Chris, I could see your interest in him. So I used the situation from the mission he went on to test you. 

You passed with flying colors”, said Jill. Not only did you obtain classified information, but you were able to get into a facility using only your wits. You made it to the floor right under where your target was, Chris. I waited for you to come out of the restroom because I didn’t need to test you any more, in my eyes you had already passed. And if I hadn’t stopped the test, I know you would have found the Level 12 security badge on the coat inside the open locker in the locker room. You even convinced a BSAA Captain, that you didn’t kiss him and it was all a dream, that’s impressive”, said Jill. “Oh, god, how do you know about that”, asked Daan.” There are surveillance cameras everywhere in the BSAA, some you can see, some you can’t”, said Jill. 

“Please, don’t tell him. I know what I did was inappropriate and inexcusable, I just….please don’t tell him”, said Daan. “Relax, your secret is safe with me and as for the good Captain, well I’ll let you figure that out for yourself”, said Jill. “So what is this job you were talking about”, said Daan. “Yes, you see I look for individuals that have very specific skill sets. Your skill set is of particular interest to me. You’re personable, easy to talk to, handsome, intelligent, cunning, determined, and you Mr. Anderson are very smart. I have use for someone with your skill set”, said Jill. “To do what”, asked Daan. “I want to make you a courier operative for the BSAA”, said Jill. “You mean like delivering packages and stuff”, asked Daan. “Yes, but these will be no ordinary packages. 

They will contain classified and top-secret information. Sometimes you will pick up, sometimes you will drop off. Interested”, said Jill. “Before you answer, I want to show you the pay grade bump you will be getting, and you will still maintain your position as an HR Liaison. Many operatives maintain separate positions within the BSAA as a form of cover so they can do the real job the BSAA needs them to do”, said Jill. Daan looked at the contract and his eyes almost popped out of his head. “That amount will be paid to you for each mission you complete”, said Jill. Daan looked down at the contract and read through it. It was pretty straight forward. Daan picked up a pen from Jill’s desk and signed his name. “Excellent, Welcome to the BSAA Operative Family” as Jill shook his hand. 

“I want to introduce you to somebody, this is Leon Kennedy, and you will be reporting to him as well as me”, said Jill. Daan turned around and was startled to see a man with sandy colored hair standing so close. Leon stuck out his hand to Daan, “I’m Leon Kennedy” and shook Daan’s hand. “Your file says that you were a gymnast in high school and college, even had a shot at the Olympics, but you decided not to pursue it, may I ask why”, said Jill. “I really wanted to get started in my career”, said Daan. It also says that you took a year of police department self-defense training last year. Good, I hope you paid attention. I have arranged for one our top operatives to continue your self-defense training, starting this Saturday. I will e-mail you the details”, said Jill. “Congratulations Daan”, said Jill.

Daan walked around the rest of the day like he was in a dream. Had he really become an operative for the BSAA? Daan’s head swam. “There you are”, said Samantha. “How did your meeting with Ms. Valentine go, what did she want”, asked Samantha. “She just wanted to make me aware of some job opportunities, future job opportunities so I can grow with in the BSAA”, said Daan. Samantha began to go on about the training she had this morning and how boring it all was. All Daan could think about was, did he make the right decision. Friday final arrived and Daan felt better about his decision, he couldn’t tell Samantha because that would violate the rules and could possibly put her in danger. Jill knocked on Chris’ door. “Come” and Jill entered. 

How’s my favorite captain in the whole wide world today” said Jill. “You want something”, said Chris. Can’t a friend make a social call on another friend without wanting something”, said Jill. Chris put down his pen and looked up at Jill, “Out with it”, said Chris. Jill pouted a little, I need you to start a new operatives training tomorrow”, said Jill. “What’s the operative’s destination”, asked Chris. “Courier”, said Jill. “He’ll need self-defense and firearm training”, said Jill. “Where and when”, asked Chris. “Tomorrow, B Quadrant, Private gym C, 2pm”, said Jill. “Private Gym C, that’s an almost sound proof room”, said Chris. “Well he is new and I wouldn’t want anyone to think that he is being killed, incase he’s screamer”, said Jill with a smile. “Hey butch boy”, Samantha chirped “Pearls after work”, said Samantha. 

“Sure”, said Daan. After work the two drove over to Pearls. As they entered, they heard someone calling Samantha’s name. They looked in the direction of the voice and seen it was Horse calling. Samantha giggled as they walked over to the table. Daan Looked and saw Chris sitting with the group. Daan walked over to Chris. “Hey Chris, imagine running into you here”, said Daan. Chris didn’t look up at Daan just managed a causal “Hey”. Chris stood up and announced to the group that he was calling it a night and turned and walked toward the door. “God damn it, enough is enough”, said Daan. Daan followed Chris out to his SUV. Chris had just gotten in and started the engine. Daan walked up to the driver’s window and knocked. Chris turned and lowered the window. 

“Chris you have been avoiding me all week, you barely say anything to me. Did I do or say something wrong”, said Daan. Chris looked into those deep blue eyes and saw hurt in them and worse he knows he’s responsible for putting it there. “No, you didn’t do anything wrong Daan. I’ve just got a lot on my plate right now. I have to help complete someone’s training tomorrow and I need to get some rest, that’s all”, said Chris. Daan put his hand on Chris’ arm. “Chris you can talk to me”, Daan said. “There’s nothing to talk about, I got to go”, said Chris with that Chris put the SUV in gear and drove away. Daan was left standing there wondering why Chris was suddenly so distant. Daan walked back in the bar. People were laughing and chatting and having a good time. 

Daan didn’t much feel like sticking around. Daan walked over to Samantha. “Hey my stomachs not feeling so great I think I’m just going to go”, said Daan. “Oh honey I’m so sorry. Call me if you need anything. K”, said Samantha. Daan nodded and headed outside to his car. Just as he was about to get into his car, he heard someone call his name. Daan turned to see Horse walking over to him. “Hey, I just wanted to say that I know Cap has been acting a little distant this week, but he’s got a lot on his plate right now, so don’t take it personal”, said Horse. Daan turned to Horse and looked him straight in the eyes, “You know it’s funny, Chris said the almost same exact thing to me no less than 5 minutes ago. I didn’t believe him and I don’t believe you. 

You may know a lot about weapons, combat, strategy, and all things military, but human behavior is what I do. I know Chris is upset about something, and it has something to do with me, so please just tell what it is”, said Daan. Horse shuffled his feet a little. “Really Daan it’s just all the work and stuff”, said Horse. “Good night Horse”, said Daan. Daan got into his car and drove home. Daan poured a glass of wine and sat on back deck. Memories of the Saturday they spent together reappeared before Daan. Daan suddenly had a thought, had Chris picked up on his feelings and was freaked out by Daan now? Daan hung his head, “FUCK”, Daan said. Daan arrived at the compound to start his operative training. Daan followed the instructions from the e-mail that Jill had sent him. 

He finally found GYM C. Dan walked through the door and froze at the site before him. It was Chris, he was dressed in an armless black t-shirt, black shorts and black fingerless gloves. Chris turned to see Daan enter the room. “Daan, what are you doing here. Listen I know you want to talk to me but now is really not a good time, you have to leave”, said Chris. “Actually, I’m right where I’m supposed to be”, said Daan. Chris’ jaw dropped, “You’re the new operative”, said Chris. “I am” said Daan in a rather cold tone. “I’m guessing you’re my instructor”, said Daan. Chris walked over to Daan and said” Daan go to Jill and have her tear up the contract, you have seven days after you sign to change your mind”, said Chris. Daan looked at Chris, “You would like that wouldn’t you, I mean that’s one way to get out training a fag.

I don’t need this shit from you. I’ll find someone else to train me”, Daan said. Daan turned to walk away. “HOLD”, said Chris in a loud voice that made Daan freeze. Chris walked up behind Daan so close that he could feel the man’s shirt rub against his. Daan could feel Chris’ breath on his neck. “While we train, I'm the superior officer and YOU will follow my directions and instructions, is that clear operative”, Chris said in a very cold military tone. “Yes”, said Daan. Chris’ voice boomed and made Daan jump, “Yes what”, said Chris. Daan raised his voice, “Yes sir”. “Better”, said Chris. “Now get your ass over there on that mat”, said Chris. Daan put down his stuff and walked over to the mat. “Let’s go over the rules, said Chris. “If I have you in a hold that you cannot get out of, pat me twice and I will release you. 

“Rule number 1, Chris suddenly turns to Daan and hits him in the center of his chest with an open palm. Daan fly’s back on the mat on his back. Daan is struggling to breathe. “Never let your guard down”, says Chris. “Now get up”, says Chris. “I need a minute from that cheap shot you just took”, says Daan. “I said, get up”, says Chris. Chris looks down at Daan his heart breaking for the man. ”Your enemy is not going to give you time to recover, if he can get you on the ground he will he will press his advantage and kill you. Now get up”, said Chris in an icy tone. Daan gets up and stands in front of Chris. Chris suddenly goes into a stance causing Daan to jump back. “You’re quick”, says Chris. “Let’s see how quick and Chris runs at Daan taking him to the mat. 

Chris straddles Daan’s abdomen while pining both of his arms above his head. Daan is bucking trying throw the man off his abdomen. Daan stops struggling. The man is just too heavy for Daan to buck him off himself. Chris looks down at Daan as a grin crosses his face, “What do you do now”, smiles Chris. “How about this”, Daan says as he draws up one of his knees into Chris’ back sending Chris off balance. The blow catches Chris off guard, and Daan rolls to the opposite side of where Chris fell. Daan is amazed to see Chris already on his feet. Throughout the afternoon Chris tosses Daan around like a rag doll. He picks Daan up and throws him against a mat on the wall bouncing Daan to the floor. Chris walks over to Daan and Daan tries a leg sweep to knock Chris down. 

Daan’s leg hits the back of Chris’ feet with no effect. “You’re holding back”, said Chris. “You can’t hold back”, says Chris. Daan rolls into a sitting position. “I’m not holding back” says Daan. “You are”, Chris yells. I can feel you holding back what I don’t understand is why? Chris looks at Daan, “Are you afraid you’re going to hurt me” said Chris? Chris kneels down next to Daan and brings his head next to Daan’s ear. “If I don’t train you hard, if I can’t keep you from holding back, you’re going to die out there Daan”, said Chris. Chris stands up, “That’s it isn’t it, you’re afraid you are going to hurt me. Chris bursts into laughter. “Let’s face it Daan, the possibility of you hurting me is almost non-existant. I appreciate the fact that you have concern for me and everything, but you hurt me, Chris giggles, I just don’t see that happening. 

The more Chris talks the madder Daan gets. Chris walks over to where Daan is sitting and offers his hand to help Daan up. Daan smacks his hand away and gets up on his own. “Again”, says Daan. Chris looks into the deep blue eyes and sees fire burning back at him. “That’s it, says Chris, get mad, get pissed off. Now take that and shove it into your gut and focus it outward. Chris steps quickly and brings a sweeping arm around at Daan’s head. Daan blocks the arm and hits Chris directly in the nose with an open palm. Chris stumbles back. Chris feels something drip on his shirt and wipes his nose. Blood. “You drew first blood, that’s usually saved for the second day”, says Chris. I’m a fast learner”, says Daan. Chris charges Daan again swiping another arm at his head. 

Daan uses his height to his advantage, he is 5’7”, and Chris is 6’4”. Daan ducks and slides his body along Chris’ side until he is just behind Chris and drives his elbow directly into Chris’ kidney. Chris drops to one knee clutching his side. Daan turns and runs and jumps driving his foot into Chris’ upper back sending Chris flying forward. Daan runs at Chris but he is almost up. Daan jumps and brings his elbow directly down into Chris’ shoulder just down from the neck. Chris yells out and knocks Daan away. Daan quickly gets up. Chris is already standing. Daan sees him wince in pain. “Not bad, now why don’t show daddy what you can really do”, says Chris. Daan remembers a move that he learned during his Police self-defense training. Daan charges at Chris, just before Daan reaches Chris’ grasp range Daan goes down on the mat and slides through Chris’ open legs.

As Daan passes under Chris he grabs one of Chris’ ankles allowing his weight and momentum to pull Chris down on to the mat, Chris hits the mat with a thud. Dan is on his feet. Chris recovers quickly. Unbeknownst to the combatants, Leon had entered the room 10 minutes ago and has been watching them train. “I’ll admit, that caught me off guard”, said Chris. “Wait”, says Daan. Chris rushes Daan. Daan tries to dodge him but Chris grabs him from the front around the waist pinning his arms down to his side and raises Dan up to his face. “What are you going to do now, looks like Daddy’s got you”, says Chris. Daan leans in close to Chris’ face. “How’s this”, says Daan. With that Daan draws his knee up into Chris’ groin. Chris drops Daan as he falls to the mat holding his groin. 

“What did you think about that, daddy”, says Daan. Suddenly Daan and Chris hear clapping behind them and they turn towards it. It’s Leon. “Well done”, says Leon. If I hadn’t seen him put you on the mat myself, I would have never believed the story’, says Leon to Chris. “And you”, said Leon to Daan. I guess there is a lot more to you than we all thought. Excellent work, both of you. Leon looks down at Chris, “Need some help up”, says Leon. “Go fuck yourself “says Chris. “I’m pretty sure that something you won’t be doing for a while”, laughed Leon. “All right I think that’s enough for today, hit the showers and go home”, said Leon. Daan fished his water bottle out of his bag, and drank generously from it. Chris sat up on the mat. “You did good today Daan”, says Chris. 

“Thanks”, said Daan. “I need a shower”, said Daan and walks out of the room. Daan is standing under the hot shower allowing the water to wash over his sore and bruised body. Chris enters the shower room. He looks over and sees Daan standing under the shower. His eyes automatically go to Daan ass. Watching the water run down his back and over that little round ass. Chris watches another minute and walks to the back of the shower room. Daan can already feel the soreness setting in, as he turns to allow the water to spray on his back one of his back muscles spasms and Daan cries out in pain. “Are you alright”, says Chris. The sudden voice startles Daan and he jumps causing another spasm. “I’m fine says Daan. Daan decides he has had enough of the shower and grabs his towel and heads into the locker room. 

Chris walks into the locker room wearing nothing but a towel and walks over to locker a few down from Daan’s. Daan is finishing getting dress. Daan reaches into his bag and takes out a small bottle and removes the lid. Daan pours some of the liquid into his hand and begins rubbing it on his face, neck and chest. The fragrance floats down next to Chris. Chris inhales deeply taking in all of the scent he can without being obvious. Damn, that smell drove him wild. Chris is getting hard now. Chris hears the chatter of two guys walking into the locker room and turns to put his back to them. When Chris hears them leave the room for the shower room he turns around to look at Daan but he is gone. Chris breathes a heavy sigh.

The next morning Daan woke up. Opening his eyes even hurt. When Daan tried to get out bed, pain immediately seized his whole body. After some time Daan was finally able to get up. How can a person be this sore thought Daan? Daan made coffee and sat down at the kitchen table, Jesus now that he was sitting, how would he ever get up. There was a knock at the door. Daan tried to get up but was having great difficulty in trying to achieve this feat. Daan finally yelled Come in. Daan heard a muffled voice answer back, “It’s locked”. Daan finally managed to stand and began walking towards the front door. Opening the door he finds Chris standing there. “How do you feel this morning”, asked Chris. “Like a tank named Chris plowed over me”, said Daan. 

This made Chris smile and chuckle. Listen said Chris, you left so fast last night I didn’t have a chance to give you this and Chris handed him a large green bottle. What is it asked Daan? Its Makers 54 said Chris. And what do I do with asked Daan. It’s for your sore muscles said Chris. It’s really good stuff, it will have you back up running in no time said Chris. Here come over here and sit down and I will put some on your back said Chris. Chris suggested to Daan that they do it outside as the smell of Maker 54 was strong. Chris helped Daan sit in one of the chairs on the back deck. I can’t get my shirt off said Daan. Chris chuckled and kneels down next to Daan and began to slowly roll his shirt off. Chris opened the bottle of Makers 54 and begins to apply it to Daan’s back. 

Oh my god that smells awful said Daan. Yeah, but it works says Chris. As Chris rubs the ointment on Daan’s back he see’s large bruises on Daan’s back. Chris teared up knowing that he caused them. I want to say I’m sorry for being so rough on you yesterday, but I meant what I said Daan, if I don’t train you hard, and get you to stop holding back, you’re not going to make it in the field. Daan listened as Chris rubbed the ointment on his back. And I’m also sorry for all the bruises said Chris. Comes with the territory right, said Daan. So are we going to talk about the elephant in the room Daan said? Are you calling me an elephant, Chris said? Daan laughed, and quickly regretted it. I meant what happened between us last week. Look I have already explained that said Chris I was just really busy, and I’m sorry if I was short or distant with you. 

Daan sat for a minute without saying anything. I’m not sure I believe you, said Daan. Chris leaned his head up close to Daan ear, that’s all it was Daan. Well in the future DON”T do crap like that to me, I’m a Social Worker and I might over analyze things. Chris laughed, I promise. If things are getting hairy I will come and talk to you about them. Better, said Daan. Alright, you are all done said Chris as he stood up noticing the huge hard on in his pants. “FUCK” Chris mouthed. Well have a seat said Daan. Uhh, I can’t seem to find the cap for the ointment, said Chris. I must have left it in the house, be right back said Chris. Chris replaced the cap back on the Makers 54 and sat it on the counter. Alright said Chris to himself, think about puppies and kittens. BBQ, steaks. 

It wasn’t working fast enough. Daan’s cat Shadow was rubbing against his leg. Hey cat, as Chris bent down to pet it. Did you find it, called Daan? Uhh not yet. Check the living room I think that’s where you opened it. The cat continued to rub against his leg and that gave Chris an idea. Chris picked up the cat and walked up behind Daan. Look who I found said Chris as he lower Shadow on to Daan’s lap from above. As Daan began to love on the cat, Chris quickly made his way to the other side of the table and sat down. Why are you sitting way over there asked Daan? I don’t want to crowd you, I mean you might want to stretch or something. Daan just looked at him.

Daan looked at Chris and his nose was swollen. How’s the nose, asked Daan? Its fine said Chris when in reality it hurt like hell. Daan had landed a solid blow on his nose. And how are the boys, Daan asked. The boys, Chris looked at Daan confused. Your balls Chris, how are your balls. Oh, you mean from the hit yesterday, a little bit sore, but fine. “I know it was a cheap shot, but…Chris cuts him off and leans across the table. Hey, if that’s what it takes to save your life then you do it. It sure caught me off guard but next time press the advantage, says Chris. I read your file last night, I had no idea you were a gymnast, with a shot at the Olympics. Why didn’t you go, I could see you taking the gold, said Chris? I wanted to get started in my career, said Daan. Hmmm, said Chris. 

What made you want to be a Social Worker, asked Chris. I always knew I wanted to work in the service for others. I thought about joining the Missionary, but too many rules for my taste. So Social Work was the next logical step for me, said Daan. You must be one hell of a gymnast, I mean they wanted to send you to the fucking Olympics and you just said no, says Chris. Too many people out there that need help and that’s what I felt I should be doing, said Daan. Hmmm, said Chris. I’ll tell you what, why don’t we start on your firearm training Tuesday and save the defense training for Friday. Deal said Daan.


	9. Chapter 9

Tuesday after Daan finish at work he met Chris at the firing range. Chris wore a big smile as Daan approached. Ready to learn how use firearms, said Chris. Yes, said Daan. Alright so I going to start you off with something simple and then we will progress to the more powerful weapons, said Chris. Chris hands Daan a hand gun, this is a GLOCK 9-millimeter, said Chris. It’s a standard issue for military and police and the best gun to learn with for now. Daan takes the gun and begins to examine it. Daan looks at the bottom of the gun and sees an empty slot and then he turns and looks at the barrel. Chris reaches up and takes the gun away from Daan. Hey, says Daan. Chris looks at Daan and says, you never look down the barrel of a gun, unless you have no choice. 

Well, this one is missing a piece anyway, said Daan. Chris looks at Daan with a puzzled expression. Daan takes the gun from Chris and flips it over and points to the empty slot. Chris hangs his head, and blows out a huff of air trying not to laugh. It’s not missing a piece, that’s where the clip goes, says Chris. I took the clip out so I could show you how to load the gun, says Chris. Oh, says Daan. Now you pick up the clip, you insert it into the slot on the butt of the gun and give it a little smack like this, says Chris. Then you pull back the cocking mechanism until you hear a click like this, says Chris. Chris pulls the cocking mechanism back and Daan hears the click. Now, your weapon is hot and ready to fire because you just placed a bullet in the firing chamber, say Chris. 

Why is it hot, do the bullets heat up or something, asked Daan? Chris could see and hear two of his men standing further down on the range begin to howl with laughter at Daan. Chris covers his eyes with his hand and then blows out another huff of air. No, the bullets do not heat up, hot just means that the weapon is loaded and ready to fire, you really have never fired a gun before have you, said Chris. I have if water pistols count, said Daan. The two men further down the range explode with laughter at Daan’s comment. Hang on a minute, says Chris. Chris walks down to where the two men are laughing. The two men immediately stand at attention and salute. I think you soldiers are done here for today, says Chris. Sir, yes sir. Dismissed Chris hisses through his teeth. 

And the soldiers turn to leave. As Chris is returning to Daan, he hears one of the soldiers say to the other “I have if water pistols count” as they begin to laugh again. Chris is fighting not to laugh himself. Chris returns to Daan. Chris takes the gun and ejects the clip and pulls the cocking mechanism causing the bullet to leave the firing chamber and fly out on the ground. When Daan sees the bullet fly out of the chamber he yells and curls up on the ground. Chris looks at Daan and says, what are you doing? That bullet came flying out of the gun, what if went off or whatever it does and shot one of us, said Daan. Chris kneels down to where Daan is on the ground, you’re afraid of guns aren’t you, said Chris. A little, says Daan. When I’m done with you, you won’t be afraid of them anymore. I promise, said Chris. 

Chris helps Daan up. Chris hands Daan the gun, Daan hesitantly takes it. Alright, now the gun is not loaded and it can’t hurt you said Chris. Chris steps behind Daan, Chris places his arms over Daan’ arms, are left or right-handed asked Chris. I’m right-handed said Daan. Alright, place your left hand here as Chris guides his left hand under the butt of the gun, now place you right hand here as Chris wraps Daan’s hand around the neck of the gun and gently lay your index finger on the trigger, gently. Good says Chris. Now you see that little piece of metal sticking up on the end of the barrel, Chris says. That’s called a sight and you use that little guy to line up your target with. Now, I want you to line up your sight with the target paper at the end of the range. Aim for the center, said Chris.

Alright, I got him, said Daan. Good, now I want you to squeeze the trigger said Chris. Daan squeezes the trigger and hears a click. Very good, says Chris. Now we are going to do it using live rounds, says Chris. And before you ask no they are not really alive says Chris. Then why do you call them live, asked Daan? Chris could not hold back any longer and began to laugh softly to himself, we just do, says Chris. Are you laughing at me, asked Daan? No, I just find your inexperience to be, a test I’ve never had before, said Chris. Chris shows Daan the safety, when you see the red bump the gun is locked meaning you cannot fire it. When you see the green bump that means that the safety is off and the gun can be fired. Got it, red no shoot, green you can shoot, said Daan. 

Chris could see the nervousness and tension building in Daan. Relax, you can do this said Chris. Put on your safety goggles, said Chris. Safety first, says Daan and puts them on. Now, pick up the clip and insert it into the gun, Chris said. Daan picked up the clip and tried to place it in the gun, but it wouldn’t go in. I think you broke it when you took it out last time, said Daan. Chris reaches over and turns the clip in the other direction. The clip is designed to go in only one way, if you would had been able to load it the way you were trying to you would have shot yourself in the face, said Chris. Oh, said Daan. Daan inserted the clip and smacked it with the palm of his hand. Good, said Chris. Now, place a bullet in the chamber. Daan pulls back the cocking mechanism and hears the click. 

Good said Chris. What do you do next? Daan points the gun towards the target and lines up his shot. Remember, squeeze, said Chris. Daan looks down the sight and squeezes, but the trigger won’t move. I think it’s broken, said Daan. Chris reaches over and clicks off the safety. Oh, yeah red no shoot, green shoot. Daan lines up the shot again and fires. Once he fires, he drops the gun as he jumps. Chris quickly catches the gun before it hits the ground. I’m sorry, I just wasn’t expecting it to jump like that in my hand and it scared me, said Daan. It’s alright said Chris, now that you know about it you can expect it next time. Right, said Daan. Daan lined up his next shot and fired. Again, said Chris. Daan lines up another shot and fires. Chris notices that Daan is missing the entire target. 

Again, said Chris. Chris watches Daan this time as he fires and notices that he is closing his eyes when he fires. Chris reaches and puts the safety on the gun and then lowers Daan’s hands. A few things says Chris, first, you can’t close your eyes when you fire, you’ll never hit your target. Second, relax. You are way to tense Daan. Try to relax, there said Chris. Now, try it, said Chris. Daan turns off the safety and lines up another shot and fires striking the target and seeing small pieces of hay spray out. OH MY GOD, I did it, Daan yells. You should did says Chris. Keep going says Chris. Daan lines up shot after shot until the clip is emptied. Chris presses a button to make the target paper come to him. WOW, says Chris. What, said Daan. Chris turns the target paper towards Daan. 

You may have not gotten dead center but you came damn close, said Chris. I didn’t hit the center, said Daan. No, but if this would have been someone trying to hurt you, they would definitely be dead right now said Chris. I’m not sure how I feel about that, said Daan. It means you did great today and you are well on your way to becoming one hell of a marksman, said Chris. Daan smiled a radiant smile and Chris couldn’t help but smile with him. Friday came and Daan went to meet Chris at GYM C. Daan walked into the gym and there stood Chris in the black sleeveless shirt, black shorts, and black fingerless gloves. Do you always wear the same outfit to the gym, smirked Daan? No sometimes I like to wear something low cut and sexy, smirked Chris. 

This provoked Daan to bust out laughing. I would pay good money to see that, said Daan. I bet you would, said Chris. So, what’s on the agenda for today, karate, disembowelment, light sabers, said Daan. Nothing like that, I’m going to teach you how to break out of and counter certain holds, said Chris. Okie dokie, said Daan. The two stretched for a few minutes and then met on the mat. Chris demonstrated a few moves for Daan and how to break free. Chris was impressed with what a fast leaner Daan was. Alright said Chris, now we are going to learn about choke holds and how to free one’s self. Chris stepped up behind Daan and placed him in a light choke. Now if an enemy has you in a choke hold like this, you want to step to one side and bring your foot down on the inner part of the knee, said Chris. 

Or I could do this, Daan makes a fist and swings back catching Chris right in the balls. When Chris releases his hold and doubles over, Daan turns and shoves him to the mat. And while the enemy is on the ground, I draw my weapon, or I run away, said Daan. Chris manages to get to his knees. Why do you have to pick on my balls so much, says Chris. Well maybe if they weren’t such large targets, I’d leave them alone, laughed Daan. Daan goes over and sits down on the mat next to Chris. When I took my Police self-defense training, there was female office that always told us, if your assailant is male, go for the eyes or the nuts, said Daan. If you blind your assailant, he will not be able to see any attack coming at him, or in which direction you run. Bust his balls and he will drop like a rock, smiled Daan.

So you think you can get out of any hold, said Chris. I’m confident to answer yes to that question, smirked Daan. Chris stares at Daan for a moment before throwing him on his back and covering his body with his own. Chris has Daan’s hands clasped together and placed above his head. Daan tries to squirm, but the weight of Chris’ body prevents him from being able to move. Chris leans closer to Daan’s face and smiles, this hold is called the “Bull Dog”, so what are you going to do now little boy, says Chris. Daan looks Chris in the eyes and says, as I see it, I have one of two options, and I think I will try option one first, says Daan. Daan suddenly leans up and kisses Chris on the mouth. Chris is stunned after a few seconds Chris’ grip on Daan’s hands lessens and Daan grabs Chris by the throat and shoulder and is able to roll Chris one direction while he rolls in the opposite. 

Daan is in a crouched position while Chris sits up on the mat. I certainly wasn’t expecting that says Chris. Exactly, no straight man is going to want another man to kiss him, let alone a gay one. It’s the best way to distract and repulse at the same time. And while you were distracted, I was able to get away, says Daan. Of course, this would only work on a straight enemy, I’m fucked if he’s gay, literally. Well, it certainly is effective I have to admit, said Chris. Chris looked flushed and not himself. Hey are you alright, said Daan. Yeah, said Chris. Are you sure, I mean if the kiss thing is causing, its fine said Chris. And like I told you, do what you have to, to survive, said Chris. So we’re cool right, said Daan? We are totally cool said Chris tackling Daan as they playfully role around on the mat. 

When they both set up Chris turns to Daan. When I had you pinned on the mat, you said you had two options, what was the second asked Chris? It was either kiss you or head butt you, and I thought I’d give your nose a break. You’ll give my nose a break but not my balls, says Chris? Hey, if you don’t want them to be a target, shield them better or leave them at home, said Daan in a cocky voice. Chris laughed. Chris pulled his watch from his gym bag, 4:50pm his watch read. Hey it’s still pretty earlier, what do say we go to Pearls and I buy you a glass of wine, said Chris. How fast can you wash all those muscles, laughed Daan. Chris leaned in closer to Daan and says, faster than you think pretty boy.

After showering the two meet up at Pearls. Chris’ men have already gotten a table and Samantha is sitting with Horse. As the two men walk over to the table people automatically move to make room for them. Hey I got to go to the men’s room, says Daan. As Daan is exiting the men’s room he sees Horse standing there. Hey, says Horse. I wanted to talk to you about last week. I mean it looks like you and the cap worked things out, and I’m glad to see that. I didn’t mean, Daan put up a hand to stop Horse from talking. Don’t ever be sorry for protecting him, said Daan. Now let’s go get a drink Daan said. Just as Daan was about to walk back, Samantha comes walking up, We need to talk now, said Samantha. Alright, said Daan. Samantha grabs Daan’s hand and takes him out the front door. 

The two walk over by Daan’s car. “Spill”, says Samantha. About what, says Daan. Do you really think I’m that fucking stupid, said Samantha? What are you talking about says Daan? You don’t think I know what happened, said Samantha. Samantha, I swear I have no idea what you’re talking about, said Daan. Something happened between you and Chris didn’t it, said Samantha. Something happened and maybe he got freaked out about it and he beat you up didn’t he, said Samantha? Daan couldn’t stop the laughter from exploding from his mouth as he slid down the side of his car. Samantha looked at Daan, what so damn funny? Daan could not contain his laughter. You’re right, said a voice behind Samantha. Samantha turned to find Chris standing there. I’m right about what exactly, said Samantha?

Daan and I had the most incredible night of sex I have ever experience and I freaked out and beat his ass, Chris was trying to hold back his laugher. But now, I have to have him. I cant… and Chris exploded into laughter as did Daan. Samantha stood there looking at both men. Daan stood up and walked over to Samantha and gave her a huge hug. I’m so confused said Samantha, did he hit you or not said Samantha? Yes, I did hit him and before Chris could finish his sentence, 5’3 Samantha ran over to Chris and began hitting Chris in the chest and arm. Samantha, SAMANTHA, Daan yelled and grabbed her pulling her away from Chris. Look at me said Daan. It’s not what you think. He just stood there and said he hit you and I’m going to KICK HIS ASS, yelled Samantha.

HE’S BEEN TRAINING ME, yelled Daan. All that other stuff he said was just to fuck with you, I swear said Daan looking in her eyes. Chris walked over with his hands up, I’m sorry Samantha, that wasn’t a very nice thing to do and I’m sorry, said Chris. So, he hasn’t been abusing you, he’s been training you, said Samantha. Yes, said Daan. I seen the bruises on your cheek and arms and I thought that…I’m so embarrassed said Samantha. Samantha turned to Chris and hugged him. Oh, Chris I’m so sorry, said Samantha. No, I’m the one who should be sorry, that was a terrible trick we pulled on you and I promise never to do something like that again, said Chris. Horse walked over to Samantha and hugged her. Are we all cool now, said Horse? Good because I need a drink, said Horse.

Chris looked at Horse and said, she’s feisty, I approve. I’m so sorry Chris, said Daan. Don’t worry about it, let’s go get a drink, Chris said. As the night went on, everyone was having a great time until a man with dark auburn hair and a matching precisely trimmed beard walked up to the table. Chris Fucking Redfield, the man said with a tone of distain in his voice. The table fell silent and Chris stood up. The two men evenly matched in height, but Chris was still more muscled than the other man. Adam Fucking Evans, Chris said. Well, I definitely know that I’m in a dive bar if they let the likes of you in here, said Adam. Chris’ men all stood up. Chris simply said to them, at ease men. The man’s green eyes seem to glow as he looked at Chris. I thought I smelled bullshit and aftershave said Chris. 

I only have one thing to say to you Redfield, and the other man grabbed Chris and embraced him in a hug, the two men slapping each other’s back and laughing. Daan leaned over to Samantha, now I’m confused said Daan. Join the club said Samantha. The soldiers at the table started laughing and cheering. Sit down said Chris and motioned for the man to join him. How the fuck are you Adam, god it’s been at least two years since I’ve seen you. Ahh, you know how it is Redfield, in this country one day somewhere else the next. Daan looked at Adam who had caught his gaze, his intense green eyes burning at Daan. Chris caught the exchanged and leaned in closer to Adam, This is, Adam cut Chris off, I know who he is said Adam in a low voice. Daan Anderson, the BSAA’s newest Courier Operative. 

Adam picked up Chris’ glass and raised it to Daan, your profile picture does not do you justice and drank the glass. Daan was not sure what say but smiled politely. Chris order beer for him and Adam. As the night went on the table listened to the stories the two had to tell. You know said Chris, everything was great until you just had to go and become a “Major”. I didn’t have much say in that Chris, it was accept the promotion or walk away and I wasn’t ready to walk away, said Adam. Daan looked at his watch, 12:15am. Daan leaned over and said to Chris, I think I’m going to call it a night. Chris turned to Daan, are you sure, said Chris. Yeah, call me tomorrow, said Daan. Daan stood up and both men stood up also. Samantha looked at the two men standing, well it’s nice to see chivalry hasn’t completely died. 

Daan and Samantha walked to their cars. Maybe you should crash at my house said Daan. Cool, said Samantha. Daan was sitting on his back deck packing a small pipe with some weed that he got from the local dispensary. Samantha came out after changing into her bed clothes and sat down next to Daan. OOO, weed Samantha says. Yeah, I stopped the other day and bought a little, it’s supposed to be really good, said Daan. Daan lights the pipe and draws deeply handing the pipe to Samantha. After a few minutes Samantha looks at Daan, I bet that Chris is huge, says Samantha. What do you mean huge says, Daan? You know, huge says Samantha. The two begin to laugh, this is some good stuff, says Daan. Oh, come on I know you have to be curious, said Samantha. 

Well, I know he has big balls, says Daan. How do you know that, says Samantha? Well during our training I’ve nailed him twice in the balls, once with my knee and once with my hand, said Daan. Yeah, but it would be hard to judge the size, said Samantha. And then there were the times I seen him in the shower, says Daan. Samantha sits up in her chair, wait the two of you shower together, said Samantha? Well, I’m at one end and he’s at the other, but ever so often, the steam parts and I get glimpses, said Daan. And, said Samantha? Let’s just say if he was in college, he would definitely be known as the “Big man on campus”, said Daan. The two laugh uncontrollably. He really turns you on doesn’t he said Samantha. Yes, he does. But I would never do anything to jeopardize our friendship, said Daan. 

Okay, time to play what if, said Samantha. Daan laughed. You know the rules said Samantha, you have to answer honestly to the question that is asked. Alright said Daan, I’ll go first. What if, Horse asked you to marry him right now, what would you say, asked Daan. Shit, that’s a hard one said Samantha. Ummm…..I don’t think I would say yes. I need more time to get to know him, said Samantha. Agreed, said Daan. Alright my turn said Samantha. What if Chris came to you and said he wanted to experiment being with another man and asked you to be that man, would you do it, asked Samantha? Daan sat for a minute. You have to answer and answer honestly said Samantha. I don’t think I would, said Daan. BULLSHIT, BULLSHIT, BULLSHIT, yelled Samantha. 

You would strip him so fast the man wouldn’t know what happened to him, laughed Samantha. No seriously, what if we did and he ended up having regrets and it changes the dynamics of our friendship, said Daan. Then he wouldn’t want to hang out anymore and a great friendship would be over, said Daan. Okay said Samantha, What if he was just super horny and it’s just the two of you and he asked you to blow him, would you do it, asked Samantha? I need more wine, said Daan as he got up and walked inside. YOU WOULD SO MUCH DO IT, yelled Samantha. Daan walks back outside, alright Bitchula my turn. What if you and Chris were alone and he put the moves on you, would you do him, asked Daan? Samantha laughed. If I was not dating Horse, I would be like, why are your pants still on, laughed Samantha. 

You are such a sluuut, laughed Daan. Hey I learned from the best, laughed Samantha. Hey, what about that Adam guy tonight, said Samantha? I saw the way he was looking at you and I know you have a soft spot for redheads, said Samantha? Yeah, I picked up on that too, I do have a soft spot for the redheads, giggled Daan. He was good-looking, said Samantha. Are you interested, asked Samantha? I don’t know, I mean he’s Chris’ friend and I don’t know how Chris would feel about me dating one of his friends, it would just make everything weird, said Daan. The two sat on the deck and laughed at each other for a while before turning in for the night.


	10. Chapter 10

When Daan returned home from collecting scallops, Dungeness crab and clams, he sees that he has a missed call from Chris. Daan dials Chris’ number, “Hello”, said Chris. Hey its Daan, sorry I missed you. No problem, I was going to meet Adam for lunch and I wanted to know if you would like to join us, said Chris. Sure, said Daan. Hey I have a better idea, I just got back from the lake and I got some really nice looking scallops, Dungeness crab, and clams. Why don’t you guys come here, said Daan? You don’t mind, said Chris. God no, let’s see it 9:30am how about you guys come over at 12:00pm, said Daan. 12:00pm it is said Chris. Okay, see you then and Daan hung up the phone. Daan decided to go back down to the lake and collect some more scallops, crab and clams just to make sure he had enough. 

Daan returned at 10:30 with more seafood for the meal. Daan walked inside and found a note from Samantha. “Had to go, call you later. Samantha. Daan took a shower and got dressed. Daan began to prepare the meal on the grill. A minute later and his doorbell was ringing. Daan walked to the front door and could see Chris and Adam through the screen door. Come in, said Daan as he opened the door for them. Do you always leave you door unlocked, asked Adam? Aren’t you afraid someone will come in and take advantage of you, said Adam? Trust me, he can handle himself smiled Chris. This way gentleman, said Daan. Daan escorted his guest to the table on the back deck. The table had already been set as Daan placed the food from the grill on the table. WOW, said Adam, that’s a lot of food. 

Did you catch everything this morning Daan, said Chris? Yes, I always get up early and decided to fish for a while, smiled Daan. You caught all this yourself, said Adam. Yes, there is lake that catches everything for me when high tide goes out, said Daan. Daan pointed to the lake. So you just go down and catch it, said Adam. Yeah, the crabs can be tricky, but everything else you basically just pick up, said Daan. As the three men ate, Adam turns to Daan, you cooked all of this, said Adam. Yes, I just threw everything on the grill and ten minutes later it’s ready, said Daan. This is delicious, said Adam. Daan is quite the cook, said Chris. Daan smiled politely at the two men. So how is your training going, asked Adam. Good, said Daan. 

I need a lot more practice with firearms, but the defense training is definitely coming together. Daan even taught me a few new moves yesterday, laughed Chris as he looked at Daan. Really, maybe you can teach them to me sometime, said Adam. Chris and Daan both stifled laughs that were trying to come out. Adam looked at both men with a curious look. The three men chatted for over an hour. Chris turns to Daan, Jill is going to be sending out invitations next week for the BSAA’s 20th Anniversary Ball on June 21st, said Chris. It’s mandatory that you attend, and it’s plus one. Only top brass and the higher ups will know you are an operative now and being so new they will all be looking for you, so there’s no skipping out on it, said Chris. No problem, I’ll just take Samantha as my plus one. 

Chris cleared his throat, Horse is planning on taking her, he was talking to me this morning about it, said Chris. Well crap, said Daan. A good-looking guy like you should have no problem finding a date, who knows you may even find Mrs. Right in the process, said Adam. I’d settle for Mr. Right, said Daan. Adam looked at Daan, his green eyes locked on Daan, interesting Adam thought to himself. I’ll figure something out, I always do, said Daan. Daan began to clear the table, let me help you with that, said Adam. Adam picked up his plate and Chris’ and followed Daan into the kitchen. You can just set them on the counter, said Daan. Adam set the plates down and turned to Daan. You can tell me to piss off if you want, but I have to ask even though it’s none of my business, said Adam. 

Daan looked at Adam. Have you always been so…….out, about being gay I mean, said Adam? Always, said Daan. Other people’s opinion of me never really bothered me. I am who I am and if you don’t like it stay the hell out of my way or I will roll right over top of you, said Daan. Adam burst into laughter, Wow, you don’t take no shit from anyone do, said Adam. Nope, said Daan. Adam looked at Daan, good to know said Adam. Daan couldn’t help but notice something in the man’s green eyes. What are you two doing in there, asked Chris? Daan chuckled. Daan asked Adam to grab the dessert plates and forks as he grabbed the pie he had made. Daan slices everyone a very generous slice of the apple pie he made. Oh my god, said Adam, where did you get this pie, it’s fantastic, said Adam. 

I made it, said Daan. You made this, said Adam. Told you he was a good cook, said Chris. He’s going to make a good wife to someone one day said Chris looking over at Daan. Daan laughed, well I have to find him first. Chris and Adam were both looking at Daan, Adam thought to himself how attractive Daan was. Chris was thinking how he would love to smear that apple pie all over Daan and then lick it off. After the meal everyone said their good byes and thanked Daan for his hospitality and the two men left. Daan’s phone rang, he recognized the number as Samantha’s. Hey Sammy Whammy, what’s up, said Daan. Hey, said Samantha. Look I have to bail on popcorn night, sorry. Is everything alright, asked Daan? Yeah, Horse wants to take me out to dinner tonight, said Samantha. 

No problem we can have popcorn night anytime, have fun tonight. Oh, and bring lots of condoms, as Daan hung up his phone. Daan went about doing different tasks around his house. Daan’s phone rang, it was Chris. Hey Chris, said Daan. Hey listen do you have any plans tonight, said Chris. Well, I was going to have popcorn night with Samantha but she bailed on me to have dinner with Horse. Popcorn night, that sounds better than what I was thinking said Chris. Great, come over at 7pm and we’ll decide on a movie, said Daan. Cool, see you then, said Chris. Ten minutes later Daan’s phone rings again. Daan does not recognize the number. Hello, said Daan. Daan, its Adam Evans, how are you? Oh, hey Adam I’m good, what’s up, asked Daan. I was wondering if you had any plans tonight and if you didn’t maybe you would like to go for a drink, said Adam?

Actually, I was going to have Popcorn night with Chris, but hey why don’t you come over and join us, said Daan. Sure, sounds like fun, said Adam. Great, we’ll get started at 7pm said Daan. See you then, said Adam. Adam hung up his phone. He was disappointed, he really wanted to be alone with Daan. Adam wondered if there was more to Daan and Chris than just friends. Daan was in the kitchen making snacks and popcorn to watch the movie. Daan heard the doorbell. COME IN, Daan yelled. A moment later Adam walks into the kitchen. Hey said Adam. Hey, said Daan. Where would you like me to put this stuff, said Adam. You can throw the beer in the fridge and just put the rest on the table. Daan went back to preparing the snacks. Do you always make this much for your popcorn night, asked Adam? 

Yes, believe me, Samantha and I could demolish all of this with no problem, said Daan. Adam, smiled. Hey, can I ask you something and again it’s really none of my business, said Adam. Didn’t stop you the first time, Daan winked and smiled at Adam. Damn he’s hot, thought Adam to himself. Are you and Chris a……thing, asked Adam. Oh god no, said Daan. We have a strictly platonic friendship and it’s really cool having a straight friend that treats you like they treat everyone else, said Daan. Straight friend, said Adam. Yeah, it’s really nice having a straight guy that treats you with the same dignity and respect that he treats everyone else with, said Daan. And he’s not freaked out that I’m a big’’ol homo, and he doesn’t worry about me trying to put moves on him or anything, because he knows I would never do that, said Daan. 

Cool, said Adam. Why hadn’t Chris told Daan that he was gay? Maybe Chris wanted to really keep his friendship with Daan platonic, thought Adam. Adam was happy to hear the news, and it wasn’t his place to out someone. Honey, I’m home, came the booming voice of Chris as he walked through the front door. I told you that you should keep your door locked, said Adam. Chris appeared in the doorway of the kitchen. He makes a prime example of why, said Adam. Daan and Adam begin to laugh. What’s so funny said Chris. Nothing, said Daan just set all that stuff of the counter and you can put the beer in the fridge in the garage. On it, said Chris. Daan began to carry the snacks into the living room and set then on the floor in front of the couch. Why is everything on the floor, says Chris as he tosses Adam a beer and twists the cap off of his?

Well, this is how Samantha and I do it. We set everything on the floor so we can use the couch as a back rest and watch the movie. On the hard floor, said Chris. Daan tosses Chris a pillow. There now you don’t have to worry about your tushie being on the hard floor, Daan and Adam laughed. Chris launches the pillow at Adam, who successfully blocks the projectile. Alright, alright, boys, let’s get started, says Daan. As the three men takes their seats in front of the couch, they begin to decide what kind of movie to watch. Adam suddenly smells something. It’ sweet and woodsy, he turns to Daan and leans over closer to Daan’s shoulder and smells. Chris looks over at Adam. Hey, if you two want to be alone, says Chris. No, I’m sorry Daan, but what is that you’re wearing, it’s almost…intoxicating, said Adam.

Daan smiles, its Sandal Wood, Lavender and Calendula. Yeah, says Chris, he can’t wear commercial cologne, so he makes his own. Adam and Daan look at Chris in amazement. Chris looks at Daan and says, What? That’s what you told me, said Chris. Daan Laughs. Alright boys, what kind of movie do you want to watch, asks Daan. Daan begins to flip through the choices on the television. O,O,O, says, Chris, BACK STAB. I read the reviews for it and it got five stars. What’s it about said Daan. So, this guy is an undercover agent for the CIA, and he infiltrates this major crime syndicate in China, but then he get’s exposed and has to fight to stay alive while trying to escape back to the US, said Chris. You’re hard as rock right now, aren’t you joked Daan. This solicits a laugh from Adam. 

Come on, action, adventure, intrigue, what more could you want from a movie, said Chris. I suppose it’s one option, said Daan. Daan continue to flip through the list. Hey, said Adam, DARK OUTPOST. I was actually going to go see that, but then I got called in on a mission, said Adam. What’s it about asked Daan and Chris. Check it out, scientist receive this strange signal from somewhere within the Kuiper Belt. One of the scientists finds a hidden message in the signal and translates it. It’s how to build a ship that uses space folding technology and they go to the planet, says Adam. Chris shrugs sounds okay, I guess, says Chris. Alright, that’s another choice. Daan continues to flip through the channels. Oh, I forgot about this one, says Daan. LOVE, LOVE, LOVE. Samantha and I were actually going to watch this a few weeks back but we decided on something else.

What’s it about asked Chris and Adam. There’ this guy and he really likes this other guy, but because of his position he can’t make a move on the guy because he’s his boss. So, he goes about trying to get the guy to fall in love with him but what he doesn’t know is the other guy is already in love with him, all kinds of funny and zany antics follow. Adam and Chris just look at each other. Daan looks at the two men, we are keeping it as an option, says Daan. So how do we break the stalemate, asks Chris? Daan gets up and walks into the kitchen. He returns with a bowl, pens and paper. Daan hands a pen and a piece of paper to each man. Now write down the movie you want to see, and then fold it twice and place it in the bowl. Once they were done Daan stands up. He hands the bowl to Chris. 

Okay, now stand-up Chris and hold the bowl and I will reach inside and whatever I pull out is what we will watch, agreed, said Daan. The two men nodded in agreement. Hold the bowl up so I can’t see what I’m reaching for, Daan said to Chris. Not that high I can’t even reach it, said Daan. Well, if you weren’t so short, said Chris. Daan reaches up gives Chris nipple a hard twist. Hey, don’t start some shit you can’t finish, said Chris. You wish, says Daan. Yes I do, thought Chris. Chris lowered the bowl so Daan could reach inside, and the winner is…….BACK STAB, said Daan. YES, said Chris. I guess we’re watching BACK STAB said Adam. As the movie played, Adam and Chris we’re yelling and OOOOing, ahhing, and cussing at the screen. 

In one scene the agent is hiding in a warehouse and two enemies are looking for him. As one of the bad guys passes by the agent leaps out and stabs the bad guy in the eye with a jagged piece of metal. “DAMN”, yelled Adam. “FUCK YEAH, yelled Chris. Yuck, Daan thought. In another scene the agent is going through a very dark tunnel. As the agent is about to go around the bend in the tunnel, a bad guy jumps out and tackles the agent. This causes Daan to jump and practically land it Adams lap. Sorry, said Daan. You alright, asked Adam, rubbing Daan’s back lightly. Yeah, I just hate jump scares, said Daan. Adam smiles at Daan. Chris is oblivious, his eyes are glued to the screen. Once the movie is over, Daan looks at the clock on the wall. 9:30pm, it’s still early. Hey, you guys want to play some cards, Daan asked.

Sure, said Chris, I need to get up anyway, my ass is hurting. As Chris is stretching, Daan walks by and smacks him on the ass. Ouch, says Chris. Daan laughs and walks into the kitchen. We’re not going to play on the floor again are we, said Chris? No, I thought since it’s such a nice night we could play out on the deck, said Daan. I’m in, said Adam. Chris shrugged his shoulders in approval. The three played cards until late. Well, I guess it’s a good thing we weren’t playing for money because Daan would have a small fortune right now, said Adam. Daan giggled. Where did you learn how to play cards so well, asked Chris? I used to play all the time when I was growing up, me and Samantha play quite bit also, said Daan. Wow, its 12:30am said Chris I guess we should be going, said Chris. 

Chris opened his arms and looked at Daan, bring it in, Chris said. Daan walked over to Chris and stepped into his embrace, giving him a firm hug. Adam, watched the two embrace. Chris looked over at Adam, and said, he’s a hugger. Adam looked at Daan, what no hug for me, as he stood there with his arms open. Daan walked over and stepped into the man’s embrace, the scent of Daan filling him, damn this man was hot thought Adam. Chris watched Daan and Adam embrace, Chris did not like what he was seeing. Thanks, for coming over guys, I had a great time, said Daan. Me too, said Adam. Ditto, said Chris. Night, said Daan. Good night said Adam smiling at Daan. See ya dude, said Chris. As Daan is getting ready to shut the door Adam pop’s his head back in, lock your door, says Adam, winking and smiling at Daan. 

Daan closes and locks the door and hears Adam say from the other side, Thank You. Daan finished putting everything away and went to Bed. Adam pressed his lips against Daan’s mouth, slowly he allows his tongue to enter Daan’s mouth. Finding his waiting for him, Adam and Daan kissed slowly and softly. Daan could feel Chris kissing down his neck and Chris’ hand sliding up his back. Chris reaches up and turns Daan’s head towards him. Chris kisses Daan deeply, and full of passion. Adam is kissing Daan’s shoulder, tasting the man’s flesh and he works his way up to his neck. They lay down on the bed, Adam is facing Daan and continues to softly kiss him. Daan can feel Chris behind him his body pressed up against his. Daan can feel Chris’ hard erection pressing against his ass. 

Chris slowly begins to wrap his arm around Daan. Adam and Daan continue to kiss softly as they explore each other’s bodies. Suddenly, Daan feels Chris enter him, Daan gasps at the intense sensation of feeling Chris’ cock go ever deep inside of him. Chris uses slow but powerful motions as he slowly fucks Daan’s ass. Can you feel my cock in that ass, says Chris? Daan can barely answer with a yes. Adam stands up and guides Daan’s head to his throbbing cock. Daan opens his mouth and allows the man to enter. Daan can feel Adam’s hard cock hitting the back of his throat and strains to take more. Yes Daan, says Adam, taste my cock. Chris is holding on to Daan's hips pulling him back on his cock as he drives his hard cock into Daan. Daan looks up at Adam, his face wears an expression of desire and wanting. 

Daan can barely contain the feeling of ecstasy at feeling the hard cock filling his ass and the hard cock fucking his throat. Chris withdraws from Daan’s ass and walks over to where Adam is standing. Adam, removes his cock from Daan’s mouth. Daan begins to suck on both men’s dicks one at a time. Adam lays down behind Daan and wraps his arm around his waist. Adam leans up and whispers in Daan’s ear, I’m going to fuck you like no man ever has, says Adam. Adam sets Daan up as Chris sits on the bed. Chris guides Daan’s head towards his wet cock. Daan engulfs the huge cock as Chris throws his head back and moans. Adam now has Daan on his knees and begins to rub the head of his dick across Daan’s hole. Here I come baby, and Adam enters Daan’s ass, sliding all the down to his pelvis.

Daan moans at the feeling that is happening so deep inside him. As Adam begins to thrust into Daan, he can feel the man’s balls slap against his ass. Chris is fucking Daan’s mouth, Chris looks down at Daan and bites his lower lip at the sight of his cock in this man’s mouth. Oh Daan, suck me, yeah suck that hard cock, Chris says. Daan can feel Adam using more powerful thrusts as he fucks Daan’s ass harder. Oh Daan, your ass is so tight, says Adam, Chris is still guiding Daan’ mouth up and down his cock, suck it, suck it hard Chris growls. I can’t hold back any longer says Adam, he leans down and whispers in Daan’s ear, I going to pump every last drop deep into that ass. FUCK, I’m going cum said Chris, as he stands up over Daan. MEOW, jolts Daan awake.

Daan is being head butted by Shadow. MEOW cries Shadow again. SHADOW, yells Daan as the cat scurry’s off toward the kitchen. Fuck, Daan says. Daan throws back the covers to get up and realizes that the entire front of his shorts is soaked with pre-cum. Daan feeds Shadow and puts on a dry pair of short. Samantha comes over and spends the day helping Daan plant flowers. I’m thinking of putting in garden, said Daan. Oh, that would be fun said Samantha. How was the date last night, asked Daan? Fantastic, said Samantha. Where did you guys end up going, asked Daan? He drove me to Hillsboro and we went to Roberto’s on Main, said Samantha. Roberto’s on Main, my goodness, said Daan. The food is always so good there. Then what did you guys do, asked Daan? 

Samantha giggled and blushed. Oh, I see, said Daan. Three times, said Samantha giggling even louder. Daan laughed, he liked seeing his friend so happy. The two finished planting the flowers and sat on the deck enjoying a glass of lemonade. What did you end up doing last night, asked Samantha? Well, I had two gentleman callers come over, said Daan. Who, asked Samantha? Chris and Adam. Really, said Samantha. What did you guys do, asked Samantha? Wrong question, said Daan. The correct question would be what we didn’t do, teased Daan. WHAT, said Samantha? Daan grinned widely. Are you messing with me, said Samantha? Daan just stared at her. Oh, my god both of them, at the same time, said Samantha? Nah we just watched a movie and played some cards was all, said Daan. 

OH, YOU BITCH, said Samantha throwing her napkin at Daan. I was ready to hear all about it, said Samantha. Speaking of Adam, said Samantha, he’s pretty damn hot. He certainly is, said Daan. I just get this vibe from him, said Daan. I’m not sure yet but I think he might be interested, said Daan. You think, said Samantha. Well time will tell, said Daan. And believe me when I tell you, I can think of a lot of things that man can do with that beard of his. Samantha and Daan laugh at the comment. Daan’s phone rings and he answers it. Hello, said Daan. Hey Daan, how are you today. It’s Adam Evans. Daan’s eyes grow large as he looks at Samantha and points to his phone. Hey Adan Evans how are you, says Daan. Samantha is looking at Daan covering her mouth to conceal her squeals.

I just wanted to say thanks again for last night, I had such a great time. It was nice of you to show me such great hospitality, being new in town and not knowing a lot people yet, said Adam. I wanted to know if you would consider having a drink with me tonight, said Adam. Sure, said Daan. Great, the Nile Room, in downtown Mount Washington, 8 o’clock, said Adam. Sounds good, I’ll see you then said Daan. Daan and Samantha begin to jump around on the deck. Alright, what did he say, asked Samantha? He thanked me for my hospitality last night and asked me to meet him for a drink tonight at the Nile Room. What time, said Samantha. 8 ‘o clock, said Daan. Oh my god we got to get you ready said Samantha. Daan looked at his watch, it’s only 2 o’clock, said Daan. 

That leaves me plenty of time to get dressed, said Daan. Dressed, we have to go shopping, there’s a new outfit to buy, shoes to try on, new underwear to get, and we only have 6 hours to get everything ready, said Samantha. Well come on, daylight is burning, said Samantha. The two returned from shopping. Samantha’s phone rang. Hi honey, said Samantha. Crap, I forgot, okay, I’m on my way said Samantha. What is it, asked Daan? I was supposed to meet Horse for ice cream at 5 today. Make sure you wash everything really good winked Samantha, and put on the new underwear. Oh, and make sure you wear some of your home-made cologne, that stuff is awesome, and call me if you don’t get back too late, said Samantha as she ran out the door. Dan smiled and shook his head. 

Dan showered and put on the new clothes and made sure to put on his cologne, making sure he put on an extra dab. Daan arrived at the Nile Room and made his way up to the rooftop area. Daan looked around until he saw a set of beautiful green eyes looking at him. Daan suddenly had a flash back to his dream last night and what Adam had whispered in his ear, “I’m going to pump every last drop deep in that ass”. Get a grip Daan, he said to himself. As Daan made his way over to Adam. Adam looked at the man and thought how damn sexy he was, and what he would look like without all of those damn clothes on. Adam and Daan hug. Adam caught the scent again that Daan was wearing, it literally made him want grab Daan and kiss him until they couldn’t breathe. 

WOW, blue is definitely your color said Adam, I could see your eyes from all the way over here. Daan smiled and the two sat down. The waitress promptly came over, what can I get you gentlemen to drink she asked? I will have a glass of chardonnay, said Daan. Vodka, straight up, said Adam. The waitress left to get the order. Adam looked at Daan again, I’m sorry to keep staring, but that shade of blue on you is just amazing. Thanks, said Daan, and you look very dapper this evening as well. Adam was wearing a white button-down shirt and a pair of tan slacks that fit him good in all the right places. The waitress returned with their drinks. I’ll stop back in a while check on you, she said. So, I guess you’re wondering why I asked you here, said Adam. I am a little curious, said Daan. 

Adam took a drink of the vodka and looked at Daan. I’ve never been the kind of man that has to beat around the bush, and when I see something I want I go for it, said Adam. Daan, I like you and I know that we just met but I have to be honest with you, you are the most handsome man I have ever met, and that’s not just some pick up line or lip service, said Adam. Good, because it wouldn’t gotten you anywhere, said Daan. Adam smiled, you can be blunt, I appreciate that, said Adam. The two talked for a while, and Daan told Adam about calling off the engagement, and joining the BSAA. Adam told Daan about his joining the BSAA and becoming a Major. I would really like to get to know you better said Adam. I think that’s possible said Daan. Both men smiled at each other. 

Daan finished his wine and stood. Where are you going, asked Adam? You invited me out for a drink, and I have finished, said Daan. Adam stood, you’re not serious. Daan began to walk away, he turned around and said, Good night Mr. Evans, and thank you for the drink and continued on his way out. Adam sat down and laughed. Fucking hot, and I do love a challenge, said Adam. Daan arrived home and phoned Samantha. Samantha picked up her phone and said, you are home way too early, so either it was a complete disaster or you pulled the one drink number on him, said Samantha? The one drink number, said Daan. He was smiling when you walked away wasn’t he, said Samantha. Uh-huh, said Daan. Samantha and Daan laughed and talked for a while. See you tomorrow said Daan. Daan went to bed.


	11. Chapter 11

The next morning Daan arrived at his office. As he is sitting down his bag, he noticed a small white envelope setting on his desk with his name on. Daan opened the envelope and read the note.

Thanks for the drink and company last night. I really enjoyed spending the time with you. Next time I will make sure I’m more specific when I ask you something. Dinner, tonight? Adam.

Samantha came in the door, hey I grabbed you a coffee, said Samantha. Daan took the coffee and handed Samantha the note. What’s this, Samantha asked. Read it, said Daan. Samantha read the note and started jumping up and down. You are going, right, asked Samantha. Of course I’m going said Daan. I’ll text him later, said Daan. Mel walked through the door, Good morning everyone, she said. Oh, Daan this came for you, it’s from HQ. HQ, said Daan wearing a puzzled look. Daan opened the package and read the top letter. Oh no, said Daan. What is it said Mel and Samantha? It’s the decision from HQ for Piers Nivans and it was what I feared, said Dan. They are going to give him an Honorable Discharge, they are not going to allow him to continue on active duty, said Daan. 

I’ll be back guys, I have to go see Chris about this. Daan knocked on office door A-37. “Come”, he heard, Daan always liked hearing Chris say that. Dan entered the office. Chris, Daan said. Chris looked up and smiled at Daan. Hey do you have a minute, said Daan. For you I have 2, smiled Chris. Daan closed the door behind him. Do you remember a few weeks ago we met about Piers Nivans, said Daan? Well HQ got back to me and I’m so sorry Chris, said Daan as he handed Chris the letter. Chris read the letter, Fuck, said Chris. I know, and I’m sorry said Daan. I have to go over later to see him, he has to sign some documents for me. You’re welcome to come with me, said Daan. Yeah, I‘ll go. But can I be the one to tell him, said Chris. Sure, said Daan. 

Hey while I have you here, I wanted to ask you something, said Chris. You still not have a date for the Anniversary Ball, Chris asked. Not yet, said Daan. I was thinking we should just go together, said Chris. I mean we have to do this stupid dance together, but after that you do whatever you want, said Chris. Sure, sounds like fun, said Daan. Chris walked over to where Daan was standing. One more thing, said Chris. Do you know how to dance, like the waltz thing, said Chris? Yeah, said Daan, it’s actually pretty easy, said Daan. Good to hear, do you think you could teach me how to do it, said Chris, I mean I don’t want to embarrass you or myself. Sure, said Daan. I was thinking maybe I could stop by your place to get started after work, said Chris. Sure, wait no I can’t I have a date tonight, said Daan. 

Date, said Chris raising his eyebrows high on his head. How about tomorrow night we can get started after my range training. Yeah, said Chris. Ummm, who’s the lucky guy, asked Chris. Adam, said Daan. Adam….who, said Chris? Daan laughed Adam Evans. ADAM EVANS, exclaimed Chris, as in Major Adam Evans. The one in the same, said Daan. When did you, I mean how did you and, I mean I didn’t know you two even liked each other, said Chris? Well, he called me yesterday to thank me for Saturday night and invited me out for a drink. We met, he expressed his interest and he invited me for dinner tonight, said Daan. Hey are you alright with me and Adam going out together, said Daan. I mean if this is going to cause a rift or problems for you, I will call him right now and cancel, said Daan. 

No…its…no you two kids have fun, said Chris. Daan smiled. I will meet you at the infirmary at 2pm, said Daan. Daan turned to walk out, Chris had to stop him. Daan, Chris called. Daan stopped and turned back to Chris. Chris walked over to where Daan stood. Chris put his hands on Daan’s shoulders, listen, I would never say anything bad about a friend, but Adam doesn’t have the best track record with relationships, said Chris. Just be careful, said Chris. Daan looked into Chris’ warm brown eyes and saw genuine concern there. Daan stepped over to Chris and hugged him, that’s very sweet Chris, said Daan. Besides if he hurts me, I’ll just have you kick his ass, laughed Daan. I’d rip his spine out through his fucking nose, said Chris. Wow, now that was a vivid image, said Daan. See you later, said Daan.

Daan meet Chris outside the infirmary. Chris looked nervous. Chris if you’re uncomfortable doing this I can handle it, said Daan. No, I’m alright. It’s just never easy giving news like this to a good soldier, said Chris. The nurse leads Daan and Chris to Piers room. The nurse knocks and announces to Piers that he has visitors. Chris and Daan enter. Hey, Piers, says Chris. Captain, said Piers. Piers face lights up, then he looks at Daan. Piers this is HR Liaison Daan Anderson. Hi, Piers, it’s very nice to meet you as Daan extends his hand, Piers reaches up to shake Daan’s hand. Piers I need to talk to you about something, said Chris. Daan walks over to Chris and puts his hand on Chris’ shoulder. Piers sees Daan touch Chris. Maybe I should wait outside until you need me, said Daan. 

Yeah, if you wouldn’t mind, said Chris. Piers watches Daan exit the room with distain on his face. Piers looks back to Chris. Let me guess, you’ve got bad news for me, said Piers. Piers I’m just going to say this, alright. You’ve been given an Honorable Discharge with full-service connectedness, said Chris. I fucking knew it, yelled Piers. They won’t allow me to come back for any other duty, will they asked Piers? No, said Chris. Chris moved to Piers bedside and put his hand on Piers shoulder. Piers instinctually nuzzled Chris’ hand. I’m so sorry Piers, I know how hard this has to be for you, said Chris. Piers turns and kisses Chris’ hand, Chris removes his hand from his shoulder. Piers breathe out a huff of air, I guess you don’t want anything to do with me now huh, said Piers. 

Chris looks down at Piers. that was a mistake and it shouldn’t have never happened between us said Chris. Sure as hell didn’t feel like a mistake when you were ramming you cock up my ass and down my throat, said Piers. I see, you and that little cock sucker you came with today, I can see what’s going on, said Piers. Enough, Chris said putting boom in his voice. Piers just sat there. Chris looks at Piers, Daan is a BSAA operative, said Chris. Let me guess you’re training him, tell me Cap, what’s he like on the mat? Are you seducing him the way you did me, said Piers? Does he scream your name while you pound his ass, says Piers? Fine, said Chris. Chris walks out of the room and spots Daan talking to the nurses at the Nurses Station. Chris walks up to Daan. 

Before Daan can say anything, Chris asks him, are the signature lines marked where he needs to sign. Yes, said Daan, but he will have to sign all three copies of each document. Understood, said Chris. Chris picked up the packet and marched back to Piers’ room. Chris entered and dropped the packet on the bedside table. You need to sign these where they are marked for signature. Make sure you sign all three copies. The sooner you do this the sooner you can get the hell out of here, said Chris. I am sorry Piers, maybe after you have cooled down a little bit, we can talk, said Chris. Chris turned and walked out of the room. Daan saw Chris come walking down the hall with a very pissed off look on his face. Chris is everything alright, asked Daan? “Groovy”, said Chris as he walked past Daan. 

Daan grabbed his bag and ran to catch up with Chris. Judging by the expression on your face I’m guessing it did not go so well, said Daan. No, it did not go well said Chris. I’m sorry Chris, said Daan. Chris stopped and looked at Daan, I need you to do your Social Work thing you do, like what you did with Becky, said Chris. Daan moves closer to Chris, alright, but we need to go somewhere more private to talk. Chris follows Daan outside. The two sit underneath a large tree on the grounds away from everyone. What happened between you and Piers, asked Daan? I can tell that there is more to this situation than you losing a member of your team, said Daan. Chris turned to Daan, everything we talk about is confidential right, said Chris? I can only break confidentiality if I determine that you are a harm to yourself, you admit abuse of a child or elderly person, or if you threaten to kill someone, or yourself said Daan. 

Chris drew in a deep breath and exhaled. Piers and I had a relationship for about a month, said Chris. Daan is stunned, when you say relationship, you are referring to a sexual one, asked Daan? Yes, said Chris as he looked down at the ground. I see, said Daan. Tell me what happened, said Daan. Piers and I returned from a mission in South East Asia, it was a bad one. We went to one of the private gyms to work out and spar a little. I mean I don’t know why I was attracted to him, but being together that much, it just happened. We ended up having sex there, and it went on for about a month and I had to break it off said Chris. It violates at least a half a dozen BSAA ordinances, not to mention that I could be discharge dishonorably from the BSAA. Do you think that Piers, will say anything, asked Daan? 

No, he wouldn’t do that said Chris. Chris I’m just going to come right out with it, are you telling me that you’re gay, asked Daan? I don’t like that word, I mean I have had other hook ups on occasion with random guys, but never one of my men, said Chris. Okay, so you had a bad lapse in judgement with Piers, and you ended the relationship and you are aware that was a very poor decision and you will never make that mistake again. Right, said Daan? Yeah, said Chris. Chris you have to realize that you are only human and you are going to make mistakes and exercise bad judgement once in a while. You need to acknowledge it, accept it, and move on, said Daan. Chris looked at Daan and smiled, how do you do that, said Chris? You just have this way of making people believe everything will be alright, that’s such a cool power you have, said Chris. 

It’s not a power it’s a gift, said Daan. Daan laughed. Listen, in this day and age people identify in different ways. If you don’t identify as a gay man, then find an identity that encompasses who you are and you are comfortable with, said Daan. How did you get so fucking smart, Chris laughed? Just born that way, said Daan with a cocky smile. So, are you and I cool, asked Chris? I mean I hid the fact that I liked guys from you and you are all out and open about who you are, said Chris. Daan laughed, we are totally cool said Daan. I’m out and open because that’s who I am, I’m not a Captain in the BSAA. We should go, said Chris. The two got up and began to walk back towards the building. Hey, I have this friend named Brad, super nice guy, successful, funny, he does have this mole thing on his face, but once you’re used to it you hardly notice it, said Daan. 

I could set the two of you up, said Daan. No, said Chris. Oh come on, I think the two of you, Daan, please shut up, said Chris. Fine, said Daan. As they continued to walk, Chris says to Daan. Hey Daan, thanks. Daan shoulders Chris, you’re welcome, as Daan and Chris return to his office, Chris opens his office locker and retrieves his Dress Uniform. Hey I have to drive to the mall to drop of my uniform at the cleaners, want to come, asked Chris? Sure, said Daan. As the two of them enters the mall Chris tells Daan he will be right back as he heads for the dry cleaner’s store. Daan walks over to a little ice cream shop and begins to look at the different flavors available. Let me have one scoop, no two scoops of the Black Cherry with Black Walnuts please, said Daan. Daan takes a big bite of the ice cream and hears his name called from behind him. 

Daan turns and sees Max standing there with a rather young man at his side. Max, said Daan. I thought that was you, said Max. Of all the people that Daan could have run into, it had to be this fuck-tard. You look good, said Max. Thanks and who is this asked Daan? Oh, this is Shaun, said Max. Shaun presents rather limp hand to Daan, Charmed, said Shaun. Yeah, says Daan. What are you doing in Mount Washington, Daan asked? Oh, I took a position with the BSAA’s legal team said Max. Wait you work for the BSAA now, said Daan. Yeah, I start on Monday of next week, said Max. Well fuck me running, Daan thought. I brought Shaun to the mall to pick up a few things. We are going to Costa Rica for 5 days, gushed Shaun. Costa Rica, said Daan. Daan remembers back to his and Max’s wedding plans and how they planned to honey moon in Costa Rica. 

So, are you seeing anyone, asked Max? Daan knew he only asked the question to get under his skin. I’m….Daan looks up and sees Chris approaching. I am said Daan he’s a Captain at the BSAA. Really said Max with a look of skepticism on his face, too bad he’s not here I would love to meet him. Actually, here he is now. “Chris” Daan says as he waves to Chris. Chris walks over to stand next to Daan. Daan quickly slips his arm around Chris’ waist causing Chris to look down at Daan. Honey, I would like for you to meet Maxwell Colton and this is his companion, Shaun. “Jesus”, Max says as he looks up at Chris. Chris bends down to Daan, your ex, says Chris? MMM, HMM, says Daan. Chris reaches out his hand to Max. Max takes Chris hand and Chris gives him a firm grip, Captain Chris Redfield, Max Colton, said Max. 

Wow that’s some grip you have there Chris, said Max. Shaun steps forward and extends his hand, looking at Chris like he was a juicy steak. I’m Shaun Michaels as Chris shakes his hand. As Max and Chris talk Shaun steps next to Daan, My God, how do you walk the next day, says Shaun? Daan gives a cocky smile and looks at Shaun, very carefully, said Daan. He is breath taking, says Shaun. You think he looks good now, you should see him naked, said Daan. Daan steps next to Chris, I hate to interrupt says Daan, but we really should be getting back. It was nice meeting you said Chris. As Daan and Chris walk away, knowing that the couple is still watching, Chris reaches down squeezes Daan ass cheek. Daan jumps a little. How am I doing as your boyfriend, asked Chris? So far so good, says Daan, you’re a natural. 

As Daan and Chris walk away Daan can hear Max arguing with Shaun, I mean I thought you were going to hit your knees right there and blow the man Max said to Shaun. Shaun fires back at Max, you know it wouldn’t hurt you to do a set up every once in a while. Daan closes his eyes and smiles to himself as he hears the two continue to argue. Trouble in paradise, Chris says. Daan begins to laugh. Once back in Chris’ SUV Daan turned to Chris. Thanks for playing along, said Daan. My pleasure said Chris. I mean normally I would never put someone on the spot like that but he was being such a smug asshole and it was so satisfying to wipe that smug look off his face, said Daan. And that boyfriend, yuck. I mean I wonder if he is even legal, said Daan. Chris continued to drive back to the compound listening to Daan go on about the incident, laughing as he drove.

Daan looks at the text from Adam: Jasper’s 7pm. See you then. Adam. Daan is really excited about his date. Daan is already nervous and Samantha is running around him helping him get ready is not helping his nerves any. They have already picked out a suit and shirt for him to wear, they can’t decide on a tie that coordinates. I like the blue one it matches your eyes said Samantha. I like the green said Daan. Daan looks at the clock, it’s almost 6 O’clock. I have to get dressed said Daan. Daan dresses and steps out to get Samantha’s approval. Samantha looks at Daan, AHHHHH, you look so handsome, and the green tie does look good I guess, said Samantha. OH, Daan he is just going to love you. Okay, I got to go, said Daan. Daan walks into the restaurant and is greeted by the Hostess. 

Good evening sir, you must be Mr. Evans guest. Yes, said Daan. How did you know that, asked Daan? He was right, he said just look for the man with the most gorgeous blue eyes, said the Hostess giving Daan a flirty smile. The Hostess escorted Daan to Adam’s table. As they approached, Adam stood. Wow, said Adam, you look amazing. Thank you, said Daan. You look pretty incredible yourself, said Daan. Adam smiled and Daan could see the slightest redness in his cheeks. I took the liberty of ordering a bottle of Chardonnay for us said Adam as he began to pour wine into Daan’s glass. So, did you have a good day today, asked Adam. Daan tells Adam about his encounter with Max and how Chris came to the rescue. The two laughed about it, and Daan noticed Adam staring at him. 

You know it’s very impolite to stare, said Daan. Sorry said Adam, I just can’t help myself. There is just something about you, and I not just talking about your handsome good looks, which never doubt you have, said Adam. There is just something so warm and welcoming about you, you have this ability to just draw people in without even trying, it’s very……dare I say it, sexy, said Adam. Daan could feel the redness in his face and looked at Adam, you should be careful Mr. Evans, a boy could get used to hearing things like that, said Daan. Adam smiled, it’s easy to say when it’s the truth, said Adam. As they talked through dinner, Daan found this man to be not only incredibly sexy, but the man had an honest air about him, a trustfulness, and a passion burning in him that Daan had never encounter before. 

As the two were talking Adam’s phone began to buzz, Adam looked down at the phone and then at Daan. I have to take this, forgive me, said Adam. Major Evans, said Adam. Keep everything on lockdown, I’m on my way. Daan looked at Adam, what’s wrong asked Daan. Adam stood up and motioned for the waiter, Daan stood up. Adam handed the waiter his credit card and said I have to go, please charge the dinner and return my card to Mr. Anderson. The waiter nodded and went to complete the transaction. Adam turned to Daan, I’m sorry but there has been a shooting at the compound and I have to go. I’ll go with you said Daan. No, said Adam. The compound is on lockdown, only crisis trained personnel can enter. Adam kissed Daan on the cheek, I’ll call you later and Adam left. 

The waiter returned and Daan left a gracious tip and signed. Daan placed Adam’s credit card in his wallet and left the restaurant. As Daan made his way back to his car, something felt off to him. Daan looked around but didn’t see anything out of the ordinary. Daan reached his car and left the parking lot. Daan did not notice the black sedan that pulled out behind him. Once Daan was out of the city and not far from home a car raced up behind him turning on their bright lights and almost blinding Daan. The car moved from behind Daan to the driver’s side of Daan’s car. Daan looked at the car and seen a man pointing a gun at him, and then bullets showered the side of Dan’s car. Daan stomped on his breaks and slide into the nearby ditch. Daan looked up to see that the car had stopped and a man had gotten out and was firing again at Daan’s car. 

Dan laid back down across the seats and opened his passenger door and was able to make it out of the car. Daan heard tires screech and a car moving away fast. Daan peeked up to see the car was gone. Daan seen a set of headlights coming down the road behind him. Whoever it was that had shot at Daan must have been scared off by the oncoming car. Daan quickly grabbed his phone and that’s when Daan felt the searing pain in his shoulder, he had been shot. Daan did a quick assessment of himself but did not find any other bullet wounds. Daan dialed the emergency number that the BSAA had given him. Daan noticed that the car that had pulled up was now on their phone probably with 911. A voice answered BSAA, what is your situation. This is Operative Anderson, designation, Courier. 

I have been shot and run off the road but unknown hostile. Mile marker 12, Mills road. I have a civilian on the phone making a report to the authorities. Stay where you are Operative Anderson, assistance is in route, ETA five minutes said the voice, and the call ended. Less than five minutes later a large black SUV came to a stop next to Daan’s car. Daan had ducked down behind the car, unsure if it was friend or foe. Daan heard a door open and a voice saying, “BSAA, Mr. Anderson are you here.” Daan slowly stood up and for a second Daan was not sure if it was a man standing across from him or not, whatever it was it was gigantic. The man looked at Daan and said, Mr. Anderson. Yes, said Daan. The large man walked around the car and picked Daan up like he was weightless and placed him in the SUV. 

Once inside the SUV took off. The large man, began to run his hands all over Daan, HEY, Daan said. Relax Operative, I’m just checking for other injuries, you’re not my type anyway he said with a laugh. The man turned to Daan’s shoulder and ripped the shirt away. The man examined the wound, It’s a clean shot Mike, said the large man to the driver. The large man looked at Daan, sorry for the abruptness, but that’s our job. I’m Special Agent Derek Cooper, and your wound is not life threatening, but you will still need medical attention, said Derek. We are on our way to 1st General Hospital. There is a BSAA doctor and staff standing by to treat you. We are about three minutes out. The SUV pulls up behind the hospital. Agent Cooper gets out and walks around to the side that Daan is on. 

As Daan is exiting the SUV the large agent scoops Daan into his arms effortlessly. I can walk, said Daan. If she says to carry you, then I’m going to carry you, sir. Daan felt so silly being carried up the stairs and through a white door. Daan was taken a short distance down the hall and then through another white door. In the room stood two women and one man. The large guy laid Daan on a surgical table. Mr. Anderson my name is Dr. Robert Russo from the BSAA, and me and my staff will be helping you today. Daan nodded. The doctor walked over to Daan with a needle in his hand, Mr. Anderson I am going to numb your wound so I can place stitches around the wound, this will sting, but then quickly go numb. As the doctor began to inject around the wound Daan felt the sharp stinging sensation and nothing.

Alright, my nurse Sarah will now clean the wound so I can put in the stitches. The nurse began to scrub the area, good thing it was numb, this woman was serious. Once clean the doctor began stitching Daan’s wound. After a few minutes the doctor turned to Daan and said, all done. Now the nurse is going to start an IV and I will give you some antibiotics and something for the pain, the numbing agent I used will be wearing off soon, said the doctor. Daan nodded. The nurse started an IV and then gave him an injection of antibiotics and some pain medication. A minute later Jill Valentine walked through the door. Jill looked at Daan and then the doctor. What’s the prognosis doctor, said Jill. He suffered a single gunshot wound to the top left shoulder; the bullet managed to pass through the shoulder without causing any real damage. 

The bullet missed any arteries and did not strike any bones, recovery time will be four to six weeks with mild rehabilitation, said the doctor. Jill noticed the IV. You haven’t given him any pain medication, asked Jill? Yes, along with an antibiotic said the doctor? I left strict instructions that he was not to be medicated until I had a chance to question him, said Jill. I’m sorry Ms. Valentine but I never received any such orders, the doctor said. Jill blew out a breath. The door opened and in walked Leon. He walked over to Jill and whispered something in her ear. I want this room cleared now, said Jill. Everyone left the room except for Leon. Jill walked over to Daan. How are you feeling, asked Jill? “Like I’ve been shot, said Daan. Leon and Jill gave a small laugh at the comment. 

Listen, I don’t have a lot of time before that morphine kicks in, said Jill, can you tell me what happen? I went to dinner with Adam, who’s Adam injected Jill. Adam Evans, said Daan. Major Adam Evans, asked Jill. Yeah, said Daan. Interesting said Jill. Adam and I had dinner and then he got a call from the compound. There had been a shooting and he had to go. Adam told you about the shooting at the compound, said Jill. Well, not in great detail, I wanted to go with him, but he said I couldn’t, said Daan. I walked to my car and started driving home. I was almost home when a car came speeding up behind me, turned on their bright lights and came around on the driver’s side of my car and I could see a man hanging out of the window with a gun and he started shooting at me. 

I laid down in the seat and my car went into a ditch. I looked up and the man had exited the other car and was walking towards mine and began shooting again. I managed to open the passenger side door and craw out and took cover behind my car. The shooting stopped and I heard the car screech away. I looked and the car was gone, said Dan. The BSAA agents showed up and brought me here. Daan suddenly heard a ringing in his ears. Does anyone else hear that ringing, said Daan? Leon leaned down to Daan, that’s the morphine kicking in, it will stop in a minute, said Leon. Jill’s phone beeped and Jill looked down. Jill walked to the door and opened it, Doctor. said Jill. The doctor, nurses and the other agents all came back into the room. Doctor, I need him prepped for transport, you have five minutes. 

The doctor and nurses ran around the room rushing to get Daan prepped. Jill turned to the agents, I want a car in front of that transport and behind it, and if anything gets in your way, kill it, said Jill. Jill turned to Leon. I want you and agent Cooper in that transport with Daan, if anything tries to get in, kill it, said Jill. Leon and Agent Cooper nodded their acknowledgement. Jill turned back to Daan, he was staring off into space, his eyes very glassy. Are you alright Daan, said Jill? Daan burst out laughing, I’m fucking fantastic, said Daan. Daan looked at Jill, Hey, he said in a hushed voice motioning for Jill to come closer. Jill leaned down closer to Daan. How tall do you think that dude is, giggled Daan, referring to agent Cooper? Jill laughed, let’s find out, said Jill. 

Agent Cooper, how tall are you, asked Jill? 6’8”, ma’am said agent Cooper. He’s 6’8” said Jill to Daan. Well, I bet he never has any trouble picking apples said Daan. The room erupted with laughter.


	12. Chapter 12

Daan was taken downstairs and placed in the transport, Leon and Agent Cooper climbing in beside Daan. As the transport pulled away Daan let out a long, ”WEEEEEEEEEE”. Leon and the agent began laughing at Daan. Soon the transport was pulling into the lot by the infirmary. Daan was taken inside and placed in a recovery room. Jill had arrived and walked into Chris’ room. Chris turned to Jill and said Hey. Hey yourself, said Jill. I checked with the doctors and they said you would make a full recovery, said Jill. Chris tell me what happened. I was on my way to the firing range to squeeze off a few rounds and I heard a gun cock. I turned around and the son of a bitch started firing at me. I dove for cover behind a tree but one of the bullets hit me in the right shoulder. I had an assault rifle with me but I hadn’t picked up the ammo yet. 

I heard the fucker running away. I got up and was spotted by a couple of soldiers who sounded the alarm. This guy was a pro Jill, said Chris. He managed to get on and off the compound without being seen or captured. Interesting said Jill. I have some news for you Chris, but you have to remain calm, understood, said Jill. Chris nodded. Daan was shot about a half an hour after you were, WHAT, yelled Chris. Jill put up her hand, this is where you need to remain calm and he is fine and will make a full recovery. The bullet passed through his shoulder without striking anything, said Jill. What is interesting is you were shot in the right shoulder, and Daan was shot in the left shoulder, but neither of you sustained serious injury, said Jill. Pab Tab, said Chris. 

What said Jill? It’s called Pab Tab. When the gangsters of the 20’s 30’s and 40’s wanted to send to send a message to detectives to back off they, would shoot one the right side of his body, and his partner of the left side. Al Capone coined the phrase Pab Tab, and would often send threating notes to detective threating them with a Pab Tab if they didn’t back off, said Chris. We’ll figure it out Chris, said Jill. Hey, where’s Daan at, asked Chris. He’s in the room next door recovering, said Jill. Chris threw the covers back and stood, he grabbed the IV pole and rolled it along with him as he walked out the door, his naked ass exposed to the world. Chris you get back in this bed right now mister, said Jill. Chris your ass is showing, said Jill. Chris just waived his hand at her and continued to walk to the room next door.

Chris walked into the room next door to find Daan laying on the bed, his left shoulder bandaged. Daan turns and sees Chris, CHRIS, Daan yells. Chris walks over to where Daan is, hey, you might want to lower you voice an octave or two, said Chris smiling at Daan. Chris, said Daan in the deepest voice he could muster, and then laughs. What do they have you on said Chris? Neo- Morphine, said Jill standing behind Chris. Well, that explains it, said Chris. Adam comes rushing through the door and over to Daan’s bedside. Oh my god, are you okay, Adam says. I’m more than okay, I’m supercalifragglerock, said Daan. Okay, I have no idea what that means, but let’s go with it, said Adam giving a laugh. Adam leans down and strokes his hand across Daan’s cheek. Jill just called me and let me know you were here, you’re going to be fine, said Adam.

I that know, said Daan. That didn’t sound right said Daan. Adam smiles, it sounded perfect to me said Adam. Daan smiles. Claire Redfield comes into the room and rushes over to Chris, Dr. Parton just called me and said that you had been shot, said Claire. She hugs Chris. Why is it I always have to find out from someone else when you get hurt, said Claire. Chris shrugged. Hey, Claire’s here, party in Daan’s room, said Daan. The nurse comes in to check on Daan. Daan looks at the nurse and says, I’m hungrt. The nurse looks back at Daan with a smile, and says what was that? I said I’m hungrt, said Daan. Chris looks at the nurse and says, I think he’s saying he’s hungry. You too, said Daan, everyone laughs. Claire asks the nurse for Daan’s chart. Here you are Dr. Redfield, Claire looks over Daan’s chart.

Well, I don’t see any dietary restrictions in his chart. I could go for something to eat as well says Chris. Getting shot makes you really, super hungrt, said Daan. The room explodes with laughter. How about I run out and grab some burgers and bring them back, said Claire. I love burgerhams said Daan. I like them with onjin and tater tots and that peanut butter sauce said Daan. Maybe you should lay back and get some rest, said Adam. You mean I’m not laying down, said Daan. Adam chuckles, no you’re not. Let me help you back, said Adam as he lowers Daan to the pillow. OOOO, that’s comfy, said Daan. Adam sat next to Daan as everyone leaves the room, stroking the man’s head as he rests. I’m so sorry I wasn’t there for you Daan, I promise I’ll never let you down again, said Adam.

Chris walked back to his room and climbed back in his bed. Jill came in and closed the door behind her. What the fuck Chris, says Jill. Chris looks at Jill with a confused look. Are you seriously going to let another man come in take away the man you love, said Jill? It’s complicated, said Chris. Complicated my ass, said Jill. You’ve had the hots for this guy since the day you pulled him out of that lab. Chris listen to me, if you don’t fight for this man, you will regret it for the rest of your life. I have never known you to walk away from any pursuit, and I know for a fact that Daan has feeling s for you, said Jill. And how do you know that, said Chris? Jill wrestled with her promise she made Daan. I can’t tell you because I promised I wouldn’t, said Jill. Think about what you would be losing, said Jill, or do want to stand at his wedding watching him marry someone else, said Jill.

Jill turned to walk out the door, she paused in the doorway, fight Chris. Claire returned a short time later with the burgers. We should take some over to Daan, said Chris. I stopped to check on him and he is out like a light laughed Claire, that neo-morphine is powerful stuff said Claire. Isn’t that the stuff they gave me when I got back from the mission in Northern Georgia, asked Chris? Yes, remember you asked me to check to see what they were giving you because you were having vivid dreams and hallucinations, said Claire. Well, that explains Daan’s behavior tonight, joked Chris. I don’t know if it was a dream or a hallucination, but I could have sworn that Daan was in my room and he kissed me, said Chris. Claire’s mind suddenly snaps back to that day. Well, he was there said Claire. 

When, said Chris. That day you woke up in the infirmary, said Claire. Are you sure, said Chris? Yes, I ran into him as I was coming in, he was leaving and seemed to be in a hurry. We spoke briefly and then I came up to see you, said Claire. But how could he had gotten on a Level 10 or higher security floor, said Chris? I don’t know but he is an operative, maybe he found a way in, said Claire. Chris and Claire finished their burgers. Alright mister, off to bed with you, said Claire. Chris hugged and gave Claire a kiss on the cheek, thanks sis, I love you, said Chris. I love you too said Claire. Claire hit the lights on her way out. Chris laid there for what seemed like hours, thinking over and over again in his head, could have the kiss been real, could Daan had really have been there, or was it a dream. Chris got up and walked next door to Daan’s room.

Chris saw Daan sound asleep on the bed. Chris sat down next to him and ran his hand over Daans head. Chris leaned down and kissed Daan on the forehead. Chris rested his forehead on Daan’s. Daan began to stir and Chris sat up. Daan opened his eyes a little and looked at Chris. Chris, Daan said. Hey buddy what’s up, said Daan. I was just checking on you, said Chris. Well, that’s very sweet, said Daan. Chris looked at Daan. Hey Daan do you remember about a month ago when I was in the infirmary on the security level. Yeah, said Daan. How did you get onto the security level floor, Chris asked? Jill took me up, said Daan. And do you remember being in my room with me, asked Chris? Yeah, you looked so bad and I felt terrible for you, said Daan. Do you remember when you kissed me, said Chris. 

I sure do, said Daan. Tell me what happened, said Chris. I was getting ready to leave and I kissed your forehead and then I saw your lips, I knew it was wrong, but I just couldn’t help myself. I bent down and kissed those lips, and then you woke up. I made you think that I was just a dream and it worked, laughed Daan. Yes, it certainly did, said Chris. Then Jill confronted me about the video, said Daan. Wait, there’s a video of us kissing, said Chris. MMM, HMMM, said Daan. Jill said that there are cameras that you can see and those that you can’t, said Daan. So, Jill has this video of you kissing me, asked Chris? Yes, but she promised me that she would never, ever, never tell you, said Daan. Daan, what do you think about Chris Redfield, asked Chris? He is a really good friend, and he may be a little confused about his sexuality, but a good man, said Daan. 

Do you think Chris is an attractive guy, asked Chris? He’s not attractive, he’s fucking hot, said Daan laughing. Chris smiled. What makes Chris so hot Daan, asked Chris? Are you kidding, those brown eye, that sexy smile. Not to mention a body I would love to climb like a Christmas tree, he is fine. That man has an ass you could bounce quarters off of, laughed Daan. Chris started to feel bad about taking advantage of Daan in his drug induced state. Chris only had one question left, Daan, if Chris wanted to sleep with you, would you do it, asked Chris? Chris doesn’t want to sleep with me, he just wants to be friends, said Daan. But if he did want to sleep with you, would you do it, asked Chris. Hell yeah, that’s one mountain I would love to climb giggled Daan. 

Chris had a grin from one side of his face to the other at the response from Daan. Alright said Chris, get some sleep, you are going to have a big day tomorrow, said Chris and kissed Daan on his head. Chris went back to his room, reeling from the news that Daan had given him. Jill has a video of Daan kissing him, but was everything Daan said tonight truth or drug induce thinking, one way to find out thought Chris. Daan woke up feeling like he could not fully open his eyes. Daan rubbed his eyes and was finally able to focus, Daan felt so tired and he began to stretch, searing pain shot through his left shoulder, I was shot, thought Daan. Daan looked at the bandaged shoulder and it came flooding back to him the events that led up to him getting shot. 

He began to look around the room. Bits and pieces were coming back. Daan looked at the nightstand next to the bed and there was a huge bouquet of flowers sitting there. Daan was able to turn just enough to reach the card. Daan opened the envelope and took out the small card inside. Speedy recovery-Adam. That was so sweet. There was a small knock on the door, come in said Daan. Daan looked over and saw Samantha come through the door carrying flowers. Hey hon, how are you feeling said Samantha. I’m fine, just a little groggy said Daan. Samantha went to set the flowers on the nightstand when she noticed the huge bouquet of flowers occupying the spot. Wow, mine really pale in comparison, said Samantha. Who are they from said Samantha? Dan picked up the card and handed it to Samantha. Ahhh, that so sweet said Samantha, and expensive. 

When did they come, asked Samantha? I don’t know, I woke up and they were there. Daan looked at the flowers that Samantha brought him. Yours’s are lovely too and very familiar looking, you cut these out my garden, said Daan. Hey, it’s the thought that counts, said Samantha. Listen I need to tell you something, said Samantha, and I don’t want you to get mad or anything. I’m listening, said Daan. I know you’re an operative for the BSAA, said Samantha. HOW! Said Daan? Well when you signed the contract that triggered your new pay scale to be sent to HR and have the information imputed into you personnel file, somehow it came to me, said Samantha. I didn’t want to say anything cause I seen the confidentiality agreement you had to sign, so I figured if I came to you instead there really wouldn’t be anything they could do, smiled Samantha. 

Daan just smiled at Samantha. So tell me about some of these missions you have been on said Samantha. I haven’t been on any yet, said Daan. What, said Samantha. I haven’t even finished my training yet, said Daan. You’ll get there, said Samantha. There was a knock at the door, come in said Daan. It was Claire Redfield. Good morning Daan, said Claire. Good morning Claire. Listen I just wanted to stop by and let you know that all of your blood work came back normal. You are free to go, said Claire. Let me remove your IV. Claire removed Daan’s IV and places a band aid on his arm. The nurse will be in shortly, I’m going to write a prescription for some antibiotics, make sure you take them all, and one for pain medication. It’s not the stuff I had last night was it, asked Daan. No said Claire, but it can impair your judgement so be careful what you do when taking it. 

I’m also placing you on restriction but we can speak more about that in private, said Claire. Claire smiled and left the room. Hey see if my clothes are in that cabinet over there, said Daan to Samantha? Samantha opened the cabinet and there was a clear plastic bag with Daan’s clothes. Samantha brought the bag to Daan. Daan opened the bag and there were the pants to his suit complete with blood stains, his wallet, shoes and cell phone. Damn, said Daan. What is it, asked Samantha? I can’t wear these pants and I remember that they cut my shirt off me last night, said Daan. There was a knock at the door, come in, said Daan. Chris enters the room with something in one hand and his other arm in a sling. Good morning, how are you, said Chris. I’m good, said Daan. Daan smiles at Chris and points at his sling, hey we match, says Daan pointing at the white sling on his left arm. Chris smiles. 

Listen, I brought you some clothes in case you need them, said Chris looking over seeing the huge bouquet of flowers on the nightstand. Why didn’t he ever think about things like that, Chris thought to himself? Perfect timing, said Daan. Chris sat the fatigues on Daan’s bed. Have they discharged you yet, asked Chris? I’m just waiting on the nurse to come in, said Daan. I would like to stop by your house later on to talk, if you don’t mind, asked Chris? Sure, said Daan. I’ll call before I come over said, Chris. Daan examined the clothes that Chris brought him. Standard fatigues and a black t-shirt. Daan went into the bathroom to change. The fatigues were about one size to big but the T-shirt fit fine. Daan slipped into his shoes and walked out. The nurse came in a few minutes later and had him sign some papers, she gave Daan the prescriptions and after care instructions. 

Daan’s phone rang and he answered. It was Jill. How are you feeling today, asked Jill? Sore, but good said Daan. Glad to hear it, said Jill, The reason that I am calling is to let you know that I had your car brought here last night so the CSI team could examine it, said Jill. I hate to say it, but your car does not look so good, said Jill. Oh no, said Daan. Don’t worry, since we could not involve the police, the BSAA will reimburse you for any damages caused to your car in the line of duty, said Jill. The car will be sent to our mechanic to see if the car can be repaired, once he is done he will send me an estimate, said Jill. Well at least that is good news, said Daan. Now go home and get some rest, said Jill. Daan ended the call. Samantha pulled into Daan’s driveway and carried all of the flowers inside for him. 

Do you want me to make you something to eat? You want me to eat something you made, said Daan? Samantha stuck her head into the living room, Hey, I may not be able to cook like you, but I can do take out like no one else, said Samantha. Daan giggled. How about some sandwiches, said Daan, you won’t be able to burn those, said Daan in a low voice. I heard that said Samantha. Daan laughed. There was a knock at the door, I’ll get it said Samantha. Samantha opened the door and there stood Adam holding two large bags. Hey Adam, come in, said Samantha. I brought some food said Adam as he stepped inside. Oh thank god, said Daan, Samantha was just getting ready to cook something. Adam looked at Daan curiously, trust me this is better, said Daan. Samantha smirked at Daan. 

Oh, before I forget, Daan handed Adam his credit card. Thanks, said Adam. Samantha took the bags from Adam and walked into the kitchen and began to plate the food up. Adam sat down next to Daan. How are you feeling today, asked Adam? Sore, groggy, but good, said Daan. Adam looked into Daan’s eyes, I’m so sorry, said Adam. I should have let you come with me last night and not left you alone. Adam, there was no way you could have known that someone was going to shoot me last night, smiled Daan. Jill has ordered BSAA agents to keep an eye on you and I have ordered some of my men to as well, said, Adam. There was a knock at the door. Adam looked at Daan, stay here, said Adam. As Adam stood up he pulled a gun from inside his jacket. Daan heard Adam remove the safety as he moved towards the door. 

Adam peered out the door and holstered his weapon. Adam opened the door and three soldiers greeted him with salutes. At ease, said Adam. Sir, Captain Redfield has sent us for surveillance duty, sir. Adam laughed, of course he did. Take up positions around the house and stay out of sight, said Adam. Sir, yes, sir, as the soldiers saluted and ran off to take their positions. Adam returned to Daan’s side. More soldiers, say Daan, I feel so special. Adam placed his hand on Daan’s cheek, you are special Daan, and don’t you ever forget it, said Adam. Adam leaned in and kissed Daan softly. Daan blushed and leaned his head slightly down. Adam raises Daan’s head up and softly kisses him again. I’ve been wanting to do that for days now, said Adam. Daan, leans over and kisses Adam back. At that moment Samantha walks into the room, Oh, said Samantha as she turns to walk back into the kitchen. 

It’s alright Samantha, said Daan. Samantha walks into the living room, I just wanted to know where you would like to eat, said Samantha. Let’s eat on the back deck and get some fresh air said Daan. Adam helps Daan up smiling at Daan’s touch. The three set on the deck enjoying the food. Adam’s phone buzzes and he looks at the message. I’m so sorry but I have to go, said Adam. Adam rises and kisses Daan on the forehead, I’ll try to stop back by later today said Adam. Daan smiles. As Adam turns to leave Daan catches his hand, Thanks for the food, it was very thoughtful, said Daan smiling at Adam. Adam bends down and kisses Daan, with passion. Anytime smiled Adam. Adam turns to leave.

OH MY GOD, said Samantha that was hot. So this looks like it becoming serious, said Samantha. Daan smiles, looks that way. Chris walks into Jill’s office and up to Marie, the assistant. I need to see Jill, said Chris. Do you have an appointment, asked Marie? No, said Chris. I’m sorry, but Ms. Valentine is, Chris walks past the assistant’s desk and straight into Jill’s office. Sir, you can’t go in there, says Marie. Looks like I can, said Chris. Jill is on her phone, James I’m going to have to call you back. It’s alright Marie, said Jill. Marie returns to her desk. Well judging by the expression on your face, you want something, said Jill. I want the video, said Chris. Jill looks at Chris, what video says Jill. The video of Daan kissing me in the infirmary, said Chris. What makes you think that there is such a video, said Jill?

I’ll tell you what I know so far, said Chris. I know that you manipulated Daan and trapped him in that lab. I know you manipulated Daan into finding me in the infirmary, and I know that you were the one that got Daan into my room that day, said Chris, and I know that you manipulated Daan into becoming an operative by telling him about the video you have of him kissing me, said Chris. Interesting theory, said Jill. It’s no theory, said Chris, its fact. Weren’t you the one telling me just last night, not to let Daan get away, to fight for him, well here I am, said Chris? Jill smiled and picked up her phone. A few seconds later Chris’ phone beeps. He looks down and sees a message from Jill with an attachment. Chris looks at Jill, go get’em tiger, said Jill with a cocky smile on her face. 

Chris leaves Jill’s office and walks to his SUV. Once inside Chris opens the attachment. Chris watches as Daan comes into the room and stands by his bed. He watches Daan stroke his hair and then sees Daan kiss his forehead, and then he watches Daan lean down and kiss him on the lips. Chris rewinds the scene a few times. Daan did kiss me said Chris. Chris throws the phone in the passenger seat, starts the SUV and raced towards the gate. Chris leaves the compound and heads straight to Daan’s house. I will drop your prescription off to be filled, do you need me to pick anything else up for you, asked Samantha? If you could grab some cat food for Shadow that would be great says Daan. Sure, said Samantha. I should be back in 45 minutes said Samantha. Thanks, said Daan. 

Daan opens his laptop and begins to read his e-mails. Nothing of particular interest as Daan begins to clear the junk e-mails from his account. Daan’s phone rings and he answers, Hello said Daan. Hey Daan its Claire Redfield. Oh, hi Claire, said Daan. Listen I wanted to call and talk to you about the restrictions I mentioned earlier, said Claire, are you free to talk? Sure, said Daan. Based on my medical opinion, you are not going to be able to continue your operative training for at least six weeks, says Claire. The wound itself will be almost completely healed in four weeks, but you will need at least 2 weeks of physical therapy, maybe more until I can release you. I understand, said Daan. I know it’s not the news you wanted to hear, but I’m sure you and my brother can wait six weeks before starting to punch and throw each other around, said Claire. 

Daan laughs. I know how he trains people, said Claire, because he trained me, laughed Claire. I thought you were a doctor, not an operative, said Daan. Claire laughed, I am a doctor, but when I started, I was a field medic, and Chris insisted on training me himself, the whole big brother thing laughed Claire. I see, said Daan. Well that’s all I have Daan, said Claire. Make sure you rest and if you need anything, call me, said Claire. Will do, said Daan and Daan ended the call. A moment later, Daan heard his name being called, it was Chris. On the deck said Daan! Chris walks out to the deck and finds Daan sitting at the table. Hey, Chris says Daan. We need to talk, said Chris. About the shooting, said Daan. Yes, but first we need to talk about something else, said Chris. 

Chris pulls one of the chairs right in front of Daan. I’m going to ask you something and I need you to answer me honestly, said Chris. Concern began to grow inside of Daan. Chris, what is it, asked Daan? Do you have feelings for me, asked Chris? Well, of course I do, said Daan. You’re a great fri, not as a friend, said Chris. I mean as something more. Chris, I think you’re a wonderful man, Chris pushes play on the video and turns the screen to Daan. Daan watches the video and soon realizes what he is watching. Chris I can explain that, said Daan. I’m all ears, says Chris grinning widely. Daan begins to feel hot and feels sweat break out on his forehead. I was, I mean it was just, I was concerned about you, and that’s all said Daan. Concerned said Chris. Do you kiss Samantha like that when you’re concerned about her, asked Chris? 

No, said Daan. So you’ll kiss me like that when you’re concerned, but not Samantha, interesting said Chris. Daan was really starting to sweat. Well, I…. it was just hard seeing you laying in that bed with the bandages and the bruises, said Daan. So why did you kiss me then asked Chris, and why are you suddenly sweating? Daan was beginning to get frustrated. Chris just sat there, grinning at Daan. I kissed you because I wanted to kiss you, there, said Daan. Chris’ grin widened. So you have feelings for me, said Chris? I don’t know, it’s just…it’s just complicated, said Daan. I mean I thought you were straight, and I really didn’t want you to think that I was perving on you, now you have a video of me doing just that, said Daan. So how do you feel about me, said Chris? 

I….don’t know, this is all getting so out of hand, said Daan. Chris grabs Daan around the neck and draws him into a kiss. Chris kisses Daan passionately and Daan leans into the kiss returning Chris’ passion. HOLY SHIT, yells Samantha as she drops the cat food and prescription bag. Daan and Chris break their kiss and Daan looks at Samantha, it’s not what it looks like said Daan. Yes it is, said Chris with a smile on his face. Samantha just stood there, stunned with her mouth agape. Chris laughed, I know you have feelings for me Daan, because I definitely have them for you, said Chris. I’ve wanted you since I pulled you out of that lab, said Chris. I know that you and Adam are interested in each other, but you need to know that I am going to fight for you and may the best man win, as I always do winked Chris. 

Chris stood up and started to walk out. Samantha, Chris said as he walked by. Samantha, stood for a moment longer, before looking at Daan. What the fuckity-fuck, said Samantha. Daan just put his head in his hand. Samantha came over and sat down in front of Daan. Daan, what’s going on, said Samantha. Samantha, not now please, said Daan. I see you kissing Adam this morning, and then I come back from shopping and find you with Chris and his tongue stuck down your throat, said Samantha. Well, said Samantha? Chris came over while you were gone and confronted me about whether or not I had feelings for him. Samantha, he has the video of me kissing him in the infirmary, said Daan. Oh my god. How, said Samantha? I’m not sure, but I know Jill is involved in this shit storm somehow. 

Do you, asked Samantha, have feelings for Chris? Daan looked at Samantha, I mean I feel something, and then there’s Adam. Adam is very sweet and I can tell he really likes me and I like him Samantha, said Daan. Well obviously, so does Chris, I mean the man just stood here and told you so. FUCK ME, yelled Daan. This is not happening, said Daan, it’s like some really bad Hallmark movie. What are you going to do, asked Samantha? Daan just shot Samantha a look. We can talk about this later, said Samantha.


	13. Chapter 13

Dan heard his cell ping and he knew he just got an e-mail. Daan picked up his phone and looked at the e-mail, it was from Jill. Daan opened the e-mail.

Daan,  
I hope you are doing well. I just heard back from the mechanic and I’m afraid you cute BMW is a total loss. I made you an appointment with Whitmore Motors. They work with the BSAA to replace agents or operatives’ cars that were destroy during duty. Please feel free to select what you want, the BSAA will be picking up the cost. Your appointment is tomorrow at 10 am. Happy shopping.  
Jill

Well at least that was some good news thought Daan. Daan switched off his phone and tossed it on the coffee table. Daan’s phone began to buzz, Daan looked down at the incoming call, it was Adam. Shit, said Daan. Daan took a deep breath and answered the call. Hey, said Daan. Hey, said Adam, how are you feeling? Good, still a little fatigued from the pain meds they gave me last night, said Daan. Well you just rest, said Adam. The reason I’m calling is I will not be able to stop over tonight, I have to fly to Washington at 1700 hours today. I’m really sorry, I was looking forward to seeing you and waiting on you hand and foot, said Adam. Are you even real, said Daan? I assure you that I am, said Adam. Daan smiled. I’ll make it up to you when I get back, unfortunately I’m not sure how long I will be there.

But, I will call you every day to check on you, said Adam. Okay, safe trip Adam, said Daan. Good bye Daan, said Adam. Daan put his phone on the coffee table, and began to think about Adam, Daan feels a stab in his gut as Chris’ face flashes before him. Samantha, walks into the room, hey need anything before I take off, said Samantha. No, I’m fine said Daan. Samantha hugs Daan, call me if you need anything, said Samantha, see you tomorrow. Samantha walks over to the door and opens it, there stands Chris getting ready to knock. Samantha looks back at Daan, you have a guest, said Samantha. As Daan looks up. Chris, Samantha says as she is getting ready to walk out the door. Samantha puts her fingers up to her head and mouths “call me” to Daan. Daan says hey to Chris. 

Hey, I was wondering if we could talk, please says Chris. Daan nods and Chris closes the door and walks over and sits down next to Daan. How are you feeling, asked Chris? Good, said Daan. And you, asks Daan. Good, says Chris. Chris takes Daan’s hand and places it on his leg, I just want you to know that I meant what I said this morning, said Chris. I am going to fight for you Daan as Chris gently runs his thumb across Daan’s hand. Daan, breathes out. There are some other things I need to tell you, said Chris. Daan starts to interrupt, but Chris stops him. I believe Jill has been manipulating us both, said Chris. How so, said Daan? How did you know that I was at the infirmary, asked Chris? General Bales assistant Rich told me that BSAA agents and operatives were never taken to ordinary hospitals, unless there was a BSAA doctor there. 

They would have to be taken to a BSAA facility, said Daan. I guessed that you were in the infirmary, but I wasn’t sure, said Daan. Then I ran into Jill and Daan’s voice trailed off, she said she didn’t know how I found out you were in the infirmary, said Daan. She was basically confirming for you where I was, said Chris. How did you manage to get onto the high security clearance floor that I was on said Chris? Daan closed his eyes, Jill, said Daan. Exactly, said Chris. But why would she want to manipulate you and I, said Daan? Chris smiled, Jill and I started the BSAA together, said Chris. Jill and I have been good, close friends for over 20 years, said Chris. Just how close, said Daan?

Well, we have never fucked, if that’s what you're asking, said a voice from the doorway. Chris is already on his feet, both men look to the doorway and see Jill standing there. How the hell does she do that, thought Daan? You know you really should keep your doors locked said Jill. Jill walked in to the room and seated herself on a chair across from Daan and Chris. Oh, sit down Chris, said Jill. Chris seats himself next to Daan. Well, I guess I have some explaining to do, said Jill. Yeah, like why are you manipulating Chris and I, said Daan. Jill smiled, it all goes back to the test I gave you in the lab, said Jill. You see it just wasn’t me testing your skill set Daan. When I first saw you, I just knew you were Chris’ type, said Jill. Jesus, are we back on that type shit again, said Chris? 

Deny it all you want Chris but you do have a type and he’s sitting right next to you, smiled Jill. I knew you would be just what Chris needed, said Jill. But how did you know I would go into the labs, asked Daan. I didn’t said Jill, but by patching the comm system into the conversations that the workman outside were having I figured that your curiosity would lead you towards the sound of voices, said Jill. Once I seen you start to descend the steps, I called Chris and told him he was needed in D Quadrant, said Jill. I started your test and Chris arrived right on que, said Jill. So you orchestrated the whole thing, why said Daan? Haven’t you been paying attention, said Jill, I wanted you two to meet. You could have just, oh I don’t maybe just introduced us, said Daan. 

Now where would be the fun in that laughed Jill. I told you, you were never in any real danger, with the push of a button, I could have emptied the entire lab of water, said Jill. When Chris brought you upstairs and placed you on that gurney, I looked at his face as he looked down at you, and I knew I was right, said Jill. But how did you know that I was looking for Chris when he was in the infirmary, asked Daan. Jill laughed. Once I saw how the two of you looked at each other in that meeting we had after the lab incident, I knew something was there, not only could I see it, but it was tangible, said Jill. It is standard procedure for General Bales to review the personnel files of the Alpha team after a mission where injuries have occurred, said Jill. That’s when I thought here is another opportunity to test you and create another opportunity for you two, said Jill. 

I sent Melanie an e-mail instructing her to have you, pull the restricted files for the General. I knew once you began pulling those files and you saw Chris’ name you would have to know what was going on, said Jill. You are good, said Daan. Sweetie, you don’t become Director of the BSAA, without having some tricks up your sleeve, said Jill. I wanted to see if you could put the puzzle pieces together and you excelled at it, said Jill. I listened in on that conversation you had with Rich, the General’s assistant. I knew that you would go straight to Chris’ office to see if you could find any information there, just like any good operative would, said Jill. I arrived to find you with that shit head of a Corporal, oh, by the way he’s been on guard duty at the back gate ever since. 

You’re welcome, said Jill. What Corporal incident, said Chris? Did someone hurt you Daan, said Chris? I’ll explain later, said Daan. That’s when I dropped a bread crumb for you, by saying that I already knew that you knew Chris was in the infirmary, said, Jill. And like a good operative you went straight to the infirmary looking for Chris. Then to be able to move around without creating suspicion, you commandeered the good Doctor Conner, you literally had that man eating out of the palm of your hand, giggled Jill. Really, said Chris shooting Daan a side glance. It was quite impressive, said Jill. You convinced the man to take you as close as you could get to where Chris was. That’s when I decided to end the test and take you to your reward, Chris, said Jill. After Chris woke up, you didn’t want to see him. 

I became suspicious and pulled the security footage and reviewed it, once I saw you kiss him, there was no more doubt in my mind that the two of you were perfect for each other. I knew I had to make you an operative then and there said Jill. Then Chris started acting like an asshole towards you, so I asked him to train you without letting him know who you were. I knew if I could get the two of you together you could work things out, and here we are, said Jill. You did all of this just to get me and Chris together, why, asked Daan. Like Chris said, we have been friends for over twenty years, we started the BSAA together. Chris is like a brother to me, blood or not and I love him dearly. I felt it was time for Chris to find someone and settle down a bit, let’s face it Chris you’re not getting any younger, none of us are, laughed Jill. 

Speak for yourself, Chris muttered. Chris, would you please give Daan and I a moment alone, said Jill. Sure said Chris, I’ll just go…..outside and pretend to do something. Jill crossed the room and sat down next to Daan. Jill takes Daan’s hand in hers. I love that man very much said Jill. I can see that, said Daan. I know that Adam is a factor in this as well, and I can’t tell you what to do. You will have to listen to your heart to figure that out, said Jill. Don’t doubt Chris' love for you Daan, its real. He would never admit it to me or his sister Claire, but I can see it and I’ve never seen him look at anyone else the way he looks at you, said Jill. Jill hugs Daan. Well, I should be off, said Jill. Daan walked Jill to the door, as he opens it, Chris is standing about five feet away. 

You can come in now Chris, said Jill. Chris walks over and opens the screen door and steps in. What did you say to him, asked Chris? Wouldn’t you like to know, says Jill? “Broom rider”, says Chris as he walks past her. Jill turns to Daan. Oh Daan, why don’t you ask Chris what REALLY, happened to your car that night at Pearls, said Jill as she closes the door. Chris, what is she talking about, asked Daan? Wow I’m hungry, are you hungry, I should go and get us something to eat said Chris. Daan steps in Chris’ path. What did she mean, what really happened to my car at Pearls, asked Daan? Chris had his hands shoved into the pockets of his jeans and was staring up at the ceiling, I….think ….she must be thinking of someone else, said Chris. Daan walked over and clasped Chris’ chin forcing him to look and him. 

What REALLY happened to my car that night Chris, said Daan? Chris hesitated for a moment, Alright fine, I backed into your car on purpose, said Chris. Why would you do that, asked Daan? Chris looked down at Daan, his brown eyes softening, I wanted to spend more time with you, said Chris. Daan smiled and laughed. Well, I’m pretty sure that’s the first time a guy has hit my car, just to spend more time with me, said Daan. Chris smiled that devastating smile of his, I would do anything to be next to you, said Chris. Daan is mesmerized by the look in Chris’ eyes, but quickly breaks the stare. You know now that I think of it, I could use something to eat, said Daan. I’ll run down and grab us some grub, said Chris.

After Chris left, Daan turns on the television. There was a special news alert, “This is a strong storm folks, you can expect frequent lighting, torrential down pours, and wind gust in excess of 50 mph. We could even see isolated tornados with this storm, said the news caster. Get prepared to shelter in place if needed. Stay tuned for updates”, said the news caster. Daan turned off the television and walked to the back deck. Daan called for Shadow, after a few moments Shadow ran up the deck steps and directly through the cat door into the house. Daan looked off to the west and could see the dark clouds moving in his direction. Daan went inside and closed all the windows. Minutes later, Chris returned with food. Oh, good you made it back before the storm got here. 

Yeah, I saw the dark clouds and lightening as I was driving back, it looks nasty, said Chris. That’s what the news caster said. Daan opened the closet door and began to take out his battery-operated lanterns. And set them on a table in the hallway between the living room and the kitchen. Chris was sitting on the couch removing the food from the bag, Daan walked over and sat down next to Chris on the couch. Shadow came running into the living room and ran under the coffee table. Chris looked under the coffee table at him. Hey buddy, you okay, asked Chris. Shadow began to hiss as the lightening flash and the thunder rumbled shaking the house. Daan reached under the table and calmly began to stoke Shadow’s fur. The cat turned and jumped on the couch between Chris and Daan.

They both began to stroke the cat’s fur and Shadow began to purr. He hates storms, said Daan. Hey it’s alright little buddy, said Chris. Just as Chris and Daan began to eat there was bright flash of lightening and a loud clap of thunder, the house went dark. Wow, said Chris that must have hit right next to us. Daan carefully felt his way to the hallway table and found the lanterns. Daan turned one of the lanterns on and set it in the kitchen. He turned another one on and took it over to the coffee table and set it down. The power goes off here a lot when it storms, but it usually comes back on once the storm passes, said Daan. The two finished eating and Daan could hear the wind picking up outside. That wind is really picking up, said Daan. 

Chris couldn’t help but notice that Daan was uneasy. Chris got up and walked over behind Daan, hey it’s just a storm, said Chris placing his hand on Daan’s shoulder. I know, I don’t mind the mild ones, these violent ones make so uneasy, said Daan. Daan turned to Chris, you must think I’m ridiculous, said Daan. Not at all, said Chris. There was another bight flash immediately followed by a loud clap of thunder, causing Daan to grab Chris and bury his face in his chest. Daan stepped back from Chris, I’m sorry Chris, said Daan. Nothing to be sorry for, said Chris. Why don’t we sit down and ride out the storm said Chris? Daan and Chris sit down on the couch, another sudden flash makes Daan jump hitting Chris’s shoulder, Chris lets out a cry of pain. 

Oh god I’m sorry Chris, says Daan. Let me look at that, said Daan. Its fine, said Chris. I could have broken one of your stitches said Daan. Its fine, said Chris. Would you just let me look to see if you’re bleeding, for crying out loud, said Daan. Daan tries to lift up Chris’ sleeve over his bicep to look at the wound but the fabric is already to strained being stretched across Chris’ bicep. Daan starts to remove Chris sling. What are you doing, says Chris? I need to take your sling off and pull your shirt up so I can see if you’re bleeding, said Daan. Set up please, said Daan. I’m pretty sure I’m fine, said Chris. Would you just cooperate, said Daan? I had no idea you were this stubborn said Chris. I’m not stubborn, just determined, there’s a huge difference, said Daan. 

Daan was able to get Chris’ shirt up to his neck, remove his left arm and then the injured arm. Daan took the lantern and carefully examined the bandages for any signs of blood. Daan doesn’t see any blood, but notices all the scars on Chris’ chest and abdomen. Daan sets the lantern on the coffee table and turns back to Chris. My god Chris, says Daan, what is all of this asks Daan. Chris looks down and watches Daan run his finger across a large scar on his chest. I went through a plate glass window while fighting with a guy, I wasn’t wearing a combat vest and the glass did a number on me, said Chris. Daan moved to a circular wound on the left side of Chris’ chest, is that a gunshot wound asked Daan? Yeah, we were evacuating some hostages, and one of the bad guys got off a lucky shot, hurt like hell, said Chris. 

Daan continued to examine the many scars on Chris’s chest. Chris’ body responding to each of Daan’s touches. Chris turned to Daan, and leaned in and slowly kissed him. Daan was powerless, all he could do was fall into the man’s kiss. Chris’ kiss grew more intense, Daan began to pull at Chris and Chris gladly followed. The passion began to expand exponentially Daan was losing control, Chris was lost in taste and scent of this man. Chris reached under Daan’s shirt feeling the hot flesh underneath, Chris was completely gone, lost in his desire for this man. Daan could barely breathe, but had a split second where his senses began to scream stop. Daan placed his hand on Chris’s chest and looked him in the eyes. Chris we can’t, I can’t, said Daan. 

Chris looked at Daan in total confusion. I can’t do this to Adam, said Daan. I’ve been cheated on and know only too well the pain that can cause and I can’t do that to him, said Daan. Chris looked at Daan. Adam is innocent in all of this, said Daan. You two aren’t official, or anything, said Chris. I know but I know he is interested and doing this just wouldn’t be right, said Daan. How would you feel if the roles were reversed, and this was me and Adam here now, asked Daan? Chris exhaled deeply. You’re right, said Chris, I wouldn’t like it. Daan pulls Chris’ head down and puts his forehead against his. I’m sorry, said Daan, I shouldn’t have let it go so far, said Daan. It’s alright, our time will come said Chris. Daan suddenly realizes that something hard is pressing against his thigh. 

Chris, said Daan. Hmmm, said Chris. Are you carrying a gun? No, it’s in my SUV, why asked Chris? What is that, as Daan presses against the hard object with his thigh? Chris leans over to Daan’s ear, that’s all me baby, Chris says. OH MY GOD, says Daan. Chris begins to laugh and looks into Daan’s eyes smiling. Maybe we should get a cool drink, says Daan. Works for me, says Chris. The power returned and Chris left for the evening. Daan Called Samantha. Samantha asked Daan if he had lost power. I did for a little while said Daan. Daan told Samantha about Jill stopping by and all that she revealed. Samantha was shocked to hear everything Jill had done. Remind me never to piss that woman off, said Samantha.

Daan finally told Samantha that something had happened between him and Chris earlier in the evening. Samantha, you just would not believe all of the scars on this man’s body said Daan. I was looking at them and then he leaned over and kissed me and I just couldn’t stop said Daan. I mean it just like I was someone else, I don’t think I have ever been that turned on in my life, said Daan. How did you finally stop asked Samantha? It just seemed wrong all of the sudden, and no matter how much I wanted to keep going I couldn’t, said Daan. I swear Samantha, if Chris wouldn’t had listen to me when I told him to stop, Daan shuttered. There’s something else said Daan, what said Samantha. Okay, so when I told him we couldn’t do this he laid his forehead against mine.

And as we were laying there, I felt something hard pressing into my thigh and I asked him if he had his fire arm on him. He leaned up to my ear and said, Thar’s all me baby. Samantha and Daan begin to scream over the phone. Did you see it, asked Samantha? Well not in the flesh so to speak, but catching the outline in his jeans…Lord have mercy, said Daan. Daan and Samantha laughed. Hey the BSAA is going to pay for a new car for me, can you take me car shopping tomorrow? Sure, what time, said Samantha? The appointment is for 10am. I'll send Mel an e-mail to let her know, said Daan. See you at 9:30am said Samantha. Daan was getting ready for bed when his phone rang. Daan looked down at the number and it was Adam. Daan took a deep breath and answered. 

Hey Adam how are you, said Daan. I’m great, said Adam. How’s my guy doing asked Adam? Oh, I’m fine, said Daan, just getting ready for bed. Really, said Adam. And what kind of bed attire are you wearing, asked Adam softly laughing. Daan decided to play along. Who said I was wearing bed attire, said Daan? Hmmm, said Adam. All natural, said Adam, I approve. I do have these tiny, little black briefs that barely covers anything that I like to wear sometimes, but I always seem to lose them in my sleep, said Daan. Daan heard Adam swallow hard. There is this one pair of red underwear I like to wear to bed, but they are somewhat see-through, said Daan. Daan, Adam said, are you trying to give me a hard on? Is it working asked Daan? Oh yeah, said Adam. 

Daan laughed, well I guess I'll let you go so you can, “Go handle your business” Daan laughed. Adam cracked up, that’s very good said Adam. Be better if you were here to help me handle it, said Adam. Hmmm, said Daan. Alight I’ll let you get to bed, good night Daan. Good night Adam, said Daan. Daan woke up to his shoulder hurting. He got up and took one of the pain pills. As Daan made coffee he heard a knock at his door. Daan opened the door, but no one was there. Daan looked down and saw a small box on his door step. Daan picked up the box and set it on the kitchen table. Daan’s phone rang and he looked to see it was Samantha. Hey gurl, Daan said. Hey I’m going to come over now, said Samantha. I woke up and I’m out of coffee. Daan, laughed. See you in a few, said Daan. 

Daan looked down and Shadow was meowing and head butting his leg for food. Hold on to your fur, I’m getting it, said Daan. Daan fed Shadow and looked out the window. Daan suddenly hears his front door being kicked open, DAAN, Chris yelled. Daan walked to the living room, and getting ready to ask Chris what the hell he was doing, when Chris came across the room, scooped Daan up and ran outside. Two soldiers went inside Daan’s house carrying a large metal container, Daan was able to read the back of one of the man’s vest that said BOMB SQUAD. Chris carried Daan around to the other side of his SUV, putting the SUV between them and the house. Chris buried Daan’s head into his chest, Seconds later they hear a muffled pop. A voice came over the radio that Chris had attached to his belt.

All clear sir. Roger that, said Chris. Are you alright, said Chris? I’m fine said Daan. What going on Chris. Someone sent me a bomb in a small white box this morning and it went off as it was being brought to me by a soldier. Oh my god, said Daan. There was a note inside that said, hoping that Daan got a bang out his box too, said Chris. There was a bomb in that box, said Daan? Yes, said Chris. OH MY GOD SHADOW, and Daan raced towards the house. DAAN WAIT, yelled Chris. As Daan ran around the SUV he seen the two bomb specialist coming out his front door, one of them was carrying Shadow. Daan froze. Shadow turned to look at Daan with those big yellow eyes as he played with the draw string on the man’s jacket that was carrying him. The man walked over to Daan and said, I think this belongs to you, handing Shadow to Daan. 

Daan took Shadow in his arm and sank to the ground crying, Shadow meowed and began to head butt Daan. Chris knelt down next to Daan as he cried, he’s okay, said Chris. Samantha pulled up and seen all the activity and seen Daan on the ground. Samantha jumped out of her car and ran over to where Dan and Chris were. OH MY GOD, ARE YOU OKAY, said Samantha? All Daan could do was cry and hold Shadow. Samantha looked at Chris, what’s going on, asked Samantha? I’ll explain later said Chris. Daan was finally able to stop crying and looked at Chris, what’s going on Chris? A soldier walked up to Chris and saluted. The house is clear sir. Chris nodded and the soldier saluted and walked away. Chris knelt down next to Daan, we can go back in now said Chris. 

Daan got up and they walked back into Daan’s house. Shadow jumped down from Dan’s arm and ran into the kitchen. Daan turned towards Chris, Chris wrapped his arm around Daan, it’s okay now said Chris. What the hell is going on said Daan? Chris directed Daan to his couch and sat him. That was the bomb squad, and they detonated the device in a bomb container. What is that smell, said Samantha? That’s from the detonation, I’ll open the windows, it should air out soon, said Chris. Chris, said Horse, we got him. He was captured trying to leave town about ten miles from here. Chris knelt down next to Daan, are you alright asked Chris? Yeah, just a little shaken up. I’ll send someone over to fix the front door, said Chris. Chris walked over to the door, you and you, front and center, said Chris. 

The two soldiers flew over to Chris. Follow me, said Chris. Chris led the soldiers into the living room. Chris turned to the soldiers, You, said Chris, there will be a man coming to replace the front door, you will remain here until that man, pointing to Daan, returns. Understood. Sir, yes sir, said the soldier. Chris turned to the other soldier, and walked up to him and stared down at him. You will accompany Mr. Anderson everywhere he goes today, you are not to leave his side, understood? Sir, yes sir. Chris leaned closer to the soldier’s face and said, one hair, out of place when he returns, you, me, issues, said Chris. Sir, yes sir. Daan showered and came out to get dressed, only to find a soldier standing by the bedroom door. You can wait outside please, said Daan. 

Daan turned around from getting a pair of socks out of the drawer and found the soldier still standing there. Daan walked over to the soldier, I said you can wait outside, said Daan. Captain Redfield’s orders are I am not to leave your side, sir. Daan walked up close to the soldier and said, Captain Redfield is not here and trust me, you would rather deal with him than me, hissed Daan. Daan opened the door and the soldier stepped out, Daan slammed the door to send the message home. Daan turned and started for his closet, I can’t believe that worked, said Daan.


	14. Chapter 14

Samantha and Daan was driven to the car lot by the soldier assigned to Daan, Samantha kept looking at the soldier from the back seat. Did we really have to bring him, Samantha said, no offense hon looking at the soldier, Yes, said Daan, Chris ordered him to stay with me, and I don’t want to get the guy in trouble, he’s just following orders. They arrived at Whitmore Motors and Daan and Samantha got out of her car. A well-dressed gentleman approached them. Good morning, I’m Sergio Mata, which of you is Dawn. It’s pronounced Daan. Of course, my apologies, please follow me. What kind of automobile are you in the market for, asked Sergio? Well I had a 2018 BMW, unfortunately it met an untimely end, said Daan. Of course, said Sergio. I can show you some models that are very popular with the BSAA staff.

Sure said Daan. Sergio escorted them into the lot. Daan was amazed by the selection, Audi, Porsche, BMW, Alfa Romero, Jaguar, Maserati, Mercedes and a few names he did not recognize. Oh, this is going to be fun, said Daan. Daan finally made his decision, a red Porsche 911 Triptronic. As Daan and Samantha sat in the Porsche, he looked at the soldier, I’m sorry but it’s only a two seater. I’m sure you will be fine on your own, said Daan. Sir Captain Redfield was very, Daan revved the engine of the Porsche to drown out the soldier and stepped on the gas, and off they went. Daan and Samantha laughed as the sped down the road. Daan turned the radio up and listened to Def Leppard sing, Pour some sugar on me, as they pulled into his driveway. Chris walked out and laughed. Daan turned to car off and clicked a button to make the roof roll back into place. 

Daan and Samantha got out of the car and walked over to Chris. Chris laughed, A Porsche, I would never would have guessed that would be something you would have picked, said Chris. Chris leaned down close to Daan’s ear and said, anytime time you want some sugar poured on you, just call said Chris. Daan gave a light tap to his arm. Oh, please don’t be mad at that soldier, I had to leave him, said Daan. There was just no room for him said Daan. Daan stepped closer to Chris, seriously, don’t be mean to him, he did a good job today, said Daan. Chris smiled at Daan. Well I got your new door up, said Chris. You, said Daan, I thought you said a service was coming to install my door? Well he couldn’t make it until tomorrow, so I went and got a door and put it on for you, said Chris. As Chris and Daan walked towards the new front door, Daan notice something off about the door. 

Daan walked up to the door and gave a knock. It was metal, but colored to look like wood. Its metal, said Daan. Yeah said Chris smiling, and it’s got this cool window that is one way, you can see out but they can’t see in, and its bullet proof. Chris you didn’t get this door from the hardware store did you, asked Daan? No, I got it from the compound, said Chris with an even bigger grin on his face. Daan could see how proud Chris was of installing the door and Daan just didn’t have the heart to tell him he didn’t like it, I guess I could paint it, thought Daan. Just then, Daan recognized a familiar face walking out of his house. “Private Williams, Daan said? Sir, Private Williams said. What are you doing here, Daan asked? Installing your new security system he said. Daan turned to Chris, my new security system said Daan. Yeah, said Chris, Oh come on don’t give me that look, you needed a security system, said Chris. 

Come on I’ll show you how to use it, said Chris. Chris showed Daan how to arm and disarm the system. How to use the panic button, and how to call for help if he needed it. How much is the system and the door going to cost me, asked Daan? Nothing, said Chris. And how is that, said Daan. Jill authorized it all. The security system is linked through you wireless router and has the BSAA satellite link in case the power goes out said Chris smiling again. Alright said Daan. Just then a small car pulled up and the soldier that Daan had left at the car lot got out. Daan smiled at the soldier as he approached. What’s your rank and name, asked Daan in a hushed voice? Lieutenant Peterson, said the soldier. Daan walked the soldier over to Chris and said, Captain Redfield I just wanted to say what an exemplary job Lieutenant Peterson did today. I can’t remember when I have ever felt so safe, said Daan. 

Chris look down at Daan holding back a smile. Thank you Mr. Anderson, said Chris. Daan walked into the house. Lieutenant, said Chris. Good work, giving the man a smack on the shoulder. Thank you sir, said the Lieutenant. Chris walked in to find Daan waiting for him. That was very nice of you said Daan. Chris smiled. Later that day Chris told Daan that he had to get back to the compound, they were bringing the bomber in for questioning. I’ll see you later then, said Chris with a smile. As Chris walked away he suddenly turned and ran back to Daan. He wrapped his arms around Daan and smiled. I know you’re a hugger, said Chris. Chris left for the compound. Chris arrived at the compound and entered D Quadrant. Chris passed the labs and continued down the hallway until he reached the interrogation room where they were holding the suspect. 

Chris walked in to find Jill and Leon watching an agent asked the bomber questions. Jill handed Chris a folder with the suspect’s information. John Oliver, 34, works as a plumber. Multiple arrest for stalking, inducing panic, disturbing the peace, illegal construction of an explosive, said Chris. “Who hired you to construct those bombs, said the agent. I don’t know, said the suspect, all I got was a note, a shit ton of cash, with instructions of what they wanted and where to take them. Do you know right now you are being charged with two counts of attempted murder, two counts of assault upon a military officer, assault of military personnel, and three counts of assault with a deadly weapon, said the agent? Now, who hired you, said the agent? I’ve already told you I don’t know, the note just said what kind of blast he wanted, and to make sure I put the note with the bomb that went to this Redfield guy, said the suspect. 

If you never met the person that hired you, then how do you know it was a he that hired you, said the agent? I’m just guessing, said the suspect. In your previous statement, you said they, in your last statement you said he, what’s his name said the agent? I don’t know, smirked the suspect. I want a lawyer said the suspect. I mean, I didn’t even make them that powerful. It was just supposed to scare this Redfield guy and the fag, said the suspect. Chris became enraged and stormed into the interrogation room. Chris no, said Jill. Chris marched over to the suspect tearing him from the chair he was in. Chris slams the man against the walk with such force that the plaster cracked. Chris drew the man nose to nose with him. That fag, happens to be the man I love, and I get real upset when pieces of shit like you try to hurt him, snarled Chris. I have rights, said the suspect, I’ll sue. 

Chris slammed the suspect on the interrogation table, feel free to sue, if there is anything left of you. Chris leaned down into the suspects face and growled, how would you like to spend eternity in five pieces, said Chris. The suspect was terrified. Give me a name said Chris? Kia….Kia Wong, he was the man that hired me, said the suspect. Chris brings the man face to face with him, if you have lied to me, said Chris, I’ll be back, and this time I’m bringing my two favorite friends with me, Pain and Suffering, said Chris as he slams the suspect back onto the table. Chris walks out of the room and starts down the hall. Jill and Leon are quickly at his side. You know we can’t use anything he just said, because of what you did, said Jill. Doesn’t matter said Chris we have a name. Jill steps in front of Chris forcing his to stop. I want you to report to Claire in the infirmary, immediately, said Jill. 

Why, said Chris. Jill pointed to Chris’s shoulder and the huge blood stain going down his shirt. SHIT, said Chris. Chris walks over to the infirmary and sees Claire waiting for him, tapping her foot. Come on, said Claire as she walks into one of the rooms. As Chris is sitting on the table and Claire is replacing the broken stiches, Claire gives a little laugh. Do I even want to know how you did this, said Claire? I was interrogating a bombing suspect, said Chris. Hmmm, said Claire, and here I thought when you interrogate someone you were supposed to use questions, not arms. He needed slight persuasion, said Chris laughing to himself. There, good as new, said Claire. Now, if you promise to keep your arm immobile I won’t make you wear the sling again. Chris crossed his heart and smiled at Claire. Yeah, like I believe that, said Claire. Chris stood up and Claire handed him a clean black t-shirt. 

Chris put the t-shirt on and gave Claire a hug, thanks sis, said Chris. I’ll always be here to stitch you back together Christopher Redfield, laughed Claire. Chris smiled at Claire. So, how’s Daan asked Claire? Chris looked at Claire, fine, said Chris. Jill told you didn’t she, said Chris? Of course she did laughed Claire. Bitch, said Chris. Oh, stop that now, said Claire. You know that we only want the best for you said Claire, and it looks like Daan is best for you said Claire. Chris huffed. Fine, I’ll drop it,……for now, said Claire. Later that night as Daan was getting ready for bed, his phone rang. Daan looked at the number, it was Adam. Daan answered, How’s my favorite Major, asked Daan. Very good said Adam. How’s my favorite guy asked Adam, Great, said Daan. I get to take this sling off tomorrow. That’s good said Adam, it means your healing, said Adam, I have some good news for you said Adam. 

What’s that said Daan. I’m coming home tomorrow said Adam. That is great news, said Daan. So what are you doing said Adam? I think you know what I’m doing said Daan. Are you getting ready for bed asked Adam? Umm-hmm, said Daan. And what is tonight’s bed attire asked Adam? Well you see I just got out of the shower because it’s so very hot here. I have these really soft white shorts that I’m putting on and wow do they fit just right, snuggling everything in soft white cottony goodness. Daan could hear Adam exhale heavily. Adam, are you touching yourself right now said Daan, not yet said Adam. Am I making things….hard for you, asked Daan? Oh my god if you only knew, I look like a compass pointing North, said Adam. This made Daan and Adam laugh. I thought we could go to dinner tomorrow night, said Adam. I’d like that said Daan. Then it’s a date. My plane lands at noon I’ll call you with some options, said Adam. 

Oh, Adam before you go, are you still pointing north, Daan asked? Oh yeah, said Adam. Good night Adam. Goodnight Daan. The next day Daan drove his new Porsche to his appointment with Claire. Daan pulled up to the gate and scanned his badge, Nice ride Mr. D, said Ray, one of the guards at the front gate. Got rid of the BMW, said Ray. You could say that said Daan as he sped off towards the compound. Once inside Daan walked up to the front desk to check in. As Daan was getting ready to sit down he seen Claire and Chris coming out of a room. Hey Daan said Chris. Hey yourself said Daan. I see you’re sling free, said Daan. Yeah Chris said I didn’t have to wear it anymore, shooting a look at Claire. Good, said Daan. Chris walked over and gave him a hug. I’ll see you later said Chris with a big smile. Claire watched the exchange between the two. Daan you want to come on in, said Claire. 

Daan walked over and entered the room. Claire asked Daan to sit on the examining table. She removed the sling and began to rotate Daan’s arm. How does that feel said Claire, stiff, sore and it hurts. Well at least you’re more honest than what Chris was, said Claire. The comment struck Daan as a little odd, Claire should not be talking to him about someone else’s treatment even if it was Chris. I think you can lose the sling too, but lift nothing with that arm for the rest of the week. Finish out the antibiotics and take the pain pills as needed. I will see you back here next week, said Claire. I’m going to order some blood panels to check a few things, said Claire. Claire looked at Daan and said, Daan can I ask you a personal question, and if you’re comfortable answering I’ll understand. Shoot, said Daan. How do you feel about Chris, asked Claire? Daan knew in that moment that Jill had told her everything. 

Jill told you didn’t she, said Daan? Claire smiled, yes she did. I know it’s none of my business, but, as his sister I feel a responsibility to look out for him, he really does care for you Daan. I watched the two of you in the hall, when he saw you, he lit up like a Christmas tree. I have never seen him do that with anyone before, said Claire. It’s complicated Claire, said Daan. Claire smiled. I just wanted to let you know that said Claire. I’ll have the nurse draw the blood and make an appointment for you for next week, said Claire. Daan smiled. Later that day Daan got a call from Adam. So what are you in the mood for said Adam, French, Italian, Indian? I was thinking, why don’t we spend a nice quite evening at my place tonight, said Daan. Sounds perfect said Adam. How about 6:30pm, said Daan. I’ll see you then, said Adam. As Daan was preparing the food, there was a knock on the door, Daan walked to see who it was. 

Daan peered through the one way glass and saw Chris standing there. Daan opened the door. Wow, what smells so good said Chris? I’m making a Pot Roast, said Daan, Adam is coming over for dinner. Chris tried to hide his displeasure, but Daan could read the expression. I have to have a conversation with him about the situation, said Daan. Of course you do said Chris with a smile. I just wanted to check on you and let you know that we have a name of the guy that ordered the bombing, said Chris. Daan looked at the clock, 5 pm. Chris not to cut you off, but could we talk about this tomorrow said Daan? I have a lot to get done before Adam gets here. Sure, said Chris, just call me in the morning and we’ll set up a time. Chris hugged Daan and lingered for a moment. Chris held Daan, wanting him to know that he was still here. Good bye Daan, said Chris. Good bye Chris, said Daan.

Daan jumped in the shower and then dressed. A pair of jeans and a simple polo shirt made his ensemble. Daan was in the kitchen putting the final touches on everything when the doorbell rang. Daan looked at the clock, 6:30pm, he was prompt thought Daan. Daan walked to the door and opened it, and there stood Adam, looking so handsome. Hi, said Daan, Hi said Adam, kissing Daan on the cheek. Once inside Adam handed Daan a large bouquet of flowers. How beautiful said Daan, thank you. They pale in comparison to you, said Adam. Daan steps forward and kisses Adam softly. MMMMM, says Adam. Adam looks down at Daan, his green eyes full of passion. Daan can not only see passion there, but desire. I should put these in some water, said Daan. Adam follows Daan into the kitchen and watches Daan as he places the flowers in a vase of water. Follow me, said Daan. 

Adam follows Daan onto the deck and sees that the table is set with two place settings and candles. Daan sets the flowers on the table and motions for Adam to sit down. I’ll be right back, said Daan. Daan disappears into the house and returns with a large platter holding the Pot Roast that is encircled with roasted potatoes, carrots, onions and celery. WOW, says Adam. That looks delicious. Daan sets the food down and begins to place food on Adam’s plate. The two begin to eat, Oh my god, said Adam, it literally melts in your mouth. Daan smiled at Adam, thank you he says. The two finish dinner and Adam helps Daan take in the plates. Ready for dessert, asked Daan. Can’t wait, says Adam. Daan removes the cake he made from the refrigerator and sets it on the counter. MMMM, says Adam, what kind of cake is that asked Adam? It’s a triple chocolate layer cake, says Daan. Daan slices two pieces and places them on plates and walks back outside with Adam. 

Adam takes a bite of the cake and closes his eyes, and just sits there. Good said, Daan. This is absolutely amazing, said Adam, did you make this? Yes, said Daan. Where did you learn to cook so well asked Adam? Well, my mom and Grams were always in the kitchen cooking, there were nine of us, said Daan. So there was always cooking going on. My Aunt is a chef, and her and her wife opened a restaurant. So I got the benefit of different styles of cooking, said Daan. The two men finished dessert and Daan took the dishes inside. Daan came back to the door and looked at Adam, cocktail, asked Daan? Yes, said Adam. Vodka straight up, said Daan? Adam smiled and nodded his head. Daan returned with the two cocktails. The two chatted as they finished their cocktails. Would you like another, asked Daan? Mr. Anderson are you trying to get me intoxicated, smiled Adam? Daan just shrugged his shoulders. 

Adam looked at Daan, I have something for you, said Adam. Adam reached into his pants pocket and took out a silver chain with a key on it and handed it to Daan. What’s this, said Daan? It’s a key……to my house said Adam. Daan looked at Adam with a curious look. I want you to come and go however, whenever, and stay for however long you want, said Adam. Adam moved closer to Daan. I’m really falling for you Daan, said Adam. I want to build something special with you, and I hope you feel the same, said Adam. I do, said Daan, Adam leans forward and kisses Daan. Daan kisses the man back. Adam’s kiss intensifies as does Daan’s. Passion seizes ahold of both men, as they begin to lose themselves. OH GOD, I’m so sorry said Samantha, as she turns around. Daan and Adam look in Samantha’s direction. Samantha, what are you doing here, asked Daan? 

I’m so sorry but Mel wanted me to drop these files off to you, and I forgot to stop on my way back from seeing Horse, so I thought I would just run them down real quick and I forgot you had a date tonight, said Samantha. Daan did not look happy. It’s alright Samantha, said Adam. Adam looked back at Daan. I have to tell you something said Adam. I have to fly out at 0700 tomorrow for a mission. I’m not sure how long I’m going to be gone, said Adam. So that’s why you gave me the key, said Daan. I gave you the key because I wanted you to have it, and because I’m going back out of town, smiled Adam. Daan smiled at Adam, Adam whispered into Daan’s ear, and I was hoping I could call you at night and you could tell me about your bed attire, while laying on my bed, said Adam. Daan blushed, and smiled at Adam, I think that could be arranged said Daan. 

Adam kissed Daan deeply and passionately. I’ll call you soon, said Adam. Another quick kiss and Adam walked to the door. Adam paused at the door and looked back at Daan, taking in the handsome face, and left. SHIT, I’m so sorry Daan, said Samantha. It’s alright, said Daan, I lost my nerve to tell him about Chris anyway said Daan. Awww, Honey I’m so sorry said Samantha. I just don’t know what I’m going to do, said Daan. I mean Chris ignites something in me that is, primal, animalistic, without boundaries, just a heat. Adam stirs a passion, a desire, a wanting, something so genuine. Daan hung his head in his hands, what am I going to do Samantha, asked Daan. Well in today’s society having two men is a bit of the norm, said Samantha. Daan looks at Samantha with a blank expression, yeah but that would definitely not be for you said Samantha. I need a drink said Daan. Me too, said Samantha.


	15. Chapter 15

Daan’s first day back to work was met with gifts and well-wishers…. and cake. Chris walked up to Daan and handed him a nicely wrapped box with a bow. The box was heavy, what’s this, said Daan? I wanted to get you something that I know you can use, smiled Chris. Daan began to unwrap the gift and looked at the front of the box. It was a GLOCK 9 millimeter, Daan looked at Chris, you bought me a gun? Yeah, said Chris and I had it finished in green metallic since green is your favorite color smiled Chris. You can keep this at home and carry it with you when you are out to protect yourself, said Chris. Daan was taken back by the gift, and was not sure what to say, thank you, said Daan, it’s very thoughtful. I asked Claire to wrap it, I’m not very good at that sort of thing, said Chris, but the bow was my idea. 

Daan laughed, it’s perfect, said Daan and hugged Chris. Chris closed his eyes and enjoyed the embrace with Daan. Jill walked up to Daan, and handed him a neatly wrapped box, secured with gold ribbon. Jill you didn’t have to do this, said Daan. Jill looked at Daan, yes I did, and she smiled. Daan unwrapped the box and seen a beautiful blue box with the words, Tiffany’s on the front. Daan’s jaw dropped open as he looked at Jill, you didn’t said Daan? Jill smiled, after being shot and almost blown up, a boy needs some Tiffany’s, laughed Jill. Jill leaned over to Chris and whisper, I hope you’re taking notes you big lug, and elbowed Chris in the ribs. Daan opened the box and drew in a deep breath. Daan reached inside the box and pulled out a thick, wide white gold cuff bracelet with three large Opals inlaid into the metal. 

Oh, Jill, said Daan, it’s beautiful. Daan immediately places the bracelet on his wrist, Thank you Jill, said Daan. That is a gift from the BSAA and you’re welcome, Jill leaned in towards Daan, but I picked it out, winked Jill. Jill returns next to Chris and says, that’s how you give a gift says Jill, giving Chris a slight bump with her elbow. Jewelry, said Chris? You can never go wrong with jewelry, said Jill, guns are nice too, she said with a laugh. After chatting and eating some cake, Mel, spoke up. Alright everyone, thank you so much for coming and helping us welcome Daan back, but now we have to get back to work. The well-wishers began to depart and Daan returned to his office. Mel and Samantha came in Daan’s office. Happy to be back, said Mel? 

YES, said Daan, I was going nuts at home with nothing to do and thanks again for letting Samantha run around for me. I really appreciated it. You’re welcomed said Mel. Daan pulled a file from the large stack and began to work. Chris was sitting in his office when his desk phone rang. Captain Redfield, Chris said. Chris its Jill, I am afraid I have some rather bad news for you. Chris put down his pen. What is it, said Chris. At 0836 this morning Major Adam Evan’s plane was shot down during a rescue mission, I’m sorry Chris but there were no survivors. All 12 on board were killed, we sent a recon plane to look for survivors, but none were found. Chris was silent for a moment, Daan will have to be told, said Chris. I’ll do it said Jill., No, it will be better if I do it, said Chris.

I’m sorry Chris, I know you and Adam were friends, said Jill. Thanks, said Chris. I better go, said Chris and hung up the phone. Chris sat for a minute thinking back on the missions he and Adam, had been on. DAMN, thought Chris, not only had he lost a friend, but now he had to tell Daan that the man was dead. Chris wrestled with himself for a while. He picked up the phone and called Mel. He explained the situation to Mel about Adam. My, god said Mel, Daan had already been through so much and now to lose Adam. He’s going to need some serious time off Mel, this one is going to be hard on him, said Chris. I’m getting ready to call him up and tell him said Chris. Alright, said Mel. Chris I want you to take him home, he will not be in any shape to drive, said Mel. 

Yes ma’am, said Chris. Chris dialed Daan’s desk phone. HR Liaison, Daan Anderson, how can I help you? Daan it’s Chris, I need you to come up to my office right away, said Chris, it’s urgent. Sure, said Daan, I’m on my way, said Daan. As Daan made his way to Chris’ office he was wondering if the news had to do with the bombing, or maybe they finally caught the shooter. Daan knocked and heard the familiar, “Come”, that Chris always said. Chris stood when Daan came in. Please have a seat said Chris. Daan walked over and sat in one of the chairs in front of Chris’ desk. Chris circled around the desk and sat in the other chair in front of his desk and turned it so he could face Daan. Daan, I have some bad news that I have to tell you. 

Bad news, said Daan? At 0836 this morning, Adam’s plane was shot down during a rescue mission, there were no survivors Daan, I’m so sorry, said Chris. Daan, hadn’t processed the news, how do you know there were no survivors said Daan, the BSAA should have people out to looking for him. Chris leaned closer to Daan, they sent out a recon plane to look for survivors, but they did not locate him or any of the crew, said Chris. Maybe he parachuted out of the plane before it crashed and he’s injured hanging in a tree or something, Chris put his hands on Daan’s shoulders, Daan, he’s dead, said Chris. Daan’s chest began to rise and fall rapidly, he went into a state of confusion. He looked at Chris breathing heavily, noo, said Daan, he was just with me last night, we had din, Daan broke down sobbing uncontrollably. 

Chris pulled Daan into his chest as the man continued to cry. Chris placed his chin on Daan’s head and held him as he wept. After some time, Daan managed to regain some composure, soaked white tissues were spread all around Daan. Chris looked at Daan, you’re going to get through this, said Chris. Chris got up and walked to the small refrigerator he kept in his office and retrieved a bottle of water for Daan. He walked over to Daan and handed him the water. As Daan looked up Chris saw the bloodshot and swollen eyes looking back at him. He handed Daan the water and Daan took a large drink. Listen, Mel asked me to drive you home and I told her I would, just whenever you are ready to go, said Chris. Daan smiled. A few minutes passed and Daan said to Chris, I think I would like to go home and lay down for a while. 

Sure said Chris. Chris walked over to Daan and helped him up from the chair. Chris put his arms around Daan and said softly to him, I’m here, whatever you need , just say the word and it’s done, said Chris. This made tears run down Daan’s cheeks and he gripped Chris tighter, as Daan nodded into his shoulder. Chris drove Daan to his house. Once in the driveway, Chris looked at Daan. Would you like for me to stay a while, asked Chris. Daan turned to Chris, tears streaking down his cheeks, I think I need to be alone for a while, said Daan in a horsed voice. Okay, said Chris, call me if you need anything. Daan nodded and exited the SUV. Chris watched until Daan had closed the door behind him, and left. Once inside, Daan sank to the floor weeping heavily. 

Shadow walked over to where Daan sat and laid down beside him and placed a single paw on Daan’s leg as if to let him know that he was there for him. Daan hadn’t answered his phone all afternoon, Daan had completely lost all track of time as he laid in his bed staring at the key on the silver chain that Adam had given him just last night. Tears continued to run from his eyes, soaking the pillow beneath his head. Daan was drawn out of his trance created by the key by a knocking on the door. Daan got up and wiped his face and went to answer the door. Daan looked through the one way window and saw Mel and Samantha standing there. Daan opened the door and Samantha and Mel hugged him immediately. They came inside and Samantha made coffee for them all. 

It just can’t be, he was just here last night for dinner, said Daan. Samantha handed Daan a cup of coffee, thanks Samantha, said Daan. Samantha handed Mel one too. Samantha retrieved her cup from the kitchen and sat down next to Daan. Daan said, It’s like it’s not real, like it’s a dream and I’m trying to wake up. Samantha looked down and seen the key on the silver chain that Adam had given Daan last night and tears begin to roll down Samantha face. Samantha quickly regained her composure, she had to be strong for Daan. There was a knock at the door and Samantha got up to answer it. Samantha opened the door to find Chris and Horse standing there. Samantha quickly ran into Horses arms and cried softly into his chest. 

After a moment, Samantha stepped back and wiped her face and invited the two men in. Daan looked towards the door and saw Chris and Horse coming in. Both men were carrying several bags of food from a fast food place. Chris looked at Daan and said, I thought you might be hungry but I wasn’t sure what you might want, so I just got one of everything, said Chris. This solicited a small smile from Daan. Chris and Horse took the food into the kitchen and began to unpack everything. Mel rose, I should be going. Thanks for stopping by Mel, said Dan. Mel crossed the room and gave Daan a hug. You call me if you need anything, said Mel. Mel turned and left. Samantha and Horse were in the kitchen and Chris came in to the living room carrying some food for Daan. 

Chris sat the food on the table in front of Daan, I thought you might be hungry, said Chris? Thanks, said Daan. Chris looked at Daan, how are you doing, Chris asked? I’m not sure, said Daan. A while later Horse and Samantha came out of the kitchen. Samantha walked over to Daan and sat on the other side of him and hugged him. If you need me you call me, said Samantha, I don’t care what time it is. Horse walked over to Chris, Samantha is going to take me to her place tonight and then in to the compound tomorrow, said Horse. It might be a good idea to stay with him tonight said Horse. I planned on it said Chris. Horse hit Chris on the back, good night Cap, said Horse. Horse and Samantha left. Daan got up and walked into the kitchen, and began to unload the dish washer. 

Chris walked into the kitchen, whatcha doing there, Chris said light heartedly. I just need to do something, I just can’t sit around thinking, Daan hangs his head and begins to cry. Chris quickly goes over to Daan and holds him. Daan continues to cry into Chris’ chest. After a few minutes Daan, regains control over his emotions. I just don’t understand how he could be here and then suddenly be gone said Daan. Chris stood with his arms around Daan, I wish I had the answers said Chris. Daan sits down on the couch and Chris sits next to him. Daan begins to really sob, Chris takes Daan in his arms and lays back on the couch holding Daan as he sobs. Daan is awaken by a familiar head butt and meow. Daan looks up and Shadow is doing his morning routine to rouse Daan up to feed him. 

Daan looks down and sees Chris under him, he must have slept on Chris all night. Daan gently tries to get up but is suddenly pulled back down by Chris. Chris opens his eyes, good morning, good morning said Daan. Shadow head butts Chris and meows. That’s code for feed me said Daan. Daan gets up and heads into the kitchen to feed the impatient cat. Daan calls back to Chris in the living room, there are spare tooth brushes under the sink in my bathroom and the towels are in the closet before you enter, said Daan. Chris grabs a towel before entering the bathroom. Chris locates the tooth brushes and selects one. Chris take a very long piss and finishes with a loud Ahhh. Chris brushes his teeth, strips and gets in the shower and pulls the opaque shower curtain closed. 

The hot water feels good to Chris. Daan walks into the bathroom to brush his teeth. Chris hears something and looks out of the shower curtain and sees Daan brushing his teeth. Hey, says Chris, what are you doing. What’s it look like I’m doing, I’m brushing my teeth, says Daan. I’m in the shower says Chris, holding the shower curtain up to his chest? So, we have showered together before, said Daan. Chris closes the curtain, you better not be peeking, said Chris. Daan hits the curtain causing Chris to yell out Hey! Daan laughs a little. Hey, said Chris. Would you mind running out to my SUV and getting my bag out of the back, said Chris. Sure, said Daan. Daan goes out to Chris’ SUV and retrieves his bag for him. As Daan walks back into the bathroom he sees Chris drying his leg propped up on the tub. 

Daan quietly walks back to the doorway of the bedroom and clears his voice as he approaches the bathroom door. Are you decent, asked Daan, no but you can come in anyway, said Chris. Daan walks into the bathroom and Chris is securing the towel around his waist. Here you are, sir, said Daan. I always carry an overnight bag just in case said Chris. Daan walks back to the kitchen and picks up his coffee and goes out on the deck. Chris comes into the kitchen and pours himself a cup of coffee, he sees Daan on the deck and walks out. Chris sees Shadow on Daan’s lap and Daan is scratching behind the cats ears and he is purring quite loud. Lucky cat, thinks Chris. So how are you this morning, asked Chris?. Thanks for staying last night Chris, you didn’t have to do that, but I’m glad you did, said Daan. 

Anytime, said Chris. Chris’ phone rang and he answered it. Captain Redfield, yes. On my way, said Chris. I got to go, do you need anything before I leave asked Chris? No, really I’m fine said Daan. If you need ANYTHING, you call me, said Chris. Yes, sir said Daan, giving a mocking salute. Chris kissed Daan on the top of his head, I’ll see you later, said Chris. Chris went into the bathroom to get his bag. He looked on the vanity and saw a small familiar bottle. Chris picked it up and immediately knew it was Daan’s cologne. Chris opened the bottle and breathed deeply and took in the familiar scent. Chris dabbed some on his arm and rubbed it in. God, the scent just invoked such feelings in Chris. Chris replaced the top on the bottle and left for the compound. 

Daan sat for a little while, then decided to go for a walk by the lake. As Daan walked by the lake, he began to recall his conversations with Adam, how they would both make innuendos to each other over the phone, and how passionately Adam kissed him, and the key that Adam had given him. Daan began to tear up. Shadow ran along side of Daan as he walked. Daan stopped and looked at the ocean beyond the lake. I’m so sorry Adam, Daan said. Daan looked down at Shadow, Shadow was sitting staring up at Daan with his big yellow eyes. Get up here said Daan as the cat leaped into his arms to be carried back by Daan. Chris arrived at the compound, as he got out of his SUV he smelled his forearm, and the scent just fills him. 

Captain, said Horse, you should come inside and see this. Chris followed Horse to a viewing room. Horse cued up the video, upon first investigation of the video, we didn’t see this said Horse and show’s a still frame of the crash site of Adam’s plane. There was nothing but pieces of smoking twisted metal. Then horse zoom’s in closer on the still frame and sees something white hanging in the trees close to the crash site. What is that, said Chris? Horse zooms in closer on the object, it’s a parachute said Chris. Yeah, said Horse, but there is no way to tell if whoever used it survived. The parachute is awfully close to the crash, most likely whoever it was, was killed by either the impact, or the fireball from the crash, said Horse. Horse zoomed in a little more, as Chris smelled his arm again.

Look at the parachute, see the singe marks, said Horse. It’s highly unlikely that anyone could have survived Captain. Chris sniffed his arm again. Did you try heat detecting to locate any other heat signatures, asked Chris? Wouldn’t work said Horse, the heat from the crash was around 3,000 degrees and spread out in a radius of at least three quarters of a mile. Anything that was alive would not be detected, said Horse. Chris sniffed his arm again, Captain why do you keep smelling your arm, asked Horse? I’m not, said Chris. Horse grabs Chris’ arm and gets a quick smell before Chris pulls it away. That’ Daan’s cologne I would know it anywhere said Horse. Did you and Daan…..you know asked Horse? NO, I would never take advantage of him like that said Chris! 

Then why do you smell like his cologne, asked Horse smiling? Can we get back to the task at hand, said Chris? Yes, sir, said Horse with a smile. Chris calls Jill, did you get the report I sent you on the crash site, asked Chris? Yes, I just finished reviewing it. In your opinion Chris, could anyone have survived? Anything is possible, said Chris. I mean look at some of the unbelievable shit we have witnessed over the years, said Chris. I can’t order a team to go in there Chris, that land is under the control of the Heisman regime and it could trigger an international incident, said Jill. I have to know for sure that someone is alive before I order a team to go in said Jill. But what if, I need more proof Chris, said Jill. Get me that proof and you can lead the team yourself, said Jill. 

Chris returned to his office, trying to figure out a way he could get more proof. Chris looked at his watch, it was 4:40pm. I better call Daan and check on him said Chris. Chris takes out his phone and calls Daan. Hey Chris, said Daan. Hey said Chris. I just wanted to check on you to see how you’re doing. I’m good said Daan. Daan’s voice sounded off to Chris, are you sure that you are alright, asked Chris. Yeah, I’m fine said Daan. Okay, do you need anything asked Chris, no, I’m good said Daan. Alright I will see you later then said Chris. Chris sat for a moment, his gut was telling him Daan did not sound right. Chris got up and walked back to the viewing room. Horse, I’m going to go check on Daan, you keep looking for more proof, said Chris. 

Yes, sir, said Horse. Chris got into his SUV and started to drive to Daan’s house. As Chris pulls up in Daan’s driveway, he can hear the faint sound of music coming from inside. Chris walks to the front door and knocks, Daan doesn’t answer. Chris walks to the back deck to find Daan dancing, drinking a glass of wine, and smoking some weed out of a small pipe. The music is louder back here, as the radio blares, 30 seconds to Mars. Chris is mesmerized as he watches the man dance around the deck shaking that gorgeous little ass of his. Chris finally walks up on the deck into Daan’s view. Heeey, said Daan. Chris walks over to the radio and turns down the volume. Are you alright, asks Chris? Yeah, I’m fine, said Daan. Here have a little hitty-hit of this as Daan puts the pipe up to Chris’ mouth. 

Chris gently declines. You’re drunk, said Chris. NAH, says Daan. I’m good says Daan. Daan walks over to Chris and says, and since when do you show up and not give me a hug, said Daan. Chris leans in to give Daan a hug, Daan wraps his arms around Chris and slides his hands down to cup Chris’ ass. MMMM, says Daan. Why are you grabbing my ass, said Chris? Daan pulls back from Chris and looks him in the eye, BECAUSE I GOD DAMN CAN, said Daan. This actually makes Chris giggle a little. Chris takes Daan over to one of the deck chairs and sets him down. Daan picks up the little pipe and Chris looks at him, I think you have had enough, says Chris. Daan Laughs, it’s not for me silly, as he extends the pipe to Chris. I’m good said Chris. 

Oh, come on, I thought you were adventurous, but if you’re too scared I understand, said Daan. Chris knew Daan was pushing his buttons, but he took the pipe and took a hit anyways. There’s the Chris I know, said Daan. Here, have some wine, said Daan. No, I don’t want any wine said Chris. Well, have some more of this weed, it is really good, said Daan. Daan I, Daan put his hand up to stop Chris. I will not talk to you unless you have a hit of weed or a glass of wine. This is a celebration, and anyone here has to celebrate, per Daan’s orders, said Daan. What are we celebrating asked Chris? The life and times of Adam, sorry Major Adam Evans, said Daan. Daan had already reloaded the pipe and handed it to Chris. Chris took another hit from the pipe and Daan giggled. 

Daan slid the glass of wine over to Chris. Daan, I know you’re upset about Adam, but this is, Daan cut Chris off. I said this is a celebration, DON”T BE A DOWNER, said Daan. Chris didn’t want to upset Daan and change his mood. You’re right, we should celebrate, said Chris. Chris picked up his wine glass and proposed a toast, to Major Adam Evans, said Chris. Daan and Chris clinked glasses. Daan passed the still smoking pipe to Chris and Chris hits good off the pipe. After a few minutes Daan and Chris were laughing on his deck, about what they had no idea. Daan turns the music up and starts to dance around, Chris is watching Daan shake his little ass. Daan sets back down and looks at Chris. Did you ever cloud watch when you were little, asked Daan? 

Cloud watch, said Chris? Yeah, you know you lay on your back and you look at the clouds and you say what you see. No, said Chris I have never done that. Come on and try with me it’s fun, said Daan. Daan lays on the deck and Chris lays next to him. What do we do, asked Chris? Well I’ll pick a cloud and you tell me what you see and then I’ll tell you what I see. Okay, said Chris. That cloud right there said, Daan, what do you see? It kind of looks like an egg, says Chris. I can see that, says Daan. What about that one over there as Daan points? Chris looks and is silent for a minute, then he busts out laughing. What, what do you see asked Daan. Chris stops laughing long enough to say, it looks like a bee and a frog fucking, Chris says laughing. 

Daan begins laughing as well. Wait, wait, said Daan, who’s on top and the two just crack up rolling around on the deck. You have GOT to be kidding me, said Samantha standing in the doorway of the house! Daan and Chris look up at her and just start laughing again. Samantha walks over to the table, wine and weed, said Samantha. Yep, said Daan as he sets up. Chris slowly sets up. What are you two, teenagers, asked Samantha? Daan looks at Chris, only in whale years and the two begin laughing and rolling around again. Fine, said Samantha. I’m going into town and pick up some food, no more wine or weed, said Samantha. Do you two think you can control yourselves until I get back, say Samantha? Daan and Chris set up against the chair, yes ma’am, says Daan as both men salute. 

I’ll be back soon, said Samantha. As soon as Daan hears Samantha pulling out of the driveway, he gets up and refills the pipe. Daan and Chris smoke it until it’s gone. Let’s dance says Daan, as he turns up the radio. Daan turns and begins to grind his ass into Chris’s crotch. He turns around and looks at Chris, Chris looks down at him, Daan we can’t do this right now, neither of us is thinking clearly. Daan runs his hand down Chris abs and continues on until firmly grasping Chris’s manhood. Chris stops dancing, Daan, we can’t, says Chris. Why, I’m certainly a consenting adult, says Daan. Daan begins to softly kiss Chris’s neck, Chris stands with his eyes closed and hard as a rock. Chris had finally met the one man he could not beat. 

Daan pulls Chris’s mouth down on to his, Chris can feel Daan’s tongue against his, it’s no use Chris can’t resist him. Chris grabs Daan and picks him up, Daan locks his legs around Chris’ waist. Chris is holding on to Daan ass as they kiss, BREAK IT UP YOU TWO, yells Samantha. Daan breaks the kiss to look back at Samantha, the voice of reason. Horse is standing by her side, a complete blank look on his face. JESUS, I leave for twenty minutes and you two go all hormonal, says Samantha. Chris puts Daan down and Samantha walks over and takes Daan by the hand, you two need to eat something and sober up a bit, said Samantha. As everyone was eating, Chris and Daan continue to look at each other and giggle. Later on Horse says to Samantha, I’m going to drive Cap back to the compound so he can sleep it off. Samantha kisses Horse goodnight. I need to put Romeo to bed as well, said Samantha. Samantha takes and puts Daan to bed. Samantha sets the alarm and goes home.


	16. Chapter 16

Daan woke up the next morning feeling groggy. He got up and walked to the kitchen for coffee and poured a cup. His phone began to ring and he looked down to sees it was Chris calling. Daan hesitated to pick it up. Just get it over with, Daan thought to himself. Hey Chris said Daan. Hey, how do you feel this morning, asked Chris? Embarrassed, humiliated, mortified, said Daan. Belay that kind thinking, said Chris. Just remember there were two people there, and it always takes two, said Chris. Daan smiles. So, what are you up to today, asked Chris? I’m not sure yet said Daan. Do you want me to come over tonight, asked Chris? Sure, said Daan, I’ll have the wine and weed ready, said Daan. Chris started to say something, then said, you’re fucking with me aren’t you, said Chris. 

Uh-huh, said Daan laughing. I’ll pick something up on the way said Chris. No don’t, said Daan. I’ll cook something, I’ve been eating out way too much, said Daan. This solicited laughter from Chris, mind out of the gutter mister, said Daan. I’ll see you tonight, said Chris. Daan began to think about Adam and the key he gave him, “this is for whenever you want, however you want, and to stay however long you want”, the words caused Daan’s eyes to sting and fill with tears. Daan had an idea, he needed to go to Adam’s house to see how the man lived and to see if he could discover more about the man. Daan looked for the piece of paper that Adam had given him with his address on it. Daan remember putting it on his desk. Daan walk over to his desk and looked around and found the piece of paper. 

173 Sherwood Lane, swanky part of town, Daan thought. Daan got into his car and drove towards Adams house. Daan arrived at 173 Sherwood Lane thanks to his GPS. Daan got out of his car and walked to the front door. He took the key from his pocket and inserted it in the door. Daan turned the key and heard the door unlock. Daan stepped inside. The home was a large open floor plan with floor to ceiling windows and modern furnishings. Daan began to walk through the large home and thought to himself, this style definitely fit Adam. Daan walked into the kitchen, as Daan looked around the kitchen it looked as if it had never been used. Did Adam cook, Daan wondered. Daan wondered into a room off of the kitchen. There was a lounging chair and the whole wall was lined with books. 

Daan checked out some of the titles, most were classic’s and there were even some by Dan Brown, Daan’s favorite fiction writer. Daan saw the stereo sitting on the book shelf. Daan picked up a CD jacket and read the title, CHEAP TRICK GREATEST HITS. Daan laughed, he liked Cheap Trick. Daan ejected the CD from the stereo and placed it in the jacket. He would keep this to remember Adam. Daan continued to roam around the large house. Daan saw a staircase leading up to the second floor. As Daan ascended the staircase he noticed some very impressive art work hanging on the wall. Daan reached the top of the stairs. Daan looked to the right and saw a door. Daan opened the door and realized he had just entered the Master Suite. The room was huge and there before Daan, was Adam’s bed. 

There was a shiny Silver pattern over a white background comforter neatly covering the bed. Fluffy white pillows and lots of throw pillows on the bed. Daan slid his hand against the comforter as he walked up the side of the bed, feeling the silkiness of the fabric. Daan stopped when he reached the top and looked down at the pillows. Was this the side that Adam slept on? Daan lay down on the bed, placing his head against the pillows and taking a deep smell of the pillow. Daan could smell Adam. Tears ran down Daan’s face hitting the pillow under him. Daan sat up and wiped away the tears. Daan opened the side table drawer. There was a .38, lube, condoms, and a remote. Well, that’s one hell of a combo, a loaded gun, lube, condoms and a remote, Daan laughed. 

Daan picked up the remote and hit power, a moment later a porn began to play on the tv on the wall. It startled Daan, and he quickly hit the power button causing the screen to go dark. Daan placed the remote back in the drawer and closed it. Daan walked into the walk in closet. Adam’s shirts and suites were all hung and spaced perfectly along the wall. Daan walked over to a set of drawers and opened the top one, inside were watches a few rings and a single necklace. Daan picked up the heavy gold chain and looked at the medallion it held. It was the zodiac sign for Scorpio, the same as Daan’s birth sign and contained an Opal beneath the sign. Daan ran his finger across the Opal. Daan considered putting the necklace on but placed it back into the drawer and closed it. 

Daan looked at the shoes that lined an entire wall and laughed. A man with a love for shoes as deep as his, Daan thought. Daan walked out of the closet and back into the bedroom. To his right he saw a door and he opened it and walked into the Master bathroom. Daan stopped and just looked around. There was a double sink vanity, a large walk-in shower and by the window, a claw footed tub, more than big enough for two people. Daan looked at the tub and he could see him and Adam, sipping Champagne and enjoying a hot bath at the end of a long day. Daan walked over to the vanity and looked at the bottles that were neatly lined up. Daan began to read the bottles and he came to one that caught his attention, “Gucci Guilty”. Daan picked up the bottle and removed the lid. 

As Daan drew in the fragrance through his nose, he could almost feel Adam next to him. Daan snapped back to himself. His eyes beginning to fill with tears again, maybe this was not a good idea, Daan thought. Daan set down the cologne and walked to the hallway. As Daan stood wiping the tears from his eyes, he noticed the door across the hall was slightly ajar. Daan stepped forward and slowly pushed the door open. It looked like a home office. Daan entered and walked over to the desk. There were files and other official looking documents. Daan noticed a picture on the wall that seemed to be sticking out. Daan walked over to the picture and seen that there was something behind it. Daan used his elbow to turn the picture outward. Daan seen a safe door slightly ajar. 

Daan walked over to the desk and picked up a pen and walked back to the safe. Daan opened the safe door using the pen, Daan was shocked by what he saw. There had to be at least a hundred thousand dollars in cash a devastatingly gorgeous Diamond tennis necklace and assorted stocks and bonds. Daan froze, and took a step back. He began to really look at the outer part of the safe, and he could see the scorch marks. Who would break into a safe and leave all this behind? Daan began to look around the room more closely now. Daan noticed a painted silver chain on the wall that scrolled into the words above the desk, “to thine own self be true” Daan watched as the painted silver chain disappeared behind the desk. 

Daan moved the chair from the desk and seen that the painted silver chain ended at some kind of white cap on the wall that looked like an electrical outlet cover under the desk. Daan removed the cover, and there was what looked like a keyhole. Daan stared at the outlet for a minute. Suddenly Daan had the idea to insert the key that Adam had given him. Daan removed the key from around his neck and inserted the key into the opening, and turned the key, hearing a click and the sound of something moving behind him. Daan turned and saw that a section on the wall had opened up. Daan stood and walked over to the opening. Daan saw several laptops, a large monitor, and files. Daan heard a noise and saw someone run by the office door. 

HEY, Daan yelled and ran out into the hallway, he saw the front door was open. Daan went downstairs and outside, a man walking his dog, a woman jogging, and two women walking by. Daan went back inside and called Chris. Hey, change your mind about cooking said Chris?, No said Daan, Chris I’m at Adam’s house and something really weird just happened. Are you alright, said Chris? Yeah, could you come over here there’s something you need to see, said Daan? Give me the address, said Chris. Daan gave him the address and thirty minutes later Chris was pulling up. Chris got out of his SUV and walked over to Daan. Follow me said Daan. Daan took Chris upstairs and showed him the safe. Chris looked in the safe and showed him the scorch marks. 

It makes no sense, why would someone break into a safe and leave behind that much money and an expensive necklace like that said, Daan. Better question is where did Adam get it, said Chris? Daan showed Chris the hidden room, with the laptops and files. This was probably what they were looking for said Chris, how did you find it? Daan showed Chris the key that Adam had given him. Jill and several agents walked into the room, Daan and Chris turned. Imagine running into you here, smiled Jill. Jill said Daan and Chris. What are you doing here, asked Chris? The silent alarm was tripped when the room was opened without punching in the code, said Jill. Daan looked at Jill, you knew about the secret room, said Daan? Of course, Adam was working on some top-secret projects and he had to make sure that the information was safe and secure, said Jill. 

Daan looks at Jill, what about the safe, said Daan. Jill walks over to the safe and picks up the diamond necklace and holds it up to the light, stunning says Jill. Jill tosses the necklace to Daan. Too bad its fake said Jill. The real one is safe and secure at the BSAA, said Jill. Daan looked at Jill in confusion. The safe is a decoy, the necklace, the money, the stocks and bonds, all fake. There’s something else, said Daan. Someone was in here when I was looking around. I seen a figure run by the office door when I was in here, said Daan. Did you get a good look at the intruder, asked Jill? No, I ran after whoever it was, they ran out the front door and by the time I got outside they were gone. Whoever it was, was most likely looking for the information that Adam had hidden, said Jill. 

They opened the safe and realized that the information wasn’t there and was looking around for it when you interrupted them. Daan looked at Jill, you said the real necklace was safe at the BSAA, aside from the value of the diamonds, why is so important, asked Daan. Jill took Chris and Daan into Adam’s bedroom and shut the door. The main stone of the necklace has a code that was written on the diamond with a laser. The code unlocks a data base that contains all the information on the QUA virus, said Jill. Holy shit, said Chris. Daan looked confused. The QUA virus is a virus that can literally cure or heal anything said Jill. Imagine losing an arm and being able to regrow that arm within weeks, or curing cancer within days, the medical applications are almost limitless, says Jill. 

The dark side of the virus is it could create unique and powerful B.O.W.’s. Imagine an enemy with strength and agility unmatched, able to heal instantly, virtually unstoppable, said Jill. Now imagine a terrorist getting his hands on it, altering it into a Bio-weapon, wiping out entire cities in hours, not to mention if the virus began to mutate. The scientist that created the virus is named Dr. Marcus Sloan, he’s a genius, literally said Jill. He destroyed all of the virus that he created, except for one sample that he gave to his assistant Anders Swanson. Dr. Sloan told Anders to contact the BSAA when it was safe, and Anders went into hiding. Dr. Sloan placed all of the information into a cloud account and destroyed all of his notes and any information pertaining to the virus. 

The information to get in that account is in the code that is inscribed on the diamond which we have trying to break for weeks without success, said Jill. The Huber Corporation captured Dr. Sloan, but Sloan wouldn’t talk. He was accidently killed during one of the interrogations. All of the doctor’s art, sculptures, furniture and jewelry were going to be actioned. Anders contacted the BSAA and told us everything, including the information about the necklace. I flew to New York to bid on the necklace at Christie’s. That’s when I learned about another player on the field, Dr. David Bowman. He kept bidding against me, fortunately the BSAA has deeper pockets than he does. I ended up paying 8 million for the necklace, and brought it back to the BSAA. 

Who is this Bowman guy, asked Daan? A madman, said Chris. He is responsible for hundreds of viral outbreaks across the world. To him they are experiments, a chance to study the effects of the virus and how they mutate on innocent people, said Chris. Daan, Adam was on a rescue mission, he was in Eastern Europe to extract Anders. Huber Corp showed up and a firefight ensued. That’s when Adam’s plane was shot down. We have lost Anders. He hasn’t contacted the BSAA, probably because he’s scared, said Jill. Our intel tells us that he was spotted in Amsterdam yesterday, so we know he made it out of Eastern Europe, but they lost him, we’re hoping he contacts us soon, said Jill. Huber Corp and Bowman met two days ago and we’re thinking that the two are joining forces, if that’s the case it’s not good news, said Jill. 

You weren’t supposed to know about any of this Daan, said Jill, but you seemed to have gotten yourself mixed up in it. Jill step closer to Daan, keep your wits about you and stay alert, pay attention to who and what is around you, said Jill. Chris I’m assigning you to be Daan’s personal security until I say otherwise, understood, said Jill. Yes ma’am, said Chris. I want increased security and surveillance around his house, said Jill. On it, said Chris. Jill turned and started to walk away, she stopped and turned her head to the side, and do try to keep it “professional”, you two, as she laughed and walked away. Daan and Chris smiled. Well let’s get you home, said Chris. I need to stop at the store and pick up a few things, said Daan. Lead on, said Chris. Chris followed Daan to the grocery store. 

As Daan was placing his hand on a cart, a man beside him grabbed the same cart. Before Daan could respond, Chris stepped forward and looked down at the man. The man released the cart and backed away. Daan turned to Chris, that wasn’t very nice Chris, said Daan. What? You had your hand on the cart first, said Chris. I think we both grabbed it at the same, said Daan. I saw your hand on the cart first, said Chris, case closed. As Daan and Chris walked through the store Daan picked up items and placed them in the cart. Daan and Chris turned down the cereal aisle and saw the man from the cart incident earlier. He spotted Daan and Chris, he turned his cart around and walked around the corner, Chris giggled and Daan shot him a look. 

What kind of cereal do you like, asked Daan as he turned to Chris? Chris was holding a box of Lucky Charms and smiling. Lucky Charms, said Daan. Yeah, says Chris. Chris leans close to Daan, they’re magically delicious, said Chris. Daan laughed and put the cereal in the cart. Daan and Chris walked to the meat section. MEAT, said Chris in a low growly voice. What do you like to eat asked Daan? Anything really, as long as it’s dead, said Chris. Well, that helps narrow it down for me, said Daan. Pick out what you like, I’m going over to the meat counter to get a roast for tonight, said Daan. As Daan was selecting the roast, Chris began to fill the cart with meat. Daan returned to the cart, his eyes wide. CHRIS, Daan said. What? said Chris. 

That’s an awful lot of meat, said Daan. I like meat, said Chris. Daan looked at all of the beef, pork, and chicken that Chris had placed in the cart. Then Daan noticed all of the bacon. Well, I can see you don’t like bacon that much, joked Daan. BACON, said Chris in a growly voice. Daan picked up a few more items that he could barely fit into the cart. Daan headed towards the check-out lane. Daan and Chris loaded the conveyor belt with all of the food. As the cashier was scanning the items, Daan notice a woman looking at Chris smiling, then she winked at him. Daan stepped back to Chris. In a voice loud enough to make sure the woman could hear, By the way Chris did all of those puss sores on your junk finally pop, or does the doctor want you to come back in so he can lance them…..again, said Daan? 

The woman wrinkled her face and turned around. Why would you say something like that, asked Chris? Daan giggled. Oh, I get it said Chris, you’re jealous! The woman that winked at Chris did a side glance at Chris and Daan. Daan looked at the woman, Eyes front, said Daan. The woman quickly turned her head forward. Do you have any coupons sir asked the cashier? Daan turned towards the cashier and said no. Rewards card, the cashier asked and Daan handed her his rewards card for her to scan. Chris was leaning against the conveyor belt smiling at Daan, you’re jealous, said Chris. Stop, said Daan. That will be $327.16, said the cashier. Chris quickly handed the cashier his credit card. What are you doing, said Daan? I can’t expect you to house and feed me said Chris, besides the BSAA will reimburse me.

As Chris and Daan walked out to their cars, Chris said to Daan, so do you always get jealous so easily, laughed Chris. I’m not jealous Chris, said Daan. Oh really, then what was that all about back there, said Chris? I found her behavior to be inappropriate, that’s all, said Daan. Inappropriate, said Chris. She was hitting on me and YOU didn’t like it. Can we just drop it, said Daan? Jealous, jealous, jealous, laughed Chris. When the two arrived at their car’s Daan looked at Chris, I guess we should put everything in your SUV, said Daan. Yeah, you might be able to get two whole bags in your car, laughed Chris. I know, said Daan, I think I’m going to take it back and get something more practical. We can do it tomorrow if you want, said Chris. Great, said Daan. 

As Daan pulled into his driveway, he noticed two soldiers standing by his front door. Daan got out of his car and approached the men. Who are you, said Daan? Suddenly Chris was standing at Daan’s side. Chris leaned into the face of one of the soldiers, he asked a question soldiers, said Chris in a booming voice. The soldiers stood up straight and one of them said, we are here for guard duty, sir. I gathered that said Chris, this is Daan Anderson and this is his home, and he is the one you will be guarding. So, in the future if he asks you a question you will answer it, understood? Chris growled. Sir, yes, sir, the two soldiers sounded off. Now you two, the groceries from that SUV to the table in the kitchen, NOW, said Chris. The two soldiers started towards Chris’ SUV and opened the back. 

DOULBLE TIME IT LADIES, Chris barked. I want it done in one trip, said Chris. The soldiers gathered all of the bags and flew into the house to the kitchen and sat everything on the table. As Daan and Chris were walking through the living room as the soldiers passed, those eggs better not be broken Chris said to them as they passed. Daan looked at Chris, you didn’t have to mean like that, said Daan. Chris looked at Daan with a serious expression, they are soldiers Daan, not children, said Chris. Daan turned his attention to the bags on the table. Daan loaded Chris’s arms with groceries and had him follow him into the walk-in pantry. Daan took the items from Chris’ arms and began to place them on the shelves. Daan was barely able to fit all of the meat in the stand alone freezer he had in the garage. 

Daan went to the kitchen and made a big container of fresh lemonade and took it to the deck. That’s a lot of lemonade, said Chris said. I figured the soldiers must be thirsty on a hot day like this and would like something to quench their thirst, said Daan. Chris looked at Daan and said, men like this don’t really drink lemonade. Oh nonsense said Daan. Daan walked to the edge of the deck and called out to the men. HEY I MADE SOME LEMONADE, PLEASE HELP YOURSELF, said Daan. Daan stood for a moment, no one was coming. Chris walked up to Daan’s side, it’s alright men, if you would like some lemonade come and get some, said Chris. Men began to file out of the woods and walked up from the path leading to the lake. They came up on the deck and Daan began to pour each of them a glass. 

Thank you sir, said the soldiers as each one took a glass. See, said Daan, everyone likes lemonade. Chris just grinned and shook his head, you never cease to amaze, said Chris. Daan went inside to start dinner, Chris came in from the deck. Hey, should I make them some sandwiches, I’m sure they must be hungry, said Daan. Chris walked over and turned Daan so he was facing him and placed his hands his on his shoulders. Daan, you do not need to feed them, the chow wagon will be here soon or they will grab something back at the compound, they are soldiers and they are used to a hard day, said Chris. I know, but I just hate to think of them out there in the heat being hungry, said Daan. You care too much sometimes Daan, and it’s one of the things I love the most about you, said Chris. 

Daan gave Chris a hug. Alright, I guess I will get dinner started then, said Daan. What are we having asked Chris? Well since you seemed to like the smell of my Pot Roast the other night, I thought I would make it for dinner tonight, said Daan. Daan, literally heard Chris’ stomach growl. Have you eaten today, asked Daan? Yeah, said Chris, you mention food and my stomach reacted laughed Chris. Daan got the roast and vegetables placed in the oven. Daan started on making an ombre cake. Once the cake was baking, Daan made Chris a sandwich and took it out to the deck to him. Chris was looking through binoculars at the surrounding forest. See anything interesting, said Daan. Chris turned and looked at Daan through the binoculars, I do now said Chris. 

Here I made you a snack to hold you over until dinner, said Daan. Chris attacked the sandwich with ferocity and made short work of it. Thanks, said Chris. Daan smiled. Chris called one of the soldiers to come up on the deck. I have to make rounds, said Chris, stay where the soldier can see you pointing his finger at Daan. Daan began to smack at his finger like a little kitten. Stop that said Chris, stop that mocked Daan. I mean it, said Chris, I mean it mocked Daan. The soldier was coming up the stairs on the deck. Chris looked down at Daan and growled, Daan growled back. Chris turned to the soldier, he does not leave your sight, understood, said Chris. Sir, yes, sir. Chris walked away to make his rounds. The soldier stood next to Daan. Daan noticed a smile on the soldier’s face. 

What’s your name soldier, asked Daan. Private William T. Riker, sir, said the soldier. Can I call you Will, asked Daan? At your pleasure, sir, said Will. At ease soldier, now would you like to tell me what you’re smiling about, said Daan? Permission to speak freely, sir, said Will? Granted, said Daan, Daan was impressed with how quickly he had picked up military lingo from Chris. I couldn’t help to see the exchange between you and the Captain, and I found it to be……cute, sir. Daan laughed, well, thank you for your honesty, private, said Daan, as you were. Oh my god, said Chris as Daan put the roast and vegetables on the table that smells delicious. Thanks, said Daan. Chris piled meat and potatoes on his plate. The roasted carrots are good too said Daan. 

Chris wrinkled his nose, I only like taters’ said Chris. Daan and Chris chatted while they ate. I hope you saved room for dessert, said Daan. I always have room for dessert, said Chris. Daan brought the five layered ombre cake to the table. Daan sliced a big piece for Chris and handed it to him. Whoa, how did you make each layer a different color asked Chris? Food coloring, said Daan. The cake ranged from chocolate to yellow in color, Chris was amazed. Chris took a bite, closed his eyes and hung his head over the back of the chair making MMMM noises the whole time. If you two would like to be alone I could go outside said Daan laughing. Don’t tempt me said Chris. How do you do this, I mean you just go into kitchen you come out with something incredible, said Chris. 

It’s really not hard, said Daan. A voice came over Chris’ radio, Captain Redfield this is Private Davis sir. Go ahead Davis, said Chris. I have a Samantha Nicks and a guy named Horse requesting entry to the house, sir. Daan and Chris laughed. Grant them entry Private, Redfield out. Daan goes and opens the door for them. What the hell is going on, said Samantha. Who are all those soldiers out there, asked Samantha? It’s a long story said Daan, Samantha hooks her arm in Daan’s, can’t wait to hear says Samantha. The three of them walk into the kitchen and sees Chris sitting at the table eating. Horse, would you like something to eat, asked Daan? Sure, says Horse. Chris reaches over and pulled the platter with the roast and vegetables next to him. Chris! Says Daan. 

Chris cuts a small piece of the roast off and flips it to Horse. Horse catches the meat and says, Thanks Cap. Daan gets a plate for Horse and places it in front of Horse, share says Daan. Samantha would you like something to eat, asks Daan. No, I just need some vitamin W, said Samantha as she pulls a bottle of wine from the wine rack. Samantha pours a glass of wine and hands it to Daan. Anyone else asked Samantha? Chris and Horse say no. Samantha pours a large glass for herself and take a long drink. Bad day, asked Daan. Oh my god, this temp they have at the office is dumb as a rock, said Samantha. He just doesn’t seem to understand our system, said Samantha. Then he gets distracted by watching all of the soldiers, it’s just a mess. So, what’s going on with all the soldiers, asked Samantha? 

I can’t tell you a whole lot said Daan. Great, said Samantha. Samantha picks up the wine bottle and looks at Daan, this is definitely a deck conversation, as she walks out onto the deck. They sit down and Daan tells her as much as he can, leaving out a lot of the information. Daan holds up his glass to Samantha signaling he needs a refill, Samantha obliges him and fills up the glass. I know that’s not everything said Samantha, but I’m guessing you can’t say too much. Chris and Horse walk out on the deck, Horse looks at Daan, that roast was perfect, well what Cap let me have of it. Chris giggles. And that cake, I’ve never seen anything like that before, said Horse. Cake, said Samantha, what kind of cake did make, asked Samantha? A chocolate Ombre cake, said Dann. 

That sounds good, said Samantha as she disappeared into the house. Moments later she comes out with a slice of the cake. Samantha is feeding Horse some of the cake and the two are making googly eyes at each. Get a room, say Daan. Sure, can we borrow one of yours, asked Samantha laughing. The four sat on the porch until night fall laughing and talking. Chris looked at his watch, time for rounds and to give final orders, said Chris. Chris called Private Riker up on the deck, same as before, they don’t leave your sight, understood, said Chris. Sir, yes sir, said the private. Daan leaned over to Samantha and said in a hushed voice. You see the private over there said Daan? Samantha looked, yeah. I think it’s time we did a little match making, I know someone who would be perfect for him, said Daan. 

Chris came back a little later and found Daan and Samantha on the deck laughing. Alright, all secured, said Chris. Private, you are dismissed, Yes sir, thank you sir, said Private Riker. Daan winked at Samantha, Daan stood up and walked over to Chris as Samantha followed. Daan put his forearm against his forehead and in his best southern draw, why I do declare, I feel so safe, why it’s enough to give someone the vapors, said Daan as he dramatically faints on Chris’ chest. Chris catches Daan in one of his arms, as Daan pretends to be unconscious. Oh my, says Samantha, the vapors took him. Daan and Samantha begin to laugh as Chris and Horse just look at each other. Why being around all these big strong men is just causing the vapors to rise up on me, said Daan. 

Chris looks down at Daan and laughs, you never cease to amaze, said Chris. Daan and Samantha howl with laughter. Daan and Chris say good night to Horse and Samantha. I’ll call you tomorrow said Samantha. Chris closes and locks the door. That was fun said Chris, it’s always fun being around people you care for said Daan as he smiles at Chris. Well, I’ll show you where you’ll be sleeping tonight said Daan. Chris followed Daan into his bedroom as Daan switched on the light. Chris swallowed hard, there was no way he would be able to sleep with Daan that close. Uh, Daan, said Chris. Daan opened one of the closet doors and began to take out a sheet set and a quilt. Daan, turned to Chris, what is it, said Daan? I…ummm…. well , don’t you, I can just sleep on the couch, said Chris. 

Don’t be silly, said Daan, I have a guest room. Follow me, as Daan walked by Chris. Daan walked down the hallway and opened a door, inside was a bed, chest of drawers and other assorted items. The room was white, but welcoming. SHIT, said Chris. What is it said Daan, I forgot to have Horse bring me some clothes, said Chris? No problem, said Daan. Just give me what you have on and the clothes from your bag and I’ll throw them in the washer and you will have two sets of clean clothes. And I’m supposed to do while they are washing, run around naked, said Chris. Daan gave a half smile. Daan walked over to the closet and took out a floral robe and tossed it to Chris. Chris held the robe up and looked at Daan, naked it said Chris. 

Daan started laughing, it’s a joke, that's Samantha’s robe for when she stays over. You should have seen your face laughed Daan. Daan walked to his bathroom and picked up his white bath robe and took it to Chris. Chris walked out to his SUV and retrieved his bag and went back into the house. Chris walked in to the kitchen where Daan was, Daan pointed to the laundry off the kitchen. Just toss in a pod, and put your clothes in. Chris walked out. I’ll go get these off and bring them back said Chris. Chris took off his clothes and put on Daan’s robe, it smelled like him, as Chris inhaled the scent of Daan. The robe barely went around him. Chris walked out and Daan was pouring something chocolatey into a cup, and added some kind of clear liquid to it. 

He handed a cup to Chris. Be careful it packs a punch, said Daan. What is it, asked Chris? Hot chocolate with a splash of moonshine. There’s moonshine in this said Chris? Just a splash, said Daan. Chris sipped the hot liquid, mmm, that’s actually good said Chris. I guess I should put these in the washer, said Chris. Daan walked into the laundry room with Chris. Chris placed the clothes with others already in the washer and closed the lid. Chris looked intensely at the knobs and switches on the washer. Daan reached over and twisted a knob and then pushed a button, and the washer began to fill. Thanks, said Chris. Daan smiled. The two returned to the spiked hot chocolate. Chris leaned against the counter next to Daan and began to look around the kitchen. 

The cabinets were painted white with glass in the center, in one cabinet, Chris could see canning jars that Daan used to store ingredients in. Daan looked down and noticed that the robe Chris was wearing was not doing a very good job at staying closed. Daan began to walk around. Chris walked over to the cabinet with all the canning jars. That some spice collection you have, said Chris. What is all this stuff Chris asked, opening the cabinet and examining the contents? Things for cooking, things helping, said Daan. Daan and Chris finished the hot chocolate. I don’t think I have anything that will fit you, said Daan. Chris smiled, as he walked by Daan and said I usually sleep naked anyway, said Chris. Well you better hope there’s not a fire, said Daan. Chris laughed as he walked towards the guest room.


	17. Chapter 17

Daan knocked on the guest room door. Chris, it’s Daan, I have your clothes. Yeah, come in said Chris. Chris was sitting up in the bed. Daan walked over to Chris setting his clothes on the chest of drawers. There are towels in the closet, I’ll grab some body wash for you unless you want to smell like lilac and Jasmine, joked Daan. Might be nice trying something new, laughed Chris. I’m sure your men would just love it, winked Daan. Daan went to his bathroom closet and took out his homemade body wash and took it to Chris. Chris opened the lid and sniffed, hey this smell’s like you said Chris. I’ve been experimenting with making body wash and shampoo, said Daan. Thanks, says Chris. I’ll get breakfast going said Daan. Once Daan left Chris pulled back the sheet and got up, his huge erection bobbing in front of him. 

Chris showered and got dressed. Chris liked having Daan’s scent on him, although he could think of better ways to get the man’s scent on him. Chris walked into the kitchen and smelled the bacon and eggs that Daan had cooked. Dig in, said Daan. Chris sat down and began to eat. Daan watched Chris eat with fascination, the big guy sure could eat. Chris stood and thanked Daan for the breakfast and downed a cup of coffee before walking outside to do his rounds. Daan placed the dishes in the dishwasher and started it. Daan’s phone rang and he answered it. Hello, said Daan. Good morning Mr. Anderson, It’s Sergio Mata, from Whitmore Motors. Good morning Sergio, did you get my message, asked Daan. Yes, and I would be happy to allow you to select another vehicle, said Sergio. 

Thanks Sergio, I appreciate it, said Daan. What time was thinking of stopping in, asked Sergio? Around 10am, said Daan. Very good said Sergio, I will see you then. Daan ended the call and went to get dressed. Daan walked out onto the deck to find Chris surveying with his binoculars. Any bad guys, asked Daan? None yet, said Chris. Chris put down the binoculars and looked at Daan. Where are you going, asked Chris? I taking the Porsche back and to get something more practical, said Daan. Not without me you’re not, said Chris. Chris walked over to Daan, I’m your shadow until further notice, said Chris. Daan leaned closer to Chris, yes sir, said Daan in a deep voice. I was thinking of leaving in about an hour, said Daan. Sounds good said Chris. 

An hour later Chris is riding with Daan back to Whitmore Motors. Daan pulls in and is greeted by Sergio. Mr. Anderson, so good to see you again, said Sergio, and you’ve brought a friend as he looks at Chris. Captain Chris Redfield, as he shook Sergio’s hand. That’s quite the grip to have Captain, said Sergio. So what would you like to test drive, Mr. Anderson, said Sergio? Please call me Daan, and I think I want to try the Porsche SUV, said Daan. Another Porsche, said Chris? Daan and Chris got into the SUV and took it for a test drive. This is really nice, said Chris. It handles really well, said Daan. I think I have made my decision, said Daan. They returned to the lot and Daan informed Sergio, that he wanted the SUV. Sergio went inside and came back with documents for Daan to sign. 

Chris rode with Daan back home. As Daan got out of his SUV Chris walked around to Daan. Did you read the e-mail from Jill, asked Chris? No, I don’t use my phone when I drive said Daan. They are having a memorial service for Adam and Echo Team tomorrow at 1 pm at the Compound said Chris. Daan felt a heaviness in his heart. Daan and Chris went inside and Daan started lunch. After lunch Daan walked out to Chris on the deck. Chris was sitting in a chair, permission to take a walk, sir, said Daan? Chris stood up and looked at Daan, lead on soldier, said Chris. Daan and Chris walked down by the lake, Daan removed his shoes and walked through the shallow water next to Chris. You’ve been very quiet, said Chris. You thinking about Adam, asked Chris? 

Yes, said Daan. You want to talk about it, asked Chris? Daan and Chris sat down on the sand. Chris took off his boots and socks. You know Adam was only a year older than me, said Daan. I like older men laughed Daan. I’m a year older than you, said Chris smiling. Daan tapped Chris with his shoulder and smiled. I’m going to miss him said Daan. Me too, said Chris. The two sat in silence, for a while. Daan looked down at Chris’ feet and started laughing. What’s so funny, said Chris? You have the whitest feet of anyone I have ever seen, laughed Daan. Hey, your feet would be this white too if you had them stuck down in combat boots all the time, said Chris. Chris stood and helped Daan up. You might want let some sun get on those feet, giggled Daan. 

As the two walked back towards the house, Daan splashed some water on Chris. Do I have to teach you another lesson, said Chris? Daan laughed. I guess some folks are just more hard-headed than others, said Daan. Chris dropped his boots, and scooped Daan up in his arms, Chris no, said Daan. I better hear you say it, said Chris. Daan remained silent. Chris began to walk out into the water. Alright, alright, said Daan. Chris Redfield is the king of water war, said Daan. Chris looked at Daan, Damn right I am, said Chris. Chris leaned in and kissed Daan. I’m sorry said Chris, I shouldn’t have done that. I know you’re vulnerable with everything that is going on with Adam. I like you Daan, I mean I really like you. I will give you all of the time and space you need, just remember I’ll be here waiting, said Chris.

Daan place a hand on Chris’ cheek and smiled. I just need some time, said Daan. Chris leaned his forehead against Daan’s, I know and I promise to back off, for now said Chris. Chris put Daan down and picked up his boots. The two started walking back to the house again. As the two were getting close, Daan heard Chris began making noises. Ow, ow, ow, OW, said Chris. Daan turned to look at Chris as he was walking. Daan starting laughing so hard he bent at the waist. You look like you’re walking across hot coals, laughed Daan. You are such a tender foot, said Daan. A what, said Chris. A tender foot, said Daan, it’s someone who has very sensitive feet, laughed Daan. How do you walk around bare foot like that, said Chris? Just the country boy in me, said Daan. 

When I was a kid, I didn’t like wearing shoes, still don’t sometimes, said Daan. Chris sat down in the grass and put his soaks and boots back on. That’s better, said Chris. Daan giggle. Daan decided to make fried chicken, mashed potatoes and gravy, corn on the cob and green beans, for dinner that night. Daan made a large container of sweet tea and set it on the deck for the soldiers. Each one passed by the screen door saying thanks to Daan. Chris was standing on the deck when his nose detected something delicious. Chris followed his nose into the kitchen and found Daan making fried chicken. Are you making fried chicken, asked Chris? Yes, it will be ready in about ten minutes, said Daan. Chris went into the guest room bathroom and washed up for dinner. 

Chris went back to the kitchen and sat at the table. Daan turned to Chris and said, what are you doing? I’m not moving until I get some of that chicken, said Chris. Daan laughed. Chris noticed the mound of chicken that Daan had stacked on the platter. Uh Daan, I know I have a huge apatite, but don’t you think that is enough chicken, said Chris? Daan walked over to Chris. One, you’ve never had my chicken before. Two, when Samantha hits that door and smells that I am making chicken she is going to make a bee line straight for it, said Daan. Daan fixed a plate for Chris. Chris picked up a piece of chicken and took a bite. Chris closed his eyes as he chewed. I think I just came on myself, said Chris. That is the best fried chicken I’ve had said Chris. 

Thanks, said Daan. Chris’ radio came to life. Captain this is Private Morgan out front, I have a Samantha Nicks and a man identifying himself as Horse, wanting to see Mr. Anderson, please advise? Let them pass, Redfield out. Chris set down the radio and returned to eating. Samantha and Horse came through the front door, Samantha took one sniff of the air and went straight to the kitchen. Samantha picked up a piece of chicken and took a bite. Oh my god, this is just what I needed, said Samantha. You made mashed potatoes and gravy, corn on the cob and green beans, said Samantha. Daan handed her a plate and turned and handed one to Horse. Dig in guys, said Daan. As they set around the table eating, Horse looked at Daan, marry me, said Horse. 

This solicited a mean look from Chris and a slap on the arm from Samantha. Daan laughed. Dude, you should so much open a restaurant, said Horse. I don’t mind cooking for friends and family, but I don’t want to cook for that many people, said Daan. They were all finished eating, you go set on the deck, said Samantha, Horse and I will clean up. Thanks, said Daan. Daan and Chris went outside and set on the deck. Daan blew out a long breath. Tired, said Chris. No, bored, said Daan. I almost feel like a prisoner, said Daan. What would you like to do, asked Chris? We could play a game said Samantha? No, I want to go someplace, do something said Daan. We could go to Matches, said Samantha? No, on a Wednesday night, said Daan. It’s only a half an hour away, and it would be fun, said Samantha. 

What’s Matches, asked Chris? It’s this great bar we found last year, great music, fun crowd, a really nice bar. I don’t think Chris or Horse would have a very fun time there Samantha, said Daan. Why is that asked Horse? It’s a gay bar, said Daan. I’m down with it, I mean I’ll have my woman with me, said Horse. Chris reached over and pulled Daan’s chair over next to his, and I’ll have my bitch with me, said Chris. Daan looked at Chris, I said it was a gay bar not a biker bar, said Daan. And who are you calling a bitch, smirked Daan. Chris looked at Daan and said, shut up bitch and give daddy some lov’in. Chris, Horse, and Samantha all started laughing. Seriously, I’m okay with it, said Chris. How about we just go to Pearls for a drink, said Daan. We’ll save that adventure for another time, said Daan. 

Works for me said Chris. Great, said Daan. I’ll throw some jeans on and we can go, said Daan. Chris slapped Daan on the ass as he walked by and said, nothing too sexy, I don’t want no one checking you out, said Chris laughing. Daan changed and everyone piled in Daan’s new car and they drove to Pearls. It was pretty dead, a few soldiers playing darts, a few men at the bar and the same woman with the horribly dyed blonde hair talking to another guy. Everyone sat down at the picnic styled table. A waitress came over that Daan did not recognize and asked what they would have. Everyone said beer and the waitress left to get the order. Chris looked at Daan, I thought you were a wine snob, said Chris. I can slum it when I have to said Daan. 

They ordered another round and Daan seen two guys backing a smaller guy into a corner. Well looky here Earl, we go us one of them sissy boys. The young guy was trying to leave but the men kept blocking his way. I see that Dale, whatcha hurry sissy boy. Why look at that hair, just all different colors, is that for your Pride fag parade sissy boy as Earl push the guy down. Daan got up and walked over to the two men, Chris right behind him and Horse behind Chris. Leave him alone and get out of his way, said Daan. And who are you, a fag lover, said Dale? Yeah, I’m a fag lover, said Daan. Well you need to mind your own business, a little thing like you could end up getting hurt. Chris went to step forward, Daan stopped him. I don’t need your help to handle two inbred, hill-jacks like this, said Daan, you trained me, remember. 

I will tell you one more time to leave him alone, said Daan. Dale stepped forward and reached for Daan. Daan blocked the attempt and planted an open palm directly on Dale’s face and Dale fall’s backwards, Daan spun and planted his elbow right into Earl’s nose, knocking him down. The two men got up looked at Daan. Now, run along boys, play time is over, said Daan with a cold steely expression. Dale and Earl walk away trying catch the blood that dripped from their noses. Chris leaned forward and whispered behind Daan’s ear that was so fucking hot. Daan walked over to the young guy on the floor and helped him up. Thanks, said the young guy. Where did you learn how to do that, the young guy asked. You see that big guy right there Daan said pointing to Chris. 

That’s Chris and he’s been training me, said Daan. Chris folded his arms over his chest and gave a cocky smile. I’m Daan, that’s Horse, and that’s Samantha, said Daan. What’s your name asked Daan? I’m Kevin. Nice to meet you Kevin, I have to ask, what you doing in a place like this, asked Daan. My car stopped running, and I barely made it into the parking lot. My phone is dead and I came in looking for a pay phone, but the one on the wall doesn’t work. Well, fortunately these two guys are pretty good at fixing stuff, so let’s go have a look at that car, said Daan. Kevin popped his hood, and Chris and Horse began to look around, here’s the problem said Chris. A spark plug cap had come off, and Chris placed it back on. Try it now, said Chris. Kevin turned the key and the car started right up. 

That’s amazing thank you guys so much, said Kevin. Kevin said to Daan, it looks like trouble is coming. Daan turned and saw Dale, Earl and two other men walking up. Kevin I want you go, said Daan. Thanks again, said Kevin. You’re welcome, said Daan. Kevin pulled out of the parking lot and took off down the road. Dale and Earl walked up to the group. Daan went to step forward and Chris put out his arm, you don’t get to have all the fun tonight, said Chris smiling. Well, looks like we found the fag lovers, said Earl. Chris looked at Earl and said, are you sure you want to do this fat boy? Well, there’s four of us, and only two of you. Not counting to two ladies in the back, said Earl. I know you’re not real smart, but be smart this time and walk away, said Chris. 

Samantha elbowed Horse, aren’t you going to help him, said Samantha? There’s only four of them, he doesn’t need my help, said Horse. Okay, who wants to go first, said Chris? Earl and Dale began to walk around Chris. The other two men slowly approached. Chris lands a solid right punch on Dales face and he goes down, Chris drives his size 14 combat boot against the side of Earl’s knee, there is a loud crunching sound and Earl falls to the ground screaming in pain. One of the other men charges Chris with a knife. Chris grabs the man’s wrist and twists and drives the knife into the guy’s leg. The man falls to the ground screaming he had been stabbed. Chris turns and looks at the last guy standing. You’re up, said Chris. The man put’s his hands up and slowly walks backwards away from Chris, then turns and runs away. 

Daan walks over to Chris, now who’s hot, said Daan. Chris hugs Daan. Let’s call it a night, said Daan. I could go for some chicken right now, said Chris. Daan drove home and said good night to Horse and Samantha. Daan and Chris go inside and Chris heads straight for the chicken. Daan walks into the kitchen and opens a bottle of water. Chris turns to Daan. You were quite the little bad ass tonight, said Chris. I had a good trainer, said Daan. The way you planted your elbow in his face, DAMN, said Chris. You got hard when I did that didn’t you, said Daan. A little, said Chris wearing a half smile. Good night Chris. Good night Daan. The next day Daan got up with a sense of dread. He knew he would have to say good bye to Adam. 

Daan walked into the kitchen and Chris was eating a bowl of Lucky Charms, Daan couldn’t help but laugh. I would have made you breakfast said Daan. You do too much for me Daan, said Chris. Yeah, because watching me 24 hours a day is such a small task, said Daan. I like watching you, you’re easy on the eyes, said Chris. Daan poured a cup of coffee and took a drink, then runs to the sink to spit it out. What the hell is that, said Daan. Chris smiles, that’s military coffee, said Chris. Well this isn’t the military, said Daan. Do you want any more of this before I pour it out asked Daan? Sure, I could use a little more said Chris holding out his cup. Daan poured the black liquid into his cup and Chris happily drinks. 

Daan brew’s a fresh pot of coffee and pours a cup and takes a drink, now that’s coffee, said Daan. I guess we will leave around noon for the memorial, said Chris. Daan nodded his agreement. Chris stands and embraces Daan, I’ll be right there next to you, said Chris. Daan finishes getting ready and looks in the mirror adjusting his suite. Daan walks out to the kitchen looking for Chris, but he wasn’t there. Chris walks in a few minutes later wearing his dress uniform. Chris looked so handsome in the uniform. WOW, said Daan, you look...wow, said Daan. I should have known uniforms turn you on smiled Chris. Ready said Chris, Daan nodded and they left for the compound. As Daan and Chris walk up to the seating area to sit, Daan notices on two women sitting in the family section for Adam. 

Daan looks at Chris, I’ll be right back, said Daan. Daan walks over to where the two women are. Excuse me, are you related to Adam Evans. The women looked up at Daan, I’m his mother Mary Ann Evans as she extended her hand. Daan shook the lady’s hand and this is his sister Angela. Daan shook Angela’s hand. And you are, said his mother. I’m Daan Anderson, I was a friend of Adams. Please sit dear, said Mary Ann. Were the two of you….close, asked Mary Ann? I mean we didn’t know each other that long said Daan as he began to tear up. The two of you hadn’t dated very long before the accident, said Mary Ann. Daan looked at Mary Ann, but words would not come out. It’s alright dear, I know my son was gay, he was always honest about that with me, said Mary Ann. 

You look like someone he would be attracted to, such a handsome face, said Mary Ann. So how long did the two of you know each other, asked Mary Ann? Not long enough, said Daan as tears fell from his eyes. Mary Ann hugged Daan. He was very fond of you wasn’t he, said Mary Ann? Yes, he was and I of him, said Daan. Of course you were, said Mary Ann. I should be getting back to my seat said Daan, I just wanted to come over and say how sorry I was, said Daan. Mary Ann reached into her purse and pulled out a card and handed it to Daan, Call me sometime dear, and we’ll talk. Daan smiled and walked back and sat down next to Chris. You alright said Chris? Daan nodded. Jill took the podium. Thank you all for coming today. We are here to remember Major Adam Evans and ECHO team that so valiantly sacrificed their own lives in the protection of others. 

Daan doesn’t remember much after that. Chris had his hand on Daan’s shoulder softly holding him. Daan, are you alright? Daan turned to Chris and shook his head yes. Now if the other officers will come forward. Chris gave Daan a reassuring smile and left to join the other officers. Chris stood along the side of the empty casket covered by an American flag. As the lone trumpet player began playing Taps, seven other soldiers began the 21-gun salute. Chris and another officer began to fold the flag into its finished triangular shape. Chris walked over to Mary Ann and handed her the flag and saluted her. Daan couldn’t take it any longer and broke down weeping, Samantha was at his side and she hugged her friend as he wept. When the ceremony was over and everyone was leaving for the funeral, Daan caught Chris’ eyes on him. 

Chris nodded, Daan gave a little smile. Once the funeral was over Daan walked over to Angela who was holding her mother’s hand as she cried. I just wanted to say how sorry I am about Adam, said Daan. Angela grabs Daan and hugs him. Angela looked at Daan and said, you know he told me about you said Angela, choking back tears. Adam and I talked every day, said Angela and he told me about the man he met with the deepest blue eyes he had ever seen, on a handsome face with a smile that could light up the darkness. He told me that he was sure you were the one, he said he could just feel it, even though he had not known you very long. He fell for you Daan, hard. I know my brother said Angela and he was not a man to make snap decisions and he was sure of his feelings for you. 

He called me the day before the accident and told me that he was having dinner with you that night and how excited he was and how he couldn’t wait to see you. I teased him and said that he must have it bad, by the way he was gushing about you. He told me that he went to bed thinking about you and woke up thinking about you and that’s how he knew you were the one, said Angela. Daan broke down, he could not hold back the pain and the grief any longer. Suddenly he felt hands holding him up, and he looked and saw Horse and Samantha holding on to him. Mary Ann stood next to Daan. I know Adam thought a great deal of you Daan, always remember that as she hugged him. I’m so sorry, but I have to go said Daan choking back tears and the urge to just scream. 

Daan was leaning on Samantha when he felt a strong arm go around his waist, he didn’t need to look, he knew it was Chris. Chris whispered in Daan’s ear, I’m right here, I got you, said Chris. Chris took him to Samantha’s car and set him in the back seat. Please take him home, he needs to rest, said Chris. Chris called over two soldiers. I need you to escort this car home said Chris. The soldiers said yes sir and saluted Chris. Chris looked at Daan in the back seat crying and wanted so much to wrap his arms around him, to take away the pain that he was in, but duty called. Samantha pulled into Daan’s driveway and parked the car. She looked into her mirror and saw Daan was just staring out of the window, his face blank, eyes swollen and red. He looked like someone had literally remove any happiness he had from him. 

Samantha got out of the car and opened the back door where Daan sat. Samantha was doing her best to try and help Daan up. Samantha heard a voice behind her say, Ma’am. Samantha turned and there stood two soldiers, let us help, ma’am. As the soldiers helped Daan towards the front door the other soldiers formed a line to the front door. ATTEN-TION, said one of the soldiers. Daan looked on as the soldiers came to attention and saluted as he walked by. The soldiers helped Daan to his bedroom and closed the door. Samantha looked at the soldiers that helped Daan into the house. That was a very kind and considerate thing you and the other soldiers did for him, said Samantha. He is important to the Captain, and that makes him important to us, said the soldier. 

Ma’am, said the soldier and saluted Samantha. He turned and returned to his post. Daan rose from his bed. He was still processing everything Angela had told him about the conversations she had with Adam. Adam, thought Daan as tears rolled down his face. The sadness hung on Daan like a heavy shirt, one he couldn’t remove. Daan woke up and it was dark outside. Daan walked to the kitchen and poured a glass of water. Daan looked outside on the deck and saw Chris sitting there. Daan walked out, Chris stood and walked over to Daan and hugged him. Do you need anything, asked Chris? Daan shook his head no. You’re going to get through this and I’ll do everything I can to help you said Chris. Daan hugged Chris back. Daan sat down and Chris sat next to him. 

What time is asked Daan? It’s almost 10, said Chris. You should eat something, said Chris. Daan walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge, but nothing seemed appetizing. Daan picked up an apple from a bowl on the counter, and took a bite. Chris walked into the kitchen, I could cook something if you like, said Chris? I didn’t know you could cook, said Daan. No one makes toast like I do, smiled Chris. Daan smiled at Chris. I could run out and grab something, it you want, said Chris. Daan hugged Chris, I’m good, said Daan. I think I’m going to go lay down, said Daan. Daan walked back to his bedroom and closed the door. Daan laid down on the bed as tears began to fill his eyes. Daan wondered how his life would have changed if Adam was still alive? 

What would the two of them had built together? Daan eventually gave in to sleep. Daan woke the next morning, he got up, the sun hadn’t risen yet. Daan walked to the kitchen and began to cook. Chris woke up and spoke a single word...bacon. Chris walked into the kitchen rubbing his eyes, hey you’re up, said Chris. Daan looked at Chris standing in his underwear. I couldn’t sleep, said Daan. What time is it said Chris? Its 5:15am said Daan. I smelled bacon, said Chris. Daan smiled. I think I’m going to go in to the office today, I need something to do, said Daan. I’ll get dressed, said Chris as he picked up a piece of bacon and walked towards the guest room. Chris showered and dressed and walked back into the kitchen and sat down. 

Daan poured Chris a cup of coffee and placed a plate with eggs, bacon and toast in front of him. Daan walked to his bedroom and showered then dressed. Daan walked back to the kitchen and poured a cup of coffee. Chris looked at Daan, are you sure you’re ready to go back to work, asked Chris. Yeah, I mean I can’t float around here doing nothing, working will give me something to focus on. Adam wouldn’t want me just standing still like this, he would want me to move on, said Daan.


	18. Chapter 18

A week had passed since the memorial for Adam and Daan had begun to re-adjust to his routine. Chris had called Daan and asked him to come to his office. We were able to locate Kia Wong and they picked him up. They are transporting him here so we can interrogate him. I want to be a part of the interrogation said Daan. Why, said Chris? I want to know why he wants us dead, said Daan. Alright, said Chris, he should be here in the next hour. How are you doing, asked Chris? I’m good, said Daan. Chris walked over to Daan and puts his hands on Daan’s shoulders, we will get to the bottom of this said Chris. An hour later Daan and Chris were standing on the other side of the two-way window watching and listening to the agents interrogate Kia. I want to talk to Chris Redfield, said Kia. 

Well you’re going to have to talk to us, said one of the agents. Good luck with that said Kia. Chris walked out of the room and entered the interrogation room, with Daan close behind. I need the room, said Chris. The two agents got up and left the room. Alright, I’m here, said Chris. I see that you brought a friend, said Kia as he smiled at Daan. Who hired you to recruit John Oliver to make bombs, asked Chris? Come on Redfield, you know how it works. You’re contacted, you accept, money is sent and the job gets done. Cut the shit, Kia, said Chris, I need a name. Then maybe you should go on the Dark Web and prowl around like I do, said Kia. Daan stepped forward and looked at Kia, hell of a line of work you’re in, said Daan. I need to know who is trying to kill me, said Daan. 

Just for the record said Kia, it wasn’t a hit, it was just supposed to scare you. Then that fat fuck made the bombs too strong, said Kia. Look I took the job because it seemed easy enough and it paid well, I was just supposed to scare you, not hurt you, said Kia. Daan sat down across the table from Kia. Who was the guy you hired to shoot Chris and me, asked Daan? Shoot you, said Kia? I was never hired to shoot anyone, said Kia. Shooting people is my sister Ada’s thing and I know it wasn’t her, said Kia. How can you be so sure, said Daan? Because you’re still alive, said Kia. Then help me, said Daan. Help me find this individual who’s after me? Kia leaned forward, causing Chris to lean across the table at Kia. Relax big guy, I’m not going to hurt your boyfriend, said Kia. 

My ride will be here any moment, I’ll see what I can find out, said Kia, I promise. Why would you want to help all of the sudden, said Chris? I don’t like it when a job I am hired for does not go according to plan, said Kia. I swear Daan, that bomb was supposed to just scare you, not maim or hurt you, said Kia. There was a knock at the door and two men stepped inside. One of the men walked over to Chris and handed him a piece of paper, Chris read the paper and gave an angry laugh. What is it, asked Daan? Diplomatic Immunity, said Kia. Have a good day, said Kia as he was escorted from the room by the two men. Kia stopped in the doorway and turned his head to the side, I meant what I said Daan. Kia and the two men walked out of the room.

FUCK, said Chris as he hit the metal table. Daan saw veins pulsating on Chris’ neck as it turned crimson red. Daan walk up next to Chris and placed his hand on top of Chris’. We’ll figure it out, said Daan. Chris turned to Daan, his eyes no longer the warm brown they usually were. You have to get away from here, said Chris. Chris, I think, no time said Chris and he took Daan by the arm and started walking him down the hallway. Chris what are you doing, asked Daan. I’m getting you out of here, said Chris. Chris, stop and think a moment, said Daan? Chris continued to pull Daan down the hallway. CHRIS, shouted Daan and pulled away. You’re not thinking you’re reacting. Stop, be calm for a moment, said Daan. Chris walked up and kissed Daan. Chris leaned his head close to Daan’s ear. 

I’m sorry, said Chris. Chris looked at Daan, these incidents are not connected Daan. Kia didn’t set up the shooting, only the bombing, said Chris. Alright that’s one perspective, said Daan, but what if it was the same person that set up both attempts just done by separate individuals, said Daan? Chris hadn’t considered this, Chris grabs Daan and kisses him, YOU are a genius, said Chris. We need to find the person that is setting up these attempts, and Kia gave us our answer, said Chris. He did, said Daan. There is one person that would know about these attempts, and may know who’s behind it, said Chris. Who, said Daan? Ada Wong, said Chris. Kia’s sister, said Daan. Yes Ada deals in espionage and always chooses the highest bidder, said Chris. We have to find Ada, said Chris. How, said Daan. I think it’s time we placed an ad on the Dark Web, said Chris smiling.

ABSOLUTLEY NOT, yelled Jill. If they ever traced that Dark Web request back to you or the BSAA, we are finished, they would shut us down and probably lock us up, said Jill. SO, WERE BACK TO SQUARE FUCKING ONE, yelled Chris. GUYS, yelled Daan. Let’s look at what we know so far, said Daan. We know we have to locate this Ada Wong person, right. Chris and Jill look at Daan and nod in agreement. So if you were a bad guy and you didn’t want to use the Dark Web, how would you contact her, asked Daan? Why don’t I put out some feelers, said Daan? Are you out of your mind, said Chris? Let’s hear him out, said Jill. I could put out the word that I am looking for someone to locate whoever it is that is targeting me? How, said Chris? By offering her what she seems to like most, money, said Daan. 

I’ll put out the word, and say I am offering ten million dollars to anyone who can locate and bring me the person responsible. That should grab her attention, and if she does really know who it is, she would be able to lead me right to them, easy payday, said Daan. I like it, said Jill. I don’t like it, said Chris. You don’t know what kind of nut jobs this could attract, and what if the one who is after you catches wind of this says Chris. That’s exactly what he hoping for, said Jill. Chris looked at Daan. It makes sense, says Daan. If this person knows that I’m now gunning for him, it might cause him to make a mistake, if nothing else it will apply pressure, said Daan. I knew I was right about you, said Jill. Chris walked over to Daan and put his hands on his shoulders, there’s no way I can talk you out of this, asked Chris.

Daan stood up straight and looked Chris directly in his eyes and raised his eye brows. Right, stupid question, said Chris. As Chris and Daan were driving home, Chris looked at Daan, Are you sure about this Daan? Yes, said Daan. Chris paced from one end of Daan’s house looking at the doors at both ends. Chris, said Daan. Yeah, said Chris. Could you please stop pacing back and forth like that, said Daan? Chris continued to pace. Chris could you come over here and sit down, asked Daan. Chris walked over and sat next to Daan on the couch. Daan put down the paperwork he was working on and scooted closer to Chris. Daan took Chris’ face in his hands. I know you’re worried, and I know you want to keep me safe, but if we don’t find this guy I’ll be running for the rest of my life and that’s no life that I want, said Daan. 

Daan leaned down and kissed Chris and Chris responded by kissing Daan back. Chris looked into Daan’s eye’s, that is the first time you have ever kissed me, said Chris. I know, said Daan, well not counting that time on the deck when we had wine and weed, said Daan. Chris slowly leaned in and kissed Daan. Chris looked into Daan’s eyes; I love you Daan. Daan blushed at the words Chris spoke. I don’t know how that makes you feel, but I can’t help it, because I do, said Chris, Chris laid back on the couch and Daan laid on his chest as Chris put his arms around him. Daan woke up and looked at the clock, it was almost 2 am. Daan tapped Chris, we should go to bed said Daan. Daan stood up and walked towards his bedroom, Chris started down the hallway to the guest room. 

Not down there said Daan, in here, said Daan, as he walked into his bedroom. Daan came out of the bathroom in his night clothes and saw Chris in his bed, Chris was in his t-shirt and under the covers. Daan turned out the light and climbed into bed. Daan laid across Chris’ chest as Chris put his arms around Daan. Daan leans up and kisses Chris and said goodnight and lays his head on Chris’ chest. Chris kisses the top of Daan’s head and says goodnight. The dim sunlight that was coming through the curtains woke Daan. Daan felt Chris’s embrace and snuggled down on Chris’ chest. Chris instinctively held Daan tighter. Daan laid in Chris’ arms not wanting to move, if he could just stay like this. You awake, said Daan? Chris kissed the top of Daan’s head, yeah said Chris. 

Can we just stay like this, asked Daan? Whatever you want, said Chris, but I really got to pee. Daan giggled and rolled over so Chris could get up. Daan laughed as the underwear clad man hurried to the bathroom. I’ll start some coffee, said Daan as he got up and walked to the kitchen. A few minutes later Chris walked into the kitchen and up behind Daan, who was getting coffee mugs down. Chris put his arms around Daan as he reached up getting the mugs. I seem to recall someone wanting to stay in bed, said Chris. Daan smiled as Chris kissed his neck. Well, I’m up now and I have to go to work, said Daan. I’m going to go and get ready, said Daan as he turned to Chris and Chris caught his mouth with his. Daan broke the kiss, Chris I haven’t brushed my teeth yet, I don’t care said Chris as he kissed Daan again. 

I have to get ready, and you might want to put on some pants. When Chris turned off the water, he got out of the shower in the guest room. Once Chris was dressed he walked back to the kitchen. Daan handed Chris a mug of coffee and returned to cooking breakfast. The two of them ate and Chris took Daan to work. Daan received a call from a private that needed to speak to him. Daan agreed to meet him in C Quadrant at his quarters. Chris was waiting at the Café for Daan. Daan was already ten minutes late and that was not like him. Daan was now 15 minutes late and Chris was getting worried. Chris called Daan, but it went straight to voicemail. Chris called again, but the call went straight to voicemail. Chris called Samantha. Samantha, its Chris, is Daan with you, he asked? 

No, said Samantha, I haven’t seen him since this morning. I keep calling him but it’s going straight to voicemail, said Chris and I’m getting concerned. Chris went back to A Quadrant and to Daan’s office, but he was not there. Chris called Jill. Jill its Chris, look Daan was supposed to meet me for lunch, and never showed. No one has seen him since this morning, Jill I think something is wrong. Put a team together and have the compound searched, I’m on my way said Jill. Samantha walked through the door, hey Chris, did you catch up with Daan. Chris walked over to Samantha, no one has seen him since this morning, and we are getting ready to go search for him. Are you telling me he’s missing, said Samantha? We are not sure, said Chris.

Jill walked through the door with a dozen men behind her. Any word said Jill? Nothing yet said Chris. We’ll need two teams to search the grounds and I want four teams searching the compound said Chris to the men. Chris was feeling that he had to find Daan. Daan walks through the door and sees all of the people. The next time you have a party in my office you could at least invite me said Daan. Chris sees Daan and shoots across the room and grabs Daan in his arms. WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN, said Chris in a loud voice to Daan? Doing my job, said Daan. There is a young recruit that just found out his wife is pregnant and needs family housing, said Daan. I’ve been calling you, and no one had seen you since this morning, I thought something happened to you, said Chris. 

Daan looked at Jill, could we have a moment alone, asked Daan. If you don’t work in this office then you need to leave, said Jill. As all of the men left Jill was the last one out and closed the door behind her. Daan put his arms around Chris and just held him for a moment. Daan took Chris by the hand and led him over to a small sofa and sat down. Chris, I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you like that said Daan. My cell died, and I was trying to get the housing set up for Monday for the couple said Daan. Chris kissed Daan’s forehead and wrapped his arms around him. I was so scared that something happened to you, said Chris. Daan wrapped his arms around Chris, I’m so sorry said Daan. Chris held Daan a little longer, I know you didn’t do it on purpose, said Chris. 

As Chris drove Daan home, he asked Daan if he wanted him to stop and pick something up for dinner. No I thought I would make a nice grilled chicken salad, said Daan. Salad, said Chris wrinkling his nose. It will be delicious, said Daan. After dinner Chris told Daan that he really did enjoy the salad. Daan went out on the deck around ten to have a secret cigarette. As Daan was enjoying the cigarette a voice came from behind him. You know cigarettes can stunt your growth, said the voice. Daan turned to see who it was. There stood a woman with short black hair wearing a red dress with a slit almost to the hip. Who the hell are you asked Daan? I’m Ada Wong. I see you got my message, said Daan. I don’t know anything about a message, my brother Kia sent me, said Ada.

I’m not going to be here long said Ada, so listen up. There is a man who is ex-BSAA that has been placing the attempts on you and Chris. He’s not really interested in Chris so much as he has been you. He just put out a new one for you this morning, he’s looking for someone to rough you up, according to the job, said Ada. Do you have a name, asked Daan? Ada walked over to Daan and handed him an envelope. Open it once I'm gone, said Ada. Consider you and Kia, even, said Ada. Ada turned and walked off the deck. Daan went inside the house and was waiting for Chris. Daan opened the envelope and read the name and his jaw dropped. Chris came in about ten minutes later. She was here Chris, said Daan. Who was here asked Chris? Ada Wong, said Daan.

Ada Wong was here. Chris moved to Daan, did she hurt you, asked Chris? No, I’m fine, but I know who’s been coming after me said Daan? Daan handed the envelope to Chris, Chris opened the envelope and when he read the name, he couldn’t believe it, Piers Nivans. Chris stood for a moment stunned by the revelation. Daan walked over to Chris and put his hand on his arm. Chris, are you alright, asked Daan? Chris came back to himself, yeah, said Chris. I just can’t believe that its Piers, said Chris. Get a bag packed said Chris, we’re leaving. Where are we going, asked Daan? Chris turned to Daan, I’m taking you to the compound, you’ll be safer there. Chris, I think we need to talk about this, said Daan. Chris turned to Daan, listen to me, Piers Nivans is the single best sniper I have ever seen, said Chris.

Daan, I’m the one who trained him and taught all of my strategies in combat, he knows what I will do and he will know how to anticipate my moves, said Chris. Listen, I’m not saying he’s not a threat, but since his injuries in Northern Georgia, the man would not be able to use his sniping skills, half of the arm he used is gone, said Daan. If he could still use a sniping rifle, don’t you think that he would have already killed me instead of having to hire people to shoot at me and send me bombs, said Daan? Chris heard what Daan was saying, but he also knew that there were thousands of other ways to take out an enemy, and he had taught them all to Piers. I think we should just remain here, DAAN PLEASE, said Chris. Chris walked over and put his arms around Daan. 

I’m sorry, said Chris, but I need you to trust me on this. Daan nodded and walked towards the bedroom with Chris right behind him. As Daan looked for his overnight bag, he heard the rumble of thunder. Storms are coming, said Daan. Daan found his bag and began to place his clothing into the bag. I’m going to do rounds and call Jill, make sure you’re ready when I get back, said Chris. Daan nodded. As Daan was leaving the bathroom with his toothbrush, the power went out. Daan heard the front door open and Chris call his name. Daan made his way to the front door. I’m fine the storm knocked out the power, said Daan. I’ll be back in a few minutes, said Chris. Daan made his way to the hallway to get one of the lanterns when he stopped. 

Who’s there said Daan? Suddenly Daan is grabbed from behind. Daan wrestles with the assailant as they fall to the floor. Daan can’t see exactly where the person is in the darkness, he jumps up and makes a run for the front door. Daan is suddenly tackled and the two fall on top of the coffee table and it breaks apart. The assailant is on top of Daan with his hands around Daan’s throat. Daan feels around on the floor and finds a piece of the broken coffee table and swings it at the assailant making contact with the assailant’s head and knocking him off. Daan gets up and runs to the door pulling it open and getting outside. A soldier see’s Daan falling to the ground gasping for air. The soldier calls Chris on the radio and tells him something is wrong with Daan.

Chris is by Daan’s side in no time. What happened, asks Chris as he sees the blood coming from Daan’s head? Someone attacked me, said Daan. Chris orders 6 soldiers to clear the house. Chris attends to Daan’s head wound. All clear sir, said one of the soldiers. Chris takes Daan back inside the house, and places a towel around him. I’m okay Chris, said Daan. The power comes back on and Chris and Daan are able to survey the room. Chris sees the broken coffee table and some blood next to it. Jill walks through the door and quickly moves to Daan and Chris. What happened, asked Jill. Someone managed to get in while I was on rounds and attacked Daan, said Chris. Do you think it was Nivans, asked Jill? Don’t know, said Chris. Jill began to look at the crushed coffee table and saw the blood. 

Jill took out her phone, I want CSI in this house in 5, said Jill and hung up her phone. Jill walked over to Daan and knelt down. Did you get a look at who it was, asked Jill? No, said Daan, the power had gone out because of the storm. CSI had come in and began to examine the scene. I need to get him to the compound, said Chris. I need to finish packing said Daan, I’m almost finished. Chris helped Daan up, I’ll just be a few minutes, said Daan, as he walked back into the bedroom. Chris listen, said Jill, I’ve assemble your team to hunt Piers down and to bring him in, preferably alive. He’ll never give up willingly, said Chris. I know, said Jill. I should be with the team, maybe I could convince him to give himself up. It’s worth a shot, said Jill. What’s he doing in there, said Jill? 

Chris walked towards Daan’s bedroom, Daan you don’t need to pack for the runway, said Chris as he stood in the doorway. Daan, said Chris? Chris walked into the bedroom and then into the bathroom, Chris notices the window in the bathroom open and the screen cut away. FUCK, yelled Chris. Chris ran back to Jill, he’s gone, said Chris. What do mean gone, said Jill? He’s not in there but the bathroom window is open and the screen has been cut, said Chris. He’s got him, said Chris. Jill got on the radio, I want every soldier to do a perimeter sweep now, Daan Anderson has been taken. Ma’am said one of the CSI soldiers, he was holding a leg from the coffee table and there was blood and a few hairs on it. Get that back to the lab, I want an ID immediately. CSI had already gone into Daan’s bathroom and begun collecting what they could. Ma’am, said one of the investigators. Jill and Chris walked into the bathroom. We found more blood, said the investigator. Get a sample and get it to the lab said Jill. Jill looked at Chris, let’s go, said Jill.


	19. Chapter 19

Daan slowly opened his eyes and tried to focus. Daan was finally able to focus and began to look around, that’s when he realized that he couldn’t move his hands. Daan looked down and saw that his hands were tied to the sides of the chair he was sitting in. He tried to stand up, but his ankles were tied as well. Daan’s head hurt as he looked around the room. Daan focused on something in front of him, it took him a minute and he realized that there was someone else in the room with him. He focused on the person in front of him. It was another person and they were tied to a chair as well. Daan began to really look around the room, the only other thing in the room was a wooden table. Daan shook his head to try and clear the rest of the blurriness away. 

Welcome back, said a voice from behind Daan. Daan heard footsteps on the wooden floor as the owner of the voice came closer. Daan felt a hand on his shoulder and turned. Glad to see you’re awake said a man. Daan looked at the man, he had closely buzzed hair, brown eyes and a beard. Who are you, said Daan? That’s not important, said the man as he came to stand in front of Daan. Daan could see the man in full view. He was around 6’2”, between 160-170lbs. He wore faded blue jeans, a red t-shirt with some kind of logo that Daan couldn’t make out, and a black leather jacket. What do you want, said Daan? Me, not much of anything, but someone else wants a whole lot more, as the man smiled. You know, you do have a handsome face, said the man. 

I could think of more than one use for that mouth said the man as he approached Daan pulling down the zipper on his jeans. Try it, said Daan, and I’ll bite it off, chew it up and spit back in your face. The man grabbed Daan around the throat and breathed into his face. Oh, yeah, said the man, let’s see how Billy Bad Ass you are when I have you bent over that table over there, he huffed. Oh knock it off Hugo, no wants to see that pencil you call a dick, said the woman in the chair behind the man. Hugo turned and began to walk towards the woman, who asked you bitch, and he hit the woman across the face. As Hugo walked away, Daan could now see the woman in the chair, it was Ada Wong. Nothing like a woman’s touch, said Ada. Hugo turned back to Ada and started to walk back towards her. 

That’s enough Hugo, said a voice from behind Daan. The man proceeded into the room, Daan could finally see who it was, Piers Nivans. Piers walked up to Hugo and handed him a fat yellow envelope. I put a little bonus in there for bringing Ada as well, said Piers. Hugo laughed, pleasure doing business with you, said Hugo. Hugo walked over to Daan and licked the side of his face. Another time, said Hugo. Hugo leaned down to Daan’s ear, and I will make you scream and beg, said Hugo, as he stood up, he grabbed Daan’s face and shoved it into his crotch laughing as he held Daan’s face there. Feel free to contact me if you have any other jobs, said Hugo as he walked away. That won’t be necessary said Piers as he took out a gun and shot Hugo in the head. 

Hugo’s lifeless body fell to the floor. Piers walked over and picked up the envelope, you’re fired, said Piers. Daan looked at Piers, why are you doing this, said Daan? Why am I doing this said Piers? Are you trying to work your Social Work mojo on me, said Piers? You are the cause of all my problems, said Piers. I know that you and the Captain have been fucking like rabbits, said Piers. Piers, Chris and I have never, Piers runs across the room and hits Daan in the face with the gun. DON’T YOU FUCKING LIE TO ME, screamed Piers. I HAVE BEEN WATCHING YOU TWO FOR WEEKS, yelled Piers. I see the way he looks at you, the little walks you take by the lake, the two of you kissing. I watched you take him in you fucking bedroom last night, said Piers. Daan could feel the blood running down his face from where Piers hit him next to his eye. 

What Chris and I had, was something I dreamed of having my whole life said Piers, someone who loved me. Then Chris had to go and end it, said Piers, because of you. Me, said Daan. Oh stop pretending like you weren’t after him, said Piers. I’ve seen you two at Pearls, the subtle taps with your elbow, how you would lean in to whisper to him, hugging him, leading him on. I’ve seen the way you would strut around in front of him, shaking your little ass, said Piers. Piers looked down at Daan, did he fuck you in the private gym too, asked Piers? ANSWER ME, screamed Piers. No, he didn’t, said Daan. Well, I bet you wanted him to, I bet you played the frail, defenseless man who needed the big, strong Captain to train and protect him, mocked Piers. Chris and I would still be together, if it weren’t for you, said Piers.

Piers, please listen to me said Daan. Oh this should be rich, said Piers. Chris ended things with you because he felt guilty, he felt he took advantage of you, and he knew it was wrong for him to have a relationship with a soldier under his command. No, he was just scared of his feelings for me said Piers, and I knew if I just gave him time he would realize it and we would be together again, said Piers. Until you came along, said Piers. You seduced him and turned him against me, you convinced him that he shouldn’t be with me, because you wanted him. Well now I’m going to make Chris pay for turning his back on me, said Piers. Daan looked at Piers. I’m going to kill you, right in front of him, said Piers. I am going to make him watch you die, because he has already killed me on the inside says Piers. 

I will make him suffer the way he has made me suffer, said Piers. He should be here very soon, said Piers. He'll figure out where I’ve taken you, said Piers. Do you know that Chris and I spent an entire weekend here, said Piers? We made love almost all weekend, it is the most unforgettable time of my life said Piers. It was wrong, said Chris. Piers places the gun against Daan’s head and turns to Chris. I knew it wouldn’t take you long, said Piers. Chris raised his hands and looked at Piers, I’m unarmed, said Chris. Chris turned in a circle so Piers could see he had nothing behind his back. How many men do you have out there, said Piers? None, said Chris, I came alone so we could talk. Chris slowly walked past Daan’s and Piers. Stop moving around, said Piers. 

Chris stopped walking. Come to save your boyfriend, said Piers. Daan could hear Chris’ voice from behind him. Piers, listen to me said Chris, you don’t have to do this. Tears started to run down Piers face. Why Chris, why did you do this to me, asked Piers? Piers, I never meant to hurt you, but we both knew what we were doing was wrong, said Chris. We could have made it work, said Piers. It violated the BSAA rules and regulations, we are soldiers, we live by those rules, said Chris, it’s who we are. So you just decided to start fucking this fucker, said Piers? Piers, I have never been with Daan, said Chris. OH BULLSHIT, said Piers as he pressed the gun harder against Daan’s head. PIERS HAVE I EVER LIED TO YOU, yelled Chris. No, but I also think that you would say anything to save your little fuck buddy, said Piers.

Piers, let’s just you and I talk about this, said Chris. NO, said Piers, I’m going to make you hurt as bad as you hurt me. I’m going to blow his handsome little face off, and I’m going to make you watch, said Piers. Suddenly, the room filled with POP, POP. Daan opened his eyes and Chris was untying him. Daan looked up at Piers and seen the red blood stain growing across his chest, as Piers fell to the floor. There standing behind where Piers stood was Ada Wong holding a 9-millimeter. Chris grabbed Daan and held him close and Chris pulled back looking at Daan and searching him for wounds. Chris, I’m alright, I just got smacked around a bit, said Daan. Daan looked at Ada, how did you get free, and where did you get a gun, asked Daan? 

From your boyfriend said Ada, smiling at Chris? It’s quite simple said Ada, while psycho boy was screaming in your face, Chris slipped in and untied me and gave me his gun, said Ada as she handed Chris his gun back. Chris slowly moved up behind you to draw Piers, attention away from me. When I knew for sure that he was going to shoot you, I shot him first, said Ada. And everyone lived happily ever after, said Ada, then she looked down at Piers dead body, well, almost everyone, said Ada. Daan stepped towards Ada. Thank you, said Daan, I owe you a huge debt. Yes you do, actually you both do, said Ada, and I will call that debt in one day if I have to winked Ada. I must be going, said Ada, I know your military friends are on their way, and I would prefer not to be here when they arrive, said Ada. 

Ada walked out the door. Chris walked over behind Daan and turned him so he was facing him. Chris leaned down and kissed Daan and embraced him. The two stayed like that for a long time. Chris and Daan heard the revving of a jeep engine as it approached. There’s the cavalry, laughed Chris. Chris looked at Daan, by the way who’s the other stiff on the floor, asked Chris? Oh, that’s an asshole named Hugo, he’s the one that abducted me from the house. Piers shot him, said Daan. He was a perv, said Daan. What do you mean, asked Chris? Daan told Chris what Hugo had threatened to do to him and how he licked his face. Good thing he’s dead, said Chris, because I would have fucking killed him, said Chris. Jill walked into the room with 6 armed soldiers behind her, your planned worked, said Jill. 

Better than I thought, said Chris. Medic, called Jill, tend to this man’s wounds as she smiled at Daan. The medic took Daan out to one of the vehicles to treat his injuries, Chris was standing there watching Daan get treated. Jill walked up next to Chris, Good work you two, said Jill. Daan looked at Chris, I think I need a vacation, chuckled Daan, Chris laughed. You both need a vacation, said Jill. That’s why I’m sending you both to the South Pacific for a week, relax, recharge, you deserve it said Jill. Daan smiled at Chris, can I take him home now, asked Chris? The medic looked at Chris, he’s good to go, but make sure that you follow up with your doctor tomorrow. Will do, said Daan. Chris drove Daan home, I need a hot shower, said Daan. 

Chris walked over to Daan and put his arms around him, how about you take a long hot shower, and I’ll get us some food, you have to be starving, said Chris. Now that Daan thought about it, he was hungry. Deal said Daan. Daan removed his shorts and his blood-stained shirt, Daan looked at the shirt and thought there was no saving it. Daan walked to the kitchen to throw the shirt away. Chris was on the phone ordering food and saw Daan coming into the kitchen in nothing but his underwear, Chris practically drooled at the site of Daan in nothing but his underwear. Daan turned and smiled at Chris as he went back to the bathroom to start his shower. Daan allowed the hot water to run over him helping to remove the night’s events. 

After some time Daan got out of the shower and slipped into a clean t-shirt and knit shorts. Daan could feel the side of his face throbbing. Daan walked out to the deck where Chris had set up the food. Daan ate more than he thought and just smiled at Chris as he ate. After finishing the meal and clearing the table, Chris went out to set on the deck. Daan went to his bathroom to apply medicine to his face. Daan walked out on the Deck and Chris looked at him with a strange look. What, said Daan? Chris picked up a pack of cigarettes that he had found behind a plant on the deck table. Busted, thought Daan. Whose are these, asked Chris. They are mine, said Daan. I have one every once in a while, said Daan. Chris pulled Daan onto his lap, I had no idea you were a dirty, dirty, closeted smoker said Chris smiling at Daan. 

Just every now and then said Daan, like now. Daan got up and removed a cigarette from the pack and lit it. Chris sat in his chair just smiling at Daan. Chris learned up and removed the cigarette from Daan’s hand and took a long drag off it. Daan’s mouth flew open as Chris grinned back at him. Daan straddled Chris’ lap. Daan looked down at Chris and drew his face closer to Chris’. So, you’re a filthy, nasty smoker are you said Daan as he brought his face closer to Chris’. That’s so disgusting, said Daan, as he brushed his lips against Chris’. Chris kisses Daan, and they hear, DAMN IT! Both men look towards the doorway and see Samantha standing there with her back to them. Chris looks at Daan, it’s like she knows when we are kissing, I swear, said Chris. 

It’s alright Samantha, what’s up, says Daan? I’m so sorry guys, Horse asked me to drop off this bag to Chris, said Samantha. Ahhh, my clothes says Chris. Chris gets up to take the bag from Samantha, thanks Samantha, said Chris. Daan I’m so sorry, I’m just so used to stopping by anytime, and I guess I’m going to have to start calling first, said Samantha. Good idea, I mean you might walk in on something one day that you will never be able to un-see, laughed Daan. Daan gave Samantha a hug. Call me tomorrow, said Daan. Daan and Chris finished their cigarette and decided to turn in. As Daan and Chris got comfortable Daan had his head on Chris’ chest. Daan slowly slid his hand down Chris’ chest, past his abdomen into his underwear and down to his cock that he took in his hand. 

O-KAY, said Chris as he sat up. Daan was confused and looked at Chris. What’s wrong, said Daan? Nothing’s wrong said Chris, believe me. I want this more than anything, said Chris. But, said Daan? But I think that after what you have been through tonight that you should just rest for tonight, said Chris. Chris took Daan’s face in his hands, he looked at the gash on the side of his head, the swollen cut next to his eye, and kissed him. I want you so bad, said Chris, I can’t place it into words the ache I have for you. You were abducted, beat and assaulted by a pervert; I think that rest is in order here said Chris. Daan looked at Chris, your right, said Daan. Daan leaned up and kissed Chris goodnight and laid down. Chris drew Daan close to his body and wrapped his arm around Daan. 

Chris, said Daan? Yes, said Chris. Your dick is poking me in the back, said Daan. Well, that’s what happens when I’m this close to you, not to mention you grabbed it, said Chris. Daan ground his ass against Chris’ hard cock. Stop it, said Chris. What, said Daan, I was just getting comfortable, giggled Daan. Chris growled. Daan woke up sprawled across Chris’ chest and Chris had his arms around Daan. Daan sat up and rubbed his eyes. Chris reached up started to pull Daan back down. Lay back down, said Chris. I got to pee said Daan and got up. Daan then walked to the kitchen to make coffee. Chris got up and started for the kitchen when there was a knock at the door. Chris walked over to the door and looked out to see Samantha standing there. Chris opened the door, Good morning Samantha, said Chris. 

Chris walked to the kitchen with Samantha right behind him. Hey Sammy, said Daan. Samantha looked at Chris in his underwear, what are you two, rabbits, said Samantha? Daan and Chris chuckled, I guess I should put some clothes on, said Chris. Samantha sat down at the table, I’m really sorry about last night, said Samantha, it just seems like every time I stop by lately, you two are lip locked. Daan laughed, would you like some coffee, asked Daan? Sure, said Samantha. Daan poured a cup for Samantha, Chris and himself. Chris came walking back into the kitchen wearing a t-shirt and shorts. Yes, coffee, said Chris. Do I even want to know what happened to you face, said Samantha? I will be happy to tell you and Horse about it over dinner tonight, here, 6 o’clock. 

K, said Samantha. I stopped by last night to pick up the files you completed, but I was so distracted by the sight of Chris with his tongue stuck down your throat I forgot to get them from you, said Samantha. Chris laughed, he’s got good taste that tastes good, laughed Chris. Finish your coffee, I’ll get them, said Daan. Daan got up and walked into his home office to get the files. So you and I haven’t had a chance to talk yet, said Samantha to Chris. What do we need to talk about, said Chris? Well, you’re dating my best friend, who’s more like s brother to me and there are some rules for that, said Samantha. Rules, said Chris? Yes, said Samantha. Rule 1, you have to love him unconditionally. Done, said Chris. 

Rule 2, be attentive to his needs, he won’t always come right out and say something and you will need to know when he needs something, said Samantha. Alright, said Chris. Samantha walks over to where Chris was sitting and leaned down close to Chris. Rule 3, and this one is very important, said Samantha. If you ever hurt him, I will shove a hand grenade up your ass and pull the pin myself, said Samantha smiling. Chris sat up. Samantha gave Chris a little butterfly kiss on the check. K, said Samantha. Daan came into the kitchen carrying the files. Here you are, said Daan. Thanks, said Samantha, she gave Daan a hug and said I’ll see you tonight. Daan sat down to have his coffee. Samantha looked at Chris and put two fingers to her eyes and then turned the fingers towards Chris to let him know she was watching. 

Once Samantha was gone, Chris began to chuckle. What’s so funny, said Daan? Samantha just schooled me on the rules that I have to follow while dating you, said Chris. Oh, god what did she say, asked Daan? Well, I have to love you unconditionally. She thinks of you as a brother, and if I ever hurt you, she will shove a hand grenade up my ass and pull the pin, said Chris. Samantha has always been protective of me, said Daan. Yeah, I remember when she thought I “beat you up”, and how she reacted, laughed Chris. She loves you a lot, said Chris. Daan got up and walked over to Chris and sat down on his lap. She just doesn’t want to see me get my heart broke again, said Daan. Chris put his arms around Daan, I hope you know that you never have to worry about me hurting you, said Chris. 

I know that, said Daan. Chris kissed Daan. And if anyone was to hurt you, I would shove a hand grenade up their ass and pull the pin, said Chris making Daan laugh. Daan got up to get more coffee, would you like some more asked Daan. Sure, said Chris. Hey I know that you invited Horse and Samantha to dinner tonight, but aren’t we supposed to be going to the South Pacific, said Chris? About that, said Daan. If it’s alright with you, I would rather stay here for a week, said Daan. Chris reached across the table and took Daan’s hand, sounds perfect, said Chris. I’ll call Jill and let her know, said Chris.


	20. Chapter 20

Chris and Daan walked down to the lake to gather dinner for their night with Horse and Samantha. Daan showed Chris how to catch crabs using tongs. The gathered scallops and Daan gathered some clams while Chris fished the water. Once the catch was complete, they returned home to clean and ready everything for dinner that night. Daan heard the door bell and went to see who it was. Daan looked out the window and saw a van backing out of the driveway. Daan opened the door and looked down to see an oversized basket filled with wine and assorted cheeses, fresh grapes, and crackers. Daan carried the basket to the deck. What do you have their, asked Chris? Someone sent a wine basket, said Daan. Who’s it from, asked Chris. Daan located the card and opened the envelope.  
Just a little something for the lovebirds to make paradise where ever you are. Jill.  
It’s from Jill, said Daan. Chris came up next to Daan and read the card. That was nice of her said Chris. The doorbell rang again, I’ll get it said Chris. Chris returned carrying anther wine basket. Who’s that from, asked Daan. Chris found the card and read it.  
Hoping this makes your time together a little more special. Claire.  
It’s from Claire said Chris. Daan read the card and smiled. That is just too nice, said Daan. Chris put his arm around Daan’s waist, that’s my sis, said Chris. The doorbell rang, I got it said Chris. Chris opened the door and there stood Horse and Samantha. Come in guys, said Chris. Samantha walked to the kitchen and Daan was opening a bottle of Merlot. Daan poured everyone a glass and they toasted. Samantha walked over to Daan and touched the bandage by his eye. Aright, now tell me how the hell this happened, said Samantha. Later, right now I need to start cooking, said Daan. Daan cooked the food and everyone began to eat. Daan began to tell Samantha about the abduction and how everything went down. The four friends sat and chatted while having wine. 

Samantha looked at her watch. Wow, it’s almost eleven she said. I got to be getting home, said Samantha. Some of us still have to go in to work, smirked Samantha. After all the hugs were given and all the goodnights said. Daan and Chris sat down on the couch, Daan put his head on Chris’s shoulder. Are you exhausted, asked Chris? No, just happy for such a great evening. Ready for bed, said Chris. Yes, said Daan. Daan and Chris got dressed for bed. Chris was sitting on the side of the bed taking off his watch when Daan came up behind him and put his arms around Chris and kissed his neck. Chris pressed the back of Daan’s hand against his lips. Chris turned and kissed Daan. Daan broke the kiss, and took off his shirt. Chris caught Daan’s hands in his. 

Daan, we don’t have to do this right now if you don’t want to, said Chris. Daan leaned forward and took Chris"’ face in his hands and looked deep into those brown eyes, you’re having sex with me tonight one way or another, said Daan as he kissed Chris. Chris pulled off his shirt and removed his underwear. When he looked back at the bed, Daan was already naked. Chris laid down on the bed next to Daan and took him into his arms and slowly kissed him. The feel of Daan’s bare flesh against his was igniting so much passion in Chris. Daan felt the burning heat radiating out from his abdomen, he felt the passion that Chris was causing deep within him, a passion he could not contain. Daan sat up, and looked at Chris. Chris looked concerned, what is it said Chris? 

It’s been a while for me, and well let’s face it you’re rather……large said Daan. Chris actually blushed. It’s just I haven’t been with anyone in a long time and I have never been with a man as large as you, Chris kissed Daan. Anytime you want to stop, anything you don’t want to do, you say the word and it stops says Chris. No I want to, I’m just a little nervous, said Daan. You’re in charge, said Chris and he laid back on the bed. Daan kissed Chris and began to venture south. Daan came to Chris’ cock. It was huge, Daan had never been with a man this huge before. Daan began to lightly suck on Chris’ balls. They balanced his cock well. Chris took a deep breath as Daan sucked one of the large balls into his mouth and swirled his tongue around it. 

Daan had to admit that he was more than just turned on, he was in heat for this man. Daan slowly ran his tongue up the shaft of Chris’ cock, stopping just before he reached the head. Daan looked up at Chris who was looking down at him with his mouth slightly open. Daan took Chris’ cock in his hand and buried his mouth over the head making it about a quarter of the way down the shaft. Chris exhaled loudly and slammed his head back onto the pillow. Daan rose and slid back down on Chris’ cock using his hand to slide up and down on the shaft where his mouth couldn’t make it, as Daan continued he gently tugged on Chris’s balls causing Chris to dig his hands into the sheet and make a fist. Chris leaned his head up to watch Daan while Daan looked back. 

Daan increased his pressure and speed and pulled on Chris’s balls a little harder. Oh my god Daan, said Chris, I can’t hold out much longer. Daan increase his speed and pressure more, tugging on the huge balls even more but this time applying pressure with his thumb just a few inches below Chris’ balls. Chris began to buck his hips and let out a slight yell as cum began exploding from the man, Chris’ whole body went into orgasmic spasms as Daan emptied every last from for Chris’ balls. When Chris was able to regain his composure, he looked down at Daan who was looking up at him smiling. Chris reached down and pulled Daan up into his arms and kissed him. No one has ever made me cum like that, said Chris, ever. Daan smiled, well, buckle up soldier boy, cause we’re just getting started, said Daan. 

Chris put Daan on his back and began his journey south. Daan had the most unbelievable curve to his cock, not as large as Chris’s but Chris engulfed Daan’s cock all the way down. Chris began to lick and nibble his way to that ass. Chris took Daan’s ass in his hands slightly tilted it up. Chris began to run his tongue around and across Daan’s hole. The sensation makes Daan squirm. Chris suddenly shoves his tongue inside of Daan, causing Daan to gasp and reach for Chris. Daan looks down at Chris and Chris is looking back at Daan wearing a mischievous smile. You better hold on, said Chris. Chris continues to work Daan’s hole driving Daan almost over the edge. Chris slides his body over Daan’s making his way back up to be face to face with Daan. 

Chris looks at Daan. If it becomes too much you tell, said Chris, his brown eyes warming Daan. Daan reaches in the night stand and takes out a bottle of lube and hands it to Chris. Chris begins to lube Daan's hole, Daan can almost cum now with the feeling of Chris’ finger inside him. Chris inserts another finger into Daan, Chris can feel Daan’s body respond to his touch. After some time, Chris lubes his cock, catches each of Daan’s legs on separate arms and begins to press the head of his cock into Daan. The pressure starts to turn to pain. Chris looks at Daan, do you want me to stop, asked Chris. Daan shakes his head no. Chris pushed more and Daan can feel the head of Chris’ cock enter him. Chris instinctively stops and gives Daan time to adjust. 

Chris begins to press further into Daan. Chris can see sweat forming on Daan’s forehead. Chris stops and looks at Daan, I am hurting you, aren’t I said Chris. Chris begins to withdraw from inside Daan. Daan grabs Chris face, keep going, said Daan. I don’t want to hurt you Daan, said Chris. You’re doing fine said Daan, I told you it’s been a while for me said Daan. Chris presses further in, he is now half his length in. Chris stops and kisses Daan. Chris begins to slowly pull out and slide back in. Daan looks at Chris, and kisses him. Damn Daan, said Chris, I’ve never had a man as tight as you and kisses Daan. After a while Chris completely withdraws from Daan. Chris looks at Daan. I have an idea that might make it easier on you, said Chris. 

Chris sat on the edge of the bed, come here, said Chris. Straddle me like you’re going to sit on my lap, said Chris. Daan knew what he was talking about and straddled him. Daan guided Chris’ cock back inside of him. Chris leaned his head against Daan’s chest and breathed, Oh, god Daan. Chris cupped Daan’s ass and began to lift him up and slide him back down on his cock, being careful not to push Daan too far down on his cock. Daan began to raise himself and lower himself in a faster motion, Daan’s breathing increase, and he looked at Chris and through panted breathes said, Chris you’re going to make me cum, and with that Daan threw his head back and began to come all over Chris’ chest. When Chris saw Daan cum he erupted inside of Daan, emptying a second round of cum in the hot little ass. 

They both fell backwards on the bed. Daan looks at Chris and smiled, now that is how you make a man cum, said Daan. Chris breathing hard, looked at Daan, I’ve never made a guy cum without touching him, said Chris. Well you just did laughed Daan. That was so fucking hot, said Chris as he kissed Daan. As they stood in the kitchen drinking water, Daan walked over to the back door and turned on the deck light. What if someone sees us said Chris? Who, a deer, maybe a horny porcupine, laughed Daan? I have no neighbors, remember, said Daan. The two men had more water and went and laid back down. Chris was laying on his side looking at Daan. Chris ran his hand across Daan’s cheek. I’ve never met a man like you before Daan Anderson, said Chris.

I never believed in love at first sight, or if there was even someone out there for me, said Chris. You can laugh if you want, said Chris, but that day in the lab, I just knew said Chris. I knew that you were somehow going to be a part of my life, I can’t explain it said Chris. Are you some kind of witch, or something, laughed Chris. Maybe said Daan, what if I am, and I put a spell on you, to make you fall in love with me and be me sex slave, said Daan bursting out in laughter. Then please, said Chris, don’t ever remove the spell, said Chris. Sometimes I look at you and I think, is he real, said Chris. Daan leaned over and kissed Chris passionately, if you ever wonder, just come find me said Daan. I had shut myself off from the possibilities that were around me, said Daan. 

Max’s betrayal really did a number on me, said Daan. I wasn’t sure if I would be able to trust another man, said Daan. That day in the lab, when I looked up and seen your eyes, there was something there that was calling me, that’s why I worked so hard to find you, said Daan. When I met you that day in your office, something, I don’t know what, just resonated inside of me, said Daan. Do you remember that night at Pearls that I told you about Max and how I didn’t want you to worry about me making any moves on you, said Daan. Yes, said Chris. Why didn’t you tell me then how you felt, asked Daan? Why didn’t you tell me how you felt, asked Chris? I thought you were straight, said Daan. I didn’t say anything because I knew you were still vulnerable from the break up, it just didn’t seem like the right time, said Chris. 

God, said Daan, if you only knew some of the thoughts I had about you, laughed Daan. You, said Chris, do you have any idea how many hardons you have caused, laughed Chris. What, said Daan. Alright, the night you sent me the beer at Pearls. I didn’t send it, Samantha did, said Daan. I need to buy her something nice said Chris. Anyway, you came over and sat down and we were talking, I remember smelling your cologne for the first time, and BAM, I was hard as a rock, said Chris. Thank god the table hid it, laughed Chris. Then when we met about Piers, I had to go into the men’s room down the hall and beat it into submission, laughed Chris. But the worst and I mean the absolutely worst, was we went fishing for the first time. I was coming on shore to get more bait and I look over, and there you are ass up in the air digging for clams. 

I had to fight the urge to just take you then, said Chris. Do you remember that I rubbed your back that day, said Chris? Yes, said Daan, my back hurt from digging clams. If you would have leaned back 1 millimeter more you would have been leaning against my dick, laughed Chris. Daan was looking at Chris, what is it, said Chris. Well, I mean it’s not like I didn’t have impure thoughts about you, not to mention the dreams. Chris sat up, you dreamed about me, said Chris? I mean I remember getting ready one morning, after meeting you, wondering how you got ready in the morning, said Daan. Go on, said Chris. Well. I mean you know my morning routine, I get up, brush my teeth, have coffee and shower, said Daan. And, said Chris? 

Well, I was thinking one morning as I was getting ready if you had coffee first or if you showered first. And, said Chris? I thought you probably showered first, said Daan. And, said Chris? I might have imagined you in the shower, with suds sliding down your chest and back, and maybe your ass, Daan busted out laughing. And, said Chris, that’s as far as I got, Samantha called and broke my chain of thought. You were hard when you thought about me, weren’t you, said Chris. Oh yeah, said Daan. You said something about….dreams, said Chris smiling. I had this dream that I was licking across your chest and following a dark line of hair and I was just getting ready to, and my cat woke me up, said Daan. Ready to what, said Chris? Take you in my mouth, said Daan. 

MMMMM, said Chris. So how true to life was the dream asked Chris? In my dream you were circumcised, like you are, but not true to life said Daan. You dreamed I was smaller, said Chris. Daan laughed, I don’t want to talk about this anymore said Daan. Chris kissed Daan and Daan’s body just yielded to the man. I love you Daan, said Chris. I love you too, said Daan looking into those brown eyes. Chris pulled Daan onto his chest and pulled up the covers, and they drifted off to sleep. Daan awoke to birds chirping, damn birds thought Daan, this isn’t Snow Whites place thought Daan. Daan went to get up and once he stood pain struck his eye and his ass. Daan began to think and smiled, I can deal with that Daan thought. Daan brushed his teeth and was on his way to the kitchen, when someone knocked on the door. 

Daan turned and looked through the window to see Samantha. Daan opened the door and let Samantha in. I’m out of coffee again, said Samantha. Well, you know Daan’s Coffee House is always open to you, smiled Daan. Daan made coffee and sat down with Samantha. I sense a disturbance in the force, said Daan. Wait a minute said Samantha, why do you look so happy this morning? I’m just happy is that a crime said Daan? Did you have sex, last night, asked Samantha? At that moment Chris walked into the kitchen, ass out naked! Chris turned to Samantha, hey said Chris and Samantha’s went straight to Chris’ lower region. WOW, said Samantha, full frontal Chris, said Samantha! CHRIS, said Daan. You are completely naked in front of our guest, said Daan. 

Chris looked down, oh, sorry, said Chris. Chris poured a cup of coffee and walked towards the bedroom. DON’T said Daan. Bitch I will beat it out of you if I have to, said Samantha. Look, said Daan, we will talk about everything tonight, said Daan. Oh, we will talk about EVERYTHING, including why Chris just walked out of your bedroom, COMPLETELY NAKED, said Samantha. Daan poured Samantha some coffee in her travel cup, she gave Daan a peck on the cheek and left for work. Chris came back into the kitchen, clothed. What would you like to do today, asked Chris? I thought we could work on teaching you how to waltz said Daan. Chris wrinkled his nose. Chris, the Gala is next week and with all of the craziness lately I haven’t had a chance to teach you anything said Daan. 

One more thing, could you give Samantha and I some time alone tonight? Sure, said Chris, everything alright. I’m not sure said Daan, but I know she wants to talk. I was going to invite her over tonight for a Popcorn night. Chris smiled at Daan, I’ll hang out with Alpha team for a while, said Chris. Daan and Chris stood in Daan’s living room. Daan stood facing Chris. Alright, said Daan, take my waist. Chris reaches over and puts his hands on Daan’s waist and slides his hands down to Daan’s ass. That’s not my waist, said Daan, I know said Chris. Daan removes Chris’ hands. Daan places one of Chris’ hands on his waist while placing one his own hands on Chris shoulder. Now take my other hand in yours, said Daan, now follow my lead. As Daan begins to show Chris the steps for the dance, he is stepping all over Daan’s feet. 

Don’t watch my feet, keep eye contact with me, said Daan. But if I don’t look at your feet, how will I know where to step and not step on your feet, said Chris? In time you will learn how to judge the distance between us without looking, said Daan. A minute later Chris falls brining Daan down on top of him. Chris is frustrated and Daan laughs. You’ll get there said Daan. I’m glad you think so, said Chris. Daan leans up and kisses Chris. Chris kisses him back. Daan kisses Chris more passionately as the two stood. Daan has his arms around Chris’ neck and jumps up locking his legs around Chris’ waist. Chris hands automatically go to Daan’s ass. Chris carries Daan to the bed and sits him down, the two quickly remove all their clothing. 

Chris lays Daan back and continues to kiss him. Daan rolls Chris on his back and immediately goes for Chris’ cock, engulfing as much as he can. Chris let’s out a long breath as he watches Daan hungrily suck him. Chris grabs Daan and draws him up and reaches for the lube in the drawer. Chris lubes his cock and Daan and begins to enter Daan. Daan can feel the sting and soreness from last night but ignores it, he has to have Chris inside him. You okay, said Chris. Daan grabs Chris and kisses, he grabs Chris by the hips and begins drawing more of Chris’ cock into him. Chris is more than half his length inside Daan and begins to lightly and cautiously thrust in and out of Daan. Daan has Chris withdraw from him and he gets on his hands and knees laying his head on the bed. 

Chris comes up behind Daan and slowly allows his cock to slide into Daan. As Chris begins to slowly slide in and out of Daan, Daan raises up onto his hands and begins to push back on to Chris cock, Chris is now all the way inside of Daan. Daan leans up and back against Chris with Chris’ cock deep inside him and kisses Chris. Daan looks at Chris and says, Now fuck me, said Daan. Chris pushes Daan’s head to the bed and begins to give Daan powerful thrusts, Chris is completely lost to anything and everything around him except for the ass he is fucking. Daan is lost in the ecstasy of feeling Chris’ huge cock filling his ass. Chris grabs Daan’s hips and begins pulling Daan’s ass down hard on his cock, Daan begs for more as Chris rams him again and again. 

Chris withdraws from Daan and rolls him on his back, Chris slides his entire length into Daan. Chris grabs Daan’s hips and begins giving Daan hard thrusts. Chris leans up over Daan’s face and kisses him. Chris grabs Daan by the back of his neck and draws his face closer to his. You gonna cum for me, said Chris? I’m gonna fuck every last drop out of you, said Chris. Daan yelled and began to cum, shooting high into the air, on himself and Chris. Fuck yeah, said Chris. I’m gonna cum baby, said Chris as sweat dropped from his face. Chris felt lighting behind his eyes as he shot into Daan, ramming deeper with each release. When the two were done, Daan lay on Chris’ chest, breathing hard and trembling. Chris has his arms around Daan and is panting. 

GOD DAMN, said Chris that is the hottest sex I have ever had. Chris raises Daan’s face up, I hurt you didn’t I, said Chris. Yes, said Daan, but in all the right ways giggled Daan as he kissed Chris. I have never been with anyone that could take all of me like that, said Chris. Daan smiled. As the two lay in each other’s arms, Daan says to Chris, You know you have ruined me for any other man. Damn right I did, said Chris laughing. Daan sits up and straddles Chris’s cock and begins to slowly rub his ass against it, he can feel Chris getting hard. Again, said Chris. Daan looks down at Chris with a smile on his face, MMM-HMMM, said Daan. My god, you’re insatiable, said Chris as Daan slides Chris’ now hard cock in him. Samantha arrived at Daan’s and walked in. 

Chris walked over to Daan and kissed him, I’ll see you around 11 said Chris. Hey Samantha, said Chris, Hey Chris said Samantha. Samantha walked into the kitchen where Daan was preparing snacks. So said Samantha, to Daan. So, said Daan. Help me carry all this stuff into the living room, said Daan. As Daan and Samantha arranged the food on the floor, Samantha looks at Daan. So how was it said Samantha? How was what, asked Daan? Chris, said Samantha. It was very nice, said Daan, we made love last night, but fucked like crazed weasels today! Daan and Samantha broke into laughter. My god the soreness has already started setting in, said Daan. I mean I know it has been a while and Chris was very gentle with me last night. But today I don’t know what came over me, said Daan. 

I basically attacked him. I mean he was doing a good job when we started and I finally got him to lose control, and it was, just animal. I mean the strength and power that man has is unlike anything I have ever experienced, said Daan. Oh, I’m so happy for you, said Samantha, and let’s face it you were way over due in the sex department. Daan laughed. So what’s going on with you, asked Daan as they snacked? Well, I mean I’m really starting to care for Horse, but I don’t think he feels the same said Samantha. Have you told him how you feel, asked Daan? Not yet, said Samantha. Well, try asking him first and see what he says, said Daan. How is it you always seem to know what to do or what to say, said Samantha? It’s a gift, said Daan. Daan and Samantha watched a movie and Samantha left around 10:30pm.

Chris arrived at Daan’s at 11:00pm. How did it go, asked Chris? She just needed some advice was all, said Daan. How was your visit with the team, asked Daan? Good it was nice being with them just hanging out said Chris. That’s good said Daan as he tried to put a tray under the counter and made a little noise that Chris caught. Are you okay said Chris? Yeah, just some soreness, said Daan. Soreness where, asked Chris. Well you should know, you were there, said Daan. Chris put his arms around Daan, I’m so sorry, I’ll never be that rough with you again, said Chris. Daan pulled away from Chris and looked at him and said, You damn well better be. Chris I have never had a man that could make me cum without touching me. This afternoon was incredible, and I loved every second of it, said Daan. 

You didn’t do anything to me that I didn’t want you to, said Daan. I think I’m sore more because it has been so long since I have been with a man, said Daan, not necessarily you being rough. A big smile crossed Chris’ face, you liked that huh, said Chris? I did, said Daan, as he and Chris began to kiss. But I think I’m going to need a few days to recuperate, before we do that again, said Daan. Absolutely, said Chris. In the meantime there are “other things” we can do or try, said Daan, smiling at Chris. Oh yeah, like what, asked Chris? I think it’s better if I show you said Daan, leading Chris into the bedroom.


	21. Chapter 21

Daan was laying across Chris’ chest. Chris was softly running his hand down Daan’s back. “I want to ask you something and I don’t want you to get mad, said Chris. Daan sat up as did Chris, what is it, said Daan. Chris turns to Daan, if I asked you to resign as an operative, would you do it, asked Chris? Why would you want me to do that, asked Daan? Daan I love you and the thought of you being in danger and me not being there to protect you really makes me worry. Now you know how I feel, said Daan. When you were on your mission in Northern Georgia and I found out that you were hurt, I had to find you, I had to see you because I was so scared. That’s different, said Chris. Different how, said Daan? I’m a highly trained officer with experience in combat, said Chris. 

Yes, but you still got hurt didn’t you, said Daan. So what I’m hearing you say is, you want me to resign because you’re worried that I “might” get hurt but you can still run off and fight with B.O.W.’s, madmen, and people who want to kill you, said Daan? I’m trained to deal with situations like that said Chris, you’re not. Then continue to train me, give me the skills that I need, said Daan. I’m not going to train you any more, said Chris. WHAT, said Daan? I don’t want you to be an operative, said Chris. Daan got out of the bed and began to get dressed, FINE, if you won’t train me then I’ll find someone who will, said Daan. Daan don’t leave, said Chris. Daan walked over to Chris, I’ll tell you something Christopher Redfield, I’ll resign when you do. 

If you’re looking for someone to stay at home, clean the house, cook your meals and be the happy little homemaker you got the wrong man, yelled Daan. Daan walked to the front door, grabbed his keys and slammed the door on his way out. Chris heard the squealing of Daan’s tires as he left. FUCK, said Chris. Daan pulled into Samantha’s driveway and walked inside. Samantha came out of the kitchen, Hey, said Samantha. I need wine, said Daan as he walked into the kitchen. As Daan poured a glass of wine Samantha walked over to Daan. Alright, you are obviously pissed off about something, said Samantha. Daan walked out and set down on the front porch. Samantha walked out and set down across. Did you and Chris have a fight, asked Samantha? 

Do you know what that man said to me, said Daan? He wants me to resign as an operative, he’s worried that I might get hurt, he thinks that I should be at home cooking and taking care of the house and he's refusing to train me anymore, said Daan. I’m just so mad, said Daan. Okay, okay, said Samantha, sip your wine, breathe, get control. He thinks it’s perfectly fine for him to run out and shoot things, and fight with bad guys, but not me, nooooo, said Daan. Honey, he’s just worried about you because he loves you, said Samantha. Who’s side are you on, said Daan? All I’m saying is you two need to set down and discuss this, said Samantha. I don’t even want to look at him right now, said Daan. I’m going to text Jill and have her assign me another trainer, said Daan. 

Daan looked around for his phone. Shit, I forgot to pick up my phone, said Daan. Chris picked up his phone and called Daan. Chris heard Daan’s phone ringing. Chris followed the sound into the bedroom, there on the nightstand was Daan’s phone ringing. Damn it, said Chris. Chris wrote Daan a note and left it on the kitchen table, Chris drove back to the Compound. Daan pulled into his driveway and noticed that Chris’ SUV was not there. Daan walked into his house and into the kitchen, he poured a glass of wine and noticed the note on the table.  
Daan,  
I didn’t mean to upset you but I stand by what I said. I love you and I will do whatever it takes to protect you. Please try to see things from my view.  
Chris  
The note just made Daan that much more angrier. He balled the note up and threw it across the room. Daan walked to the bedroom and got his phone. Daan texted Jill and told her the situation. A few minutes later Jill returned Daan’s text. Tomorrow, gym B, 5pm. His name is David Nightingale. The next day Daan walked to gym B. David sniffed the air and caught a scent he had never smelled anything like it before, a mix of sandal wood, lavender and Calendula mixed with the scent of a man. The scent aroused David. Daan entered, Daan noticed a tall man, very muscled with a beard and short hair. The man looked over and said, you must be Daan, said David. Daan approached the man and extended his hand, yes you must be David, said Daan. 

The two men shook hands. David took inventory of the man with the alluring scent and the deep blue eyes, David was even more aroused now. Daan got a good look at the man, he noticed grey hair in the man’s light brown hair, just in the temples and a few grey hairs sprinkled in his beard. The man had dark blue-gray eyes that sparkled when he smiled. I spoke with Jill and she was unsure what stage of training you were at. Not very far, said Daan. It had to be delayed, well let’s just say it had to be delayed, said Daan and smiled. David liked Daan’s smile. If you want to set your bag down over by the wall we’ll get started, said David. Daan walked towards the wall to set down his bag, David watched as Daan set down his bag, his eyes drawn to Daan’s small round ass. 

MMMM, said David to himself. Daan walked back over to David. I read your file this morning, you had a year of Police self-defense, you were a gymnast, and might I say you look fantastic, and you turned down a shot at the Olympics, said David. Thank you and it’s a long story, said Daan. Well you can tell it to me while we stretch, said David. Daan told David the reason why he turned down his Olympic shot while they stretched. David walked up behind Daan and begin to help Daan stretch his shoulders. Okay now I want you bend at the waist, keep your legs straight and touch your toes, hold the pose for the count of 5, said David. David was impressed with Daan’s flexibility, and even more impressed with his ass. David began to think of some of the different ways he could fuck that ass, seeing how flexible Daan was. 

Where did you and your previous trainer leave off, asked David? We had just stared with breaking holds, said Daan. Good, said David as he walked behind Daan. David placed one of his arms around Daan’s throat and locked it in place with the other and placed one of his legs between Daan’s from behind. David’s heightened sense of smell was on fire from the scent coming off Daan and he could feel the erection forming in his shorts. David had to focus, alright so if an enemy has you in this hold with his leg between yours, you’re not going to be able to side kick his knee. With my other hand holding the back of your head like this, you won’t be able to head butt him either, how do you break the hold. You, no don’t tell me, said David, show me. 

Daan drove one of his elbows into David’s side and then drove his other elbow into David’s other side, David released Daan. Daan noticed how hard the man’s body was and rubbed his elbows. Are you wearing body armor, asked Daan? David smiled and raised his shirt to reveal his abs that were lightly covered with hair, but still very well defined. You must work out a lot, said Daan. David laughed. David showed Daan other hold breaks through out their time together. I think you’re ready for a real challenge, said David. David moved quickly behind Daan and grabbed him. David took them both to the floor in a sitting position, David locked his legs over Daan’s and hook his arms under Daan’s and pressed his hands against the back of Daan's head. 

David leaned down to Daan’s ears and said, This is called the reversed bull dog, and it very difficult to break. Daan struggled but could not break the hold. Daan lifted his ass and slammed it down hard into David’s lap, forcing David to release his hold on Daan’s arms. Once free, Daan rolled and drove his foot at David. David caught his foot effortlessly. David turns Daan’s foot forcing Daan on his stomach. Before Daan can react, David is on top of him pinning him to the mat. Is that his dick pressing against my ass, thought Daan? Daan could feel David breath next to his face. Get me off, said David smiling knowing that he didn’t mean for Daan to remove him. Daan drove the back of his head into David’s face making hard contact. Daan felt like his just hit his head against a wall. 

David released Daan. Daan rolled into a crouching position and looked at David, he was sure he busted the man’s nose. David stood up, not a drop of blood. That was good said David, nice hit. Daan rubbed the back of his head, did this guy have a titanium skeleton? I think that’s enough for today, hit the shower and your free to go, said David. I’ll send you a text for our weapons training date and time, said David. Daan walked over and picked up his bag and headed off to shower. Daan had just turned on the shower and stepped under it. Daan placed his hands on the wall and allowed the water to wash over him, he knew he would be sore tomorrow. David walked into the shower room and started the shower right across from Daan. David watched as the water flowed over Dann’s shoulder and made its way over his round ass. 

David began to stroke his cock, he really would love to fuck Daan against the wall he was leaning against. He imagined feeling Daan’s tight ass stretching as he sunk his big cock deep inside the man. David walked over to Daan less than a foot away from him, and stroked his cock harder, he shot his load all over the floor next to Daan’s feet. Daan turned to pick up his body wash and noticed David across from him with his back to him. Daan picked up his body wash and began to wash. Daan dressed, and was putting his gym clothes in his bag when David walked in to the locker room. Daan smiled and zipped his bag. David was just getting ready to ask Daan out for a drink when Daan’s phone rang, Hey Sammy, what’s up, said Daan? Daan turned, he smiled and waved at David as he was leaving. 

David removed his towel and began to stroke his cock again, Daan’s scent was everywhere and it made David want to cum again. Daan met up with Samantha and the two of them decided to go to Pearls for dinner. As they ate Samantha looked at Daan. So have you talked to Chris, asked Samantha? Nope! Said Daan. I’m not ready to talk to him yet, said Daan. I had my first session with my new trainer today, said Daan. How was it, asked Samantha? The man must have a steel skeleton instead of bone. Samantha laughed. I’m serious, I drove my elbows into his abdomen and it hurt, then I head butted him and it was like hitting a wall, said Daan. He must be in really good shape, said Samantha. Daan nodded. Daan and Samantha finished eating and went home. 

As Daan was pulling into the driveway, he saw Chris’ truck and Chris leaning against it. Daan got out his car and walked right by Chris without saying a word. Daan, said Chris? Daan opened the door and walked in, Chris close behind. We need to talk, said Chris. Why, so you can tell more things I can or cannot do, said Daan as he walked by Chris? Chris rolled his eyes, alright I deserve that said Chris as he ran to get in front of Daan forcing Daan to stop. What happened to your neck, asked Chris, it looks like someone has been choking you. Someone was, said Daan. WHO PUT THEIR FUCKING HANDS ON YOU, asked Chris in a loud voice? Relax it was just my new trainer, said Daan. New trainer, said Chris, who is it? His name is David Nightingale, said Daan. DAVID NIGHTINGALE, yelled Chris. 

Why is he training you, asked Chris? I’m guessing because Jill told him to, said Daan. You told Jill, said Chris? You said you wouldn’t train me so I texted Jill and she assigned me a new trainer. Chris put his hands on Daan’s shoulders, Daan listen to me I do not want you around this guy, he’s dangerous, said Chris. You are unbelievable, said Daan. So now you think you can tell me who I can and cannot associate with, said Daan. Actually, I stopped by to apologize, said Chris, you have every right to be mad and I had no right to ask you not to be an operative. I should be supporting you in whatever you do, not telling you what you should be doing. This Nightingale guy is bad news, said Chris, and he’s dangerous and you can get mad at me if you want, but I don’t want you around him. 

Daan kissed Chris. Thank you for apologizing, I love you for that, but I’m going to continue my training with David. I know you’re concerned, but you don’t have to be. Even I have to admit that he does a good job, said Daan. You don’t understand, said Chris, he’s not really a man. Could’ve fooled me, said Daan. That not what I meant, said Chris. Chris took Daan outside on the deck and sat him down. When the BSAA ended the Umbrella Corporation, they seized almost all of their research. One of the things that Umbrella was working on was splicing human DNA with certain animals DNA to see if it could be used to enhance human abilities or create new ones. David Nightingale is the result of one of those experiments. Nightingale and seven other men had their DNA spliced with wolf DNA, said Chris. 

Are you telling me that David Nightingale…….is a wolf man, asked Daan? In a sense, yes, I mean he doesn’t change into a wolf but he has heightened senses, and his strength, speed, and agility, are greater than just a normal man would have. Two of the seven men that had the splicing done had to be shot and killed because they lost their shit in combat and started attacking their own men. S,o I should find someone else to train me because two other guys who had the procedure flipped out? Yes, said Chris. No, said Daan. Listen to me, said Daan, can you imagine how isolated that man must feel? How he has to walk by people every day that stare or make nasty comments, I feel sorry for him Chris. Daan please, choose anyone else, not David Nightingale, said Chris. 

Chris I can’t send him away because you don’t like him, what would that say about me as a person, as a Social Worker, said Daan? I promise that if his behavior changes in any way, I will get a new trainer, said Daan. Chris put his arms around Daan, god you are stubborn, said Chris. I’m not stubborn, just determined, said Daan. Daan looked at Chris, wanna go have make up sex, asked Daan? Yeah, said Chris. The next day Daan and Samantha had their lunch outside. David spotted the two eating and walked over to them. Hey Daan, said David. Hey yourself, said Daan, this is my best friend in the world Samantha Nicks, Samantha this is David Nightingale. The two exchanged hellos. David is my new trainer, said Daan, he’s teaching me to kick ass and take names, laughed Daan. 

Well you certainly are a fast study, said David. Thanks, said Daan. Wel,l I’ll let you two get back to lunch, said David. David could feel his cock hardening as he walked away. Daan looked at Samantha, what is it, said Daan? I don’t know said Samantha, something feels off about him said Samantha. The man has been through a lot, said Daan. Daan and Samantha finished for the day, Pearls, said Samantha? Sure, said Daan. Daan and Samantha hung out with Alpha team and listened to their stories and laughed. Daan looked at his watch, it was 10:30. Well I guess I will call it a night said Daan. When’s Chris get back, asked Samantha? Tomorrow, said Daan. Samantha hugged Daan good night and Daan drove home. Daan fed Shadow and changed for bed and climbed in. 

Daan was woken up by a noise. Daan got up to see if Shadow had knocked something over. As Daan got almost to the kitchen he noticed how dark it was in the house, had the power gone out, he thought. Then he’s sees the clock on the microwave and it’s on. Daan is tackled to the ground and pinned by a large, strong figure. Daan can feel the assailant pulling down his shorts, GET OFF OF ME, Daan yells, but the assailant already has his shorts off. Daan feels something cold and wet going between his ass. Daan can feel the man’s dick trying to enter him, Daan continues to struggle, knocking the man off balance. The man pushes Daan into floor hard and pins him again, the man is jabbing at Daan’s ass with his cock, the man manages to find the right spot and gets the head of his large cock in Daan’s ass. 

Daan screams in pain, before the man can enter any further Daan manages an elbow to the side of the man’s face knocking the man off him. Daan’s eyes have adjusted to the darkness, he can’t see the man’s face, but he can see the man’s outline. The man takes off through the kitchen and out the back door. Daan run’s to the bedroom and pulls his gun and flashlight from the night stand. Daan turns on the flash light and points the gun in front of him. Daan walks through the kitchen and out to the deck. The man is gone. Daan tries the kitchen light and it comes on. Daan goes through the house turning all the lights back on. Daan calls Samantha and asks her and Horse to come over. Samantha and Horse run into the house, Samantha runs to Daan. 

Horse has his gun drawn and checks the house. What happened said Samantha? A noise woke me up and I thought it was Shadow knocking something over. I almost got to the kitchen and I notice how dark it was in here, I thought maybe the power had gone off but then I saw the clock on the microwave was on. Then whoever it was tackled me and was pulling my shorts off, Samantha he was trying to rape me, Oh god, said Samantha and hugged Daan. I managed to get an elbow to his face and knock him off of me and he ran out the back. Horse came back into the room, he’s gone, I need to call Chris. NO, said Daan. Daan he will be pissed if I don’t call and let him know what happened, said Horse. You let me deal with Chris, said Daan. You two try to get some sleep I’ll stay up and keep watch, said Horse. 

Daan got up that morning feeling exhausted from last night’s encounter and only being able to sleep for a few hours. Horse had already made coffee. How’d you sleep, asked Horse? I got a little, said Daan. Chris will be here in a little while, said Horse. You let me handle Chris, said Daan. Horse looked at Daan, if any other man was to say that to me, I would laugh in their face. But coming from you, I believe it, laughed Horse. An hour later Chris arrives. Did you guys have Popcorn night last night, asked Chris? No, I need to talk to you about something, said Daan. Daan takes Chris to the deck and sits him down. Now, don’t get upset, said Daan. Chris looks at Daan, if you’re telling me not to get upset, chances are I’m going to get upset, said Chris. What happened, said Chris. 

Last night someone broke in and attacked me, said Daan. WHAT, Chris yelled standing up. See this is where I don’t want you to get upset, said Daan. Chris immediately starts looking Daan over, did he hurt you. I’m fine, said Daan. Please sit back down, said Daan. I don’t know who it was, and this is real important, this is where you need to remain very calm, said Daan. He tried to rape me, but. Chris stands up with such force that the chair he was sitting in fly’s across the deck. Chris hits his knees and takes Daan face in his hands, Baby, are you okay, asked Chris. I’m fine, I managed to land an elbow to the side of his face and he took off. He didn’t accomplish his goal, said Daan. Daan looked at Chris, he had tears in his eyes and was trembling, Daan watched the warm brown eyes fill with rage. 

Chris stood and walked over to the railing. Chris punches his fist through the railing board. HORSE, FRONT AND FUCKING CENTER, yelled Chris. Horse came out the door and Chris was already marching up to him. Daan stepped in front of Chris, don’t get mad at him for not calling you, I told him not too. Horse and Samantha came over the second I called them and they have been here ever since, said Daan. Chris looked down at Daan, why didn’t you call me, said Chris? Because it was late, the guy was gone, Horse and Samantha were here and I didn’t want you driving that late and being upset, said Daan. Daan, I don’t care how late it was you, Daan pulls Chris mouth down on his and kisses him. Daan can feel Chris’ shoulders relax. That’s one way to shut him up said Horse to Samantha. 

Daan breaks the kiss. I’m fine, said Daan, and I know that you are REALLY pissed off, I mean just ask the deck railing laughed Daan. Chris smiled, I’m going to find this mother fucker and when I do, Daan placed his hand over Chris mouth. Don’t say things like that because it can be considered premeditation. Don’t worry said Chris, I know what to do with the body.


	22. Chapter 22

WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS A RAPE SCENE IN EXPLICIT DETAIL  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was the night of the BSAA Anniversary Gala. Daan had just finished tying his bow tie. Daan walked into the bedroom and saw Chris in his dress uniform, my god the man was just stunning. WOW, you look so handsome, said Daan, as he walked up to Chris and gave him a kiss. You keep that up and I’m putting you on the bed, said Chris. Daan laughed, you’re just so hot in that damn uniform, said Daan. You really get all hot and bothered when I wear this, don’t you, said Chris? Daan kissed Chris again and ran his hand down the front of Chris’ uniform grabbing his cock. I believe you said something about putting me on the bed, said Daan as he walked backwards towards the bed pulling Chris in tow. We’re going to be late, said Chris. Fine, said Daan, but when we get home all I want to see on you is that hat and nothing else as Daan gives Chris a passionate kiss, Daan can feels Chris hard cock pressing against him as they embrace.

We need to go, said Chris. The two men arrive at the Gala and check in. A huge mansion used to stand on the site where the Gala was being held, the mansion was torn down and the land was donated to the county. The stone walkway around the huge lake and had been maintained. Daan and Chris walked into the gigantic tent that had been set up for the event. Waiters walked around with trays of Champagne; Chris plucked two glasses from a tray as it went by. Chris handed a glass to Daan and they toasted to a great evening. A heavy set General approached Daan with Jill next to him. General Bevins, I would like for you to meet Captain Chris Redfield and our newest Courier operative, Daan Anderson. Daan Chris, please meet General Alexander Bevins. Daan and Chris shook the Generals hand. Jill tells me that you are very impressive, and trust me she doesn’t give praise often, said the General. 

You can say that again, muttered Chris. Jill ran her hand up to her earring and inconspicuously flips Chris off, causing Chris to smile. Samantha found Daan and hugged him. Chris, Daan, Samantha and Horse all chatted while they waited for the festivities to start. After about 40 minutes, Jill took the mic. Ladies and gentlemen, we are about to begin. Chris looked at Daan and walked towards the stage. Chris was joined by other BSAA officers. Each officer made a speech about their time in the BSAA and what it meant to them. Chris walked up to the mic. I’m Captain Christopher Redfield and I am one of founders of the BSAA along with Jill Valentine. Chris went on to discuss his service and what the BSAA meant to him. I would like to end on a personal note, said Chris. I have dedicated twenty years of my life to this organization and now after all the sacrifices I have made, I think it’s time to focus on me, said Chris. 

I have met a man that is funny, caring, compassionate, intelligent, incredibly smart, loving, and smoking hot. And he loves me, and I love him, said Chris. I don’t know how the BSAA feels about that, I don’t know how my team, or my superiors feel about that. I learned something from this incredible man and that is you have to be who you are, and you can’t allow anything to stand in your way. So if anyone here has a problem with that, you can kiss both of our asses, said Chris. Now, if you will excuse me, I’m going to go dance with my smoking hot boyfriend, said Chris. Applause roared through the space, people were cheering, whistling, and yelling. Chris walked up to Daan and saw the tears in his eyes, he leaned down and kissed Daan, I love you Daan, said Chris. I love you too, said Daan. Chris led Daan onto the dance floor. The music began, take my waist Mr. Redfield, said Daan. Chris placed his hand on Daan’s waist and leaned down to Daan’s ear, I’ll take more than that when we get home, said Chris. The two began to waltz. Daan saw Jill lead a very beautiful blonde woman onto the dance floor and embrace her. I didn’t know Jill was a lesbian, said Daan. 

Really, I always thought it was obvious, said Chris. Two more women walked onto the dance floor. Daan looked and saw two more men join those on the dance floor. Soon everyone was dancing. That was quite the speech you made, said Daan. I don’t care anymore, said Chris, you are the only thing that matters to me, said Chris as he leaned in to kiss Daan. The waltz was over. Daan and Chris walked out into the night. Daan saw the beautiful lake and led Chris down to it. The full moon was reflecting on the water creating a soft glow. Daan and Chris kissed and were talking when all of Alpha Team walked up to the couple. Chris turned and took a step forward. Captain, said Horse. What is it lieutenant, asked Chris. The team has been talking about your announcement tonight and we just wanted to let you know that we don’t give a fuck. 

We all know you, we have all gotten to know Daan, and if you walk away from him, you’d be a fucking idiot…Sir. Chris grabbed Horse’s hand and shook it. The entire team surrounded Chris and slapped his back and showed their support. Samantha walked over to Daan, and smiled hooking her arm through his. Everyone returned to the Gala. Daan was sitting when a slow song began to play. Chris offered Daan his hand and Daan accepted. The two were slow dancing when Chris received a tap on the shoulder, Chris turned and saw David Nightingale. May I cut in asked David? No, said Chris. Chris, said Daan. I mean sure said Chris as he stepped aside and allowed David to dance with Daan. That was some speech your boyfriend made, said David, he must love you a great deal. He does, said Daan. The Captain is a very lucky man said David. No, I’m the lucky one, said Daan. 

You know if I had a man like you, I don’t think I could pull myself away from his side, even to go out town, said David smiling. The comment struck Daan oddly, he couldn’t put his finger on it. Daan notice that the space between him and David was no longer there and David was pressed right up against him. Daan put some space between him and David. Sorry, said David I wasn’t paying attention. Daan smiled politely. I would like to get together on Monday for training if you’re free, said David. I think I am said Daan, I’ll check to make sure, said Daan. There are some moves I want to show you that I think you will be rather impressed with, said David. Sure, said Daan. The song ended and David embraced Daan. Good night Daan, said David as he turned and walked away. Daan turned to return to the table and he saw Chris approaching with a very pissed off look on his face. 

Daan stepped in front of Chris. What are you doing, said Daan? He hugged you, said Chris. So, said Daan, it was just a hug, it’s not like he copped a feel, said Daan. I don’t like him said Chris. Let’s sit down and have a drink, said Daan. Daan grabbed two glasses of Champagne from a tray as it passed by and handed one to Chris. To us, said Daan and clinked his glass. Daan set his glass on the table, I swear if you don’t smile I’m going to climb in your lap and take off my shirt said Daan. Chris looked at Daan, you know I would have to put you on this table and take you right here, said Chris. Yes I know that, said Daan, but do you really want all these people to see your boyfriend naked, said Daan. Chris began to laugh. That’s better said Daan as he leaned in and kissed Chris. A popular song began to play and Chris was dancing in his chair, when a young blonde girl walked up to the table. 

Excuse me Captain Redfield, but would you dance with me, she asked. Chris took a drink from the Champagne flute and said, I’d be delighted as he smiled at Daan. Daan watched as Chris and the blonde walked onto the dance floor. Daan watched as Chris and the blonde danced, Chris looking at him smiling and winking. The blonde started getting frisky with Chris, grinding a little closer than Daan liked. Daan got up and walked over to where they were dancing and stepped in front of the blonde, Daan turned his head to the side looking at the blonde, Have a seat sweetheart, let me show you how a real man dances, said Daan. Daan walked up to Chris and grabbed him around the waist and pulled him just close enough so that his abdomen was rubbing Chris’ crotch. I see jealousy in those eyes, said Chris. Well I look at it this way, I could have walked up and rudely stepped in front of her like I did, or snatched her by all that fake blonde hair and dragged her outside, said Daan.

Chris was wearing a smile from ear to ear, you get jealous easily don’t you, said Chris. What’s mine is mine, and you’re mine said Daan. Okay, that was a little scary, said Chris, you got this whole dark side to you, don’t you said Chris? Do you really want to find out, said Daan giving Chris a look he had never seen before? Absolutely, said Chris. Let’s get out of here said Daan. David laid on his bed, remembering the dance with Daan. He thought about how he held Daan, and being so close to him during the dance and taking in his scent. David slowly ran his hand down the length of his cock. David remembered the other night, pinning Daan to the floor and the feeling of Daan’s ass around the head of his cock, his balls tightened. David shot his cum high into the air and felt it land all over him. How he wanted to bath Daan in his cum and watch him lick it from his cock. I will have you Daan, said David. 

Chris and Daan arrived home. Shadow was running circles around Daan’s feet. Alright, said Daan, let’s get you something to eat said Daan, as Chris walked into the bedroom. Daan feed Shadow and scratched behind his ears as Shadow purred, you’re welcomed said Daan. Daan walked into the bedroom to find Chris standing naked except for the service hat he wore. Chris walked over to Daan, Captain Redfield reporting for duty, sir, as he gave a salute to Daan. Daan could not believe his eyes. The sight of Chris naked and wearing only his service hat was too much for him to process. Daan moved towards the bed and Chris stopped him. Not yet, sir, said Chris. Chris removed Daan’s jacket. He sat Daan on the bed and removed his shoes and socks. He stood Daan up and slowly unbuttoned his shirt removing it with one quick motion. Chris could feel the heat coming off of Daan’s body. 

Chris slowly removed the belt from Daan’s tux pants and wrapped it around Daan’s arms, he leaned in and took Daan’s mouth, finding Daan’s tongue waiting for him. Chris gave Daan a slight push, causing him to fall back on the bed as he tossed the belt to the floor. Chris ran his hand from Daan’s neck all the way down to his pants. Chris unfastened Daan’s pants and slowly slid them off of him. Chris leaned down and caught the front of Daan’s underwear with his teeth and pulled them completely off of him. Chris climbed on the bed until he was next to Daan’s head. Chris took his cock in his hand and slowly stroked it as Daan watched. Daan could see the pre-cum pooling at the tip, would you like to suck my cock, sir, said Chris. Daan took Chris’ cock into his mouth tasting the pre-cum on the back of his throat. He could hear Chris moan as he swallowed his cock. 

Chris sat Daan up on the bed. Permission to fuck you, sir, said Chris. Permission granted, said Daan. Chris began to lick at Daan’s hole, Daan felt Chris shove his tongue into him and he gasped. Chris inserted his finger into Daan. Chris reached behind Daan’s neck and lifted him up. Chris slowly fucked Daan with his finger. Chris then inserted a second finger into Daan, Daan drew in a deep breath. Chris kissed Daan driving his tongue deep into Daan’s mouth. Chris looked at Daan, permission to shove my cock deep inside you, sir, said Chris. Permission fucking granted, said Daan. Chris slowly rubbed the head of his cock against Daan’s hole lubing it with all of the pre-cum that was leaking from the head of his rock hard cock. Chris slid his cock into Daan. Chris stopped after getting half of his length in Daan. Daan grabbed Chris’ ass and drew all of him inside of him. 

Chris looked down at Daan, the deep blue eyes finally giving up their secret, Chris only saw desire, a wanting, a deep need. Chris pressed himself against Daan, grinding his cock into him watching the man want more. Daan kissed Chris, as Daan pulled away he looked at Chris. I don’t want to make love tonight said Daan, I need you to fuck me and I do mean FUCK me, understood soldier. Yes sir, said Chris. Chris grabbed Daan and placed him on all fours, Chris slammed his cock into Daan’s ass causing him to jerk and yell. As Chris rammed into Daan’s ass he could hear Daan as he screamed for more, wanting it harder and deeper. Sweat broke out across Chris’ body, Chris could feel and see the sweat on Daan’s lower back as he slammed into Daan’s ass. Chris laid his body on top of Daan’s back and whispered in his ear, how’s that, sir, said Chris? 

Daan couldn’t speak from the pleasure he was feeling. Chris slammed into Daan and drawing Daan back hard on his cock. Chris laid against Daan’s back and whispered in his ear again, I said, how’s that, sir, Chris growled. Don’t stop, was all Daan could say. Chris stood and picked Daan up. Daan locked his legs around Chris’ waist as Chris pushed inside him. I’m going to fuck you until you cum all over the both of us, then I’m going to empty every last ounce of my cum inside of you, sir, said Chris. Daan couldn’t think, only feel the man’s powerful cock inside him. Chris grabbed Daan’s head and drew it close to his face, ride my cock, said Chris. Chris felt Daan’s ass tighten around his cock. Cum for me baby, I’ll fuck every last bit out of you, yeah said Chris. Daan’s ass tightened more, do it baby, cum for me, Daan’s head feel back as he screamed and shot all over himself and Chris. 

Chris erupted inside of Daan’s ass as his head fell back and a roar escaped his throat. David began to shoot cum for the third time all over the side of Daan’s house. Seeing Daan being fucked and cumming had sent him over the edge. David had watched Chris fuck Daan for almost an hour. David considered killing Chris and taking Daan himself but he knew he had to be smarter, more cunning. If he couldn’t find a way to get Chris out of the picture, then he would have to kill him. Monday had arrived and Daan was preparing to meet with David for his training session. Daan looked at the text message from David, Gym C 5pm. Daan made his way to Gym C. David smelled the air and knew Daan was close, he quickly took off his shorts and shirt and was completely naked. Seconds later Daan opened the door and walked in to find David standing naked in the gym. 

OH GOD, said Daan as he turned around. I’m so sorry, said Daan. It’s alright and my fault, I didn’t have time to change and thought I could get ready before you arrived, said David. You can turn around now, said David. Daan turned to find David dressed in black shorts and a black t-shirt. David walked over to Daan and noticed the redness on his face. David laugh, hey it’s no big deal, you act like you’ve never seen a naked man before, or another man’s cock, said David. I just wasn’t expecting to walk in and find you naked, said Daan. David smiled, like I said no big deal. The two men stretched before beginning the session. David walked up behind Daan and put his arm around Daan’s neck. I want you to show me what you remember from last week, said David. Daan could feel David’s dick against his ass. Daan focused and was able to get out of the hold easily. Good, said David. David laid down on the mat. 

I want you to get on top of me, said David. Daan walked over to David, how do you want me, said Daan? The words made David start to get hard, just set on my stomach, said David. Daan sat down on David’s stomach. I need you a little further up my chest, said David, as he pulled Daan further up his chest. Good, now I want you to place a knee on each one of my biceps, but don’t press down, said David. David had a broad chest and Daan’s cock was practically in David’s face as Daan placed his knees on each one of David’s biceps. David breathed deeply being so close to Daan’s crotch, he could smell Daan’s sweat. Good, said David. David placed his arms above his head, now grab my wrists, said David. Daan reached up to grab his wrists, Daan was now stretched completely over the man’s face. David stuck out the tip of his tongue and tasted the sweat from Daan’s shorts. 

David was rock hard. If an enemy has you in this type of hold you can try to roll him to one side, or you can do this, said David. David drove his head into Daan’s lower abdomen causing Daan’s cock and balls to hit his face. The blow caused Daan to lose his grip on the man’s wrists and fall on top of him. David quickly rolled Daan to one side. As Daan sat up, he notice David walking away. Where are you going, asked Daan? Take 5, said David, have some water. Daan walked over to his bag and took out his water bottle and took a drink. David crouched down next to his bag and took out his water bottle and drank. David closed his eyes trying to will away the huge erection he had. Daan walked over to David, is everything alright, asked Daan? Yeah, said David. Daan sat down next to David. I know it’s hard, said Daan. David looked at Daan, his mouth opening, you do, said David. 

I mean Chris told me a little bit about what umbrella did to you and the other men, said Daan. David breathed in relief, he thought Daan had seen his hard on. I want you to know that if you ever need someone to talk to I’ll be happy to listen. David looked into Daan’s face and saw genuine concern there. Thanks, said David. The two chatted for a little while, David’s hard on had finally gone away but when stood there was a huge pre-cum stain on the front of his shorts. Daan was walking towards the mat. DAMN IT, said David as he was wiping at his shorts. Daan turned, what’s wrong said Daan? I spilt water on my shorts, said David. Daan laughed, it’ll dry, said Daan as he continued to the mat. David smiled. David and Daan practiced different moves on the mat. David put his foot behind Daan’s leg sweeping him to the mat. Daan let out a yell. David dropped to his knees at Daan side. 

Are you okay, said David. I twisted me ankle when I fell. I’m taking you to the infirmary, said David. David picked up his bag and Daan’s bag. David helped Daan off the mat and picked him up in his arms. I can walk said Daan. And how are you going to make it down the stairs, said David? David carried Daan to the first floor and put him in one of the carts and drove him to the infirmary. Claire walked into the room, hey Daan I heard you had a little accident, said Claire. Yeah I twisted my ankle during training, said Daan. Well I don’t think it’s broken, but I want to get an x-ray anyway, said Claire. I’ll have someone come in and take you down, said Claire. Daan’s phone rang and he picked it up, Hi honey, how’s Dallas, said Daan. As Daan chatted on the phone with Chris, David began to walk around the room. David looked in one of the glass cabinets that had sample drugs. 

His eye’s fell on a sample he recognized, monotrixate. David knew that monotrixate was a strong sedative. David opened the cabinet and slipped some of the samples into his pocket. Daan ended his call with Chris. So, Chris is in Dallas, said David? Yes, he had some training he had to complete for the BSAA, but he’s coming home tomorrow, said Daan. A nurse came in and took Daan for his x-ray. A little while later Claire entered the room. Good news, it’s not broken, bad news you’re going to be on crutches for at least 4 days, said Claire. Well that’s great, said Daan. Claire left to go get Daan a set of Crutches. David walked over to Daan, I’m really sorry, said David. It’s not your fault, said Daan, I’m just a klutz, laughed Daan. Claire came back and gave Daan the crutches. Take one of these if the pain and swelling become bothersome, said Claire. 

Be Careful with these they can cause drowsiness, said Claire, so no driving. Daan nodded. I’ll drive you home, said David. What about my car, said Daan? You heard the doctor, no driving, said David. David helped Daan into his car, Daan asked David to stop at a fast food place so he could pick up dinner. David helped Daan into his house. David took the food into the kitchen and put it on a plate for Daan. David reached into his pocket and took out two of the monotrixate pills and crushed them into a fine powder. He placed some in Daan’s drink and some in his food. David carried the food into the living room and gave it to Daan. As Daan ate, he tasted something funny. You alright said David? Yeah, said Daan, I think maybe this food has been sitting for a while, it has weird taste to it. Daan shrugged his shoulders, I have a cast iron stomach laughed Daan. Daan and David finished eating. 

Can I get you anything asked David? Daan began to yawn and shook his head no. I can help you into the bedroom if you want, said David? I’m good, said Daan, I’m going to feed the cat and call it a night, said Daan. I’ll do that said David, you get ready for bed. Daan went into the bedroom and pulled his shirt off and put a clean one on. Daan removed his shorts and underwear and put on a pair of clean ones. David stood just outside the doorway watching Daan undress. David began to rub his now hardening cock at the site of Daan being naked. David stepped back from the doorway. Are you good, said David? Yes, said Daan. David walked to the doorway and saw Daan pulling up the covers yawning. I’m just so sleepy, said Daan. Get some rest, said David, I’ll call you tomorrow. Daan laid back on the pillow and closed his eyes. David walked to the front door, he opened the door, then closed it to make it sound like he left. 

David waited about twenty minutes before he walked into the bedroom. David approached Daan on the bed, he slowly pulled the covers back from Daan. David reached down and slid Daan’s shorts off. David ran his hands over Daan’s body, he put his phone on record and propped it next to the bed. David stood and removed his clothes, he rolled Daan onto his stomach and climbed on the bed. David opened Daan’s legs, he ran his tongue from the back of Daan’s knee all the way up until he found Daan’s hole. He licked and drove his tongue into Daan. Daan let out a slight moan. David pulled Daan towards him. Pre-cum was oozing form the head of Davis's cock. David leaned forward and began rubbing the pre-cum on Daan’s hole. David began to slide his cock against Daan’s ass crack. David laid down on Daan breathing on the side of Daan’s face, as he ran his fat cock against Daan’s ass. 

You want me to fuck you, don’t you Daan, you want feel my fat cock stretching your hole, don’t you said David? David began to thrust his cock harder against Daan’s ass, another slight moan escaped Daan mouth. Yeah, you like the feeling of my hard dick against your ass, you want it inside you, don’t you Daan? David looked down at Daan’s ass now covered in pre-cum. David lowered his cock to Daan’s hole and began to slide the head of his cock in him. David laid across Daan and breathed in his ear as Daan reacted to the cock head entering him. Take it Daan, take my cock in your ass, I know how bad you want it, feel me spreading that tight little hole of yours with the head of my cock, said David. David sat up brought his cock up to Daan’s mouth and began to rub the head of his cock across Daan’s mouth, spreading his pre-cum across Daan’s lips. 

Open up that mouth and wrap those lips around that fat cock, said David as he slid into Daan’s mouth. David put his hand behind Daan’s head and moved Daan back and forth on the length of his cock. Oh Daan, suck my cock, can you taste my pre-cum dripping in your mouth right now, said David. David withdrew his cock and kissed Daan, Daan muttered Chris’ name. Yeah baby it’s me, said David. Do you want me to fuck that tight little hole of yours, said David? David returned to Daan’s ass, coating it with more pre-cum and pushing his cock a quarter of the way in. Daan your ass is so hot and tight, can you feel me stretching you ass as I fuck you, said David. David rolled Daan over on his back, and to his surprise, Daan was hard and pre-cum was running down his cock. David leaned down and licked the pre-cum off Daan. You’re really hot for my cock, aren’t you, said David. 

David continued to fuck Daan without going to deep in Daan. Daan began moan and called Chris’ name, I’m right here baby fucking your sweet little ass, said David. Daan began to moan more and suddenly he was shooting cum into the air. FUCK, said David as he rammed his full length into Daan, I’m going to fucking cum in you Daan, are you ready for my load baby, David tensed and began to cum in Daan, TAKE IT DAAN, TAKE ALL OF MY LOAD, yelled David as he slammed into Daan with each release. David withdrew from Daan and laid across Daan’s body. David began to kiss Daan. You liked me fucking you, didn’t you Daan, said David. David kissed Daan again and rolled over pulling Daan on top of him. David held Daan for a while. David rolled Daan on his back. Now, I’m going to fuck that mouth and shoot my load down your throat, said David.

David put his hand behind Daan’s head and guided his cock into Daan’s mouth. David maneuvered Daan’s head up and down on his cock, feeling the back of Daan’s throat. Yeah, suck my cock Daan, take it all to way down your throat baby, said David. David watched as his cock went in and out Daan mouth, you’re so fucking hot Daan, said David. David began to thrust harder and faster into Daan’s mouth. Do you want my cum baby, you want me to shoot my load in your mouth, I know you want it, said David. Oh baby get ready I’m going to cum, yeah, here you are baby, as David pulled his cock from Dann’s mouth and shot all over Daan’s face, David stuck his cock back in Daan’s mouth and continued to cum, How’s that taste baby, you love the taste of my cum don’t you, yeah, keep sucking until you get every drop, said David. Once David was finished, he cleaned Daan, put his shorts back on him and covered him up. David locked the door and turned on the alarm before he left.


	23. Chapter 23

Daan was awaken by Samantha shaking him. Daan wake up, said Samantha. Daan looked at Samantha, what are you doing here, asked Daan? I’ve been calling you for an hour, you’ve over slept, said Samantha. Daan felt groggy, as he turned the covers back and went to set up he felt a sudden pain in his ass and ankle. You alright, said Samantha? My ankle and my ass hurts, said Daan. Daan asked Samantha to hand him his crutches. What did you do now, asked Samantha? I twisted my ankle during training yesterday and fell. Well maybe you landed on your ass to hard and that’s why it’s sore today, said Samantha. Daan noticed that his throat was dry and sore also. Daan hobbled to the kitchen and Samantha began to make coffee, Daan felt like he couldn’t wake up. 

Those pills that Claire gave me must really be strong, said Daan, I feel like I can’t wake up and my throat is sore. Samantha walked over to Daan and put her wrist on his forehead, you don’t feel like you have a fever, maybe you should just work from home today, said Samantha. I think I will, said Daan. Send me an e-mail and I’ll grab what you need and drop it by at lunch time, said Samantha. Thanks, said Daan. Daan couldn’t shake the feeling that something was terribly off, but he had no idea what it was. Chris walked in to the house about an hour after Samantha left. He walked over to Daan and went to kiss him, but Daan pulled back. What’s the matter, said Chris? My throat is really sore, I think I may be coming down with something, said Daan, so no kissing for a while. 

Yeah right, said Chris as he kissed Daan on the top of his head. Chris sat down next to Daan and noticed Daan looked very tired. Maybe you should lay down you look really tired, said Chris. I am said Daan. Later on in the day Daan began to feel better and was able to get all of his work done. Chris came back from the Compound and asked Daan how he was feeling. I feel fine now, said Daan. I must have taken one of the pain pills before I went to bed, they must be stronger than I thought, Claire did warn me to be careful with them, said Daan. But you feel better now right, said Chris? Yeah, I feel fine, said Daan. Good, said Chris as he leaned over and kissed Daan, now I feel better too, said Chris. The next day Chris and Daan got dressed and left for work. Daan was in his office when there was a knock at his door. Daan looked up and it was David. Well hello, said Daan. Hey, said David, how are you? A lot better than yesterday, said Daan. Yeah, I stopped by to see you, but they said you were not in, said David. Yeah, I woke up yesterday feeling groggy and out of it and I had a sore throat, so I just worked from home. David sported a big grin. What are you grinning about said Daan? Nothing, said David. Hey, do you know if I took one of those pain pills the other night, I can’t remember if I did or not, said Daan. I think you did, said David. That must have been what made me so groggy the next day, said Daan. Must’ve been, said David. If you’re feeling up to it on Friday. 

I can show you some moves you can use on an enemy if you’re on the ground, that way you wouldn’t have to stand, said David. Sure said Daan. Gym C 5pm, said David. As Daan was driving home he still couldn’t shake the feeling that something was wrong, he just couldn’t put his finger on it. Daan and Chris ate dinner that night and Daan was deep in thought. Where are you, said Chris? Daan came back to the present, I’m sorry what, said Daan? I said where are you, repeated Chris. I’m sorry, said Daan, you ever get the feeling somethings wrong, but you just can’t put your finger on it, said Daan. Yeah, it’s called instinct, said Chris. What do you think is wrong, asked Chris? That’s the frustrating part, I don’t know, but I just feel like something happened and it wasn’t good, said Daan. 

Maybe you just need to relax and let it come to you, said Chris. Friday came and Daan’s ankle felt a lot better, he walked to Gym C to meet with David. Daan opened the door and called inside, are you naked? Not since this morning, laughed David. Daan walked in and placed his bag against the wall. How’s the ankle, asked David. Good said Daan. Let’s have a seat on the mat and stretched a little. David pulled on Daan’s shoulders, helping him stretch. David tells Daan to get on his knees. David comes up behind Daan and twists one of his arms behind his back, Daan turns and sends his elbow towards his head. David blocks the move. David spins Daan around to where they are facing each other and pins Daan’s hands behind his back. David looks at Daan smiling, Now what, said David? 

Daan draws his knee up into David’s groin dropping David to the mat. Well, there’s that, said Daan. David sits back on his feet holding his balls, I wasn’t expecting that, said David. Yeah, neither was Chris when I did it him, Daan laughed. One of the first things Chris taught me was, do whatever you have to do to stay alive, said Daan. He’s right, painfully so, said David. So if you don’t mind me asking why am I training you and not Chris, asked David? Chris and I had this huge fight over my choice to become an operative, and he said he wouldn’t train me anymore. So I contacted Jill and she assigned you to me, said Daan. I’m guessing that the two of you made up judging by how many times he grabbed your ass at the Gala, said David, Yes, we did, he was worried about me after the abduction and wanted to protect me. 

You were abducted, by enemy agents, asked David? No, it’s a long story, said Daan. David smiled at Daan, nothing slows you down does it said David? Nothing, said Daan. I even taught the great Captain Redfield a new trick or two, laughed Daan. Really, said David. Yeah, it was before we started dating said Daan, he had me in a bulldog hold and instead of head butting him, I kissed him. It totally threw him off and I was able to break the hold, said Daan laughing. I also thought that the move worked at the time because I thought he was straight, said Daan. I mean if a straight agent has me in a hold like that and I kissed him he is totally going to react like a straight guy by pulling away in repulsion, if the agent turns out to be gay, I would probably have a bigger problem on my hands, laughed Daan. 

They were right, said David, they said you are incredibly smart. Daan and David began training again, Daan managed to knock David’s feet out from under him sending him to the mat. Daan presses the advantage and jumps on David’s chest, Daan crosses David’s arms and pins them down with his body. David leans up and kisses Daan, Daan is caught off guard and his grip loosen on David. David grabs Daan and flips him to the mat pinning his arms. David looks down at Daan, Damn, that does work, said David. Daan smiles. David rolls off of Daan and the two sit up. Damn, got my move used against me, said Daan. David laughs. Daan looks at David, I need to talk to you about something said Daan. I going to have Chris train me from now on said, Daan. 

What, said David, did I do something wrong, asked David, No, no nothing, said Daan, you’ve been a wonderful trainer, but I can sense that Chris is feeling left out and I know it would make him happy if I asked him to continue my training, said Daan. David looked disappointed. I’m sorry David, but I need to do this. David smiled, I understand, said David. Well, I guess we are done for the day, said David. Daan turned to David, my offer still stands, if you ever need to talk to someone, said Daan. David smiled, go it, said David. Well I need a shower, don’t want to go to dinner smelling like this, said Daan. Daan stood under the shower, David walks up behind Daan stroking his hard cock, watching Daan enjoy the water. David stroked his cock harder thinking about the night he fucked Daan. 

David took a deep breath and shot his cum on Daan’s ass. Daan turned and looked around, he felt something land on him, but all he saw was David walking under the shower head. Daan dressed and drove home. The entire Alpha team was there, Daan was greeted by hugs by some of the soldiers who had just arrived. They helped Daan carry in the groceries from the car. Samantha and Horse were in the kitchen prepping food for the grill. Daan carried some beer out to restock the cooler. Daan looked over and seen Chris and some of his men playing horseshoes. Daan smiled, Chris looked up and saw Daan. Chris handed another man standing next to him his horseshoes and walked to Daan. Chris kissed Daan, need help asked Chris? 

Nope, said Daan, everything is already prepped and I am going to start grilling in a minute, said Daan. Chris kissed Daan again and returned to his game. Daan grilled the food and announced to everyone that it was ready. Chris was sitting in a chair and Daan standing next to him. Daan leaned down and kissed Chris. Chris put his arm around Daan, and pulled him closer. A young soldier looked at Chris and said, so when are you two getting married Captain? The question took Daan and Chris by surprise. Daan and Chris looked at each other, speechless. The whole deck fell silent, guys we just started dating I think it’s a little too soon to be discussing marriage, said Daan. I don’t know said Chris, I could see us married one day. Really, said Daan? Chris pulled Daan down on to his lap. 

I could see us getting married, trying to get pregnant, growing old together, said Chris. Honey, I can’t get pregnant, said Daan. Doesn’t mean I’ll quit trying smiled Chris as he kissed Daan. The deck erupted in laughter, all right said Daan, who wants dessert? After everyone had gone Daan set next to Chris on the deck, I have something to tell you, said Daan. What’s that, asked Chris. I told David tonight that I didn’t want him to train me any longer, said Daan. Chris sat up and looked at Daan, did he step out of line with you, asked Chris, because I will fuck him up seven ways from Sunday. No, he didn’t step out of line with me, I had someone else in mind to train me, said Daan. Who, said Chris? You, said Daan. Me, said Chris! Daan got up and sat on Chris’ lap. 

I know we had that stupid fight, I know that you would train me better, and I know you really want to, said Daan. Daan kissed Chris. We start Monday, said Chris, I'll get the scheduled drawn up tonight, said Chris and he rushed into the house. Well, so much for making out, thought Daan. Saturday came and Daan and Chris spent most of the day fishing. They had caught a lot, we should invite Samantha and Horse over and have a fish fry, said Chris. Good idea, I’ll call them now, said Daan. Daan called Samantha who accepted. Great it’s 2 o’clock now how about you guys come over at 6 said Daan. Daan and Chris walked back to the house and Chris began to clean the fish. Daan went inside to bring the deep fryer out. Daan’s phone rang. Hello said Daan. 

Hey Daan its David, does that offer to talk still stand said David? Sure, are you alright asked Daan? I just need to talk to someone, said David. Of course, said Daan, give me your address and Daan wrote it down. I’ll see you in a little while said Daan. Daan walked out to Chris. Hey, I just got a call from David he said he needs to talk to someone, he sounded depressed, said Daan. I’m going to go over and talk to him for a little while, said Daan. Let him call an 800 number or something said Chris. CHRIS, said Daan. I’m a Social Worker and a HR Liaison this is what I do. Fine I’m coming with you, said Chris. Chris, you can’t come with me my conversation with him is confidential. He just needs someone to listen to him and then I will refer him to some counseling services or something. 

I’ll be back in plenty of time for the fish fry, said Daan, he gave Chris a kiss and headed to his car. Daan put the address into his GPS and followed the directions. Daan arrived at the address about 10 minutes later, the house set far away from the road. Daan parked and walked to the front door. David met him at the front door and he invited Daan in. David took Daan into his living room and they sat on the couch. Thanks for coming said David, I’m not having the best day ever said David. So tell me what’s going on, said Daan. David began to tell Daan about what he went through when Umbrella spliced his DNA. The two talked for over an hour and Daan had lost track of time. David went into the kitchen and returned with two glasses of wine. I’m driving, I probably shouldn’t said Daan. 

Come on, one glass isn’t going to impair you, said David. Daan smiled and accepted the glass. The two began to talk more, Daan began to feel strange, light headed, dizzy, tired. Wow, that wine is really hitting me hard, said Daan. Daan noticed that he was having difficulty trying to sit up. David took both wine glasses and set them on his coffee table. I didn’t tell you everything about what Umbrella did to me said, David. See, the experiment was much more successful than they hoped for. Not only did the wolf’s DNA give me, enhanced hearing, smell, taste and sight, but it gave me strength greater than that of the average man, said David. It really increased my sex drive and even made my cock bigger, I’ve got a really fat cock, said David. 

Daan was having a hard time focusing, I need to call Chris, said Daan. Do you know I smelled you the before you even entered the gym, the first time we met. You smell so incredible, said David. The reason you’re feeling weak and tired is from the monotrixate I put in your drink, said David, just like the night I fucked you. Daan looked at David, we never had sex, said Daan. Daan could hears Chris’ ring tone play on his phone, Chris was calling him. Actually, we did said David as he unbuttoned the front of his pants and taking out his hard cock, it’s a shame you don’t remember me shoving this fat cock up your tight little hole. You loved it, you wanted it so bad, said David, and when you came without me touching you, I was so turned on I just started pounding that tight hole, said David, I shot so much cum in your ass that night. 

See while the doctor was examining you, I slipped some of the sample packs of monotrixate into my pocket. Monotrixate is a very strong sedative, especially when combined with alcohol, said David. I put some in your food the night I took you home, then I waited until I knew the drug had taken effect and then I came into your bedroom and this happened, said David as he pressed a button on the remote in his hand. The television came on and there was David raping Daan. Daan watched in horror as the man in the video violated him and he seen the smile on the man’s face, he was taking pleasure in raping Daan. You son of a bitch, said Daan. Look at you said David, you loved it when I was ramming my cock deep in your ass, I even made you cum, said David. 

Daan stood on shaky legs and headed for the door, Daan felt sick at his stomach. David stepped in front of him. I’m afraid you can’t leave just yet, said David. Daan heard Chris ’ringtone playing on his phone again. You see I have to leave tonight, starting a new job with Huber Corp tomorrow. So I lured you over here, because you and I are going to have a repeat performance of the other night as he caught Daan’s hand placing it over his cock. I’m going to fuck you harder and better than Chris Redfield ever could said David and this time you will remember my cock stretching that tight little ass. Daan punched David in the throat and made for the door. David recovered quickly and grabbed Daan and punched him in the face sending him into the coffee table. 

You fucking little whore, David began to pull his pants down and walked towards Daan. I know you like it rough said David, let’s see how rough you can really take it. David walked over to Daan and grabbed him by the back of the neck pulling him up off of the floor. Daan had picked up the broken stem from one of the wine glasses and struck at David’s face, landing a direct hit in his eye. David began to yell as the pain from eye seared through his brain. Daan made for the door and got outside, his keys and phone were still inside the house. Daan went into the woods. Somethings wrong said Chris, I can feel it. Samantha can you look up David’s address in the HR database. Yes, said Samantha. I’ve called him like six times and texted him even more, and he’s not responding, said Chris. 

Got it said Samantha, 2323 Red Bank road, said Samantha. They all got in Chris’ truck and drove off. ETA is ten minutes said Horse. I can do better than that, said Chris as he stomped down on the accelerator. Daan continued to wander through the woods. He was so weak and tired from being drugged. I may not be able to see you Daan, but I can smell you and I can hear you said David. Just as David enters the woods after Daan his phone rings, it’s Huber Corp. Nightingale, said David. The BSAA has figured out that you have been working for us, you need to leave now, said the voice. FUCK, yelled David. Another time, yelled David to Daan in the woods. David got into his car and sped off. Daan could hear cars passing by and he followed the sound. Daan found himself by the road. 

As Daan tried to make it to the road, he tripped and fell. Get up, Daan said to himself. Daan makes it to the side of the road and falls. OH MY GOD CHRIS STOP, ITS DAAN, screamed Samantha. Chris stomped on the brakes and jumps out of the SUV. Horse grabs the wheel and hits the brake before the SUV can roll into the ditch. Chris is at Daan’s side with Samantha right behind him. Chris looks at Daan’s face and sees the blood running from the corner of his mouth. WHO DID THIS TO YOU, shouted Chris? I’m okay said Daan, we have to leave now Chris, said Daan. WHAT HAPPENED, yelled Chris. You were right Chris, David is insane. Chris looks up and sees several BSAA cars and vans pass by. Chris turned back to Daan, did David do this to you, asked Chris? 

I’m alright, said Daan. DID HE FUCKING DO THIS TO YOU, shouted Chris. Chris saw large tears run down Daan’s face. Chris grabbed Daan and held him. Chris softly and calmly spoke into Daan's ear, I so sorry for yelling, I was so scared when I couldn’t get a hold of you, said Chris. He looked into Daan’s eyes and knew something was very wrong, that went deeper that the wound on Daan’s face. Chris’ phone rang, it was Jill. I need you at 2323 Red Bank Road ASAP, said Jill. I’m 1 minute out said Chris and hung up. Chris picked Daan up in his arms and carried him to the SUV he set Daan down gently in the seat and looked at Samantha. Chris took out his side arm and handed it to Samantha. If anyone comes near him that’s not me or Horse, you put some bullets in their ass, said Chris. 

Chris Walked to the back of the SUV and joined Horse loading the semi-automatic weapons. Chris jumped in the SUV and turned down a long driveway. Chris pulled up to ciaos, agents were running everywhere and soldiers were taking up positions around the house. Jill walked up to Chris. How did you get here so fast, asked Jill? I was close said Chris, cocking the semi-automatic weapon. Daan needs medical attention something happened to him here, said Chris. I NEED A MEDIC OVER HERE NOW, yelled Jill. Two field medics ran towards Jill. He’s in the backseat, said Chris. Jill opened the back door and found a half conscientious Daan and Samantha pointing a 9 millimeter at her. Ms. Nicks would you mind lowering your weapon, said Jill. Yes, sorry, but Chris said, I know what Chris told you, said Jill. 

The medics began to examine Daan, Daan told the medics that he had been drugged with monotrixate and alcohol. We need to get him to the infirmary as soon as possible, said one of the medics. Jill walked over to one of the agents, I need you to transport this man to the compound infirmary NOW, said Jill. Yes ma’am said the agent as the medics loaded Daan in the back of the car, one of the medics climbed into the backseat with Daan. Jill stepped in front of the agent. You stop for nothing or no one, if something gets in your way, shoot it. If anything happens to him, said Jill as she turned the agent around, you will have to deal with him and she pointed to Chris. Understood, said Jill. YES MA’AM. The agent jumped in the car and sped away. 

Jill walked over to Samantha and put her arm around Samantha, he’ll be fine, said Jill. Jill waved for another agent to come over. I want you to transport Ms. Nicks to the infirmary, understood, said Jill. Yes ma’am said the agent. Samantha, how about I hold on to that for you said Jill as she took the gun from Samantha. Chris and Horse walked out on the porch of the house. Chris looked at Jill, the house is clear, he’s not here, said Chris. DAMN IT, said Jill. We literally just found out that he has been working for Huber Corp, said Jill. We’ll find him said Chris. Chris’ phone beeped alerting him to a message. Chris opened the message and it was a video from David Nightingale. Hey Chrisy boy, you’re probably at my house right now, but as you can see, I’m not there. 

You need to watch the video attachment, said David. I fucked your little boyfriend, he loved it as I drove my fat cock into his ass and came down his throat. So make some popcorn and enjoy the show. Chris opened the attachment and watched as David fucked Daan. Chris lost it and began punching the side of the house, Chris literally punched a hole through the wall. I’m going to fucking kill him said Chris. Daan was in a bed with an IV hooked up to him. The effects of the drug were wearing off. Hey said Samantha. Hey, where’s Chris, asked Daan? They are still out there with Jill, said Samantha. Claire walked into the room, how are you feeling? Better still feel tired, said Daan. That’s because the drug takes time to leave the system, said Claire. 

Daan I tested your levels and the results show that the drug was in your system prior to you ingesting it today, said Claire. Daan took a deep breath, do you remember when I was here last week for my ankle, said Daan. Yes, said Claire. Do you remember David Nightingale being here, asked Daan? Yes, said Claire. I don’t know when but he told me he stole some samples of the drug, and used it to drug me that night and then he raped me, said Daan. Samantha gasped. That was his plan for today, said Daan. I was able to get away this time and that’s when Chris found me. Samantha got up and hugged Daan, Daan burst into tears, Claire moved to the other side of the bed and put her arms around Daan as he cried. Claire looked at Daan, you’re going to get through this, do you hear me said Claire. 

Chris will find him and bring him to justice, said Samantha. Chris will find him and kill him, said Daan. Daan, I’m going to have the staff psychologist come and talk to you tomorrow, alright said Claire. Daan nodded. Daan looked at Samantha, go home sweetie, said Daan. I’m not about to abandon my best friend when he needs me the most said Samantha. It’s not abandoning me, I’m going to get some sleep and so do you, now go home, said Daan. I’ll be here at 8 am, said Samantha. Good, said Daan, and bring me a decent breakfast, said Daan. Daan finally drifted off to sleep. Daan was woken up by movement in the room, Chris, said Daan as he sat up. No, I’m sorry said the nurse, I’m only here to check your vitals, said the nurse. Can I get you something said the nurse? 

No thank you, said Daan. Daan drifted back into sleep. Daan woke and looked around the room, no one was in the room. Daan laid his head back on the pillow. A hand went over Daan’s mouth as he looked up, he saw David looking down at him. Ready to fuck, said David. Daan sat up and yelled, jumping from the bed and landing on the floor. Daan was in a crouching position as he looked around the room. Two nurses came in and seen Daan on the floor. Mr. Anderson, are you alright asked one of the nurses? I’m fine, just a bad dream said Daan. Daan sat down on the bed, trying to calm himself. Daan pressed the call button for the nurse. A nurse came in a few moments later. I need you to remove this IV, I want to leave, said Daan. 

Mr. Anderson I can’t remove your IV without a doctor’s authorization said the nurse. You can take it out or I can, said Daan in a cold tone. I’m sorry sir I, Daan reached over and ripped the IV from his arm. Blood ran from his arm. Daan found some bandages and wrapped his arm as he removed the hospital gown and got dressed. Several doctors and nurses came into the room. Mr. Anderson you can’t leave said the doctor standing closest to Daan. Daan grabbed the doctor by his tie and jerked him so that he was face to face with him. And who the fuck is going stop me, said Daan. Several people ran from Daan’s room as he made his way down the hallway two soldiers stepped into Daan’s path. Sir you need to stop right there and return to your room, said the soldiers. 

Make me, said Daan through gritted teeth. One soldier went towards Daan, Daan grabbed the soldier and drove his knee into the soldier gut, dropping him like a piece of paper. Daan looked at the second soldier, unless you want to join your friend on the floor in pain, you’ll get the hell out of my way, said Daan. I can’t sir, said the soldier. I understand said Daan, your hospital bill. Daan walked up to the soldier, the soldier grabbed at Daan, Daan did a leg sweep knocking the soldier to the floor, Daan turned and dropped his elbow directly into the soldier’s abdomen. Daan rolled into a crouching position and looked at the soldier as he gasped for breath. Should’ve listened, said Daan. Daan stood and proceeded to the exit. As Daan stepped outside and the morning sun blinded him. 

Once Daan’s eyes adjusted he notice about two dozen soldiers pointing rifles at him. Well, this isn’t good said Daan to himself. Daan took a few steps forward and the soldiers stood. Unless you plan on shooting me, you boys should run along, said Daan. As Daan walked down the parking lot, the soldiers encircle him. Daan stops! I really don’t want to hurt anyone, so please get out of my way. Not happening sir, said one of the soldiers. Daan turned and looked at the soldier that spoke. Daan walks over to the soldier who has his rifle trained on him. Daan grabs the barrel and places it against his forehead, now, said Daan, pull the fucking trigger. Are you scared, are you afraid little boy, PULL THE FUCKING TRIGGER, Daan screamed at the soldier. 

AT EASE, yelled Jill. Daan turned and looked at Jill, did you really think THIS would stop me said Daan? You soldiers are dismissed, said Jill. The soldiers began to file back into the building. Daan started walking down the parking lot. Jill stepped in front of Daan, we need to talk said Jill. Where’s Chris, said Daan? He’s not here, said Jill? No, I need to talk to him, said Daan. Jill took out her phone and called Chris. Redfield, said the voice on the other end of the line. Hold on, said Jill as she handed the phone to Daan. Chris, said Daan. Daan, said Chris. Where the hell are you, asked Daan? I’m trying to track Nightingale, said Chris. Look I’m rather busy said Chris, I’ll call you later and Chris hung up. Daan looked down at the phone. Jill, looked at Daan and said, what is it? 

He fucking hung up on me, said Daan. Alright, just remain calm, said Jill. Daan marched back into the building. Where are you going, said Jill. His office said Daan. Daan took one of the carts and drove to A Quadrant. He went to the third floor and straight for office A-37. Daan opened the door and walked in, the office was empty. Daan walked over to the phone and called Samantha. I need you to pick me up in front of A Quadrant, how fast can you be here, said Daan. I’m coming through the front gate now, said Samantha. I’ll meet you out front, said Daan.


	24. Chapter 24

Samantha could tell that Daan was pissed. Where are we going, asked Samantha? David Nightingales house, said Daan. Why are we going there, said Samantha? I need to get my car and my phone, said Daan. Samantha brought her car to a stop and Daan got out and walked up to the soldier guarding the front door. I need to get inside to get my keys and phone, said Daan. I’m sorry sir but my orders, Daan punched the soldier in the throat and walked into the house to get his keys and phone. When Daan came out three soldiers were standing there with their weapons drawn. A man in a black suit came walking up behind the soldiers on his phone. Lower your weapons and let him pass said the man in the suit. Sir, said one of the soldiers, with his weapon still trained on Daan. 

Are you deaf soldier, I said lower your weapon and let him pass, said the man in the suit. Daan got into his car and tore down the driveway. Samantha picked up her phone and called Chris. Samantha, I’m real busy right now, said Chris. Listen to me said Samantha, there is something seriously wrong with Daan, said Samantha. What is it, is he alright, said Chris? No Chris he’s not alright. I just watched him punch a guard in the throat, because he wouldn’t let him in David’s place to get his keys and phone. Then he came out got into his car and tore down the driveway, he has past angry and went straight into PISSED OFF, said Samantha. Chris I’m really worried, I have never seen Daan like this in all the time we have been friends. Chris, I think he’s going after David, said Samantha. 

Fuck, said Chris. I’ll find him, said Chris. Daan pulled into his driveway and walked into the house. He feed Shadow and walked into the bedroom. Daan packed a bag and took his gun from the night stand and placed it in his waist band. Daan heard Chris’ SUV pull up. Daan set the bag on the floor by the door and walked to the deck. A moment later Chris came out on the deck to find Daan smoking a cigarette. Well look who decided to show up, said Daan. Chris looked at Daan, Samantha is worried about you Daan, said Chris. Samantha needs to mind her own damn business, said Daan and he walked by Chris. Chris catches Daan’s arm and Daan pulls it away. Keep you fucking hands off of me, said Daan. Daan I get it, you’re angry and you want revenge for, Chris couldn’t finish the sentence. 

Daan walked up to Chris’ face, go on Chris say it, said Daan. For what he did to you, said Chris. And just what did he do to me Chris, said Daan? Chris dropped his eyes, and stood there. Say it, said Daan. Chris could not say the words. SAY IT, scream Daan. HE DRUGGED AND RAPED ME IN MY OWN FUCKING BED, HE EVEN MADE A FUCKING VIDEO OF IT, screamed Daan. Daan walked into the house and to the front door picking up his bag and going to his car. Chris heard the engine of Daan’s car start and then two gun shots. Chris ran to the front of the house and saw Daan flying out of the driveway. Chris ran to his SUV and that’s when he noticed that Daan had shot two of his tires. Daan drove down the road, not sure what his next step would be. 

Daan drove back to the compound and went to his office, this would be that last place anyone would look for him. Daan searched the HR data base for any information he could find on David Nightingale. Daan printed the man’s service record and went the file room to pull his file. Daan placed all of the information in his bag and left. Daan drove for an hour before stopping at a hotel for the night. Daan made sure to pay with cash in case they were monitoring his credit cards. Daan walked into the little diner next door and order some food and went to his room. Daan reviewed the information he had collected on David and seen an address in his service record for his parents. Daan became frustrated, where would he have gone, thought Daan? 

Fatigue was getting the better of Daan, he knew he needed to rest. Daan put everything back into his bag and laid down on the bed, sleep soon took him. Daan opened his eyes to find David on top of him, Daan tried to reach for the man but his hands had been cuffed to the headboard. Take my cock Daan, said David as he rammed into Daan. Get off me, yelled Daan. You like me fucking that hot little ass said David as he pounded into Daan. Daan could feel the man inside him, but he couldn’t get away. David reached up and grabbed Daan’s face, I’m going to fuck every drop of my cum in that ass, said David. David began to slam into Daan even harder, get off me yelled Daan. Daan looked over and saw Chris standing next to the bed with his arms folded across his chest. 

CHRIS GET THIS SON OF A BITCH OFF ME, screamed Dan. Why, said Chris, he’s right you’re enjoying him fucking you, I can see it on your face, said Chris. CHRIS HELP ME, screamed Daan. Chris began to take off his clothes until he was naked and walked towards Daan stroking his cock as he walked. What are you doing Chris, said Daan? Giving you what you want, said Chris, only this time it’s not me and Adam that’s going to fuck you, said Chris as he lowered his cock towards Daan’s face. Daan jolted awake and jumped from the bed grabbing his gun and looking around the room. Fuck, breathed Daan. It was 3:45 am. Daan didn’t want to go back to sleep, he went to the diner and got some coffee. Daan had the strangest sensation, he stopped and looked around carefully, but he seen nothing out of the ordinary and continued to his room. 

Daan sat and thought about his encounter with David on Saturday. He replayed the conversation that he had with David. HUBER CORP, said Daan. David said something about a job with Huber Corp. Daan opened his lap top and researched Huber Corp. Their HQ was only an hour and a half from Daan’s location. That’s it said Daan. Daan packed up his stuff and checked out. As Daan was walking to his car, he saw Chris leaning against it. God damn it, said Daan. Chris stood up and put his hands up, I just want to talk said Chris. I don’t have time to talk right now, said Daan. Chris stepped in front of Daan and placed his hands on Daan’s shoulders. I’m sorry said Chris. I have not handled this very well at all said Chris. I’ve never had to deal with anything like this before said Chris. 

I punch, shoot, and kill things, said Chris, you’re the one who does feelings, talking and emotions. I can’t imagine what you been through, or what you’re going through right now, said Chris. I’m sorry I haven’t dealt with this well, I’m sorry that he raped you, and I’m sorry I wasn’t there to protect you, said Chris. Daan was suddenly overcome with emotion and fell against Chris’ chest sobbing. Chris wrapped his arms around Daan and let him sob into his chest. A woman passing by stopped and looked at Chris, is he alright, asked the woman? He will be, said Chris. Daan pulled back from Chris chest and seen the huge stain on his shirt from his tears. Shit, I’m sorry Chris, said Daan as he ran his hand over the stain. Chris laughed and hugged Daan. 

Horse came walking up next to them, Chris looked at Horse and said, I want you to drive Daan’s car to his house, he going to ride with me, said Chris. Daan handed Horse his keys, thank you Horse, said Daan. Horse patted Daan on the shoulder and climbed into Daan’s car. You ready, said Chris? Yeah, said Daan and they walked towards Chris’ SUV, I can’t believe you shot two of my tires, said Chris. Sorry, wasn’t quite myself, said Daan as they got into the SUV and drove away. As Daan and Chris pulled into the driveway they saw Samantha standing there. Daan and Chris got out and Samantha ran over to Daan and threw her arms around him and started crying. Daan hugged her back and said, if you don’t stop crying then I’m going to start crying, and then we’ll both be standing here crying with no idea why, said Daan. 

They both laughed at each other and walked into the house. I’m hungry said Daan, me too said Chris. Daan walked into the kitchen and began to cook. They all sat down and ate, Daan’s phone rang and Daan got up to answer it. Hello, said Daan. How’s my favorite fuck toy, said David laughing? When I find you, I will empty the clip from my gun into your face, said Daan. Just then Chris took the phone from Daan. Listen up shit stain, said Chris. I want you to know that I’m fucking coming for you. Whatever Redfield, so how did you like the video, said David. Didn’t you just love part where I was ramming your man’s ass, or was it when I came all over his face and in his mouth and made sure that I got the last drop down his throat? FUCK YOU, yelled Chris. 

That man has an ass that was made for shooting cum in laughed David, can’t wait to slam my cock deep in him again, said David and hung up. Chris crushed Daan’ phone in his hand and threw it against the wall. Daan placed his hand on Chris’ arm, don’t let him get to you, I sure whatever disgusting things he said was just to get you upset, said Dan. I’M GOING TO FUCKING KILL HIM, yelled Chris. Daan put his arms around Chris. No, you’re going to bring him to justice for what he did to me and the BSAA, said Daan. Chris looked down at Daan and kissed his forehead. Samantha and Horse left a little while later, Chris was on the deck talking on the phone and working on his lap top. Daan walked out to the deck and sat down next to Chris. I know, said Chris, but he’s going to make a move sometime. 

Just get me the information, said Chris. Chris hung up his phone and looked at Daan, I’m sorry about your cell phone, said Chris, I’ll get you another one. Daan laid his head on Chris’ shoulder, and Chris leaned over and kissed Daan on the head. It’s just a phone, said Daan. Yeah, but need to have one, I was just so pissed that he fucking called you, said Chris. He’s just trying to throw you off by getting you mad, said Daan. I know, said Chris, but what he doesn’t know is it only makes me that much more determined. What sounds good for dinner, asked Daan. How about we go to that great Mexican place and get some take out, said Chris? Sounds good, said Daan. Chris went to walk off the deck and turned to Daan, coming, said Chris. 

No, I think I will stay here and get some of the chores caught up on, said Daan. I don’t want you by yourself, said Chris. Daan walked over to Chris and leaned up and kissed, Chris closed his eyes. Listen to me, said Daan, Chris opened his eyes and looked down at Daan. David was able to take advantage of me because he drugged me, said Daan, I’m not drugged now and I have a loaded weapon right where I can get to it and he’s aware of that. David is a coward, he wouldn’t come around for fear of getting caught, or shot, said Daan. Chris looked at Daan’s face, the cut and bruise next to his mouth and he ran his thumb over it. I’m going to kill, Daan looked at Chris, I mean I’m going to bring him to justice, said Chris. I don’t doubt that one bit, said Daan as he gave Chris a kiss, now go get us some food.

I’m starving, said Daan. Yes, sir, said Chris. Daan was in the bedroom gathering up laundry to wash, when he heard a noise from the kitchen. Daan put down the laundry and removed his gun from his waistband. Daan clicked off the safety and began to walk towards the kitchen pointing the gun out in front of him. Daan slowly entered the kitchen and saw Shadow on the counter. Daan let out a breath and placed the safety back and tucked it into his waistband. Daan walked over and picked up Shadow off the counter and held him. Daan pointed his finger at the cat and scolded him. You are a very naughty, naughty, cat said Daan, as Shadow smacked at Daan’s finger. Daan put the cat down and returned to gathering laundry. 

Chris returned a short time later and the two of them ate and Daan finished up the laundry. Chris and Daan got dressed for bed. Chris placed his side arm on the nightstand and Daan placed his gun on his nightstand. Chris wrapped his arm around Daan and pulled Daan close and kissed the back of his neck. Good night said Chris. Good night said Daan. Soon Daan drifted off to sleep. Daan was finishing up in the shower and looking forward to his second cup of coffee. Daan turned off the water and opened the shower curtain, there stood David naked and hard. David grabbed Daan and dragged him into the bedroom and threw him on the bed. David was on top of Daan holding him at his wrists and forcing himself between Daan’s legs. 

Yeah, struggle, said David, it just makes me harder. GET OFF, yelled Daan. We’re both going to get off here soon, said David. Daan could feel David pressing against his hole. David gave one, hard thrust and forced himself inside Daan. Daan screamed, YEAH, SCREAM FOR MORE OF MY COCK, said David as he thrust into him harder and harder, Daan struggled to free himself. FUCK MY FAT COCK, David yelled into Daan’s face. RIDE IT DAAN, FUCKING TAKE THAT DICK, yelled David. David raised Daan’s lower body up and began to slam into him, that’s a good little fuck toy, said David. YEAH, THAT’S IT DAAN, MAKE ME CUM, David yelled. I’M GOING TO CUM yelled David, as he pulled out of Daan and pulled Daan’s face towards his cock. 

TAKE MY CUM, yelled David as he began to cum in Daan’s face and forcing his cock into Daan’s mouth. You swallow every last fucking drop, said David. Daan sat up in the bed gasping for air and covered in sweat. Daan looked over at Chris who was still asleep. Daan got up and walked to the kitchen and poured a glass of water and drank it down. Daan walked out onto the deck and lit a cigarette. The dreams were getting worse and more violent. Daan knew he needed to do something about them. Chris walked up behind Daan and put his chin on his shoulder, this caused Daan to jump. Hey, it’s just me said Chris, kissing Daan’s neck. Trouble sleeping said Chris? Yeah, I keep dreaming about David and they are starting to get violent, said Daan. 

I’ll call Claire in the morning, and see if she can recommend someone for you to see, said Chris. Daan leaned his head back against Chris, thanks honey, said Daan. Anything for you, said Chris. The next day Chris called Claire about Daan seeing someone. Claire gave him the name and number of a profiler/ Psychologist. Chris walked into the kitchen, Daan was pouring coffee, wanna cup said Daan? Sure, I could do with some more, said Chris. Chris texted Daan the Doctor’s information to his work phone. I will meet you after work and we can pick up your new phone said Chris. Daan waited until lunch to call the doctor. Daan dialed the number and waited. Dr. Russel Benton’s office said a woman. Hi, my name is Daan Anderson and Dr. Claire Redfield referred me, said Daan. 

Yes, Mr. Anderson we received your referral this morning, said the woman. Let me get you scheduled in for Dr. Benton, it looks like his 3 O’clock cancelled for today if you would like that time? Sure said Daan. Please arrive 15 minutes early as there will be paperwork you will need to complete before seeing the doctor. Daan arrived at Dr. Benton’s office at 2:45pm and completed the paperwork for the doctor. Dr. Benton was on his phone with Jill. I need a complete profile on this guy, said Jill. He stole some very sensitive information from the BSAA, and we‘re still trying to determine what else he might have seen, said Jill. I’m also sending you some videos that we found at David Nightingale’s home. One is a video of an operative he raped, the others are pretty sexually explicit, said Jill. 

I know you can’t tell me anything about your time with your patients, but I know that Daan Anderson will be coming to see you, Russel, he’s the operative in one of the videos that David Nightingale raped and videoed it, so just a heads up, said Jill. Dr. Benton walked out of his office up to the front desk. Your 3 O’clock is here said the receptionist, Dr. Benton turn to see Daan. Dr. Benton walked over and extended his hand to Daan. You must be Daan Anderson, said Dr. Benton and shook Daan’s hand. Daan was taken back a little by how young this guy looked. Dr. Benton must have read the expression on Daan’s face. I know I look young but I’m 29 years old, I graduated top of my FBI Profiling class, and I also graduated top of the class from the school of Psychology. 

I’m sorry Dr. Benton, said Daan. Please come in, said Dr. Benton. Dr. Benton had very well styled black hair, on the short side. A medium beard, well maintained and had an average build but was tall, at least 6’5 to 6’6. Dr. Benton sat down at his desk as Daan set across from him. Mr. Anderson, said Dr. Benton. Please call me Daan, said Daan. Of course, Daan. I have received your medical file from Dr. Redfield and I have reviewed it. Dr. Redfield notes that you were drugged and raped by a man named David Nightingale over a week ago, said Dr. Benton. Yes, said Daan. It also notes that Nightingale made a second attempt at raping you two days ago, said Dr. Benton. Yes, said Daan, he had given me a glass of wine that had been laced with Monotrixate. 

But he did not succeed in the second attempt, said Dr. Benton? No, said Daan. Daan I am also a Profiler and the BSAA, has asked me to create a profile for Mr. Nightingale, would it be alright if I asked you some questions about him to complete his profile, asked Dr. Benton? Sure, I’ll be happy to help, said Daan. Understand Daan some of the questions I’m going to ask will seem odd to you, and others may be difficult for you to answer, said Dr. Benton, answer only the question that you are comfortable answering. Now, today’s meeting was just to get a general idea and to see if you were comfortable speaking with me said Dr. Benton. I’m going to schedule you to return next week and we will get started then, said Dr. Benton. Sure, said Daan. Daan was given his next appointment and left.

It was well after seven pm and Dr. Russel Benton had begun to review the video footage that Jill had sent him. Russel opened the first video file. It showed a young guy on his knees and David standing above him fucking his mouth hard, take every inch you little bitch, said David. Russel notices that David has quite an impressive dick on him. Russel can feel the hardness growing in his pants as David grabs the young guy and bends him over a couch arm. David picks up a small remote and the camera zooms in. You want daddy’s big cock in that ass don’t ya boy, says David. The young guy begins to beg David to fuck him. David rubs the head of his cock against the guy’s hole and then shoves into him with force. The guy screams as David begins to give the guy powerful thrusts. 

Russel reaches down and unzips his pants freeing his own hard cock. Russel begins to rub his pre-cum around the head of his cock as he watches David relentlessly fuck the young guy’s ass, FUCK DADDY’S DICK, yells David. Suddenly, David pulls out of the guy and throws him to the floor. He grabs the guy by the hair and starts to cum in the guy’s face and shoves his thick cock into his mouth and continues to cum and the guy begins to gag, GAG ON DADDY’S LOAD BOY, yells David. Russel starts shooting cum across the front of his shirt and he watches the guy chocking on the man’s thick cock. Russel knows that he should not get so turned on by the video, but he can’t help it. Daan walks out on the deck and sit’s next to Chris. How did your visit go today, asked Chris? 

Good, Dr. Benton asked me to help him create his profile on David for the BSAA, said Daan. Are you up for that, said Chris? Yes, said Daan, anything to help catch the bastard. Daan and Chris turn in for the night. The next day Daan gets a call from Leon asking him to meet him in Jill’s office. Daan walks into Jill’s office and sees Jill, Leon, and Chris. Come in, said Jill. Daan I’m sending you on your first mission, said Jill. WHAT, said Chris? His training is not complete said Chris. I’m aware of that said Jill and that’s why you will be going with him, said Jill. We have located Anders Swanson, he’s in Morocco, said Jill. Daan you will be couriering the virus sample back, Chris you will be extracting Anders, said Jill. Jill Daan has no combat experience, if we get into a firefight he could be killed, said Chris, please send someone else? 

You have your orders Captain, said Jill. Chris walked out of the office, Daan ran to catch up with him. Chris, Daan said. Daan ran up and took Chris’ hand. Will you slow down and talk to me said Daan? Chris turned and Daan could see the anger in his eyes. Chris looked around the hallway, let’s go to my office, said Chris. Chris closed the door to his office and walked over to Daan. She should not be sending you on this mission, said Chris. I don’t understand why you’re so upset, said Daan. It sounds pretty simple to me, said Daan, we go in you get Anders, I get the virus, and we bring both back. What if we run into hostiles, what if we have to fight our way in and out, said Chris? Then we’ll deal with it, said Daan. We can do this Chris, said Daan. 

Chris walks over to Daan and looks down at him, Daan you have never been in combat, you’re just not prepared for this if we run into trouble, said Chris. Daan put his arms around Chris, you’re forgetting one important thing, said Daan. What’s that said Chris? You will be right next to me the whole time, said Daan. Chris smiled and kissed Daan. You always find the silver lining, don’t you, said Chris. There is always a positive, said Daan. Daan walks over and locks the office door and walks back over to Chris. I think I know a way to help you relax, said Daan. What’s that said Chris? Daan walks over to Chris and unzips his camo pants. Chris looks at Daan, here, now, in my office, said Chris? Daan smiles and continues to open Chris’ pants and slightly pulled them down. 

Daan kneels down and puts the head of Chris’ cock in his mouth. Chris takes a deep breath as Daan slides his mouth back and forth on Chris’ hardening cock. Fuck Daan, moans Chris. Daan begins to tighten his grip on Chris’ now rock hard cock. Daan tugs lightly on Chris’ balls, Chris responds to Daan's touch. There was a knock at Chris’ door. Come back later, yelled Chris. It’s Jill, and I don’t come back ever. SHIT, said Chris as he was trying to push his hard on back into his pants. Just set behind your desk and DON’T get up. Said Daan. Chris sat down and Daan opened the door. Jill walked in and looked at both men. I hope I wasn’t interrupting anything too important, said Jill. We were discussing the mission, said Daan. Of course you were, said Jill smiling. 

Jill looked at Chris, who looked like he just got back from jogging. Are feeling alright Chris, asked Jill? Fine, said Chris. Your face is flushed and you have a little sweat on your forehead, said Jill smiling. I guessing you have news, said Chris. Yes, the mission is off, said Jill. Why, said Daan. Huber Corp made a play for Anders, he managed to get away, said Jill, but we have no idea where he went. We’ll have to wait for him to contact us before we can make another attempt at extraction. Daan looked at Chris who was wearing a look of relief. Daan set Chris’ plate in front of him. This smell’s great, said Chris, what is it? Its Sheppard’s Pie, said Daan. Wow, that’s really good, said Chris. Thanks, said Daan. Chris pulls Daan onto his lap and looks at him. Is there anything you can’t do asked Chris? 

I can’t get pregnant, laughed Daan. I guess I should increase my efforts, said Chris as he kisses Daan. There was a knock at the door forcing Chris and Daan to break their kiss. Daan walked to the door and opens the door, Horse is standing there. Hey Horse, said Daan, Chris is in the kitchen. Actually, I came to see you said Horse. Sure, come in, said Daan. Horse followed Daan into the kitchen, hey Horse what’s up, said Chris? Nothing I just came to talk to Daan, said Horse. Chris threw Horse a curious look. We’ll be on the deck if you need me, said Daan. Daan and Horse sat down on the deck, so what’s on your mind, asked Daan? It’s about Samantha, said Horse, and please don’t say anything to her. Whatever we talk about stays between us, said Daan. 

I want to ask Samantha to move in with me. I’ve been looking at apartments off the Compound, said Horse. I’m just not sure if it’s a good idea or not to ask her and since you know her better than anyone, said Horse. Daan chuckled a little, well the thing about Samantha is she can somewhat fickle at times, said Daan. I think you should talk to her about it, said Daan. But what is she says no, or thinks I’m moving too fast, said Horse? Well that’s one perspective said Daan, but what if she says yes and wants to match the speed you’re moving at, said Daan, you may be missing an opportunity, said Daan? I didn’t think of it that way, said Horse, Cap is right, you are good, laughed Horse. Just talk to her said Daan, I think you may find her more receptive than you think. 

Thanks Daan, said Horse. Chris, you can come out and stop listening at the door, said Daan. Chris walked out on the deck, I wasn’t listening at the door, said Chris, so are you going to ask her tonight, said Chris? Daan looked at Chris and shook his head. Horse left to go and talk to Samantha, Chris and Daan sat on the deck. Chris looked at Daan, Samantha has really caused a noticeable change in Horse, said Chris. How so, said Daan. Before Horse and Samantha starting dating, Horse was more of a find them, fuck them, and forget them, kind of guy, said Chris. Really, said Daan. Horse was one of the biggest man whores you ever met said Chris laughing. What about you, said Daan? What about me, said Chris? Surely you’ve had other relationships before me, said Daan. 

Baby, there was nothing before you came along, said Chris. That was very sweet, stop avoiding the question, said Daan. I mean there was random hook up’s with guys, but nothing really serious, said Chris. What’s the longest you ever stayed with a guy, asked Daan? I was with Pier’s for a month, there was a guy I seen for about three months, said Chris. Do tell, said Daan. He was an auditor that has to come in once a year and audit our weapons, equipment, and vehicles, said Chris. So what did he look like said Daan. He was built like you, compact, slim, toned, said Chris, he had blonde hair, brown eyes, and an ass that would not stop. Daan looked at Chris, Chris cleared his throat. So how did the two of you hook up, asked Daan? 

We were in the garage inventorying some of the equipment, it was late and we were both tired, said Chris. He just turned around and grabbed my dick, I slammed him against the side of a Humvee, and had sex with him, said Chris. Wow, how romantic, said Daan. We saw each other a few times a week for the next three months, said Chris. Did you have feelings for him, asked Daan? Not really, it was nice to have someone to see on a regular basis, said Chris. So what happened, asked Daan? He got reassigned and that was it, said Chris. So, who was the hottest guy you have ever been with, before me, said Daan. Chris smiled because he was getting ready to say Daan. I was on a mission in Moldavia and we had just finished rounding up a resistance group there with help from the Moldavian military, said Chris. 

They had assigned a Moldavian soldier named Riam as my partner, said Chris. Everyone was gone, we stayed behind to search the house for anything that might be useful, said Chris. We walked outside when we were done, there were cars burning, pieces of buildings that had been blown up, completely devoid of any life. I was leaning against a piece of rubble when Riam walked up to me and asked me if all American men were as hot as me, said Chris. What did you say, asked Daan? I asked him if he really wanted to find out, he said he did, I pushed him to his knees and unzipped my pants, said Chris. He was hot, said Chris, he made me cum three times and never missed a drop, said Chris. He had dark hair, big brown eyes, and the things that man could do with his mouth, said Chris. 

My turn said Chris, who was the hottest guy you were with before me, said Chris? Daan thought for a few seconds and smiled because only one name jumped into his head, Liam, said Daan. How did you and this “Liam” meet, asked Chris? I was only twenty-five, said Daan and me and my friend Remy rented this old ass farmhouse. Everything needed fixing said Daan. There was a leak under the sink and I had to keep a bucket under the sink to catch the constant dripping. I called the owner and he told me to call a repair guy and have the bill sent to him, said Daan. The owner was quite old and was not able to do the repairs himself, said Daan. I had no idea who to call, I got the mail and notice a flyer for a handy man named Liam Hensley, said Daan. 

I called him and an hour later he was at my door. He was gorgeous, said Daan. He was tall, had reddish brown hair, blue eyes, a neatly trimmed beard, and the t shirt he was wearing just hugged him perfectly, said Daan. I had turned the water off under the sink before he got there, at least I thought I had, said Daan. I took him into the kitchen, showed him where the leak was and told him that I had already turned the water off. He got under the sink and about a minute later water was shooting everywhere, said Daan. He put the bucket over it to keep it from going everywhere, then he looks at me and said, I thought you turned the water off? I did, said Daan. There was this metal square above the sink with this metal square knob and it had this cover thing on it, Liam reached over and turned it a few times and the water stopped. 

I was doing my best not to laugh, said Daan, I kept saying I’m so sorry, I turned the silver handle thingy under the sink. Liam looked at me and smiled and said, that just turns the water off to the sink. I’m so sorry, I kept saying and he just kept smiling at me. I offered to put his shirt in the dryer and surprisingly enough he took it off and handed it to me. He had this beautiful reddish brown hair on his chest and a trail leading right down to his navel. I rung the water out of his shirt and put it in the dryer. He was under the sink when I came back in and yes my eyes went straight to his crotch, said Daan. He fixed the sink, I gave him his shirt and he left. So when did the two of you hook up, asked Chris? He had to come back to the house a few more times to fix other things, but I found these really cool knobs for the kitchen drawers and had asked him to come and install them for me, said Daan. 

You couldn’t install drawer knobs, said Chris? Of course I could, but I wanted him to do it, said Daan. He finished installing them and I walked over to look at them, I turned to say something to him and he leaned down and kissed me, and it was on, said Daan. His tool belt hit the floor clothes went flying and we were going at it, said Daan. Right there on the floor, said Chris? The floor, the table, the counter, the washing machine, Daan laughed. It was so hot, said Daan. Hot, said Chris, I’ll show you hot as he got up and picked Daan up from his chair, Daan locking his legs around his waist. You wanna see hot, said Chris, I’m gonna show you hot. Are you now, said Daan laughing? Chris carried Daan into the house and towards the bedroom. You want to see hot, said Chris as Daan’s laughter echoed through the house


	25. Chapter 25

Daan was sitting in his office when Chris walked in, Daan looked up and smiled. Hey, said Chris. Hey said Daan as he got up and moved to Chris and kissed him. What’s up, said Daan? If you’re feeling up to it, you want to train after work today, asked Chris. Sure said Daan. Great, I’ll see you around 5 in Gym B, said Chris. Daan smiled as Chris walked out. Daan’s cell began to ring, it was Dr. Benton’s office calling. Hello said Daan. Hello Mr. Anderson, it’s Karen calling from Dr. Benton’s office. Hi Karen, said Daan. I’m just calling to confirm your appointment for tomorrow at 5 O’clock, said Karen? Yes, I will be there said Daan. Great, see you then, said Karen. Daan returned to working.  
Are you ready, pretty boy, said Chris? Bring it on muscle head, said Daan. Chris and Daan stood bent at the waist opposite of each other on the mat. Chris rushes Daan and begins a series of swings that Daan evades. Daan sweeps a leg at Chris’ feet, but Chris jumps before Daan can land the hit. Chris moves past Daan and Daan jumps on his back, Chris flips Daan to the mat. Daan reaches up locking his feet on each side of Chris’ neck flipping Chris over him and then rolls on top of Chris pinning his arms. Daan is breathing heavy into Chris’ face. If you wanted to be on top sexy, all you had to do was ask, Chris said smiling. Chris, be serious, said Daan, were supposed to be training. Chris begins to slide his black shorts down, I know some training we can do says Chris. 

Daan looks down at Chris with an unhappy expression. Fine, said Chris. Chris, said Daan are you going to stop dry humping me anytime soon? Chris breaks out into laughter, in a minute, says Chris. The two men stand and takes a stance. Daan reaches for Chris, but Chris dodges the attempted grab but grabs Daan around the waist pinning his arms to his side. You should know better to place me in this hold, said Daan as he gently rubs his knee against Chris’ balls. Chris quickly let’s go and looks at Daan who is wearing a large smile. Daan grabs Chris’ arm, Chris tries to shake Daan off, and he knows the move that Daan is attempting to do. Chris drops Daan hard on the mat and goes to cover him. Daan plants a foot in Chris’ gut causing him to bend over. 

Daan reaches up and grabs Chris by the neck and flips him to the mat. Daan climbs onto Chris’ chest, smiling. That was a great counter, said Chris, but I let you do it. Oh, did you now, said Daan. I have a new move I want to try out on you, said Daan. Really, says Chris? Yeah, says Daan as he leans closer to Chris’ face, I call it the Seduction Move, smiled Daan. Frist, said Daan, I softly nuzzle your neck, allowing my tongue to just graze the skin, as Daan lightly allows his tongue to make contact with Chris’ neck. Then, said Daan I make sure I’m in the perfect position to execute the next stage, as Daan slides his ass down Chris’ torso and coming to rest on Chris’ crotch. Chris watches Daan as he moves and makes little sounds, Daan can feel Chris getting hard as he grinds his ass slowly on Chris’ crotch. 

Then Daan removes his shirt, taking Chris’ hands in his and running them up his chest. Chris is mesmerized by the sensations Daan is causing and the sight of him running his hands up his chest. Daan looks down at Chris, and then the climax says Daan, as he slams his fist into Chris’ mid-section. As Chris sit’s up from the blow Daan grabs both sides of Chris’ head and kisses him passionately, NEVER, let your guard down. Daan winks, smiles and goes to get up. Chris grabs him and pulls him back down on the mat. I like that move says Chris, especially the part where you grind that little ass on my cock like you were. Daan laughs, Chris leans in and kisses Daan, Daan hears both of their phones ping at the same time. Daan breaks the kiss that sounded like a Jill ping said Daan. 

Daan stands and walks over and gets both of their phones and looks at the message, yep, it’s from Jill, said Daan. Chris rolls onto his back with his arms out to his side, FUCK YOU JILL, said Chris. Daan tosses Chris his phone as Daan reads the message from Jill. She wants to see us in her office in one hour, said Daan. Chris looks at Daan, come back over to the mat. No, we need to get a shower, and get to Jill’s office, said Daan. Chris begins to crawl towards Daan like a predator stalking its dinner. Chris, said Daan as Chris jumps to a crouched position. Chris we have to get ready, said Daan. Chris continues to advance. Daan looks towards the door and makes a break for it, but Chris is too fast for him and catches him, pushing him into the mat on the wall. 

Daan can feel Chris breathing on his neck as Chris slowly grinds his hard on against Daan’s ass. Chris we have to get ready, said Daan. Chris begins to lick up the back of Daan’s neck, lightly biting him as he goes. The sensation is turning Daan on, Daan turns and kisses Chris, running his hand down into Chris shorts and grabbing his hard cock. Chris presses his body against Daan. They hear the gym door open and see three men walk in who stop and stare at Chris and Daan. One of the men finally spoke, I’m sorry sir, did you need more time, said the man. YES, barked Chris. No, were actually just leaving said Daan as Chris followed Daan to the door. As Chris passed by the three men he growled at them. Chris was washing Daan’s back in the shower. 

Do you thinks she wants to see us about the mission, said Daan? Could be, said Chris and he slid his soapy hand between Daan’s ass, Chris, you already washed there, said Daan. I’m just making sure I didn’t miss anything, said Chris. Daan turned and kissed Chris, turn around and I’ll wash your back for you, said Daan. As Daan washed Chris’ back he was thinking what Jill could want. I wonder if they found Anders, said Daan? Could be, said Chris. Chris and Daan dry off and begin to dress, Daan pulls the small brown bottle from his bag and begins to apply the liquid to his neck and arms. Chris catches the scent and straddles the bench behind Daan scooting as close to Daan as he can get. Chris puts his arms around Daan letting the scent to fill him. 

Chris begins to dry hump Daan and he begins to laugh. You know we could go into one of the bathroom stalls and get a quickie in, says Chris? Yeah, that’s a great idea, because we are so quite you and I when we have sex, said Daan. I’ll just put my hand over your mouth, said Chris. And who’s going to cover your mouth said Daan smiling? I’ll put my hand over my mouth and I could always put something else in yours, said Chris. Daan kisses Chris, get dressed said Daan. The two men are setting in Jill’s office, Anders contacted us today, said Jill, and he’s on his way to London. He will be there in three days, Daan you will meet with him and get the virus sample, Chris you will escort him safely back to the BSAA, said Jill. Daan looked at Chris, what is it, said Daan? 

There really is no need for Daan to go, I mean it’s London, said Chris, I can escort Anders here to the BSAA and bring you the virus sample. Well if it’s so simple and safe, then I should certainly go said Daan, I mean it would be great experience for me, seeing how easy you make it sound. Jill looked at Chris, you should have known better, you stepped right into it when you said that, said Jill. Chris looked at Daan. Daan sat back in his chair and stared at Chris. Chris started to speak, I dare you said Daan, leaning forward towards Chris. Chris knew that regardless of what he said he knew Daan would contradict it. Chris knew when to surrender where Daan was involved. Jill covered her mouth to stifle a laugh. Leon walked into the office, hello everyone, said Leon. 

Daan if you will come with me we’ll do your mission briefing, said Leon. Daan stood up and Chris caught his hand and kissed it, Daan looked down at Chris smiled and winked. Daan followed Leon out the door. Jill looked at Chris, you got it bad, don’t you said Jill. Chris laughed and looked at Jill, I am powerless against him, said Chris, and I wouldn’t have it any other way. You better be careful with that one, no offense, but he is way smarter that you are, said Jill. Jill and Chris laughed. I have to ask said Jill, have you ever won an argument with him. Never, said Chris as the two continued to laugh. Leon was just about finished briefing Daan, here said Leon and handed Daan a small silver colored box, with a strange indent on the top. 

That’s a safe box, said Leon, only you and Jill’s finger print can open it. When you get the virus sample, you immediately place it in that box and seal it, said Leon. If anyone else tries to open the box it will explode destroying the contents and killing the person trying to open it, said Leon. If you find yourself with no other choice and to avoid the sample falling into enemy hands, scan your finger print and press the small button on the bottom. This will arm the box and you will have sixty seconds to gain enough distance before the box explodes. Got it, said Daan. One more thing Chris, said Jill. Huber Corp may have gotten wind of this extraction, be on guard said Jill. He’ll be fine Chris, he’s smart and you will be right there next to him, said Jill. 

You both leave the day after tomorrow for London, said Jill. Until then, take him out to a nice dinner, buy him some flowers, strip each other naked and go nuts, laughed Jill. Chris and Daan sat on the deck eating dinner. I have never been to London, said Daan, I wish we had time while we there to site see a little said Daan. Daan looked over at Chris who was moving the food on his plate around. I mean while we were there you could take me to Buckingham Palace and fuck me in front of the Queen, said Daan. Yeah, that would be fun, said Chris. Daan got up and went and sat down on Chris’ lap. Chris looked at Daan and he could see worry in those beautiful brown eyes. He kissed Chris, I love you Christopher Redfield, and I know that the last thing you would ever want is for me to be in any kind of danger, said Daan. 

But you have to step back and look at the larger picture here, said Daan. This virus can cure, think of what that could mean to the world. Children would not have to say goodbye to mothers or fathers at a young age because one of their parents were dying from cancer, or some other aliment. Parents wouldn’t have to lose their children before they had a chance to live, said Daan. Think of all the lives that could be saved once this virus is made into a lifesaving medicine, said Daan. I’m willing to risk my life for that, aren’t you, said Daan. For the first time Daan saw large tears form in Chris’ eyes and fall from his eyes. I know you would do this Daan without hesitation because you think of others before yourself, it’s just who you are and I've seen you do it time and time again, said Chris. 

But I don’t think I would survive if anything happened to you, you see things in a way I can’t, said Chris, and I know that what you’re saying is the truth. I’m selfish when it comes to you, said Chris, I don’t even want to share you with the world. I love you Daan Anderson, and I would never stand in your way when your mind is made up, because you would just do it anyway because you believed it was the right thing to do, said Chris.  
Daan held Chris’ head to his chest, Daan felt Chris softly crying against his chest, and Daan kissed the top of Chris’ head and turned his head so Chris was looking at him. Listen to me, said Daan, I’m not planning on going anywhere. I will be careful, we will complete this mission and then we will come home and we will cover each other in whipped cream and see who can lick it off the other the fastest, said Daan. Chris started laughing as did Daan. Daan kissed Chris. I know what I signed up for, said Daan. You’re right, said Chris. Daan smiled. Chris wiped his eyes, hey do you remember that lunch you made for me and Adam, with all the seafood and that apple pie you made, said Chris. Yes, said Daan. I looked at you while we were all eating that pie and thought how much I wanted to smear that pie all over you and lick it off, grinned Chris. 

Daan leaned down to Chris’ mouth, to hell with the whipped cream, apple pie it is said Daan as he kissed Chris. Daan stood and pulled off his shirt and removed his shorts. Chris stood looking around, what are you doing, said Chris? I getting ready to have some really hot sex with my boyfriend, said Daan, as he kissed Chris. Out here said Chris, what if someone walks by or something, said Chris. Chris, my closet neighbor is about a quarter of a mile away, and she doesn’t venture further than her rose garden, said Daan. Besides said Daan, it’s here or not at all, said Daan as he laid down on the deck folding his arms behind his head. Chris looked down at Daan all naked, Fuck it, said Chris as he pulled his shirt over his head.


	26. Chapter 26

Daan was getting into his flight suit in the locker room. There were so many buttons, snaps and closures he was not sure if he even had the thing on right or not. Serge walked up to Daan, everything alright sir, said Serge? Yeah, well not really, said Daan, Daan leaned close to Serge, do I even have this thing on right, said Daan. Serge gave a little laugh, let me help you sir, said Serge. Daan looked at Serge, please just call me Daan, I’m not an officer, said Daan. No sir you’re not, you’re an operative and during mission’s you will be in equal command with the Captain, said Serge. If anything should happen to the Captain you will assume command, your authority exceeds even that of the Lieutenant, sir, said Serge smiling. Well no told me that, said Daan. 

Serge looked at Daan with a serious look on his face, Alpha Team will protect you with our lives, said Serge. Daan looked at Serge, what do you mean, said Daan. Alpha Team knows how much the Captain loves you, we don’t give a FUCK, what others think and if someone ever makes an, “inappropriate comment”, you just point them out said Serge! If we didn’t protect you with our lives as we do for the Captain, we would be dishonoring him and that’s just something this team can’t do, said Serge. Daan placed his hand on the young man’s shoulder and gave a nod. Now please help me with this damn suite, said Daan. Daan was finally able to get the suit adjusted with Serge’s help. Chris walked into the locker room and looked at Daan and smiled, I thought I could help you with your suit, said Chris. 

I’m good, said Daan. You got into that suit all by yourself, asked Chris. Daan, shrugged. Someone helped you didn’t they said Chris? Serge, said Daan. We’ll be leaving in ten minutes, said Chris as he walked closer to Daan. Have you ever flown on a cargo plane before, asked Chris. No, said Daan, is there a difference between cargo and commercial, asked Daan. Chris smiled, Oh yeah, said Chris, it’s louder, colder, and you feel every movement. I’ll be fine said Daan. Daan and Chris board the cargo plane, Chris attaches the lead from the plane wall to Daan’s suit. What’s that, asked Daan? It’s a lead, it’s to keep you from bouncing around the plane if we hit turbulence, said Chris. Chris buckled Daan’s seat belt for him, as the other members of the team were getting on.

Chris sat next to Daan and placed a set of headphones on him, this is what we will use to talk to each other once we are in flight, said Chris. Chris showed Daan on his set how to use the buttons to communicate with everyone. The pilot came over the speaker, buckle in everyone, we are ready for takeoff. Chris reached over and turned Daan’s headset on, can you hear me said Chris over his headset to Daan. Daan nodded, Chris lowered Daan’s microphone to his mouth, just speak into the mic and I will hear whatever you say, said Chris. Daan felt a rumbling as the planes engines started, Daan looked at Chris, it’s just the engines. Daan nodded. The plane began to move forward and Daan could feel the plane gain momentum and made Daan have a weird feeling in his belly. 

You alright, said Chris? Yes, said Daan. Once the plane reached its altitude and leveled off Chris looked at Daan and said, let me know if you get cold and I’ll get you a blanket. Thanks said Daan. Daan watched the other members of the team as they played cards, some read, and others slept. The planes captain came over the headsets, our flight will take approximately four hours to arrive, please feel free to move around if you like. Daan looked at Chris, where’s the bathroom, asked Daan. Through that doorway and to the right, said Chris. Daan was washing his hands when Chris came over his headset, I could come in there and make you an official member of the mile high club, said Chris. Chris don’t say stuff like that, what if the others are listening, said Daan. 

They can’t hear us, said Chris, I’m only connected to you right now. Actually sir, Daan’s not the only one you’re connected to, said Horse. Chris looked across the plane at his team who were holding their sides and laughing. Oops, said Chris. Chris pressed a button on his headset to connect only to Daan, sorry about that, said Chris. Daan stood in the tiny bathroom with his head in his hands, they all heard you say that didn’t they Chris, said Daan. They’ve heard me say worse, said Chris chuckling. Daan returned to his seat and looked at the soldiers across from him that were covering their mouths and looking off in different directions. I can’t believe you said that for everyone to hear, said Daan. What, said Chris, they know you suck my dick laughed Chris.

Daan rubbed his arms, it was getting cold. You need a blanket said Chris as he got up and retrieved one from a locker. Chris wrapped the large blanket around Daan and placed some of it over his lap. Thanks, said Daan. Don’t thank me yet, said Chris as he reached over and placed Daan’s hand on his hardening cock. CHRIS, said Daan, what are you doing there are people sitting right across from us. I’ve got a blanket over it, they can’t see anything, said Chris. You could act like you’re taking a nap and lay your head in my lap and I could cover head, said Chris. Daan just stared at Chris. There’s nothing like shooting a load at thirty thousand feet and there’s no one else I want to shoot it for, said Chris. You are insatiable, said Daan. 

I always get like this when I’m this close to you, said Chris, besides this is a once in a lifetime opportunity. Daan decided to teach Chris a lesson and began to massage his cock. Chris looked at Daan. How’s that, said Daan? Daan massaged Chris’ cock harder, fuck, said Chris. I bet right now you would love for me lay my head in your lap and lick the head of you cock, said Daan? Yeah, said Chris. Slide my hot, wet mouth over the head and just nurse on it for a while, MMMM, said Daan. Stop Daan, I can’t take much more, said Chris. Daan removed his hand, and looked at Chris. Well, I can’t do that because you are wearing a flight suit and you would have to literally remove it for me to get access, said Daan smiling. Chris realized what Daan had done, but he had to cum, he couldn’t take it. 

Chris stands and takes Daan by the hand pulling him into the tiny bathroom. Chris unzips the flight suit and pulls it down past his waist as his hard cock pops out. Chris is breathing heavy, Daan you can’t leave me like this, said Chris. Daan smiles at Chris, Chris grabs Daan and kisses him pushing his tongue into Daan’s mouth. Chris begins to stroke his cock faster and faster. Daan breaks the kiss and looks into Chris’ eyes and breathes, Are you going cum for me baby, said Daan. Daan run’s his tongue across Chris’ lips, Chris is panting as he strokes himself harder. I bet you would just love to have that cock in my ass right now, Daan reaches down and pulls on Chris’ balls, CUM, says Daan through clenched teeth and Chris begins to shoot all over himself. Daan places his hand over Chris’ mouth to muffle the yell coming out of his mouth. 

After a moment Chris’ body spasm’s stop and he kisses Daan. OH MY GOD, THAT WAS SO FUCKING HOT, said Chris. Hopefully you learned something, said Daan. Yeah, we have to visit the bathroom together more often, said Chris. The captain made the announcement that they would be landing in five minutes. Chris made sure that Daan was buckled in. The plane began its decent and landed on the runway. Once the plane stopped everyone disembarked the plane, everyone loaded into two separate vehicles and left the airfield. They drove to a building in downtown London and went inside. As Chris and Daan walked into a large room where they see Jill and Leon standing talking to British Officials. Jill walked over to Chris and Daan, how was your flight, asked Jill. 

Memorable, said Chris smiling. Well let’s get you gentleman briefed, said Jill. Jill walked Chris and Daan into a large drawing room, there were people standing there that neither recognized. Gentleman I would like to introduce Captain Chris Redfield of the Alpha Team, and Courier Operative Daan Anderson, said Jill. Chris, Daan, this is Prime Minister Alan Clark. This is British Operations Commander William Hall. This is Special Agent Lance Micken from Interpol. Everyone nodded to one another. Tomorrow at 1500 hours Captain Redfield and Operative Anderson will meet Anders here at this abandon factory, Anders will be on the second floor. Agent Micken will accompany Operative Anderson and Captain Redfield as the make contact, said Jill. 

Once you have secure Anders and the sample you will return here, said Jill. Understood, said Chris and Daan. Now go get something to eat and rest. Dismissed, said Jill. Chris and Daan walked into the large dining area where a very long table had been set up with all different kinds of food. Agent Micken walked up to Daan. First time in London, asked Lance? Yes, said Daan, I really wish I had time to site see a little. I would be happy to show you around London, said Lance. That’s very kind, but I’m afraid I won’t have time, said Daan, once the mission is over we go back to the states. Well, maybe I could show you a little something tonight, said Lance. Daan looked at Lance, he was about 6’3”, brown hair, and blue eyes with a precisely trimmed beard and spoke with a proper British accent.

Chris look down the long table and saw Lance talking to Daan, looking at him as if he was a snack to pluck from the table. Chris walked up to Daan’s side. Ahh, Captain Redfield, said Lance. I was just talking to Daan about possibly taking him to see some sites tonight, would you care to accompany us? Chris looked at Lance with a steely gaze, Daan will be busy tonight with me, said Chris. I see, said Lance, perhaps another time. Chris gently took Daan’s arm and the two walked away. What was that all about, said Daan? Did you not see how that man was looking at you, he was practically drooling, said Chris? He was just being nice and offered to show me some sites, said Daan. Yeah, I bet I know what site he wants to see first, said Chris. Daan stopped and looked at Chris, you’re jealous, said Daan?

YES, said Chris, I don’t want some other man thinking he can show you his “sites”, said Chris. Daan was with Alpha team helping ready the equipment, Chris walked over next to him. How are you feeling, asked Chris? Good, said Daan. Are you nervous, said Chris? A little I guess, said Daan. You know before I walked out the door for my first mission, I threw up, said Chris, and that stays between us, Chris winked. Remember, you stay on my right flank, if shit starts to go down you take cover and you do not get up until I tell you to, said Chris. Yes, sir, said Daan, saluting Chris. Chris looks at Daan, Okay we need to fix this now because I have seen you do it before and it’s getting on my nerves, said Chris. Chris took Daan’s hand and straighten his finger and placed his hand at an angle against the side of his forehead. 

That’s how you give a proper salute, said Chris smiling. Jill walked into the room, I need everyone’s attention please, said Jill. Due to the room constraints everyone will have to double up, said Jill, two for every room. Jill walked over to Daan and Chris, I’m assuming that the two of you will want to share a room, smiled Jill. There is only one bedroom on the floor and it sets at the back of the house, all of the other rooms are located on the second and third floor. I think you two should take the room in the back, said Jill. Oh, and please try to keep the screaming and yelling to a minimum, laughed Jill. Daan could feel his face flush, Chris just laughed. Daan walked into the large dining area to get a snack for him and Chris. Lance approached Daan. 

Good evening, said Lance. Good evening, said Daan. I wondered if you like to have a cocktail with me, asked Lance? Thanks, but I think I’m just going to have a snack and turn in, said Daan. May I ask you a rather personal question, said Lance? Depends on how personal you get, said Daan? Chris was about to walk into the large dining area when he saw Daan and Lance talking, Chris stepped back. Captain Redfield seems to be very fond of you, said Lance. I would hope so said Daan, he is my boyfriend. The words fell on Chris’ ears like warm rain and Chris inflated his chest and walked to Daan’s side, he turned Daan’s face towards his and gave Daan a very passionate kiss. Chris slid his arm around Daan’s waist and smiled at Lance. Right-o, said Lance and walked away. 

I just finished telling him that you were my boyfriend, said Daan. I know, I heard you, I just really wanted to send the message home, said Chris. Were you eves dropping on me, said Daan? Chris holds up two fingers and places them close together, maybe this much said Chris. Daan shook his head, and laughed at Chris. Chris looked at Daan, What, said Chris? Are you always going to be like this, asked Daan? Are you always going to be jealous when women flirt with me, asked Chris? Fair enough, said Daan. Damn right, said Chris smacking Daan on the ass. Daan got dressed and climbed into bed, Chris was doing last minute checks on everything for the mission. Daan drifted off to sleep only to be woken up by Chris wrapping his arm around him and pulling him closer. 

Daan snuggled into Chris’ big arm kissed it softly. Daan felt Chris’ lips on the back of his neck and heard Chris whisper, I love you. I love you too, said Daan. Daan drifted back into sleep. Daan awoke and rolled over to lay on Chris’ chest, but Chris wasn't there. How could such a big guy, move so quietly, thought Daan. Daan showered, got dressed and went down stairs to the large dining area. Most of Alpha team were sitting down eating. Daan looked around, but he did not see Chris. Where is that man, thought Daan? Hungry, said Chris? Daan turned and Chris was standing next to him, where have you been said Daan? Just double checking everything, said Chris. Let’s eat, said Chris. Daan placed some fruit, a small amount of eggs, and a piece of bacon on a plate and sat down. 

Chris sat down with a mountain of food on his plate, Chris looked at Daan’s plate, are you not hungry, said Chris. No, my stomach is not doing great today, said Daan. Chris leaned across the table, maybe its morning sickness because I finally knocked you up smiled Chris. Daan smiled, I think its butterfly’s, says Daan. Chris put down his fork, hey I’m going to be next to you the whole time, said Chris taking Daan’s hand. One of the female Alpha soldiers stopped next to the table and just looked on. Something you need soldier, said Chris? Yeah, said the soldier, a man to look at me the way you look at him, sir, said the soldier with a nod. Daan was touched by the comment. Chris finished eating and looked at Daan. Come on, I think I know something that will help you, said Chris.

Daan looked at Chris with questioning eyes, not that, although it would help, smiled Chris. Trust me said Chris. Chris took Daan back to the room and closed the door. Chris turned to Daan and began unbuttoning his shirt, trust you huh, said Daan. It’s not what you think said Chris and he removed Daan’s shirt. Unbutton your pants and lower the zipper, then lay on the bed on your stomach, said Chris. Daan did as Chris instructed, Chris got on the bed next to Daan. Daan heard Chris smack his hands together and began to them against each other. Now just relax, said Chris. Chris place his hands on Daan’s back just below his neck. WOW, said Daan, as he felt the heat from Chris’ hands. Chris began to rub down Daan’s back, Chris made his way to Daan’s lower back, Oh my god, said Daan. 

Feeling better, said Chris. Chris slid his hand under Daan’s pants along Daan’s right ass cheek, applying slight pressure as he rubbed. The sensation was both wonderful, but almost unbearable for Daan. Chris repeated the same motion on the left cheek. Chris leaned up to Daan’s ear, I want you to take a deep breath and hold it until I tell you to blow it out, said Chris. Chris placed his hands lengthwise along Daan’s spine, breath in, said Chris. Daan drew in a deep breath, hold, said Chris, as he pressed against Daan’s spine in a fast motion. Daan heard and felt every vertebrae from his neck to his lower back pop. OH GOD CHRIS, said Daan as he exhaled. Chris turned Daan over onto his back and laid down next to him propping his head up on his hand. How do you feel, asked Chris? Fantastic, said Daan. 

How’s the stomach, asked Chris? Its fine, said Daan. Where did you learn to do that, said Daan? I learned it from a lady in Thailand, of course when she was done she turned me over and gave me a happy ending laughed Chris. Daan leaned over and kissed Chris, thank you, said Daan. Welcome, said Chris as he leaned in and kissed Daan. Daan snuggled next to Chris, Chris, you’re hard as a rock right now, aren’t you, said Daan? Nope, said Chris. Daan reached down and found that Chris was indeed hard as a rock. I guess a little Quid Pro Quo is in order, said Daan as he ran his hand along Chris’ length. Chris reached down and stopped Daan’s hand. Daan looked at Chris in confusion. It’s not that I don’t want to, you know that said Chris, it’s just something they taught us in boot camp. 

You never have sex the day of a mission, said Chris. You’re screwing with me aren’t you, said Daan. Believe me I would love to be screwing you right now, said Chris, but I’m serious. Okay, said Daan, what about after the mission, said Daan? Chris grabbed Daan by the back of the neck and kissed him hard. Well, as I recall we have a date with an apple pie tonight, said Chris, and when I’m done licking it off you and making you cum, I’m going to pound you into the fucking mattress. MMMM, said Daan as he kissed Chris. I left a combat uniform for you in the closet, said Chris, yell if you need help getting your clothes off. Don’t you mean getting the uniform on, said Daan? I know what I said, smiled Chris, make sure you yell laughed Chris.


	27. Chapter 27

Daan was getting into the combat uniform, occasionally smacking Chris’ hands away from his ass. Don’t forget to put you combat vest on also, said Chris. Daan picked up the vest, it was heavier that Daan thought. Daan got the vest on but was only able to get the closures in the back fastened. Chris can you finish snapping the closures on this thing, said Daan. Chris came out of the bathroom and immediately burst into laughter, he was laughing so hard he had to sit down on the bed. What’s so damn funny, said Daan? Chris was finally able to talk again, you have it on backwards laughed Chris. Would you just help me, please, said Daan? Chris walked over to Daan and removed the vest and turned it around for him. Why is this thing so heavy, asked Daan? 

It’s the Kevlar and steel plates inside the fabric, said Chris. Chris began to place 9 millimeter clips into Daan’s vest, Chris had placed ten fully loaded clips in Daan’s vest. Why so many, asked Daan? If we do get into a firefight, I don’t want you running out of ammo, said Chris. Chris and Daan went down to meet with the other members of Alpha team. Keep it clean, keep it tight, in and out, said Chris. Horse, Micken, I want you on Daan’s six, understood. Belay that, said Daan. Chris turned and looked at Daan in disbelief as did every head in the room. Holy shit, said Jill, did Daan just belay one of Chris’s orders? Captain I need a moment of your time, said Daan. Chris followed Daan to the other side of the room. What are you doing, said Chris? I want Horse on your six not mine, said Daan. 

Daan, listen, Daan held up his hand. We are in equal command here, Chris looked at Daan, Yeah a little something you neglected to tell me and we are so much going to be discussing it later, said Daan, and luckily I found out about it. Now I have let you make all the decisions up until now, because you have way more combat experience that I do, said Daan. Horse is your Lieutenant, your second in command and his place is next to you, not walking behind me, said Daan. I will not allow you to make yourself vulnerable when you could put Serge or Valkar on my six, said Daan. Chris I love you, but I won’t let you do this said Daan. Chris looked into Daan’s eyes and he knew there was no changing his mind. Fine, said Chris, no more belaying my orders, understood, said Chris. 

JUST A DAMN MINUTE, yelled Daan. I will belay any order you make if I don’t think its sound. Leon reached into his pocket and took out a one hundred dollar bill and handed it to Jill. You were right, he won’t back down from anyone including Chris, said Leon. Is this how it’s going to be Chris, you make all the decisions and I just supposed to do it, said Daan. YES, yelled Chris, I trying to keep you alive and safe. I didn’t even want you on this mission, you’re not ready, yelled Chris. Chris looked into Daan’s eyes and saw hell fire burning in them. I’ll show you how FUCKING READY I AM, yelled Daan, as he walked back towards the team. Heads suddenly faced front. HORSE, yelled Daan. Yes sir said Horse as Daan walked up to him. You WILL take Chris’ six, is that fucking understood, said Daan. 

SIR, YES, SIR, said Horse. Serge you are now on my six, SIR, YES, SIR, said Serge. Now let’s get this show on the road said Daan. Jill stood behind Leon to hide the fact that she was cracking up. Chris Redfield had finally met his match in a 5’ 7” man named Daan. Chris opened the door to the Humvee as Daan walked up. Daan looked at Chris, I think that I would rather ride in another vehicle, said Daan and walked by Chris. Horse turned his head so Chris could not see him laughing. Chris climbed into the Humvee and slammed the door. Why does he have to be so FUCKING STUBBORN, yelled Chris? He is the most hard-headed man I have ever met, said Chris. Horse finally busted out laughing, I’m sorry Cap, said Horse, but I have never met two people so much alike. 

For what it’s worth Captain, you should have told him about the equal command, said Horse. I mean that’s a conversation I do not even want to be near when you two talk about it, laughed Horse. I’m just protecting him, said Chris. I get it, said Horse, but it’s kind of like you don’t think he can take care of himself, and he should look to you for everything, said Horse, He should be looking to me, said Chris. WOW, you are really thick sometimes Cap, said Horse. You can’t expect someone that strong willed and that independent to suddenly give all that up and be submissive, you have to treat him as an equal, said Horse. Can you believe how he treated me, said Daan. I mean if he had his way about it, I would be at home waiting for him to arrive with a drink in one hand and his slippers in the other. 

The Captain is only trying to protect you, said Serge. Who the hell said I needed protecting, I’m an Operative for the BSAA, for crying out loud, said Daan. Serge started laughing, I can’t believe you belayed his order, said Serge. I mean if that would have been ANYONE besides you or Jill, they would have been waking up in the hospital, laughed Serge. You two are way too much alike, said Serge, I mean I have never in my life seen two people so evenly matched in such different ways, and I think that’s what makes it work between you two, laughed Serge. Great, love advice from the Latin lover himself, said Daan. Serge looked at Daan, then take some advice from this Latin lover, the passion that you two showed back there tells me one thing, said Serge. 

What’s that, said Daan. That there is passion there, a fire, a heat between you and those things are so rare to find all together in a single person, but you both have them, and sometimes that fire will burn you both, said Serge. The Humvee’s arrived at their designated location. As everyone filed out of the vehicles Daan looked over at Chris who was looking at him. Daan walked over to Chris, everyone in their positions, said Chris. Where am I supposed to be, asked Daan? Chris put his hand on Daan’s back and walked him over to Serge with a smile on his face. Chris turned Daan towards him as Lance walked up to join Serge. Chris leaned down to Daan, I know your emotions are running high right now, but please stay alert, stay close to Serge and Lance. 

I will, said Daan in a low voice. Chris placed his hand on Daan’s cheek, I love you and I won’t let anything happen to you as Chris ran his thumb over Daan’s cheek. Chris picked up a twelve gage shot gun and slid it into the holster on his back. Move out, said Chris. Serge, Daan and Lance stayed by the door as Chris and other team members cleared a path. Clear, said Horse and waved for Daan and the others to follow. Chris and the other team members went up a set of stairs, a few moments later Daan heard Chris say, clear. I need Operative Anderson up here now, barked Chris. Serge and Lance walked Daan to Chris’ location. ANDERS SWANSON, THIS IS CAPTAIN CHRIS REDFIELD WITH THE BSAA. WE HAVE COME TO ESCORT YOU TO THE BSAA COMPOUND, said Chris. 

A tall young blonde man stepped out from behind some crates. Chris looked at Daan, you’re up, said Chris with a smile. Daan approached the young man and stopped about three feet from him. Anders, I’m Courier Operative Daan Anderson and I believe you have something for me, said Daan. The young man reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a vial encased in plastic and handed it to Daan. That’s the sample, said Anders. Daan took out the box that Leon had given him and scanned his finger print to open it, Daan placed the sample inside and closed the box and tucking it in one of the vest pockets. Thank you Anders, said Daan, you just saved millions of lives, said Daan with tears in his eyes. I just want to leave, said Anders. 

Of course said Daan, Chris, said Daan we’re ready, said Daan. Serge and Lance approached Daan, then there was an explosion and Daan felt himself falling and landing against something hard, knocking the breath from his lungs. Daan struggle to breathe, coughing from the dust and gasping for air at the same time. Daan was finally able to draw in a deep breath and he coughed almost to the point of vomiting. Daan could hear the voices of the team calling, but Daan could not answer as he continued to try to draw in air. Well if it’s not my favorite fuck toy ever, said a voice that Daan turned to look at. David Nightingale. Daan could feel the rage burning in his gut. Daan pulled himself up on a piece of the rubble that was behind him. David unbuttoned his pants and took out his cock. 

He walked towards Daan stroking his cock. He leaned his lower body over Daan’s face and began to rub his cock against Daan’s face. He grabbed Daan by the throat and pulled Daan close to his face lifting Daan off the ground. I’m going to fuck you to death, laughed David. I mean I’m literally going to fuck you until you die, and then your precious little captain will find you and know you died by my dick, hissed David. David felt around on Daan’s vest and located the sample and placed it in his pocket. Thanks for getting that for me, said David, knew you could do it as David forced his lips against Daan’s and then dropped Daan to the ground. Daan turned and try to get away, where do you think that you’re going said David? David grabbed him and began to pull at his pants. 

Daan threw his elbow into David face but David just laughed, you hit like a bitch laughed David. Suddenly a figure from the side tackled David. When the figure stood up, Daan could see it was Chris. Well, well, the great Chris Redfield, said David. Come to watch me fuck your boyfriend, pay attention, you might learn something, said David. Chris lunged toward David as David evaded every attack Chris launched. David landed a solid hit on Chris’ mid-section forcing Chris to his knees. You’re no match Redfield, Huber Corp enhanced me better than Umbrella ever could. Chris came up swinging, as David just stepped away from every attempt. David landed a punch directly to Chris’ face, knocking him to the ground with great force. Daan watched as Chris rolled across the floor. 

Chris made it to his feet and looked at Daan, get out of here said Chris, Daan stood, not without you, said Daan. AHHH, isn’t that cute, said David. The hard ass soldier, trying to protect his little bitch of a boyfriend, said David. Just know Redfield, before I kill you, I’m going to fuck him to death, he will scream and beg me to stop, but I’ll just continue to pound his ass. I will pump load after load in that ass and down his throat until his stops breathing, smiled David. So come on Redfield, show me what you got. Chris looked at Daan and then rushed towards David. David landed a strike directly to Chris’ jaw and Chris fell to the ground. Daan looks over and sees the twelve gage laying on the ground that fell from Chris’ back. Daan picked up the shot gun and turned towards David. 

David had picked Chris up above his head. David brought Chris down as he fell to one knee slamming Chris against his bent knee. Daan could hear the breaking and crunching of Chris’ spine as he was slammed against David’s knee. CHRIS, screamed Daan. David rolled Chris from his knee like a piece of paper tossing Chris to the ground. Daan pumped the shot gun and pointed it at David. David stood and laughed stretching his arms out to his side. I’ll just heal laughed David. Daan pulled the trigger and fired directly into David’s chest. The blast from the shot gun knocked Daan down, but he quickly got up. David was getting up from the ground, Daan pumped the shot gun as he approached David. Daan turned the shot gun towards David and fired again knocking David to the ground. 

Daan looked down at David as the blood poured from his chest and mouth. David coughed and laughed, I'll be healed in a matter of hours, said David as he laughed. Then I will find you and that ass is mine, said David. Daan took out the green 9 millimeter that Chris had given him and cocked it. Daan pointed the gun at David’s face, heal from this mother fucker as Daan emptied the clip into David’s face. Daan ejected the clip and reloaded the gun and emptied the second clip in David’s face. Daan grabbed the shot gun and began to hit David in the face with the butt of the gun until he could not swing it any more. Daan looked over and seen Chris on the ground and made his way over to him. Chris was not breathing. Daan opened Chris’ combat vest and put his ear against Chris’ chest, but he did not hear a heartbeat. 

Daan began doing chest compressions but in his weakened state could not push very hard on Chris’ chest. HORSE, Daan screamed. Daan climbed on Chris’ chest and began to drive his knee into Chris’ chest in an attempt to revive him. Breathe Chris, said Daan, DON’T YOU FUCKING DIE, yelled Daan at Chris as he continued to drive his knee into Chris’ chest. Daan began to slam his fist against Chris’ chest and cry uncontrollably, BREATHE GOD DAMN YOU, screamed Daan. Daan breathed into Chris mouth and continued compressions on his chest. Chris drew in a deep breath and began to cough. Horse came around the corner and saw Daan and ran to his side, we need a medic said Daan to Horse. I NEED A FUCKING MEDIC DOWN HERE NOW, yelled Horse. 

Two medics came running over to them, sir I’m going to need you to move, said the medic to Daan. Horse took Daan by the shoulders and gently pulled him back as the medics examined Chris. Heartbeat is steady but his blood pressure is dropping said one of the medics. I NEED A TRANSPORT NOW, yelled one of the medics. Two men came running into the room carrying a stretcher and ran to the two medics. They placed Chris on the stretcher and stared carrying him towards the door. Daan started to follow the medics, Horse stepped in Daan’s path, you can’t leave Daan, and with Chris down you’re in command, said Horse. Daan stopped and the reality of the situation hit Daan hard, does he follow Chris and ignore his responsibility? 

Daan looked at Horse, you go with Chris, you protect him with your life said Daan with tears in his eyes, Yes sir, said Horse. SERGE, MICKEN, VALKAR, yelled Daan. The three men came running to Daan. Micken, Valkar, I need you to assess the team, tend to the injured and get everyone ready to leave, said Daan. Yes sir, said the two men. Where’s Anders, said Daan? Serge pointed to the young man sitting on the ground. Daan walked over to Anders, are you injured, asked Daan. Anders shook his head no. I can’t do this said Anders and stood up. This was a mistake, said Anders, I need to go. Daan grabbed Anders and slammed him against the wall. The man I love is laying on a FUCKING stretcher right now because he risked his life for you and you think you are just going to walk away and run, said Daan?

Serge, said Daan. Yes sir, said Serge. Transport him back to Jill, it he tries to run, fucking shoot him, said Daan. Yes sir, said Serge. Anders looked at Daan, his eyes large from hearing what Daan said. Daan turned and looked at David’s body lying on the ground. Daan walked over and knelt down next to him, Daan reached into David’s pocket and removed the metal box that David had taken from him. Daan stood and spit on David’s corpse, Daan looked down at David’s open pants and rage filled him. Daan began to stomp on David’s crotch as he began to scream and tears ran down his face. BURN IN HELL YOU SON OF A BITCH, Daan screamed. Daan composed himself and wiped his face and walked outside and called the team together. 

Daan looked at Valkar, report, said Daan. Minor injuries, no casualties, sir. Load up, were out of here said Daan. Daan arrived at the house and found Jill. Here, said Daan and handed her the metal box. Jill placed the box in her pocket. Come on, said Jill. Where are we going, said Daan? We’re going to see Chris, said Jill. Daan followed Jill to a car and got in. Daan had barely put his seatbelt on when Jill punched the gas. As they drove up the driveway Daan looked and saw a castle. They took Chris to a castle, said Daan. Jill grinned, believe it or not it’s a state of the art medical facility, said Jill. Jill parked the car and the two of them walked inside, Jill walked up to a nurse. I need to see the doctor that is treating Captain Chris Redfield, said Jill. 

I am afraid he’s rather busy right now said the nurse, Jill leaned forward into the nurse’s face. You go back there and you tell him to get his ass out here or I will call in troops to take that fucking door down, said Jill. The nurse scanned through the door, moments later a gray haired man walked out. I’m Dr. McAllister said the man. What’s the status of Captain Redfield, asked Jill. Well, his L1 through L5 have been completely shattered and his spinal cord has been severed, I’m afraid he’ll never walk again, said the doctor. Daan’s legs gave out and he fell to the floor, Jill quickly knelt beside him, it’s going to be okay, said Jill, we are far from throwing in the towel. Jill helped Daan to a chair and sat him down. Jill walked over to the doctor, is he stable, asked Jill?

Yes, we were able to stabilize him and we are prepping him for surgery now, said the doctor. The hell you are, I want that man ready for transport in five minutes, said Jill. Mr. Redfield requires surgery, Jill turned to the doctor and grabbed him by his shirt, and you now have less than five minutes now get him ready, said Jill. Minutes later they were loading Chris in a transport, Daan went to climb in and a paramedic stepped in front of him. I’m sorry sir, but we do not allow civilians to travel in the transports. Jill turned and looked at Daan. Daan looked at the paramedic and said, I’m not a civilian, I’m a BSAA Operative, and you can move or I can move you, your choice, said Daan. I’m sorry sir I, Daan drove his knee into the man’s mid-section and then slammed his head against the side of the transport dropping the man to the ground.

Daan climbed into the transport and looked at the other paramedic, any issues, said Daan? No, sir, said the paramedic. Jill laughed and spoke to the driver, you take him directly to Kings Airport, understood, said Jill. The driver looked at Jill, yes ma’am, said the driver. Daan sat down next to Chris. Chris was sedated, Daan looked at Chris’ face and placed his hand against Chris’ cheek as tears filled his eyes. Daan noticed dirt and dried blood on his face, give me some gauze said, Daan to the paramedic? The paramedic handed Daan a stack of gauze and a small bottle of water. Daan wet some of the gauze and began to clean Chris’ face, I love you, said Daan as he continued to clean Chris’ face. The transport arrived at the airfield and Chris was loaded onto the plane along with Alpha team. 

Once the plane leveled off, Daan was at Chris’ side, Daan stroked his hair and his cheek. Daan could not hold back the tears and the fear he was feeling and broke down sobbing on Chris’ chest. You can’t leave me, said Daan, as he cried he felt a hand on his shoulder. Daan looked up and all of Alpha team had encircled Daan and Chris. The team stood silently around them, some with tears rolling from their eyes, others fighting back tears. The Captain is a tough son of a bitch, he will come back to you, said Horse. Daan felt Chris’ hand touch his neck and he turned and took Chris’ hand in his. What’s all this, said Chris in a raspy voice? Daan looked at Chris and leaned down and kissed him gently. Why don’t you send all these people away and you can show me your bedside manner, grinned Chris. 

Daan laughed. Chris tried to focus on Daan, are you alright, asked Chris? I’m fine, the team is fine and we completed the mission said Daan. You completed the mission said Chris, Daan I’m so sorry for the way I treated you, I should have leveled with you and treated you like an equal and not a subordinate, said Chris. None of that is important right now, said Daan. Are you sure you’re alright, said Chris, you might want to wash your face smiled Chris. The medic came over with a syringe, I have to sedate him, said the medic. You come any closer with that needle and I’ll shove up your ass, said Chris. Chris, you need to rest, we’ll be home soon, said Daan. Apple pie, said Chris sporting a huge grin. Does he want apple pie, asked Horse?

I want Daan’s apple pie, and then I’m going to smear it all over, Daan placed his hand over Chris’ mouth. Chris we are not alone, said Daan. I don’t give a fuck, said Chris. The medic injected the sedative into Chris’ IV. Why don’t you send all these people away and climb up here on my, the sedative took effect and Chris was unable to finish his thought. The team began to laugh, Daan feeling a little embarrassed just shook his head. Jill walked over to Daan, I think you could do with some rest too, said Jill.


	28. Chapter 28

Daan was sitting next to Chris’ bed at the infirmary, watching Chris sleep. Claire came in and walked over to Daan. Daan, Jill and I need to talk to you about something, said Claire. Daan walked out into the hall and into another room where he saw Jill. Jesus Daan, you look like shit, said Jill. When’s the last time you got some sleep said Claire? I haven’t said Daan, my eyes just won’t close. You’ve been awake for almost two days, said Claire? Daan I’m going to give you a mild sedative and I want to go home and get some sleep, said Claire. I can’t leave him, said Daan tearing up. Claire hugged Daan, I’ll be here and if there is even the slightest change I will call you said Claire. Claire and I have been discussing a possible treatment for Chris, said Jill.

Anders was able to break the encryption and we are able to access all of Dr. Sloan’s research, said Jill. We are able to replicate the virus now said Jill, we want to use the virus on Chris. Daan looked at Jill then Claire. How dangerous would this be, asked Daan. We don’t know, it could mutate, it could not work, it could have unforeseen side effects, or it could kill him, said Claire. We know that the virus can regrow lost limbs, organs, and other parts of the body, said Jill. The problem is the spinal cord contains thousands and thousands of nerve endings and we are just not sure if it could repair something that complex in the body, said Claire. In theory, it could work, it may only repair part of the spinal cord giving him some movement, or it may not work at all, said Claire. 

I want to know what you think Daan, said Jill? Claire what do you think said Daan, in you medical opinion, said Daan? I think medically he has a 50/50 chance, said Claire. Are there any other options that we can explore, said Daan? Daan looked at Claire. No, said Claire. I have spoken and consulted with the top Nero-surgeons in the country and they all agree, the damage to Chris’ spine cannot be repaired, said Claire. I think we should try, said Daan, but on one condition, Claire I want you to be the one to treat him, said Daan. Just try and stop her, laughed Jill. Claire hugged Daan, I will do my best, said Claire. So what happens now, said Daan? Now, you go home and get some rest and come back tomorrow, said Jill. I will start a series of injections tomorrow, said Claire, I will be injecting the virus directly into the damaged part of Chris’ spine. 

I plan on doing a series of 4 rounds, said Claire. What time should I be here tomorrow, said Daan? We will be stopping Chris’ sedation tomorrow and make him aware of the situation, be here around nine am, said Claire. Claire walked Daan out, stopping at her office and getting Daan a sedative. Take this as soon as you get home, said Claire, then straight to bed. Daan smiled and hugged Claire. Daan drove home and walked into his house. Shadow came running to the door to greet him, hey buddy, said Daan as he scratched the large black cat. Daan went into the kitchen and took the sedative Claire had given him. Daan walked into the bedroom and dressed for bed, Daan climbed onto Chris’ side of the bed and hugged his pillow, Daan could smell Chris’ scent on the pillow and tears ran down his face. Daan could not fight sleep any longer and drifted off.

Daan felt a hand go over his mouth and looked up, it was David Nightingale. Told you I’d be back, said David. David had forced himself between Daan’s legs and Daan could feel David’s cock rubbing against him. I’m going to fuck that ass so hard snarled David. Daan hit David in the face with an open palm, causing David to fall off of him. Daan swung the heel of his foot into David’s back causing the man to cry out in pain. Daan then planted his foot in David’s chest knocking him from the bed. Daan grabbed his Glock and walked towards David, this ends now, said Daan as he pointed the gun at David’s head. You’ll never be rid of me laughed David. Daan lined up his shot and shot David right between the eyes, Daan awoke with a jump looking around the room. 

No one was there except for Shadow, Daan laid back down, good riddance, said Daan. Daan arrived at the infirmary and walked to Chris’ room, Chris was still sleeping. Jill and Claire soon joined him. Chris began to wake up and Daan was right next to the bed when Chris opened his eyes. Chris looked up and smiled pulling Daan’s head down and into a kiss, morning sexy, said Chris. Morning studly, said Daan. Damn right said Chris. I think I’m going to be sick, said Jill. Claire walked over to Chris’ bed and hugged him. Hey sis, said Chris. Claire pulled up a chair next to Chris’ bed as did Daan, Daan reached over and took Chris’ hand. Chris looked at Daan, what’s wrong, said Chris, are you alright? I’m fine, said Daan as tears began to form in his eyes. 

Chris you were severely injured during a fight with David Nightingale, your lumbar vertebra L1 through L5 were shattered and your spinal cord severed, said Claire as tears fell from her eyes. So, fix it said Chris. You’re paralyzed from the waist down Chris, said Claire. Chris tried to move his legs and found he couldn’t. Chris looked at Daan, I can’t move my legs, said Chris. Chris looked at Claire, can you fix this, asked Chris? I’m going to try said Claire, but there is no guarantee the treatment will work, or even give you back some motion. Chris, said Daan, they want to inject you with the virus I brought back. It’s been known to regrow limbs and other body parts, but with the spinal cord being such a complex organ, we don’t know if it will work or not, said Claire. It’s up to you baby, if you want to do this. 

Hell yeah I want to at least try, said Chris. We don’t know what could happen to you once you are injected, it could kill you, said Daan. Chris looked at Claire, how soon can we get started said Chris? This afternoon if you like, said Claire. Chris looked at Daan, great, can I have some time alone with Daan, said Chris? Claire nodded and she and Jill left the room. I love you, said Chris. I love too, said Daan. This treatment is going to work, said Chris, I’ll be up and moving around in no time. Daan placed his hand on Chris’ cheek, Chris you have to also consider the possibility that it doesn’t work, said Daan. Not an option, said Chris. Daan didn’t want to push Chris too hard and let the subject drop. What’s the last thing you remember, asked Daan. 

Nightingale catching my jaw with a right hook, said Chris. When I find that fucker, I’m going to fuck him up seven ways from Sunday, said Chris. That won’t be necessary, said Daan. Why is that, said Chris? Because I killed him, said Daan. You killed David Nightingale, said Chris, look at you my little warrior princess. When he slammed you against his knee and dropped you, I saw your twelve gauge on the ground and I grabbed it. I pointed it at him and the smug bastard actually put his hands out to his side daring me to shoot him, said Daan. I shot him once in the chest, the blast knocked me down but I got up and shot him in the chest again, said Daan. He was laying on the ground bleeding and laughing at me, said Daan, he said he would heal in a matter of hours and he would come back and finished what he started with me. 

Chris put his hand on Daan’s cheek, Daan you don’t have to tell me, I don’t want you to have to relive that moment, said Chris. Daan looked at Chris, while he was on the ground making his threats, I took out the nine millimeter you gave me and emptied a full clip in his face, then I reloaded it and emptied a second clip into his face, said Daan. I made sure that he would not be able to hurt either one of us ever again, said Daan. Chris pulled Daan’s head down and kissed him passionately, you are a little bad ass aren’t you, said Chris. I had a good teacher said Daan as he kissed Chris. Alpha team came and visited Chris. Cap you should have seen him, it was like he had been commanding his whole life, I mean he took total control, said Horse. It was like having a mini you there, laughed Horse. 

Chris laughed. Once he arrived at the hospital, he never left you side, said Horse. Serge looked at Chris, do you remember being the plane coming home, asked Serge? Kind of, said Chris. Do you remember asking for pie, asked Serge? Apple, said Chris as he looked at Daan? Yeah, said Serge. Chris and Daan busted out laughing as Daan’s face went red. Claire knocked on Chris’ door, were ready to get started, said Claire. Alright everyone out, said Horse. As Serge and Horse were walking out Serge turned to Horse, I still don’t get what’s so funny about apple pie, said Serge. I’ll explain it to you when you’re older, said Horse. Claire came in and shut the door and set down the small tray she was carrying. Should I leave, said Daan to Claire? No, said Chris, I want you right here with me. 

Claire put on a pair of latex gloves and walked around the bed. I’m going to roll you on your side so I can make the injections in your lumbar, said Claire. Claire rolled Chris towards the side of the room that Daan was on and Chris took hold of the bed railing. Daan put a chair as close to the bed as he could. Claire swabbed Chris’ lower back with alcohol and picked up one of the syringes from the small tray. If you feel anything, tell me, said Claire. Claire lowered the needle towards Chris’ back. Chris suddenly let out a yell, causing Daan and Claire to jump. What is it said Claire? Chris started laughing, you ass, said Claire. Christopher Redfield that was not funny, said Daan. Wow, he must be upset if he’s calling you Christopher, laughed Claire. Claire injected four different areas of Chris’ lumbar. 

How long to we know if it’s working, asked Chris. I don’t know, said Claire, this is all unknown territory. If you feel anything, you call the nurse immediately, said Claire. Claire leaned down and kissed Chris on the forehead, I’ll stop by later and check on you later, said Claire. Chris rolled onto his back. Are you hungry, asked Daan? Yeah, said Chris. How about I go home and make you a great home cooked meal and bring it back, said Daan. Are you going to make apple pie to go with that meal, giggled Chris? Daan leaned down close to Chris’ face, I was thinking Coconut Cream Pie, said Daan. Oh, I like the way you say that as he kisses Daan. Be back soon said Daan. Daan decided to make fried chicken for Chris, along with mashed potatoes, gravy, green beans, and coconut cream pie. 

Daan finished cooking and packed all the food for the hospital and drove back to Chris. Food delivery said Daan as he walked into Chris’ room. About time, I’m starving over here, said Chris, all they would bring me is fucking jello and pudding. Daan unpacked the basket and that when Chris smelled the chicken, you made fried chicken, said Chris. Sure did, said Daan. I love you, said Chris. Daan made Chris a plate and raised his bed up a little more and set the plate in front of him. Chris inhaled the first plate, and asked for more. Daan fixed a second plate and set it in front of Chris. Chris attacked the plate and demolished the food. Hope you saved room for dessert, said Daan. Daan set a big slice of coconut cream pie in front of Chris, Chris tore into the pie. 

Claire walked in, what smells so good, said Claire. Daan made chicken and it’s amazing, said Chris. Daan made Claire a small plate and handed to her. Oh my god, said Claire that is fantastic. Daan smiled. Told you, said Chris. Where did you learn how to cook like that, asked Claire. Long story, said Daan. I coming over sometime and you are just going to have to teach me how to make this, said Claire. Anytime said Daan. Daan packed everything up and kissed Chris good night and headed home. Daan was catching up on some work when she heard Samantha at the door. Are you and Chris dressed said Samantha? Yes said Daan. Samantha walked in. Chris is still in the hospital, said Daan. I wasn’t sure if he was here or not and considering how many times I have walked in on you two, I thought it best to ask, said Samantha. 

Daan laughed and hugged Samantha. How is he doing, asked Samantha? Claire gave him the first rounds of shots today and he is scheduled for another round tomorrow, said Daan. Now we wait and see what happens, said Daan. You made chicken, said Samantha. Samantha go up and walked into the kitchen and put two pieces on a plate and walked back to Daan. Daan closed his laptop. So how was the mission, asked Samantha? Well we completed our objective and I killed David Nightingale, said Daan. Samantha dropped her chicken on the plate. Did you just say you killed David Nightingale? Yes, said Daan. What happen, said Samantha? Daan told Samantha about Chris and David fighting and how he shattered Chris’ lumbar. 

I picked up a twelve gauge shot gun and put two rounds in his chest, then I emptied two full clips in his face with my nine millimeter, said Daan. Samantha, I was in a rage, it was so beyond anger, I’ve never felt like that before. When he hurt Chris and threatened to come back and finish what he started with me, I knew I had to kill him, said Daan. And you’re sure he’s dead, said Samantha? After I shot him I beat his face in with the butt of the shot gun, his body is at the BSAA in a freezer, said Daan. Samantha hugged Daan. How are you doing with this, said Samantha. I should be feeling at least a small sense of remorse for taking a life, but there’s nothing, said Daan. Daan, he drugged and raped you, he tried to do it a second time. He has paralyzed your boyfriend, I don’t think remorse is even needed here, said Samantha. 

I was having dreams where David was raping me and I was powerless to stop him. Last night I dreamed that he was here trying to rape me again, but this time I was able to get him off me and I shot and killed him in the dream, said Daan. Good, said Samantha. Well good riddance, said Samantha. Daan started laughing, that is exactly what I said before I feel back asleep, said Daan. So what’s new with you, asked Daan? Horse wants to move in together, said Samantha. Really, said Daan. Oh bitch please, I know he came and talked to you. The way he approached me and the things he said, text book Daan, said Samantha. I know he probably made you promise not to tell me, said Samantha. He did, oops, said Daan. Daan and Samantha started laughing. 

Are you ready for that kind of commitment, asked Daan? I think I am said Samantha. My little girl is growing up so fast, said Daan. I owe Horse a huge thanks for what he did for me on the mission, said Daan. With Chris unable to lead, the responsibility of command fell to me and he helped me see the bigger picture and the responsibility that I had to lead the team, said Daan. I so much wanted to go with Chris to the hospital, but Horse made me see that I had to put the team and their welfare before my own and Chris’, said Daan. So I want you to help me pick out a great gift for him, said Daan. I know the perfect gift, said Samantha. Samantha pulled up a site on the internet, and showed Daan. You have got to be joking, said Daan, this is what he would want? 

Trust me, he’s got this thing for them, said Samantha. Daan handed Samantha his credit card, make it so, said Daan. Daan was sitting in Chris’ room waiting for Claire to arrive to administer the second round of injections. I’m going to grab a coffee, want one, asked Daan? Sore said Chris. Daan leaned down to kiss Chris. Shit, said Chris. What’s wrong, said Daan. Chris took Daan’s hand and placed it on his dick. Chris your sister will be here any second and you get a hard on. Daan suddenly realizes that Chris has a hard on. Oh my god, said Daan, you have a hard on. Both men begin to laugh. Claire walks in the room carrying a small tray. Claire, I got a hard on, said Chris with a big goofy grin on his face. Claire looked at Chris and Daan, are you sure, said Claire. 

Daan looked at Claire, believe me he does, said Daan. Claire leaned out the door, Dr. Stubbing’s could you come here a moment, asked Claire. You know the work I’m doing with my brother, said Claire. Apparently my brother has developed an erection, could you please verify that for me as Claire’s face went red. Sure said Dr. Stubbing. Dr. Stubbing walked into Chris’ room, May I, asked the doctor, sure said Chris. Dr. Stubbing lifted the sheet, WOW, said the doctor. The doctor lowered the sheet and walked over to Claire, yeah he has a big old woody and the doctor walked away. I think I need to go, said Daan. No, said Chris. Chris it’s not going to go away as long as I’m here and I pretty sure that your sister needs to examine you and she can’t do that with you sporting a hard on, said Daan. 

So I’m going to take Claire for a cup of coffee while you get rid of that, said Daan. How am I supposed to do that, said Chris? I don’t’ know, think about ice bergs, frost. Seeing your grandma’s boobs, said Daan. Chris had a sudden flash of his nana topless. Chris lifted the sheet and looked down, well that did it, said Chris. Daan and Claire stood in her office having coffee, I’m so sorry Claire, said Daan. You have nothing to be sorry for said Claire. This is actually a good sign, said Claire, if he is getting……stimulated then that means nerves are re-growing. I didn’t expect results this quick, said Claire. I think he should be alright by now, said Daan. Claire and Daan walked back to Chris’ room. Let me check real quick, said Daan. Daan walked into the room, are you good, asked Daan? 

Yeah, said Chris. But now I have this image of my nana topless, said Chris. Chris and Daan hear Claire cracking up in the hallway, all clear yelled Daan. Claire came into the room carrying the small tray laughing. It’s not funny Claire, said Chris. Daan looked at Chris, I’m going to wait outside said Daan. No, said Chris. Chris I don’t want to cause another “incident” while Claire is working so I’ll just be right outside, Daan kissed Chris on the head and walked to the hallway. Can you roll over on your own asked Claire? Chris slowly reached for the bed railing. Stop, said Claire and helped Chris roll over. Let me know if you feel anything said Claire. Claire put on a pair of latex gloves and picked up one of the syringes. Here we go, said Claire. HEY, said Chris, I felt that. 

Good, said Claire. By the way, when was the last time you talked to nana, asked Claire? Real funny Claire, said Chris as he heard Claire giggle. Chris I’m going to order an x-ray with a contrast dye, it seems like some of the nerve ending have regrown and I want to see how it looks said Claire. Daan was sitting next to Chris talking when Claire came sweeping into the room. I can’t believe it said Claire. What said Chris and Daan? Look at this said Claire. This is your lumbar region before we administered the virus to you. You could see the severed spinal cord and the shattered bones of the vertebrae. This is your lumbar region twenty-four hours later. The spinal cord had almost grown all the way back together. Chris, its working, said Claire. Good, said Chris, can I go home now? 

No, said Claire, your lumbar is still healing, and I don’t want you moving until we have more results, said Claire. Fuck, said Chris. Chris looked at Claire, Hey can Daan and I….you know said Chris smiling? Daan hung his head in his hand. No Chris you can’t it could reinjure you, said Claire. What if I just laid here and he could, CHRIS, said Daan. Fine, said Chris. Just be patient, said Claire as she walked out of the room, and call nana, said Claire. Still not funny, Claire, yelled Chris. Chris put his arm around Daan and pulled him close. Chris this is terrific news, the treatment is working, said Daan. Told you it would, said Chris. Speaking of working, said Chris as he slid his hand over Daan’s ass. CHRIS, said Daan, did you not hear what your sister just said. 

I’m so horny for you right now, said Chris. I’m going to go home, you rest and I’ll see you tomorrow. Daan leaned down to kiss Chris, Chris took Daan’s hand and slid it down to his hard cock. CHRIS, said Daan. If you could just lick it a little bit, or just jerk me off, said Chris? Good night. I’ll see you tomorrow. Daan had invited Horse and Samantha over for dinner. As Daan set the food on the deck table he said let’s eat. As they sat eating he updated Horse and Samantha on Chris’ progress. That’s wonderful said, said Samantha. They finished eating and Samantha and Horse helped Daan clear the table. Everyone ready for dessert? What did you make, asked Samantha? Death by Chocolate, said Daan. Samantha walked over and took Daan’s face in her hands, I swear to God if I didn’t love you like a brother I would propose to you, right here, right now, said Samantha. 

Let’s just have some really good cake instead, said Daan. Daan handed the cake to Horse, if you could please take that out, said Daan. Did it come, asked Samantha? Yup, said Daan. Daan picked up the wrapped gift and held it behind his back as Samantha went outside first and got Horse distracted. Daan sat down and placed the gift next to his feet. Daan began to cut everyone a slice of cake. As they ate Daan looked at Horse. Lieutenant, I never got the opportunity to thank you for what you did for me in London, said Daan. Horse looked at Daan with a puzzled look. Daan put down his fork and looked at Horse. You made me realize my duty, my obligation to the team, and you protected the man I love more than my own life. I can never thank you enough for what you did that day, said Daan with tears in his eyes. 

You made me understand in that moment what it means to be a leader, to have to take control when all you want to do is follow your own instincts, said Daan. I knew that Chris could not be safer than if I would have been there myself, said Daan. Thank you for protecting him and keeping him safe. Thank you for making me realize that I can lead. Thank you for being the man you are to Samantha, said Daan. Daan reached down and picked up the wrapped gift and handed it to Horse. What’s this, said Horse? Just something to say thank you, said Daan. Horse unwrapped the gift and his face lit up. No fucking way, said Horse. Horse looked at Samantha, you told him about this didn’t you, said Horse? Well, he asked me what you would want, and I’ve seen you look at it at least a thousand times, said Samantha. 

Horse kissed Samantha and looked at Daan. I don’t know what to say, said Horse, You don’t have to say anything at all, said Daan. Horse stood up and walked over to Daan. Bring it in, said Horse, as Daan stood up and he hugged him. Thank you, said Horse. No, thank you, said Daan. Horse set back down and picked up the license plate and read out loud. LKY-889, Ohio, 1928. I have to ask said Daan, why does this license plate hold such a fascination for you? It belonged to my great grandfather, said Horse. So you collect license plates, said Daan. I collect license plates that belonged to the people I care for, said Horse. That’s a cool hobby, said Daan. Horse smiled.


	29. Chapter 29

Daan walked into Chris’ room, Chris was not in his bed. Daan heard a noise and turned to see Chris standing in the bathroom the back of the hospital gown open and Chris’ ass on display for all to see. Daan walked towards Chris, he was standing. Chris, said Daan. Hey, said Chris, I’ll be out in a second, I had to pee. Chris walks out of the bathroom and Daan rushes into his arms. Daan looked up at Chris, you’re standing and walking, said Daan. Yeah, I had to pee real bad and I got up this morning and walked in the bathroom, it took me a few seconds to realize that I actually walked in the bathroom, said Chris. Did you call Claire, asked Daan? No, I guess I should, said Chris. Chris called Claire and told her what had happened. Five doctors came walking into the room a few minutes after Chris got off the phone. 

The doctors put Chris through a series of motion exercises and ordered many tests. I need the room said Chris, the doctors just looked at each other. That means I need for you to get out, said Chris. Mr. Redfield your recovery is remarkable, we have so much we have to examine, said one of the doctors. Chris walked over to one of the doctors and looked down at him, I won’t ask again, said Chris. The doctors left the room closing the door behind them. Chris turned and grabbed Daan pushing him against the wall and capturing his mouth. Chris’ need for Daan was like an inferno burning inside him, he couldn’t wait any longer. Claire came through the door, OH, said Claire, I’m so sorry as she turned around. Daan broke the kiss with Chris, it’s alright Claire, said Daan. 

Can’t you come back in like ten minutes, said Chris? CHRIS, Daan said, we have plenty of time for this, later. Chris looked down at Daan and growled pressing his hard cock against Daan. Chris walked over and sat down on the bed. I’d love to fuck you into this mattress, said Chris. Daan quickly pulled the sheet over Chris’ lap. Claire walked over to Chris and hugged him as tears fell from her eyes. I’m going to go order some tests, I’ll be right back said Claire. Claire turned and left the room. A few moments later Horse walked into the room carrying a bag. Cap, said Horse and handed him the bag. Chris took the bag and set it on the bed and stood up and opened the bag. Chris began to take clothing out of the bag and laid them on the bed. What are you doing, asked Daan? 

I'm getting dressed, said Chris as he took the hospital gown off and threw it on the bed, Chris stood naked as his sorted through the clothes on the bed. Why are you getting dressed, asked Daan? Chris walked over to Daan, because I’m tired of being in this place. I’m tired of not sleeping next to you, and I damn sure tired of not being able to make love to you. Chris please, let the doctor’s run their tests to make sure everything is alright, said Daan. Chris blew out a huff of air, fine, said Chris and put the hospital gown back on. I’m coming home today, no discussion, said Chris. Throughout the day doctors took blood, did MRI’s, and took x-rays of Chris. Daan walked in and found Chris standing naked as he reached for his underwear. What are you doing, asked Daan? 

I’m getting dressed, said Chris, want to help smiled Chris? Are they letting you leave, asked Daan? I don’t give a fuck what they want said Chris. Chris walked over to Daan. They have taken enough blood, enough MRI’s, and x-rays, said Chris, I’m going home and I’m going to eat and have some really hot sex with my boyfriend, said Chris. Claire walked into the room, you need to see this, said Claire. Claire placed the x-ray on the lighted board, your spinal cord has completely repaired itself and the vertebrae have regrown fully, said Claire. Great, I’ll see you tomorrow, said Chris. Chris, you can’t leave, said Claire. Chris turned and looked at Claire and smiled. Alright, you shouldn’t leave, said Claire, we have found a strange composition in your skeletal system, said Claire. 

What is it, asked Daan? We have no idea, we have never seen anything like it, said Claire, it’s like your bones have been reinforced. If I discharge you I want you back here tomorrow morning at 9 am, said Claire. I’ll get your discharge papers ready said Claire. Chris grabbed Daan by the hand and started for the door, I’ll pick them up in the morning, said Chris. Daan pulled into the driveway and the two walked into the house. Shadow ran up to Chris and jumped into his arms. Chris scratched the cats head, did you miss me little buddy, said Chris? Daan walked into the kitchen, what sounds good for dinner, asked Daan? I’m always down for fried chicken, said Chris. Daan laughed, fried chicken it is. As Daan was cooking Chris walked up behind him and put his arms around him, Chris kissed the back of his neck. 

Almost ready, said Daan. I’ve been ready since I put you against the wall this morning as Chris ground his crotch against Daan’s ass. Daan laughed. Daan and Chris sat on the deck and ate dinner, Chris finished eating and sat back in the chair. I was thinking about something, said Daan. Chris got up and walked over to Daan and took his hand and led him to the hammock. Chris laid down and laid Daan on his chest, what’s on your mind, said Chris as he wrapped his arms around Daan. Horse and Samantha are moving in together, said Daan, I was thinking you should move in here. Chris titled Daan’s head up towards his, you want me to move in with you, said Chris. Yes, I mean you’re here all the time when you’re not at work, might as well make it official smiled Daan. 

Chris leaned down and kissed Daan, you never cease to amaze me, said Chris, I’d love to shack up with you. Twenty-four-hour access to that ass, hell yeah, said Chris. You already have twenty-four-hour access, said Daan. Yeah, but now all I have to do is roll over, laughed Chris. Is fucking me all you think about, laughed Daan? That and killing shit, laughed Chris. Daan was dressing for bed when Chris walked into the bedroom. What are you doing, said Chris? Getting ready for bed, said Daan. Chris walked over to Daan and pulled his shirt off over his head. You won’t be needing these, said Chris as he pulled Daan’s shorts off. Chris picked Daan up and carried him to the bed and laid him down. Chris pulled his shirt off and removed his pants and laid down on top of Daan.

Chris softly kissed Daan, as he looked into Daan’s eyes, eyes he just wanted to swim in. I love you so much Daan, I feel like my heart is going to bust out of my chest if I can’t touch you, said Chris. Daan smiled and kissed Chris, I never knew I could be this happy, said Daan, you complete me in so many ways and I can’t imagine my life without you, I love you so much. Chris kissed Daan and ran his hands along Daan’s body, feeling the smooth skin of Daan’s body. Chris began to taste the skin beneath his hands and breathed in Daan’s scent and it was making him want Daan even more. Daan kissed Chris’ neck and ran his hands along his back feeling the strong muscles under his hands. Daan ran his hands down Chris’ arms feeling the powerful muscles of his biceps and forearms. 

Daan loved the feeling of Chris’ arms around him, it always made him feel safe and turned on at the same time. Chris kissed Daan deeply and he slid himself into Daan causing him to gasp a little in Chris’ ear. Chris slowly buried himself deep into Daan and began to give Daan light gentle thrusts. Chris looked into Daan’s eyes; he could make love like this to Daan until the end of time. Daan locked his legs around Chris as he matched Chris’ rhythm. Daan could feel that he could not hold out much longer, Chris sensed this and moved to a sitting position and brought Daan up with him, still buried deep inside the man. Are you going to cum baby, asked Chris? Daan put his arms around Chris’ neck and leaned down and kissed Chris and he began to cum. 

Chris muffled the sound coming from Daan’s mouth with his own mouth. Chris couldn’t hold back any longer after hearing the muffled sound from Daan’s mouth and shot deep in Daan, Chris wrapped his arms around Daan and drew him down on his cock as he continued to shoot inside of Daan. Daan’s head fell back as he called out Chris’ name, his body shaking and trembling from his orgasm and the feeling of Chris deep inside him. Daan laid his head on Chris’ shoulder and breathed deep. Chris continued to hold Daan and kiss down his neck. I love you Chris, said Daan. I love you baby, said Chris holding Daan tighter. The two showered and returned to the bed, Chris laid down and Daan began to crawl up the bed towards Chris. 

Chris watched as Daan ran his tongue up Chris thigh. Daan sucked one of Chris balls into his mouth and ran his tongue around it. You’re asking for it, said Chris. Daan released Chris ball and looked at him, am I now, said Daan. Do you think you can give it to me how I need it, said Daan wearing a cocky grin? Chris saw raw desire in Daan’s eyes, and it made him so fucking horny. Chris grabbed Daan and pulled him up to his mouth and kissed him tasting his tongue. Chris put Daan on his hands and knees and slid his full length into Daan’s ass. Chris put his forearm around Daan’s neck and drew him back against his chest as he fucked Daan. Daan ran his hands up and around Chris neck. Chris leaned down to Daan’s ear, do you remember when I told you I was going to fuck you into the mattress, said Chris, the time has arrived. 

Chris shoved Daan’s head to the mattress keeping his ass up so he could control it. Chris gave Daan a powerful thrust and he pulled Daan back on his cock. A yell escaped from Daan as Chris continued to slam into Daan and draw him back on his cock. O, Daan I love your ass stretched over my cock, said Chris as he continued pound Daan’s ass. Daan attempted to sit up and Chris shoved his head back against the mattress and held it there. Daan was lost in the sensation of Chris fucking him, controlling him, and doing whatever he wanted to him. Chris withdrew from Daan and laid on his back and brought Daan up and sat him on his cock. Chris raised Daan up and drove him back down hard on his cock over and over. CHRIS YOU”RE GOING TO MAKE ME CUM, yelled Daan. 

Chris raised to his knees and continued to draw Daan down on his cock. Daan began to come and a yell came from deep inside him. Daan you’re going to make me cum, said Chris, as he heard the deep guttural yell that came from Daan. FUCK, yelled Chris as he exploded inside Daan, Chris continued to pump into Daan until there was nothing left in him. Daan’s head fell against Chris’ chest, he had no strength left. Chris withdrew from Daan and laid back keeping Daan snug against his chest. Chris kissed Daan’s head, I love you said Chris. I love you too, said Daan through panted breaths. Chris arrived at the infirmary to find Claire waiting on him. You’re late, said Claire. I’m never late I always arrive just when I supposed to, said Chris. Claire was drawing some of Chris’ blood when his phone rang. 

Chris looked down and seen it was Jill calling. Hey Jill, said Chris. I heard you made quite the miraculous recovery, said Jill. I feel great said Chris. Good, said Jill, can you stop by and see me said Jill? Sure how about I stop by around eleven, said Chris? Great see you then, said Jill. Daan was sitting at his desk when his phone rang, hey Jill, said Daan. How are you Daan, asked Jill? I’m great, said Daan. I need to see you, can you stop by my office around 11:30 this morning? Daan looked at his schedule, sure I’m free. Great see you then, said Jill. Do you think this is going to work, asked Leon? We’ll see, said Jill. Chris arrived at Jill’s office, come in Chris, said Jill. Chris walked in and took a seat. Thanks for coming, said Jill. What’s up, said Chris. First I want to say how glad I am that you are alright, you gave us all quite a scare, said Jill. 

Second, I want to ask you a question, said Jill. Shoot, said Chris. Do you love Daan, asked Jill? With every fiber of my being, said Chris. Listen, I would never stick my nose in where it doesn’t belong, but your family to me, said Jill. Jill opened her desk drawer and took out a small black box. I want you to have this, said Jill and slid the box across the table to Chris. Chris opened the box and seen a rough looking green stone. What is it, asked Chris? It’s an uncut green diamond, said Jill, I found it when I was vacationing in Madagascar. And you’re giving this to me why, said Chris? You should have that stone faceted and placed in a setting and give it to Daan, said Jill. Chris looked at Jill with a confused look. Propose to him Chris, said Jill. 

I have never seen you this happy in all the years that we have been friends, said Jill. Let’s face it, Daan is the single best thing that has ever happened in your life, said Jill. And to quote Beyoncé, “If ya liked it, then you shoulda put a ring on it”, laughed Jill. I don’t know if Daan is ready to get married, said Chris. You don’t have to get married tomorrow, said Jill, but let him know how much you love him. Chris smiled, you know if you would have told me a year ago that I was going to meet the sexiest, most wonderful man, fall absolutely helplessly in love with him, and then asked him to marry me, I would have said that you were out of your fucking mind, said Chris. Yet, here we are, said Jill. Thank you Jill, said Chris. Daan knocked on Jill’s door, come in said Jill. 

Chris placed the box in his pocket, Daan walked up to Jill’s desk, hey Daan said to Chris as Chris leaned down and kissed him. Thanks for coming, said Jill, I’m sure you are wondering why I asked you two here. Leon walked into the room and walked over next to Jill. Daan your performance in London was exemplary, you took command as if you have been doing it for years, said Jill. You were able to collect the virus, extract Anders, keep the team safe, get Chris medical attention, and killed a psychopath that was a menace to the world, said Jill. You even belayed one of Chris’ command decisions that was impressive and quite funny. That is more than just impressive, said Leon, it shows that you are a natural born leader. Chris looked at Daan and felt pride surge through him. 

Based on your performance, I’m promoting you to the rank of Captain, said Jill, with all rights and privileges that came with that rank. Daan looked at Chris, Chris grabbed Daan and put his arms around him. I’m so proud of you, said Chris. Chris, said Jill, I’m promoting you to the rank of Major. Chris looked at Jill, but if you promote me, said Chris, who will take over command of Alpha Team, said Chris? Well I leave that up to you, said Jill, you can promote your first officer or keep command for yourself? I would like to keep command, said Chris. I thought you might, said Jill. We will have the official ceremony next month, said Jill and you will receive your insignia’s and Stars, said Jill. You are both dismissed, said Jill. Chris, I think you should take Daan out to a very nice dinner, and I’m not talking about Pearls, said Jill. 

Chris nodded. Daan walked out of the bathroom and caught site of Chris adjusting his tie in the mirror. Daan was just mesmerized by the site of the sexiest man he had ever seen and he was all Daan’s. Daan kicked off his shoes and walked over to Chris, he turned Chris to face him. Daan leaned up and kissed Chris passionately, running his tongue against Chris’. Daan began to walk backwards towards the bed until he fell down with Chris on top of him. Honey, we’re going to be late, said Chris. We can go out another night, right now I starving for that body of yours, said Daan as he ran his hand down and over Chris’ cock. Are you going to feed me, said Daan? Chris pulled the tie from around his neck. The next day Chris met Claire in downtown Mount Washington. 

Claire walked Chris to a little shop on the main road. Once inside Claire introduced Chris to the jeweler who owned the shop. Chris handed the jeweler the stone that Jill had given him. The jeweler examined the stone. This is a very nice diamond and the color is deep and rich, I imagine that I can cut a four or maybe a five carat stone from this, said the jeweler. Did you have a particular shape in mind, asked the jeweler? Chris looked at Claire. How about an oval cut, said Claire? Sounds good, said Chris. What kind of setting were you thinking of, asked the jeweler? Chris looked at Claire. Set the stone East to West, bezel set it into an eight-teen karat gold setting with pave’ diamonds on the shoulders, said Claire. The jeweler nodded, I can have it ready in about a month. 

Great, said Chris. Claire and Chris sat and had coffee at a little Café. I can’t believe you are going to ask him to marry you, said Claire. I honestly thought you would never get married, said Claire. I love him and I just can’t see my life without him, said Chris. A month later Chris received a call from the jeweler, the ring was ready. Claire met Chris at the jewelers to pick up the ring. The jeweler opened the box and Claire gasped. I was able to get a 5.01 carat stone cut from the rough, said the jeweler. Chris looked at the stone as it sparkled, do you think he will like it said Chris turning to Claire? Claire had tears running down her face, I know he will love it said Claire, it’s so beautiful. Claire hugged Chris. Chris, I am so happy for the two of you, said Claire. 

I’m going to ask him tonight at the ceremony, said Chris. Claire continued to cry. Why are you crying said Chris? Because I so damn happy for you and Daan, said Claire. Daan put on the uniform that Jill had sent over to identify his new rank. Daan adjusted the tie in the mirror, he turned and saw Chris watching him. Well, how do I look, asked Daan. Now I get it, said Chris. You get what, said Daan? Chris walked over to Daan, what you see when you look at me in my dress uniform, said Chris. My god, said Chris placing his hands on Daan’s face, you are the most handsome man in the world, said Chris as he kissed Daan. Chris ran his hands down to Daan’s ass. Chris, we have to go, said Daan. When we get home tonight, your naked ass on that bed, said Chris. 

Chris and Daan stood on the stage next to Jill. I hereby confer the rank of Captain on you Captain Daan Anderson, as Jill placed the insignia on his chest and the stars on his shoulder. Jill walked over to Chris. I hereby confer the rank of Major on you Major Christopher Redfield, and she pinned the insignia on his chest and placed the stars on his Shoulder. Please help me welcome Captain Daan Anderson and Major Chris Redfield, said Jill. The room applauded. Chris walked over to the mic, thank you everyone, said Chris. A lot has happened to me in the last year, some good, some bad, said Chris. But the single, most incredible thing that could ever happen to anyone has happened to me, I fell in love, said Chris. And I just can’t go another moment without this amazing man not being in my life forever. 

Chris turned to Daan and took the ring box out of his pocket and went down on one knee. Daan’s hands automatically covered his mouth. Chris took Daan’s left hand. Daan Anderson I love you. The first time I saw you I was carrying you up a set of stairs from a flooded lab. I looked at you and thought that you were the most handsome man I had ever seen. I had to get you into my world, I did some stupid things to accomplish that, but here you are. I can’t be away from you, I can’t get close enough to you. Captain Daan Anderson, will you do me the honor of marrying me, said Chris. Daan looked down at Chris, Yes, Yes I will, said Daan. Chris stood and placed the ring on Daan's hand and passionately kissed Daan as the room erupted with whistles, applause, and a few cat calls. 

Daan looked over and saw Claire, Jill and Samantha crying and hugging each other. Chris and Daan walked off the stage to well-wishers. Claire ran over and grabbed Chris and Daan and hugged them. Claire kissed Chris on the cheek, my big brother is getting married, said Claire. Claire turned and kissed Daan on the cheek. I can’t think of anyone I would rather have as a brother said Claire. Jill walked up with a very sexy blonde at her side. Jill hugged Chris, don’t fuck it up, said Jill laughing. Jill walked over to Daan and hugged him. I knew you were the right one for him, said Jill. I have never seen him this happy ever, said Jill as tears fell from her eyes. Samantha walked up and grabbed Chris and hugged him. Now I’ll have two brothers, said Samantha. 

Samantha turned to Daan as tears rolled down her cheeks, I’m so happy for you said Samantha as she cried. We have to meet tomorrow we have two weddings to plan, said Samantha. Daan looked at Samantha, two weddings, said Daan? Samantha held up her hand and Daan saw the engagement ring on her finger. OH MY GOD, said Daan. He proposed before we left to come here, said Samantha. Daan hugged Samantha. Samantha looked at Daan’s hand, JESUS CHRIST, said Samantha as she looked at Daan’s ring. Samantha walked over to Chris and hugged him. Samantha looked up at Chris, nice ring, Samantha giggled. Chris hugged Samantha back, thanks, said Chris.

Chris and Daan arrived home after the celebration. Chris walked into the kitchen as Daan walked into the bedroom. Chris snacked a little from the fridge. You want a snack said Chris? Chris walked into the bedroom to find Daan sitting on the bed wearing only his service hat. Daan looked at Chris, Captain Daan Anderson reporting for duty, sir, said Daan. Chris looked at Daan, I think I just came on myself, said Chris. The next day Daan and Samantha had been on the phone almost all morning talking about the weddings. After Chris’ and Daan’s sex marathon, they decided on a date. It would be the day that Chris rescued Daan from the lab. Samantha was going to run and pick up some invitation samples and meet up with Daan later. 

Jill placed some folders in her bag and walked out to her car. As Jill pushed the button to unlock her car, she sensed someone behind her. Jill turned and dropped her bag on the ground. It’s not possible, said Jill, you’re dead. I assure you I am very much alive, said the man. Daan was in the kitchen making some snacks for when Samantha arrived. Daan’s hands were covered in Honey when he heard his phone ring. Daan walked over to see who it was, it was Jill. I'll have to call her back said Daan. Daan washed his hands and placed the snacks in the fridge. Shadow was meowing and head butting Daan’s leg. Daan fed Shadow and gave him a good scratch. Daan opened the bag of chips and emptied them into a bowl. Daan walked into the living room and looked down at Chris asleep on the couch. 

Daan looked at the ring that Chris had given him and smiled. Daan smiled watching Chris sleeping. Daan walked over and sat down next to Chris. How could he love someone so much that it hurt his chest sometimes? Daan leaned over and planted a small kiss on Chris’ forehead, Chris instinctually put his arm around Daan and pulled him into himself. Daan heard a knock at the door, it must be Samantha, thought Daan. Daan kissed Chris again before he got up and walked to the door. I hope you didn’t grab everything they had, said Daan as he opened the door. Daan looked at the man standing in his doorway and fell back on his butt. Adam, said Daan?

The End  
I will begin “Life Saver II: The Gauntlet” in a few short weeks. Hope you enjoyed the story.


End file.
